Blame it on DeadPool!
by Caroaimezoe
Summary: La puberté peut -être une période traumatisante. Mixée à quelques semaines de torture, la personnalité peut prendre un tournant drastique. TCEST. Don't like, don't read. Cover: NeatTea
1. Chapter 1

_**Nouvelle histoire…je sais…encore**_ _ **. Mais cela ne sera pas un RaphXLeo. Pas la moindre romance/attirance entre eux. Je le jure.**_ _ **Ça ne sera pas comme mon autre histoire de Mikey, non plus, plus soft. Celle-ci sera sexuellement explicite. Parfois, la syntaxe maladroite est voulue. C'est Mikey qui écrit, dans son journal, en italique. Ça fait du bien d'écrire en français. Plus rapide.**_

* * *

 _L'illustration est de NeatTea. Elle m'a permis de l'utiliser._

* * *

 _1_ _er_ _décembre 2015_

 _Salut Clark!_

 _Aujourd'hui, c'était mon 15 ième anniversaire. J'ai reçu des supers cadeaux. Raph m'a offert un ami : il a trouvé un chaton roux dans une ruelle. Sa mère était en train d'agoniser aux cotés de sa portée, avec le corps aplati par un pneu. Raph a dit qu'il a choisi Klunk car il avait l'air d'emmerder ses frères et sœurs, comme moi. Il a eu pitié d'eux. Je suis vraiment content! J'ai toujours voulu un animal de compagnie._

 _Don m'a donné une nouvelle console avec une dizaine de jeux et d'accessoires. Il l'a trouvé à la décharge. Parait que la WII, c'est naze, mais je trouve cela génial et ça va changer de ma PlayStation 2. Avec ma Wii, Donnie a réussi à commander une planche à faire des exercices ainsi que les instruments pour jouer à rock band. Je suis super heureux. Léo aussi car il dit que la Wii Fit me gardera actif! Léo se sentait mal, car lui, il t'a donné à moi, simplement. Il dit que, avec le départ de Splinter et d'ici son retour, j'ai besoin de trouver quelqu'un à qui parler. Alors, voilà tu es mon journal intime maintenant. Il m'a dit de t'écrire TOUS LES JOURS. Que ça me ferait du bien et améliorait ma syntaxe (c'est quoi?) Alors, je vais le faire, car je ne veux pas décevoir ou désobéir à Léo. JAMAIS je ne ferai cela._

 _J'ai décidé de t'appeler Clark car c'est le prénom de l'alter égo de Super Man et j'adore Super Man! C'est mon Super Héro préféré, après mon frère, Léo. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, Clark_!

Mikey posa son style gel orange, offert par Léo avec le journal intime et le cahier à dessin. Il était fatigué, l'estomac lourd de crème glacée napolitaine. Il relut l'entrée de son journal, afin de s'assurer que cela était convaincant.

Il n'était pas un débile profond, comme ses frères pouvaient le penser. Que Léo lui offre un journal intime n'était pas un hasard. Le leader, si honorable, allait le lire, secrètement. En fait, c'était probable, il n'en n'était pas certain, mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Léo devait être convaincu qu'il était heureux. Son frère, depuis que leur Sensei n'était pas revenu de son pèlerinage, dépassant sa date de retour de six mois, déjà, était à cran. Splinter avait promis de revenir avant le seizième anniversaire de Raph, en juin, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et Léo prenait cette absence ou bien les responsabilités qui venaient avec, très difficilement.

Du mois, il se l'imaginait. Lui et Donnie passait des heures à trouver des moyens de survivre financièrement. Mikey avait beau être un dieu dans la cuisine, il ne pouvait faire des miracles avec un 30$ par semaine et des restes pris dans les poubelles, pour 4 ados comme eux. Heureusement que Don, génie comme il était, avait trouvé avec l'aide de Casey et d'April, des moyens de faire du pognon, de manière assez légale. Mikey, depuis les trois derniers mois, avait un budget de cent dollar de plus, hebdomadairement, mais le leader demeurait stressé.

Léo disait que Splinter allait revenir, mais Mikey en doutait. Il avait entendu Raph discuter avec Donnie : le vieux rat était mort ou les avait abandonnés.

Mais la vérité était que Mikey s'en balançait. Maitre Splinter là, il y avait des tas de règles et il haïssait cela. Il était toujours décevant, selon leur Sensei. Ne donnant pas son plein potentiel, etc. Bon, avec Léo, il y avait autant de règles et de critiques ou presque, mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

Mikey n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais cela passait mieux, comme du sirop pour la toux, sucré à outrance.

Peu importe car, malgré la merde qu'il avait écrite dans son journal, il n'était pas si heureux. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les cadeaux de ses frères, si bien trouvés. En ce moment, passer son nez dans la fourrure douce de Klunk, lui apportait un bien être presque…sensuel.

Même dire le mot en seul pensée l'emplissait de chaleur dans le ventre.

Dans les dernières semaines, ou plutôt mois, ce genre de frissons lui venait plus souvent et il sentait presque toujours comme un courant électrique circuler sous sa peau. En fait, depuis environ l'anniversaire de 17 ans de Léo en septembre. Il ne s'était pourtant rien passé de spécial cette journée-là, mais c'était le moment où il avait ressenti cette hyper-sensibilité pour la première fois.

Il n'avait pas consulté son frère Donatello à ce propos car, il trouvait la sensation assez agréable et ne voulait pas qu'elle s'arrête. Elle le faisait sentir vivant, alors que, depuis la dernière année, il se sentait, en général, lentement étouffer.

Il s'étendit sur le dos, Klunk ronronnant en boule à ses côtés et lentement fit glisser sa main vers le bas de son plastron, caressant doucement l'ouverture dissimulant son sexe.

Il connaissait cette activité depuis deux semaines maintenant et depuis, il s'y livrait le plus fréquemment possible. Il en avait appris l'existence une nuit, alors qu'il se tournant et retournait dans son lit, sans trouver le sommeil, comme cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent dans les derniers mois.

Il s'était levé, afin de manger un petit quelque chose, se disant que peut-être, son petit creux l'empêchait de dormir et il avait été surpris par le son de petits gémissements étouffés. Curieux et pour une fois, silencieux, il avait marché jusqu'à la pointe des pieds afin de jeter en tout discrétion un coup d'œil au salon.

Le spectacle l'avait troublé. Il n'avait pas une bonne vue sur le film exact que Raph visionnait, mais il se doutait que c'était le genre que Léo, très sévère, ne voulait pas que lui et ses frères regardent. De toute façon que Raph était seul, éclairé seulement par la lueur provenant de la télévision, dont le son avait été coupé, à 1h du matin, en disait suffisamment long. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait attiré le plus l'attention de Michelangelo, comme ce qui se passait entre les cuisses de son frère colérique.

Raph tenait son pénis bien en main et le frottait de haut en bas. Mikey pouvait regarder, sans trop de crainte d'être découvert, car la tortue en rouge avait les yeux clos. Tout le visage, habituellement grincheux ou blasé de son frère, était transfiguré par le plaisir et il était retourné, perplexe, aussi silencieusement dans sa chambre.

Une fois dans son lit, il avait regardé, avec circonspection, le bas de son plastron. Il n'avait jamais rien fait avec son membre hormis le laver et pisser avec. Mais ce que Raph avait fait semblait simple à reproduire et agréable. Mikey admirait tout de ses frères ainés, donc ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il allait imiter le comportement de l'un d'entre eux.

Il avait fait sortir son sexe et avait tenté quelques mouvements semblables à ceux qu'il avait vu Raphael faire. L'onde électrique était revenue, beaucoup plus forte et Mikey avait dû mordre dans son oreiller pour étouffer ses plaintes dues au plaisir à en perdre la tête, qu'il expérimentait pour la première fois.

C'était il y a une semaine et depuis, dès qu'il avait un moment seul, il se caressait. Ce qui l'avait conduit, depuis ces deux dernières semaines, à s'isoler davantage qu'auparavant. Ce soudain besoin de solitude avait dû exciter la paranoïa de son frère ainé, d'où le cadeau du journal dont il espérait sans doute y trouver des réponses. Léo, parfois, était beaucoup trop transparent pour son petit frère.

Il chassa la pensée de son esprit et décida de se concentrer sur le plaisir solitaire.

 _2 décembre_

 _Cher Clark,_

 _Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu la permission de regarder Deadpool. Léo, en bon grand frère, surveille beaucoup ce que nous lisons ou regardons et se fie sur ce que les types du cinéma ont indiqué comme âge légal. J'avais vraiment hâte de le voir car j'avais lu que c'était le film le plus populaire de la bannière Marvel. J'adore Marvel. Et DC. J'arrive pas à dire lequel j'aime le mieux…Bref, DP est 17 ans et plus, cela a agité Leo un max, mais Raph a dit que c'était exagéré, qu'il l'avait vu et que cela n'allait pas me traumatiser. D a ajouté qu'au Canada, à six heures d'ici, ce n'était que 13 ans et qu'ayant l'âge pile poil entre les deux, je devrais survivre et que, pour un type qui avait décapité avec ses katanas un Dragon Pourpre la semaine dernière, il trouvait Léo hypocrite. Je n'irai JAMAIS dire une chose aussi horrible de mon grand frère adoré. C'est D qui l'a dit. C'est D qui mérite une punition, pas moi._

 _Donc, j'ai vu le film. C'était très drôle. Puis, à la fin, la copine de DP demeure sa copine même s'il est défiguré. Je trouve ça trop cool. Donc, moi aussi alors, si je trouve la bonne, une fille m'aimera malgré que je sois un mutant. J'veux dire, je suis complètement plus adorable que DP, j'ai autant d'humour et je suis aussi bon combattant, non? Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela n'arriverait pas._

 _Léo est demeuré assis avec moi durant le film. Pour me tenir compagnie, il est si gentil. Y a un moment où il a renversé le popcorn et m'a demandé d'en refaire d'autres. Il n'a pas voulu mettre le film sur pause car, il n'y avait selon lui « rien d'intéressant »._

 _J'ai obéi. Je n'ai pas du tout vu cette scène par la suite, alors que Léo avait le dos tourné. Léonardo a toujours raison. S'il dit que la scène ou DP et sa copine étaient nus étaient inutile, cela doit être vrai._

 _Je crois pas Léo a aimé le film par contre. Il n'arrêtait de relever des erreurs sur la façon de manier ses katanas. Mon grand frère parfois, a de la difficulté à décrocher du boulot. Demeure que c'est vrai. Léo manie mieux les siens._

 _C'est vraiment bien d'avoir 15 ans désormais. D. a dit qu'il allait m'apprendre à conduire. J'ai pas l'âge légal pour le faire dans notre État, ni même D, puisqu'il aura 16 ans qu'en mars, mais comme dit Raph, les nunchakus sont pas plus légaux. Alors, il a dit au Léo qu'on devait se faire nos propres lois et tout avancer d'au moins 5 ans. Moi, je sais que Raph veut avoir 5 ans de plus, c'est-à-dire 21 ans, pour plus à se cacher pour boire de la bière. De toute façon, Leo a balayé sa suggestion. Il a bien fait. Ce n'est pas moi qui boit de la bière. Je ne veux pas boire de bière. C'est Raph. C'est lui qui doit être puni._

 _Bonne nuit Clark, je suis très fatigué. Je vais m'endormir immédiatement._

En relisant son entrée, Mikey se demanda s'il n'en faisait pas un peu trop pour convaincre Léo qui se sentait comme un personnage de Disney. Puis, il se dit que non et, après une caresse à Klunk, il empoigna son pénis d'un geste désormais naturel.

Il repensa au film qu'il avait vu avec Léo, son frère, trop stressé par la mention 17 ans et plus pour aller méditer ou faire ses katas comme à l'habitude. Il s'était brièvement senti mal d'ainsi interférer dans la routine de son ainé, puis, ensuite, il s'était dit que c'était le problème de Léonardo s'il était aussi mère poule. Et, après tout, partager un moment de détente avec le leader était de plus en plus rare. Autant en profiter.

Évidemment que, dès la scène chaude, alors qu'il ressentait les premiers picotements de l'excitation grimper, Léo, rose comme une pivoine (du moins, autant qu'une tortue peut l'être) avait « maladroitement » fait tomber le bol de popcorn, posé sur la table basse, de son pied.

Mikey avait trouvé la coïncidence trop bien synchronisée et ses soupçons s'étaient trouvé confirmés quand Léo, alors que c'était lui qui avait renversé le bol, l'avait envoyé, LUI, en refaire d'autre, refusant de mettre le film en pause justement durant cette scène. Il avait malgré tout, obéi, sachant que, la confrontation directe avec le Fearless Leader n'amenait rien de bon. Mais, au contraire, la soumission lui faisait éventuellement baisser sa garde.

Revisionner la scène, sur le vieux laptop de Donnie, dans sa chambre, durant l'heure de méditation de Léo avant son coucher, avait été un jeu d'enfant. Léo venait toujours le border avant cette heure et dans sa naïveté, il croyait que Mikey s'endormait sans une pensée, dès qu'il passait la porte. Depuis les deux dernières semaines, en fait, il pensait beaucoup. Surtout au sexe. Essentiellement, plutôt.

Depuis qu'il avait surpris Raph dans ses activités nocturnes, il avait appris beaucoup de choses sur le sexe. Aujourd'hui même, il avait profité que Donnie et Raph étaient occupés dans le garage pour fouiller la chambre de la tortue aux sais et emprunter le second ordinateur portable du génie.

Sa quête n'avait pas été vaine. Il avait trouvé deux magazines sous le matelas de Raph ainsi qu'un film. La recherche sur le laptop avait donné des résultats aussi probants.

Un moment du film l'avait chicoté alors que la copine de Deadpool, harnachée de cuir, était derrière lui, lui souhaitant une bonne « journée de la femme ». La fille lui faisait un truc et Mikey voulait savoir quoi. Dans son ignorance, il croyait les filles en position receveur. L'ordinateur de Donnie lui avait donné la réponse et depuis, Mikey ne se pouvait plus d'essayer, à son tour. Écrire dans le journal, avec son érection de titane avait été pénible, mais Léo ayant spécifié qu'il voulait une entrée quotidienne, alors, il n'avait pas le choix. Dès son orgasme retombé, il s'endormait toujours.

Cela faisait deux semaines qui ne faisait que se masturber. Il avait appris le vrai mot, durant ses recherches et il se dit qu'il était temps pour lui, de pousser l'exploration de son corps plus loin.

Prudemment, il fit des cercles autour de son anus avec son doigt, après l'avoir mouillé, tout en continuant ses mouvements de va et vient sur son membre de l'autre main. La caresse était déjà agréable, lui procurant des frissons délicieux et il s'enhardit à faire pénétrer le bout de son doigt à l'intérieur. La douleur le fit hisser entre ses dents et il retira son doigt pour continuer à masser autour de la zone, ce qui lui paraissait beaucoup plus confortable comme sensation. La stimulation supplémentaire le mena plus rapidement qu'à l'habitude au septième ciel.

Il s'endormit benoitement.

 _3 décembre,_

 _Salut Clark,_

 _Donnie a voulu voir DeadPool avec moi. Hier, il n'avait pas pu car, il travaillait. J'sais pas trop ce que D. fait, mais maintenant, on a toujours de la glace, alors, il pourrait faire ce qu'il veut, ça m'est égal. Leo et Raph sont partis en patrouille, car, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, aujourd'hui, j'ai été très malade. J'avais la grippe. C'était sérieux un max! Alors, je suis resté et D aussi a dû rester. Fallait un responsable avec moi, tu comprends? Et Donnie est le doc de service, donc logique que c'est lui qui s'y colle avec mon baby-sitting._

 _Mais, j'ai été sage et comme, à l'habitude, je n'ai rien fait de mal. J'ai mangé des vers en gélatine, mais pas plus que 250 gr, mon quota de sucreries établi par mon grand frère. Je le jure. Donnie me surveillait. Il peut le confirmer._

 _A la fin du film, j'ai eu une conversation avec D. s'il croyait qu'un jour on pourrait avoir une copine un jour avec qui on pourrait avoir du (_ mot raturé) _plaisir à jouer à la WII. On a besoin_ _d'une chanteuse, tu comprends, Clark? Pour jouer à RockBand les chansons féminines. Donnie m'a dit que non et que c'était juste un film trash américain cliché de super-héros et que les femmes ne_ (mot raturé _) jouait pas à RockBand avec les mutants comme nous. Moi, je crois pas D. du tout. Il a des tas de filles pas superficielles qui accepterait_ _de toucher mon_ (mot raturé rageusement) _micro._

Mikey essuya ses yeux hargneusement. Il avait eu tout un argument à ce sujet plus tôt avec Donatello. Donnie ne cessait de lui répéter que, jamais au grand jamais, une femme n'accepterait de coucher avec eux. Donnie n'avait pas l'air étonné de ses nouvelles connaissances sur la sexualité. Sans doute avait-il fouillé dans son historique de recherches sur le portable. De toute façon, Donnie s'en tamponnait la carapace de ce que Mikey faisait de son corps, pourvu qu'il ne choppât rien de contagieux. Il allait sans doute se créer son propre droide à fellation. Que ses frères se contentent de leurs poignets toute leur vie (du moins lui et Raph, il ne pouvait s'imaginer Leo faire cela) l'indifférait. C'était ce qui lui avait crié, furieux et blessé.

Donnie avait levé les yeux au ciel, l'avait traité de Drama Queen et d'enfant trop gâté par Léo et lui avait dit que, s'il la bouclait, il aurait peut-être une surprise à Noel.

Cela avait eu le mérite de calmer Michelangelo un brin et il avait accepté calmement son baiser de bonne nuit sur le front de la part de son grand frère, revenu de patrouille, le visage absolument angélique.

4 décembre;

 _Cher Clark,_

 _Puisque je vais mieux, j'ai demandé à Léo, qui semblait souffrant réellement lui,( je veux dire, il toussait beaucoup, je ne veux pas insinuer qu'hier, j'étais pas vraiment malade, Clark!) si je pouvais aller en patrouille seul avec Raph. Léo dit souvent que Raphael est une mauvaise influence. Mais lui, ça l'air que son mental est trop fort pour être influencé car il se jumèle à Raph souvent puis, bon Donnie aussi, sans doute trop intelligent pour brûler ses neurones avec de l'alcool. Bref, l'interdiction d'être seul avec Raph ne tient que pour moi, le taré (mot rayé, mais lisible) l'ange innocent._

 _Raph et moi on a passé un chouette moment. Je suis fatigué de cette longue patrouille maintenant. Bonne nuit Clark._

En fait, Mikey avait insisté pour être seul avec Raph afin de le questionner. Il refusait de croire Donnie et ses idées pessimistes concernant leur future vie sexuelle. Raph avait eu peu envie de se coltiner le gamin et cela avait été ardu pour Mikey de convaincre ses deux frères aînés. Raph avait vu clair dans son jeu et dès hors de portée des oreilles du Fearless Leader, il avait demandé simplement au benjamin de cracher le morceau.

Mikey lui avait fait part de ses inquiétudes et Raph, ayant allumé ses cigarettes cachées sous un château d'eau l'avait écouté. Il lui avait tout raconté, même son épisode de voyeurisme, qui n'avait pas semblé perturber la tortue en rouge. En tirant la dernière bouffée de sa cigarette, il avait statué;

« Je serai pas aussi catégorique que Don. Mais, je peux te dire que, à moins de baiser une morte ou une fille évanouie ou trop défoncée, t'as aucune chance, gamin! Tu feras comme moi et Donnie et tu te contenteras de ta main ou d'un gadget quelconque ta vie durant »

Des larmes de colère et de frustration montèrent aux yeux du benjamin. Il refusait de le croire.

« Et Leo, lui? Tu lui répondrais cela aussi? Ou lui, il n'aura pas que sa main? »

Raph avait fait un sourire sarcastique;

« Tu penses vraiment que les héros, les vrais, ont une queue? Convaincs Leo que sa bite peut lui servir dans une opération militaire et il se souviendra peut-être qu'il en a une »

La tortue aux nunchakus avait rétréci les yeux de colère; « Traite-tu Léo d'efféminé? »

Raph avait levé les bras dans un geste moqueur de soumission :

« Loin de moi l'idée d'insulter ton super-héros personnel. » Il continua, en soupirant. Le sujet l'affectait lui aussi : « Léo est seulement comment dire…un type spirituel et sérieux. C'est bien. Il souffre sans doute moins que nous ».

Les paroles de Raphael avaient pour but de le réconforter, mais Mikey douta de leur véracité. Léo était de chair lui aussi.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut Clark,

 _Je suis allé me promener dans les tunnels. Seulement 6 heures. Aucune raison de paniquer._

Mikey n'avait même pas envie de faire semblant et d'inventer des raisons pour sa disparition de presque toute une nuit. Il avait mieux à faire et trop mal aux yeux. Il avait été morose toute la journée, se ressassant les paroles pessimistes de Donnie et de Raph. Il refusait de le croire. Quelque part, là-haut, une fille ou un garçon, à la limite, était là pour lui. La goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase s'était produite durant le diner. Léo relisait le journal du jour et une page entière de l'arrière du journal était une publicité pour la comédie musicale de Fantôme de l'Opéra à Broadway. Donnie avait passé un commentaire sur le fait qu'il était dommage que Mikey ne pouvait assister à la pièce car cela lui remettait les idées en place. Léo avait abaissé son journal et exiger des explications, alors que Mikey piochait rageusement son assiette.

« Cette pièce raconte qu'un monstre hideux tombe amoureux d'une jolie cantatrice. Il lui donne des cours privés, la protège, fait mousser sa carrière et l'idéalise. Finalement, elle se détourne de lui, le laissant crever pour tomber dans les bras du beau gosse » expliqua Donnie.

Léo n'avait pas compris le lien et à la grande honte et colère du benjamin, Donnie avait tout balancer au leader, alors que Raph, rigolant, en rajoutait une couche. L'aîné sèchement, avait rabroué ses cadets, leur expliquant que leur condition était déjà assez pénible sans que ceux-ci l'amplifient au détriment de Mikey, si sensible. Pour punir Don et Raph, le chef les avait mis de corvée de vaisselle à la place de lui-même et de Mikey, dont c'était le tour.

Celui-ci en avait profité pour s'esquiver, des larmes de fureur brouillant sa vision. Raph et Don avaient tort!

Il allait leur montrer!

Sauver une fille n'était pas compliqué. Des nanas qui se mettaient dans le pétrin en trainant dans la mauvaise ruelle, au mauvais moment, il y en avait des tas! Il suffisait d'être patient. Il se moquait d'être vue ou non. De toute façon, cela ne mettrait aucun de ses frères en danger. Comment la fille pouvait savoir d'où il venait, précisément? Il n'y avait pas de gravé sur sa carapace qu'il venait des égouts avec un plan! Et sous les 30 étages de souterraines sous toute la ville, comment trouver leur repaire tout en évitant le système de sécurité infaillible de Donatello? Le dernier sans-abri qui avait approché de leur cachette de trop près s'était pris une décharge de 75 V. Mikey vivait sous la pression constante de se tromper de code d'entrée, tous différents, pour les 3 tunnels qui menaient à leur repaire. Donnie s'était amusé à créer des pièges variés, mais tous mortels, truffant aussi les tunnels de caméra pour « ne rien perdre du spectacle » Donatello, depuis que April lui avait craché à la figure, pour il ne savait quoi, détestait les humains. Sans Léo, Mikey parfois se disait que Don empoisonnerait les réserves d'eau de la ville. Il craignait beaucoup trop que le chef confisque son ordinateur ou sa machine à café pour le faire. Donnie, malgré qu'il ait changé, aimait beaucoup ses frères. Léo disait que ce n'était pas de sa faute : leur nouvelle solitude, sans amis et sans Splinter, les affectaient moralement.

Il avait attendu, dans l'ombre, pour sauver deux filles qui, pochardées, se promenaient bras dessus-bras dessous en zig-zaguant. Naturellement, leurs rires aiguës de bécasses avaient attirés l'attention des mauvaises personnes. Qu'elles soient deux était intéressant : ses chances qu'il plaise à une étaient donc plus élevées et aussi, il adorait les vidéos de ménages à trois. C'était une occasion de réaliser ce fantasme! Il ne pouvait bien voir si elle était jolies ou non, mais il était prêt à ne pas faire le difficile.

Mikey avait attendu un peu, juste assez pour que les filles frôlent vraiment le viol et la mort, pour qu'elles soient plus reconnaissantes. Quand on a Leo et Donnie comme frères, même si on n'est considéré que comme un gamin écervelé, on développe un esprit stratégique.

Il en avait mis un max, faisant tournailler ses nunchakus un peu plus que nécessaire pour impressionner les demoiselles en détresse. Il avait mis à terre les trois agresseurs et galant, il avait voulu faire un compliment spirituel aux jeunes filles, tout en se mettant à la lumière.

Il avait eu à peine eut le temps de constater qu'elles semblaient jolies, s'il les débarbouillant de leurs surplus de maquillage, que le poivre de Cayenne l'aveugla et que les cris conjugués des filles retenti dans ses oreilles.

« Un Monstre! »

A son retour, Léo l'attendait, à deux doigts de l'hystérie. Mikey n'avait pas fait exprès pour inquiéter le leader : il avait dû se rincer les yeux plus de trois heures à l'aide d'une citerne avant de rentrer, tout en calmant sa rage et sa peine. Il avait refusé de s'expliquer.

* * *

 _MPTOUX: Ce n'est pas mon préféré non plus, mais j'essaye de faire changement._


	3. Chapter 3

_Clark._

 _Léo me fait remarquer que je n'ai pas écrit depuis trois jours. Tiens donc, je me demande comment il sait cela. Sans doute, il veut que je t'explique les raisons de mon manque d'appétit des derniers jours. Je n'ai pas faim, voilà tout. J'ai pris un peu de poids, après l'Halloween, je fais attention à ma santé, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. De toute façon, venant d'un mec qui ne mange que du riz et du brocoli à la vapeur, j'ai pas de leçon à recevoir._

Mikey depuis son escapade nocturne s'était renfermé ou, dans les meilleurs cas, confrontant. Il avait refusé de raconter ce qui s'était passé à qui que ce soit, malgré les tentatives personnelles de Leonardo et celles mandatées par le leader de Donnie ou de Raph.

Raph avait blagué assez grossièrement, espérant le dérider. Puis l'avait menacé : « Ton petit cinéma d'ado incompris est en train d'affoler Fearless. Il n'a pas besoin de cette merde. Y a déjà assez à faire. Donc, crache le morceau, Mikey ou je te fais cracher tes dents, » avait-il conclu, en serrant le poing.

Raph était un vraiment un fin psychologue, avait pensé Mikey en roulant les yeux devant la menace habituelle, peu impressionné. Quel âge Raph pensait-il qu'il avait? 7 ans ? Oui, Raph était tout en muscles, mais Mikey était rapide et pas du tout une lopette quand il s'agissait de se battre. Faudrait bien un jour qu'il le rentre dans le crâne de la brute.

Mais le pire était quand, sous prétexte d'avoir besoin d'aide, Leonardo l'avait attiré dans le laboratoire et rapidement, menotté à une chaise. Il avait dû alors subir la version grands frères du bon et du mauvais flic dans un interrogatoire exténuant. Raph était le mauvais flic, faisant craquer ses jointures, l'air menaçant. Leo, le gentil, suintant la compassion écœurante et Don jouait avec aisance le rôle du psychiatre criminel blasé :

« Non, il ne nous dit pas la vérité. Il a cligné des yeux »

La rage prit Michelangelo :

« Va te faire foutre! Je cligne des yeux car j'ai une ampoule de 120 W vrillée sur moi, trouduc. »

Effaré, Leonardo avait mis tout le monde à la porte. Si Mikey en était à jurer en sa présence, c'était que son petit frère ne devait plus avoir toute sa tête. Même Raph, tout tête brulée qu'il était, n'osait mettre deux jurons dans la même phrase à portée de gifle de Léo. Raph et Donnie étaient sortis, sans demander leur reste. Ils avaient mieux à faire que de se pencher sur les émois pubères de leur petit frère.

Une fois seul avec lui, Léonardo s'était alors lancé dans son numéro de charmes, déballant les astuces d'une mère voulant soutirer à son enfant l'identité de la personne lui ayant fourni un sachet de cannabis ou lui ayant appris des gros mots. Leo était réputé dans la famille pour ne jamais lâcher le morceau, picorant, opiniâtre, jusqu'à ce que sa victime cède sous la pression. Mikey, malgré qu'il suât à grosses gouttes sous le regard bleu acéré, ne craqua pas. Il nia tout.

Léo lâcha sa dernière carte.

« Tu sais Mikey que je t'aime comme mon fils. Te voir si sombre, me fait de la peine. Je ferais tout pour te rendre heureux. »

Du tac au tac, Mikey répondit :

« Tu peux bien, j'serai le seul fils que tu n'auras jamais. J'peux partir maintenant? »

Leonardo, sombre, avait hoché la tête.

Mikey s'était ensuite réfugié dans sa chambre, mordant son oreiller de rage, pour étouffer ses cris de fureur. Il ne sera jamais père, ni oncle, ni mari, ni amant. Sa vie était un cul de sac.

* * *

Déso _ **lée du court chapitre. J'essaye d'avancer plusieurs fics, dans les deux langues, aujourd'hui.**_

 _ **Je vais avancer April's Dirty Diary ou Neige. Je dois finir Neige. Il me semble que j'ai commencé cette fic le jour de l'inauguration de la pyramide de Kheops.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut Clark…._

 _Écoute, voilà! On peut dire que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Je peux pas te dire son nom, c'est giga secret, tu sais, mais voilà. Il est venu me voir et il a caressé mon visage et puis ensuite…il m'a embrassé. Okay, c'est un « il », mais qui a besoin d'une fille. Je crois qu'une fille humaine et moi ça aurait pu marcher. Elle n'aurait pu connaitre le corps des tortues mutantes comme mon amant secret. Il l'a étudié à l'université, il était en mutanlologie, spécialisation reptile. Voilà._

 _Tout d'abord, ses lèvres douces sont restées fermées, puis sa langue a insisté sur les miennes pour les ouvrir et il m'a donné mon premier vrai french-kiss. Il m'a doucement allongé sur la carapace, tout en continuant son baiser. Sa langue caressait la mienne et sa main caressait l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Il m'avait pas vraiment touché_ _là_ _, encore, mais je pensais que j'allais exploser déjà. Sa main est remontée vers l'ouverture qui cache mon pénis et il a à peine eu à appuyer, qu'il est sorti comme un clown d'une boite à surprise._

 _Il l'a pris et j'ai dû gémir trop fort car il m'a dit de me taire comme si nous allions en mission. J'veux dire, si j'étais déjà allé en mission avec lui. J'y suis jamais allé. On vient de se rencontrer, je te l'ai dit. Il s'est mis à faire aller son poignet de bas en haut et j'ai dû mordre dans le mien pour ne pas crier. Il faisait des mouvements si complexes et si rapides avec sa main, que j'ai jouis immédiatement. Cela parait qu'il a passé sa vie à manier des katanas. Euh! Non! pourquoi J'ai écrit katanas? Je voulais dire_ _ananas_ _. Il travaille dans un resto où ils servent des petits déj. Je crois que j'ai trop vu DeadPool, je vois des katanas partout, héhéhé._

 _J'ai voulu lui rendre la pareille, j'avais vachement envie, mais bon il voulait pas qu'on se fasse prendre. Tu vois, nous étions dans une ruelle. Il pouvait avoir n'importe qui. Alors, il est sorti de ma chambre., après avoir essuyé ses mains avec sa serviette bleue. J'ai dormi comme un bébé et j'ai fait des gigas de bons rêves. Là, il est 6h du mat et j'ai la dalle. Je ne me lève jamais à cette heure-là, habituellement, mais Leo est sûrement déjà levé. Je vais lui faire le meilleur des petits dej. Sans raison. C'est juste un chic grand frère._

Mikey lâcha son stylo. Écrire la scène de la veille l'avait fait bander encore. Il s'était déjà masturbé dès son réveil, mais l'envie lui reprenait. Il ignorait si son entrée de journal était suffisamment discrète. Mais bon, il n'y avait que Leo qui allait le lire. Et Leo savait-déjà, pensait-il en gloussant.

Il repensant à la veille en se caressant. Il devait faire vite car il avait vraiment envie de surprendre Leo avec un petit déjeuner extraordinaire. Ok, Leo n'était pas très gourmand, mais bon, il voulait lui montrer sa reconnaissance et son attachement.

Il avait été, la veille, toute la journée dans sa chambre à écouter de la musique assourdissante. Raph avait voulu défoncer la porte, mais Leo l'en avait empêché. Donnie, plus judicieux, avait magouillé pour couper le courant de sa chambre seulement. Mais cela n'avait pas fonctionné et ne l'avait pas fait sortir de sa tanière.

Finalement, à la nuit tombée, alors qu'il ne sommeillait seulement, il avait senti une présence. Il faisait noir, mais il savait qu'il cela pouvait être. Seul Leonardo, sans faire un bruit pouvoir ainsi crocheter une serrure.

« J'ai trouvé »

C'était bien la voix de Léonardo, mais très basse. Mikey vint pour ouvrir la bouche, pour faire un commentaire sarcastique, mais Leo posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai trouvé ce qui ne va pas avec toi. Tu as besoin d'amour. Tu as besoin de sexe »

Mikey poussa un soupir blasé. En un autre temps, il y a quelques semaines encore, il aurait pu s'esclaffer devant son guindé grand frère prononçant le mot « sexe », mais cette humour bon enfant était désormais chose du passé.

« Je peux te donner cela ».

La réplique cinglante que Mikey allait proférer, mourut sur ses lèvres.

« Imagine une autre personne, simplement »

Léo alors l'avait embrassé, doucement. Le baiser avait d'abord été assez chaste, à peine plus appuyé que celui qu'il recevait de sa part, sur la tête, à Noel. Mais cela s'était enflammé assez vite et ils s'étaient mis à s'embrasser comme si chacun voulait aspirer l'âme de l'autre. Leo l'avait alors étendu, délaissant un seul instant ses lèvres pour lui souffler :

« Je vais te toucher. Imagine seulement une autre main que la mienne ».

Mikey n'avait pas pu, l'esprit emplit de « c'est ton frère Léo qui te branle » Cette réalisation ne l'empêcha nullement d'atteindre la jouissance. Au contraire, il lui sembla qu'elle l'amplifiait. Il ne savait ce qui l'avait tant branché : l'idée du tabou? Non, ce n'était pas cela. Si cela avait été Raphael, en manque désespéré de sexe ou non, il se serait débattu. Il s'aperçut alors que, en quelque part, ce qui avait ressentie pour Leo avait toujours été trouble. Respect filial, admiration…avait-il déjà trouvé son frère sexy? Il avait alors pensé aux cuisses de jade, parfaitement musclées et s'était imaginé les écarter fermement. Il avait joui à ce moment-là, à grands jets sur le poing de son frère enserrant fortement sa verge.

Leo, une fois qu'il avait atteint un orgasme honteusement rapide, s'était redressé.

« C'est notre secret, Mikey. Tu ne dois en parler à personne. »

Mikey avait beaucoup trop aimé l'expérience pour contrarier celui qui lui avait prodiguée.

« Tu…tu ne veux pas que je te le fasse ? » avait-il demandé. Il avait glissé sa main le long du plastron de Léo et avait sentir la bosse camouflant un sexe dur. Le leader était allumé par ce qu'il venait de faire, avait-il réalisé avec excitation. Léo, comme il l'avait suspecté, était fait d'un acier beaucoup plus souple que ce que ses autres frères soupçonnaient

« Non, je vais m'en occuper moi-même, dans ma chambre. » avait répondu le porteur de katanas. « Bonne nuit, Mikey. J'espère te voir demain, souriant, au petit déjeuner. », avait-il soufflé avant de fermer la porte., ne laissant pas au benjamin le temps de se reprendre et d'insister pour rendre la faveur au leader en bleu.

Mikey était retombé sur l'oreiller, se pinçant pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Exalté, il se dit que Leonardo vivait avec lui 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7 et donc, que c'était vachement mieux qu'avec une humaine insipide. Il n'aurait pas besoin d'attendre la nuit pour voir son grand frère. Il n'avait qu'à traverser un corridor. Il avait touché ses lèvres, se rappelant le baiser échangé. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel bien-être. Il s'était repassé la scène mentalement sans arrêt, pour finalement s'endormir., benoitement.

Nous étions le petit déjeuner et Mikey avait mieux qu'un sourire à offrir à son grand frère. Il allait lui montrer ce qu'il signifiait pour lui, désormais.


	5. Chapter 5

_Salut Clark,_

 _Je dois te raconter ce qui vient de se passer. J'étais dans la ruelle avec tu sais, « Il », et ce qui s'est passé cette nuit…Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire de parler de cela avec toi. Que l'important c'était que j'ailles mieux. Que je devrais plutôt parler de mes projets concernant comment je pense pouvoir améliorer ma performance à l'entrainement. Mon amant (Clark! Je n'en reviens pas que je puisse dire cela, que moi, Hamato Michelangelo, j'ai quelqu'un à qui donner ce nom, okay, on est encore aux préliminaires, mais tout de même) passe beaucoup de temps à s'entrainer. Le ninjustu est une obsession chez-lui et BEAUCOUP d'autres sports aussi! Il n'est pas comme mon frère Leo, par exemple. « IL » fait d'autres trucs comme le basketball ! Il est fou de basket!_

 _Léo veut que je parle de l'entrainement, donc voilà. La journée a commencé assez bien. Je me suis levé tôt pour faire le petit déjeuner. J'avais hâte de voir Leo et de lui parler, mais D était déjà, à boire son horrible café noir. Alors, j'ai pas pu. Leo était comme d'habitude, calme à boire son thé et à lire le journal. Il m'a salué J'ai commencé à sortir les ingrédients en annonçant que j'allais faire un méga petit déj. J'ai été un peu déçu car, il avait déjà mangé. Je dois me lever plus tôt demain!_

 _Alors, j'ai perdu l'intérêt de faire le petit déj, mais Don a fait une remarque comme quoi que les ados changent souvent d'idée. Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que Leo avait déjà mangé._

 _A l'entrainement, j'ai été jumelé à Donnie. Ça craint, un parce que je ne voulais pas lui comme partenaire et parce que Donnie se balance de l'entrainement. Il le fait, car Leo serait sur sa carapace sinon, mais il a déjà dit (loin des oreilles du Fearless Leader) qu'un gros cerveau peut faire plus de dommages que de gros muscles. Il a parlé d'une type, Einstein, je crois qui a inventé la bombe atomique. J'avoue que c'était un bon argument._

 _J'en ai pas jeté un max à l'entrainement, car, je l'avoue j'étais distrait. Je n'avais jamais remarqué comment Leo avait de beaux muscles. Je veux dire, j'ai de beaux muscles aussi, mais bon, j'ai pas une aussi bonne vue des miens. Surtout depuis que Donnie a brisé tous les miroirs de la maison. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle, j'étais tant captivé par ceux de Leo._

 _Pour en revenir à mon but d'écriture, je crois que je pourrais mieux m'améliorer à l'entrainement, si j'étais jumelé à Leo. Primo, il est le meilleur et Secundo (ou deuxio?) s'il est devant moi, je ne regarderai pas à côté!_

Mikey relut son entrée encore une fois. Toujours exalté par ce qui s'était produit 20 minutes plus tôt, il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir l'écrire, pour revivre les évènements une seconde fois. Mais Léo avait été clair « Inutile d'écrire ce qui se passe entre nous dans ton journal, Mikey. En admettant que tu le fasses, je ne crois pas que tu puisses broder un récit crédible pour dissimuler mon identité » avait-il expliqué, sérieux, comme si Mikey ne savait pas que, dès qu'il avait le dos tourné, Leo se précipitait pour lire son journal, afin de débusquer les secrets de son âme.

La journée avait été délicieuse et infernale à la fois. Il avait été surpris de voir le visage de Léonardo lisse au petit déjeuner. Il lui avait lancé par-dessus son journal un « Bon matin, Mikey, heureux de te voir » amical, mais sans plus. Donnie avait alors lancé une réplique sarcastique sur Lazare sortant de son tombeau et Mikey avait été brièvement déçu. Il avait espéré voir Leo seul, lui parler de la veille et qui sait, ravoir un baiser du Fearless Leader, comme ça, dans la cuisine, avec le risque excitant de se faire prendre. Mais la présence de Donatello rendait cela impossible. _Pour le moment_ , s'était spécifié mentalement Mikey. D allait retourner sacrifier à la déesse Technologie d'un moment à l'autre et Leo serait seul.

Cela n'avait pas du tout tourné comme il l'avait souhaité. Tout d'abord, avec l'entrainement. Mikey aurait voulu faire équipe avec le leader. Léo en avait décidé autrement. Il ne comptait plus déjà le nombre de coup de bo qu'il avait reçu, alors que, quoiqu'il se crût subtil à ce propos, il ne cessait de regarder l'ainé affronter Raphael. Chaque cri de guerre qui entrecoupait une respiration pantelante le distrayait beaucoup trop. Il repensait à la veille. Avait-il rêvé? Est-ce que Leo allait revenir dans sa chambre ce soir, pour le caresser et l'embrasser? Aurait-il l'occasion de tirer des sons érotiques de son frère, encore plus que ceux qu'il poussait en ce moment?

Il avait fini par s'envoyer son propre nunchaku à la figure et Raph avait éclaté de rire. Leo avait alors suspendu l'entrainement, faisant taire vertement la tortue en rouge d'un regard éloquent.

Dans les douches, installées en paire l'une en face l'autre. Mikey n'avait pas eu à se tordre trop le cou. Léo était son voisin de douche depuis l'enfance., alors que Don et Raph étaient en face. Il se frottait distraitement, la tête ailleurs, en matant assez discrètement le leader. Léo avait-il, depuis l'enfance, développé un intérêt outre fraternel pour lui, Michelangelo? Est-ce que depuis longtemps, Léonardo mordait ses draps, se retenait de ne pas aller se glisser entre les draps de son petit frère? Si oui, et bien, il aurait pu s'éviter cette peine et venir réchauffer son lit, bien avant. Car, si Mikey s'en serait douté, il aurait fait les premiers pas, bien avant.

Il regarda l'eau couler en longues rigoles sur la peau de malachite, suivant la courbe sinueuse des muscles bien définis, la tête ployée de Léo vers l'arrière, exposant sa pomme d'Adam au jet tiède, ses magnifiques yeux bleus, clos, une expression rare de contentement sur ses traits. Comme pour lui, l'expérience avait dû être bénéfique au moral du leader

Est-ce que Léo viendrait ce soir? Impossible de le dire avec le masque que Leonardo portait constamment sur le visage. Le jeune chef ne semblait pas différent des autres jours, excepté que, contrairement aux derniers jours, il n'était plus constamment à lui demander s'il allait bien.

Que devrait-il faire si Leo ne venait pas? Devrait-il aller le rejoindre lui? Devait-il prendre les devants et toucher, lui, Leonardo? Hier, le leader avait été allumé par ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Il avait dit à Mikey qui allait gérer lui-même son érection dans sa chambre. L'idée de son frère, si sérieux, remuant son poignet expert sur son propre membre, allumait un incendie dans le bas ventre de Michelangelo.

Il mourrait pour voir cela et mieux encore, le faire lui-même, avait-il pensé en se léchant les lèvres. Une érection avait commencé à poindre sous son plastron et, légèrement embarrassé, sa première pensée avait été de tourner la douche afin que l'eau devienne froide, mais curieux, il avait voulu jeté un œil à son voisin pour voir si lui, aussi, y pensait et partageait son état.

Léonardo, quelque part durant ses réflexions, avait quitté la douche.

Le leader ensuite avait été difficile à approcher. Mikey ne pouvait pas dire que Léo faisait exprès d'être élusif. Sa routine était sensiblement la même que celle qu'il respectait depuis le départ de Splinter. Lever. Thé, petit déjeuner, méditation. Pratique. Douche. Méditation. Déjeuner. Étude de philosophie. Visite au garage pour s'assurer que Raphael allait bien. Entrainement de ninjustu. Douche. Ménage de sa chambre. Visite au labo pour s'assurer que Donnie allait bien Diner. Étude de stratégie. Tai Chi. Rejoindre ses frères pour une activité familiale où Léo était de corps mais non d'esprit. Et pour finir, un thé s'ils allaient en patrouille ou une tisane et il mettait tous les frères au lit. Il finissait par une séance de méditation.

Pas étonnant qu'avec un tel horaire, les frères Hamato avaient tous pris pour acquis que le leader ne pensait ni à l'amour ni au sexe, depuis le simili épisode de Karai.

Donc, Léo était soit claquemuré dans sa chambre ou, en public avec au moins un de ses frères. La seule différence était que Léo, parfois, venait gentiment lui demander s'il avait des légumes à éplucher ou à couper. Léonardo avait un coup de poignet extraordinaire. Mikey, maintenant pouvait savoir jusqu'à quel point.

Aujourd'hui, malencontreusement, Léonardo ne lui avait pas demandé. Est-ce que le leader regrettait ce qui s'était passé entre eux? C'était bien possible, avait jugé Michelangelo. Son frère avait tendance à trop penser et à culpabiliser. Mais dès qu'il aurait l'occasion, il allait le détromper.

Il était près de 22 heures, quand Léo s'était levé.

« Bonne nuit. Je vais me coucher ».

Mikey aussitôt avait laissé tomber sa manette de console. De toute façon, il n'arrivait pas à compléter sa mission, à Halo ce soir.

« Moi aussi », avait-il clamé « j'ai trop envie de faire de beaux rêves comme hier ».

Les yeux bleus avaient volé vers lui, saisissant l'allusion peu subtile. Mikey l'avait voulu ainsi et avait cherché toute la journée à confronter Leonardo de manière pas trop agressante. Depuis trois heures, il avait préparé cette phrase.

Léo hocha légèrement la tête en un signe de connivence? Acceptation? Aucune de ces réponses et Mikey, cœur battant s'était mis sous les couvertures à attendre la venue de son Prince Charmant. Il avait pesté contre Raphael qui ne dormait pas. On attendait distinctement les bruits de mitrailles et d'explosions du quelconque film d'action qu'il regardait. Habituellement, Mikey aurait insisté pour veiller à le regarder avec Raph, bavant sur l'héroïne à la poitrine gonflée disproportionnément à la grosseur de son cerveau. Mais ce soir, il y avait mieux que Megan Fox.

D'autres yeux bleus en amande lui semblaient beaucoup plus attrayants, désormais.

Chaque cellule de son corps s'était consumée dans l'attente jusqu'à ce qu'il cligne des yeux. Un instant plus tard, une ombre était penchée sur lui, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes.

« Mikey, as-tu besoin de moi, cette nuit? » avait-il demandé à voix basse.

Mikey n'avait pas perdu de temps à quelque chose d'aussi énergivore que de prononcer des mots. Il avait tiré vers lui la tête du leader et avait écrasé ses lèvres.

L'atmosphère s'était vite échauffée. Chacune pressait le corps de l'autre contre le sien, alors que leurs langues exploraient l'autre bouche. Mikey sentait bien contre lui le sexe gonflé de son frère, dans le bas de son plastron et Léo devait sentir le sien. Ils prenaient davantage leur temps que la veille. Hier, le tout avait dû durer moins de dix minutes et Léo, s'il l'avait voulu, aurait pu le terminer aussi efficacement et rapidement que la veille. Mais, comme lui, Léo semblait vouloir profiter du moment.

Le leader parcourant des lèvres son corps et Mikey devenait fou de recevoir plus de frictions encore.

« Léo, Léo... » avait-il supplié.

Le chef avait relevé la tête.

« Tu peux me donner un autre nom. Cela n'a pas d'importance. Appelle-moi du nom de la personne que tu désires. Inutile d'en parler dans ton journal, aussi. L'important c'est que tu ailles mieux. »

Perplexe, Mikey avait réfléchi. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'appeler Léo d'un autre prénom. Il ne désirait personne en ce moment plus que la tortue avec lui, mais Léo avait l'air d'y tenir. Peut-être était-ce une fantaisie du leader? Si oui, il pouvait bien le satisfaire.

« Euh…Megan…prends-moi dans ta bouche » avait-il déballé toute d'une traite, ayant choisi le premier prénom qui lui passait par la tête, pressé d'un contact plus intime sur son sexe gonflé à bloc.

Léo s'était exécuté et le fourreau chaud de sa bouche et la caresse de sa langue sur la peau fine et si sensible de son sexe, l'avait rendu fou.

« Ah! Leo! » le faux prénom ayant déjà volé par la fenêtre. Mikey ne se rappelait plus de rien. Rien ne comptait plus que le moment présent et la tortue entre ses jambes.

Léo l'avait admonesté de ne pas faire de bruit et Mikey avait dû mettre son oreiller sur sa tête pour étouffer ses gémissements sonores.

Ses orteils avaient recourbé sous un orgasme cataclysmique et l'oreiller avait pu à peine couvrir son cri de plaisir.

Quand il avait sorti la tête de dessous l'oreiller, après que son rythme cardiaque soit revenu à peu près normal, le leader avait disparu.

Ce n'était que partie remise, s'était dit Mikey, en reprenant son souffle. Demain soir, cela serait son tour de s'occuper de Léo.


	6. Chapter 6

_Cher Clark,_

 _Habituellement, je t'écris le soir où le lendemain, mais j'ai besoin de me vider le cœur maintenant!_

 _Je vais essayer d'être plus précis dans ce que je te confie. Je crois qu'il y a des trucs que tu ne comprends pas._

 _Pour m'améliorer au Dojo, je dois être jumelé à Leo! Hier, Leo était avec Raph. Aujourd'hui, il s'est mis avec Donnie. Pourquoi? Ok, tu vas me dire, comme Leo a dit que cela sera mon tour demain, mais je sais pas, Clark. La session avec Donnie a été vachement longue. Leo n'avait pas à rester étendu sur lui aussi longtemps, non plus. D avait compris qu'il était mort! Puis Donnie a pas besoin de sa main pour se relever!_

 _Je suis un peu à cran, Clark, car Leo m'évite et je ne comprends pas pourquoi! J'veux dire, hier il avale (plusieurs mots rayés) et le lendemain, à la douche, alors que je le regardais, parce que je n'ai encore jamais regardé son (mot rayé), genou, il m'a jeté un air froid; « Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Mikey? »._

 _J'ai voulu faire en blague un regard séducteur, mais il a pas aimé. Il est sorti de la douche, sans me répondre._

 _Ça m'a rendu furieux. Mais bon, puisque c'est tout nouveau, j'veux pas commencer à foutre le bordel. J'suis pas allé réclamer des explications au Fearless Leader tout de suite. J'ai attendu un bon vingt minutes._

 _Je suis allé frapper à sa porte, mais il m'a dit qu'il était occupé. Alors, j'ai expliqué que dans ce cas, je serai dans ma chambre à écrire dans mon journal intime, s'il me cherchait. Et voilà._

Mikey avait passé un avant-midi décevant et la déception avait toujours été pour lui une émotion difficile à gérer. Quand il s'était levé, vraiment tôt, pour surprendre Léo, il était de bonne humeur. Il ne cessait de repenser à sa première fellation, comment la sensation avait été intense. Il avait passé la nuit à faire des rêves érotiques très détaillés, mais cette fois-ci, ses fantasmes ne mettaient plus en scène de simples inconnues, mais son frère. Il regretta de ne pas avoir pu jeter un œil au corps athlétique de celui-ci. Il faisait toujours noir dans sa chambre quand Leo venait le visiter. Il s'était donc levé avec cette obsession : pouvoir détailler le corps de son frère, nu. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Il voulait donner un plaisir égal à Leo, à celui qu'il avait reçu et voir ses traits se contorsionner sous l'effet de la jouissance que lui, Mikey, lui prodiguerait. Il ne pouvait attendre jusqu'au soir. Bien entendu, dans la cuisine, à 5h30 du matin, ils ne pourraient aller bien loin mais, il voulait voir immédiatement le visage de son frère lorsqu'il l'embrasserait et le caresserait. Il ne pouvait attendre et c'était avec des ailes qu'il s'était précipité dans la cuisine

Mais Leo n'y était pas. Une voix autoritaire le guida vers l'endroit où était le leader en bleu.

Leo était dans le Dojo avec Raphael. Mikey ignorait ce que son frère en rouge avait fait pour subir l'ire de Leo et ce nombre hallucinant de back flip, en punition. Il avait trouvé sa cachette d'alcool? Mais ce n'était pas ce qui importait. Mikey avait d'abord attendu, sagement, un bon quart d'heure, à l'entrée, avant que Leonardo daigne remarquer sa présence.

« Je peux t'aider, Michelangelo? »

Le « Michelangelo », sec, avait un peu déstabilisé la tortue au bandana orange. Après tout, lui et Léo étaient devenus intimes, non?

« Euh, je voulais savoir ce que vous vouliez pour le petit dej ? » avait-il inventé, pris de court.

« Inutile de te donner cette peine. J'ai déjà mangé. Et Raph ne mangera pas. Tu peux toujours demander à Donnie, mais avec l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui, je vous conseille de ne pas trop vous alourdir l'estomac. » avait-déclaré, glacial, le leader.

Mikey savait bien que Leo était en colère contre Raph, et non contre lui, mais cela n'avait rien changé. Il avait été blessé.

Il avait mangé son Nutella, à la cuillère, directement au pot, maussade, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque l'écœurement le prit. Puis il s'était dit que, durant la pratique, il pourrait tâter Leonardo à l'insu des deux autres.

Mais, à l'entrainement, les choses ne s'étaient pas améliorées.

Leo avait prétendu ne pas vouloir faire l'honneur à Raph de se battre avec lui et avait choisi Donnie. Mikey avait été dangereusement irrité. Pourquoi le leader avait choisi Donnie et lui avait-il refilé Raph comme partenaire?

Sa mauvaise humeur lui avait permis de combattre avec un peu plus de conviction que la veille. Il était en bonne posture quand il avait vu Don, mis au sol par Leo. Un sentiment étrange l'avait envahi à cette vue, qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti à ce point. Puis, Raph lui avait donné un crochet sur la mâchoire. Mikey s'était retourné pâle de rage, au point que Raphael avait écarquillé les yeux de surprise.

Leo s'était interposé, avant que cela éclate en règlement de compte, et avait donc proposé que le reste de l'entrainement se fasse équipe contre équipe. Donc Leo et Don contre Raph et Mikey.

Mikey s'était opposé et toute sa frustration accumulée depuis le matin s'était déversée.

« Pourquoi, hein? Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu mets pas ces deux bozos ensemble, hum? Pourquoi tu m'évites Leo? Pourquoi cela fait deux jours d'affilé que tu ne te mets pas en équipe avec moi? »

Raph avait répliqué agressivement : « Qui tu traites de Bozo, minus? », alors que Donnie avait simplement levé les yeux au ciel, mais Leo avait fait un geste de la main pour réclamer le silence.

« Michelangelo. Je ne t'évite pas. Le jour avant que tu t'enfermes dans ta chambre, je t'ai pris comme partenaire. Si tu t'es toi-même isolé du monde durant des jours, cela n'est pas de ma faute. Je ne crois pas que, après deux fois, l'on peut qualifier mes choix d'équipe au Dojo comme une manœuvre de ma part pour t'éviter. Demain sera ton tour, si tu y tiens absolument. » avait expliqué le leader avec détachement.

Cela avait calmé Mikey, mais à peine. Son excitation des caresses nocturnes échangées s'estompait. Il n'osait contrarier son frère, mais d'un autre côté, de nombreux points d'interrogation commençaient à s'aligner dans sa tête. Trop nombreux pour que Mikey attende sagement la nuit pour les exprimer.

Dans la douche, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Curieux, il avait voulu jeter un œil pour voir le sexe de son frère, pour donner encore plus de précisions à ses fantaisies, d'ici à la nuit.

Il avait à peine entraperçu un sexe long et violacé que le ton tranchant du leader l'avait fait sursauter.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Mikey? ».

Pris la main dans le sac, Mikey avait cru opportun de faire un sourire en coin au leader, signifiant : « Oui, j'ai besoin de quelque chose ». Mikey voulait ainsi exprimer son désir réciproque.

Le visage du jeune chef était demeuré inexpressif, mais il avait aussitôt coupé l'eau de sa douche, laissant Mikey, ulcéré, seul. Le benjamin se perdait en conjoncture. Leo avait-il un trouble de double personnalité? Paranoïait-il que s'il accordait trop d'attention à Mikey, leurs frères découvriraient le secret? Il en vient même un moment où il se demanda s'il rêvait? Ou bien, Leo était-il somnambule?

Il devait le savoir.

* * *

 ** _Mptoux : Tu me fais vraiment plaisir si tu me dis que tu n'avais pas vu cela venir. Je déteste faire des trucs prévisibles. Des fois, j'ai l'impression que les lecteurs me voient trop venir, avec mes grands sabots._**


	7. Chapter 7

_Juste pour rappeler. C'est une histoire de TCEST explicite. Cela ressort dans ce chapitre. C'est écrit_ _aussi histoire d'horreur_ _(à défaut de trouver un autre nom). Faut pas le perdre de vue, mais non, Mikey ne tuera personne. Aucun frère ne tuera aucun frère, si cela vous rassure._

* * *

 _17 décembre._

 _Cher Clark,_

 _J'ai décidé de te cacher. Pour vrai, cette fois. J'ai pas trop envie que Leo te trouve maintenant. Enfin, je sais pas trop. Je suis confus. Je suis allé voir Donatello. Okay, le type à plus de cœur depuis qu'April lui a brisé, mais ça reste le plus intelligent que je connais. Puis, je peux pas parler à Leo, quoique, logiquement, il aurait mon premier choix si j'avais eu à me confier là-dessus, en d'autres circonstance. Raph est hors de l'équation, Qui sain d'esprit oserait aller le voir pour lui parler de ses problèmes de cœur? Raph est le pire choix : au moins Leo et Donnie ont un grain de riz d'expérience sur le sujet. Raph vit dans un triangle amoureux entre son ami Jack (Daniel's est son nom de famille) et sa main droite. Ou la gauche, car on est tout ambidextres. Mais ce n'est pas le point._

 _Je n'ai pas écrit dans ce journal depuis plus d'une semaine car Leo disait que c'était dangereux et pas nécessaire. Mais là, j'étouffe. Depuis une semaine, mes émotions vont crescendo et… hier, j'ai perdu ma virginité._

 _Ça été assez difficile de le convaincre. Leo disait : « Tu es mieux d'attendre la bonne personne, Mikey ». Je lui ai ri au nez. Qui d'autre pouvait-être la bonne personne? Qui Leo lui-même laisserait assez approcher du repaire pour être la bonne personne pour moi? Plus les jours passent, plus on se replie sur nous-même. On ne sort que 2 fois semaines. Une patrouille et les courses, point. Les seules personnes que je vois de près sont les Foots. Est-ce que Leo veut que je vive une histoire d'amour avec un soldat du clan des Foot? Ça eut le mérite de le faire réfléchir. Il m'a demandé si c'était important pour moi et je lui aie dit « oui ». Il m'a demandé si cela serait suffisant pour me rendre heureux. J'ai dit « oui », car je croyais qu'il n'y avait rien que je ne désirais plus que connaitre cette sensation._

 _Leo a expliqué que c'était un moment spécial et il m'a demandé deux jours pour se préparer. La seule condition était qu'il me demandait d'être très discret jusque-là. J'ai fait de mon mieux._

 _Leo a envoyé Raph et Don en mission inutile. Acheter des trucs pour Noel. Voir ce que magouillait les Foot très tranquilles depuis un moment._

 _Puis, quand ils sont partis, il m'a fait venir dans sa chambre. Pour moi, il avait préparé une belle ambiance. Il avait utilisé les deux jours pour se renseigner et se procurer du lubrifiant. Je ne trouve pas de mots pour décrire ce que j'ai vécu. Tout aurait l'air pâle en comparaison. Puis, si quelqu'un tombe là-dessus, j'ai pas envie qu'il sache._

 _Leo m'a fait l'amour très tendrement, après des préliminaires d'au moins une heure. Pendant un instant, j'ai même cru qu'il faisait exprès pour que les autres arrivent et gâchent tout avant qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses._

 _Mais ils sont pas arrivés et Leo a eu le temps de jouir en moi. J'ai pas de mots, je te dis, pour te décrire comment je me sentais à ce moment-là... J'avais l'impression que mon cœur était rendu dans ma tête, tellement qu'il battait fort._

 _Leo a repris son souffle sur moi, puis m'a murmuré des choses, des remerciements, disant que je lui avait offert un très beau cadeau. Je trouvais que c'était plutôt l'inverse. Après tout, c'est moi qui a vachement insisté pour que cela arrive._

 _Je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait me donner la pareille. Leo a hésité. J'ai rigolé un brin disant que pour un type surnommé Fearless, je trouvais qu'il avait la trouille. J'ai commencé à le caresser comme la dernière fois._

 _Mais les autres sont arrivés. Ils sont venus directement à la chambre, ils sont venus frapper et je crois que, comme dans les films, si Leo avait pu me jeter par la fenêtre, pour cacher qu'il avait un amant, il l'aurait fait._

 _Y avait un truc sur les Foot. J'ai pas écouté. Je ne faisais que de maudire mes frères. J'avais mon sexe contre le corps de Leo, appuyé là…sa résistance ne tenait plus qu'à un fil…_

 _La nuit dernière, je n'ai pas dormi…_

 _En une semaine, de sa première visite nocturne à hier, je ne suis plus le même. J'ai relu le journal. Depuis le 1_ _er_ _décembre, jour de mon 15 anniversaire à aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus le même. Ya truc qui a changé, radicalement et je ne sais pas comment vivre avec._

 _Ce matin, j'avais l'espoir. Encore. Je n'apprendrais jamais, on dirait. Je me suis levé. Leo n'avait pas dormi, à échafauder des plans pour des trucs sans importantce comme l'extinction du clan des Foot. Il a à peine levé la tête._

 _« Mikey, une grosse journée est devant nous. Va réveiller Donnie et Raph. Réunion d'urgence. Mon plan est prêt. »_

 _J'ai fait quelque chose de stupide, mais j'avais besoin de savoir. Léo ne m'accordait plus d'attention. Je me suis placé derrière-lui et je l'ai retourné vivement, dans la cuisine, pour l'embrasser comme je crevais d'envie de faire depuis une semaine._

 _Ses yeux sont devenus énormes, affolés et il m'a repoussé. Il m'a dit que j'étais fou._

 _J'ai rien dit. J'ai quitté la cuisine. Je suis allé chercher les autres._

 _Je suis resté assis pendant que Leo blablatait stratégie et je me disais, en panique, que non, la marche arrière semblait impossible._

 _Au Dojo, Leo a choisi Raph. J'avais tellement mal aux reins que je me suis fait littéralement botter la carapace par Don. Leo devait savoir que je souffrais et s'il m'avait choisi comme partenaire, il aurait pu m'épargner, mais non. Le lendemain du soir où je lui offre mon pucelage, il choisit Raph._

 _J'ai inventé une raison pour suivre Don au laboratoire. Leo me suivait des yeux. Mais pas comme j'aurai voulu : avec inquiétude._

 _J'ai pas été raconter à Donnie le secret de Leo, comme mon amant et grand-frère, semblait craindre. Je lui ai juste posé une question :_

 _« Don, quand on est amoureux d'une personne et que celle-ci ne nous aime pas en retour, cela fait mal combien de temps? »_

 _Je te raconte pas la réponse de Donnie, Clark. Elle est trop déprimante. Et je suis trop déprimé pour écrire. Dans DeadPool, le héros et sa copine ont du sexe et ils ne veulent plus se quitter, le matin venu. Ils baisent tous les jours, mais leur liens vont au-delà du sexe. Mais c'est qu'un film._

 _J'lai pas dit à Leo, ce que j'ai demandé à D.. Ça sert à rien. Depuis le début, dans le fond, il m'a fourni du sexe, comme du proxac. Il a fait la pute, car il n'avait pas les moyens d'un psy. Leo ne veut simplement pas que je devienne comme Raph et Don. Il a échoué à les sauver. Alors, il a voulu sauver l'âme de son dernier frère._

 _Cette première fois, il m'avait pourtant dit : Tu as besoin d'amour et de sexe. Je croyais qu'il avait compris. Ou moi-même, je croyais me contenter de ce qu'il pouvait m'offrir._

 _J'ai eu du sexe. Il a continué de me donner de l'amour fraternel. (Plusieurs mots illisibles à cause des larmes)_

 _Mais je t'aime, Leo et c'est un véritable amour que je veux._

Comment Mikey en était arrivé-là? Les émotions chez-lui, se succédaient rapidement. Les intérêts aussi. Mais, il s'aperçut bien vite que cette émotion et cet intérêt-là, ne partait pas. Il se renforcissait.

Le troisième soir, Mikey attendait fermement Leo. Il ne savait pas si celui-ci se présenterait ou non. Il avait établi un plan judicieux, presque digne du Fearless Leader lui-même.

Il avait bourré son lit de peluche, afin de simuler son corps et il avait entendu le chef, dissimulé derrière sa porte. Il avait attendu près de trois heures, sans faire le moindre bruit.

Leo était entré et trompé par l'obscurité, il était tombé dans le piège de Michelangelo.

Il l'avait pris par la taille et tirer avec lui dans le lit. Mikey aurait pu, dans un autre temps, être fier d'avoir réussi à tromper le Fearless leader, mais il était trop dans une frénésie de toucher le corps de son frère, après en avoir crevé d'envie toute la journée.

Léo avait tenté de résister. Mais, obligé de demeurer discret, et n'ayant que des caresses à repousser, il avait cessé de se débattre :

« Mikey! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? » le leader avait chuchoté.

« Ce soir, c'est ton tour, Leo. Je veux te toucher, te goûter. »

Leo s'était encore opposé :

« Il ne s'agissait pas de moi, Mikey, mais de toi »

« Justement, c'est ce que je veux. J'en ai eu envie toute la journée et j'en ai besoin, là »

Vaincu par cet argument imparable, le chef s'était calmé, pour ensuite s'affoler à nouveau quand Mikey avait allumé le néon de son aquarium vide, qui lui servait à la fois de veilleuse et de serre.

« Mikey! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Éteints -cela immédiatement! »

« Je te veux te voir, Leo. Ne panique pas. Je ne dors dans le noir complet que depuis quelques semaines. On pensera à une rechute de ma part. Rien de plus. »

Il avait posé une main apaisante sur le plastron de son frère, afin qu'il demeure allongé sur sa carapace.

« Laisse-moi faire, Leo. J'ai vraiment envie de te toucher. J'suis pas un égoïste. Je veux savoir ce que c'est que de donner du plaisir à quelqu'un. Pas seulement en recevoir ».

Il avait du revers de la main, effleurer l'intérieur de la cuisse de Léonardo et, emballé, il avait remarqué le frisson de plaisir du leader. Il s'était penché et avait initié le baiser tout en malaxant l'ouverture de la pochette cachant le sexe de son frère. Le sexe lourd avait tombé dans sa main comme un fruit mûr et il l'avait caressé jusqu'au bout.

Mener son ainé au pinacle avait été enivrant. Il avait si excité durant qu'il n'avait pas pu attendre d'avoir terminé. Il s'était donné du plaisir à lui-même en même-tempes qu'au leader.

Leo avait semblé avoir du mal à relaxer. Il avait gardé les yeux clos et n'avait pas proféré un seul son. Une fois sa bouche inoccupée, Mikey avait blablaté un moment, disant que Leo aussi avait besoin de lui et que c'était comme à Noel où il était aussi agréable de donner que de recevoir.

Leo avait esquissé un sourire :

« Tu préfères recevoir à Noel! »

Ils s'étaient réembrassé ensuite et Leo avait quitté.

Le lendemain, tel que prévu, Leo l'avait choisi comme partenaire au Dojo. Mikey avait été pire que distrait. Chaque mouvement qu'il faisait était une tentative de toucher le leader, non pas pour porter un coup ou en faire dévier un, mais pour susciter une réaction : du trouble, de la complicité, de l'émotion, merde! Il n'y avait rien eu à faire.

Leo ne sembla remarquer de ses manœuvres que leurs inefficacités au combat.

« Focus, Mikey! »

La sueur, l'odeur, l'air de concentration intense du leader ne faisait que rappeler à Mikey qu'il tenait ce Dieu du Dojo dans son lit la veille. Leo pouvait lui renoter comment il maniait son nunchaku. Mikey avait réussi à manier son sexe, la veille et pour lui, c'était là un succès beaucoup plus méritoire. Le Fearless Leader avait explosé dans sa main, le visage extatique.

Et la nuit prochaine, il pourrait faire de même.

La journée 4 avait été bien. Mikey s'était contenté de cette réussite.

La nuit suivante, alors que la langue du leader léchait ses testicules et que Mikey se retenait de ne pas jouir trop vite, afin de ne pas offrir à Léo, une occasion de filer, déjà, une chaleur l'avait pris. Il avait supplié Leo de rentrer un doigt, comme lui-même l'avait tenté une fois, seul.

Leo s'était exécuté. Il avait mouillé la surface de sa langue, la faisant pénétrer un peu, écartant les rebords de l'anneau de muscle. Il avait ensuite tendu son doigt à Mikey, qui avait faire tourner sa langue autour, pour ensuite refermer ses lèvres sur le doigt, le suçant avec lascivité. Puis, précautionneusement, Léo avait fait pénétrer le doigt, appuyant à l'intérieur et à un moment Mikey avait joui, en un cri presque muet, sans même avoir eu l'occasion d'essayer de refreiner la vague.

« Leo », avait-il dit dans un souffle « c'était merveilleux…Wow, tu dois vraiment essayer cela ».

Léonardo avait encore demandé à Mikey de lui donner un autre nom, comme il lui avait encore demandé de fermer la lumière, mais Mikey ne parvenait à retenir le principe du faux nom plus qu'un instant. Les « Leo » coulaient de sa bouche avec un naturel inextinguible.

Du bruit dans la cuisine avait suspendu la conversation. Dès qu'il avait pu, Leo avait voulu partir.

Mikey l'avait retenu :

« Leo, je voudrais connaitre une vraie relation sexuelle. Complète. Faire l'amour. T'as pas envie d'aller plus loin, toi? »

Leo avait hésité, prétendu que c'était un acte important dans une vie et qui ne se donnait qu'une fois. Que Mikey devait peut-être se garder pour une autre personne, dont il serait vraiment amoureux.

Mikey n'avait rien dit, sur le moment. Ses sentiments étaient flous. Leo avait toujours été spécial pour lui. Mais là, il l'était encore davantage. Était-il spécial-spécial? Est-ce que Mikey en était amoureux où il n'aimait que le plaisir échangé? Il s'était bien rendu qu'il était devenu un peu jaloux de l'attention que le leader pouvait porter à ses autres frères, mais est-ce que cela signifiait quelque chose? Il trouvait Leonardo TRES attirant soudainement, mais n'était-ce que parce que c'était lui qui l'avait initié à la sexualité.

Mikey, avec plus de réserve qu'il en avait d'habitude, car il sentait que c'était un sujet à ne pas prendre à la légère avait assuré Leo que personne n'était plus digne de son pucelage. Leo avait exprimé du doute.

« Bien, Mikey. Laisse-moi deux jours. J'ai besoin de me préparer. Si dans deux jours, c'est toujours ce que tu souhaites, fais un gâteau au chocolat, sinon fais n'importe quel autre dessert ».

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés, sans visite nocturne et la coupure avait exacerbé tout chez Mikey. Le désir, le besoin d'avoir l'attention de Leo, de le toucher, de le faire rire, d'entendre des compliments de sa bouche, de le suivre des yeux…et la jalousie.

Leo avait travaillé avec Don, enfermé durant plus d'une heure. Il avait eu un duel avec Raph. Leo, durant le film, s'était assis à côté de Donnie. Leurs mains s'étaient touchées dans le bol. Leo, par inadvertance, _peut-être,_ avait pris le verre de Raph et avait posé ses lèvres au même endroit que la tortue aux sais les avaient posées. Des petits gestes insignifiants, qu'il n'aurait avant, jamais remarqués, mais qui prenait soudainement, une importance capitale.

Le fait que Leo ne venait plus le voir la nuit, l'énervait. Il avait vu de la lumière dans le labo de Donnie et entendu des gémissements. Bouleversé et ne sachant ce qu'il ferait si le leader était avec Don, il fut soulagé, en passant la tête dans la porte que Don ne se masturbait que sur une de ses vidéos pornographique BDSM.

Il était retourné, se coucher, confus, devant la puissance de la haine qu'il l'avait fait avancer jusqu'à la porte du laboratoire.

Il était jaloux. Mais pas seulement un peu.

Pourquoi?

Ils étaient une famille. Il aimait bien Donnie, malgré qu'il soit devenu sombre et un sociopathe à peine tenu en laisse. Il aimait bien Raph, malgré qu'il soit devenu un alcoolique, assoiffé de sang, tenu aussi fragilement.

Si Leo leur donnait ce qu'il donnait à Mikey, ses frères iraient mieux. Ils pourraient même avoir du sexe tous ensemble, à la fois, ou changer de frère-partenaire à leur guise. Chacun serait satisfait autant qu'ils pouvaient l'être, vu leurs conditions. Mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il voulait Leo pour lui seul. Oui, c'était égoïste, mais c'était ce qu'il ressentait.

Que Raph et Don baisent ensemble. Ils aimaient le sexe brutal, Leo et lui étaient davantage des tendres. Si cela pouvait arriver, qu'ils forment deux couples, ils n'auraient pu à se cacher…

Il pourrait alors, passer son bras autour des épaules du leader, durant les films ou l'embrasser au petit déjeuner.

Mikey s'était dit que, c'était peut-être l'idée de perdre sa virginité, qui le rendait aussi frénétique. Après avoir eu du sexe quelques fois avec Leo, cela allait passer…Il ne serait pas à un doigt de perdre la tête pour une main frôlé dans un bol.

Il devait savoir si ce n'était qu'une lubie. Il devait connaitre la sensation de sentir une autre personne dans son corps. Il devait devenir un adulte.

Leo dans l'après-midi, avait surpris Mikey faisant un gâteau au chocolat de deux étages, avec crème au beurre de chocolat entre les étages, recouvert de ganache au chocolat, avec des copeaux de chocolat et une sauce de chocolat.

Le chef avait compris et manœuvré pour envoyer les deux autres en mission.

Ils avaient un bon trois heures devant eux. A pouvoir faire le bruit qu'ils voulaient, en pleine lumière.

Leo avait allumé toutes ses bougies et Mikey s'était senti comme lors d'un rituel sacré.

Parfois, Leo en mettait un peu trop avec le décorum.

Le chef avait été doux et attentionné dans les préliminaires., comme à l'habitude. Il avait requis une dernière fois la permission de Michelangelo. Sous son acquiescement, Leo s'était enduit de lubrifiant, ayant déjà lubrifié Mikey de sa langue et des doigts et s'étaient enfoncé sans précipitation, mais détermination.

Mikey, se sentit soudain conscience de chaque cellule de son corps, qui semblèrent en panique. Pourtant son esprit lui, n'était pas effrayé. C'était ce qu'il voulait, s'aperçut-il. Ce qu'il l'avait rendu si malheureux et agité dans les derniers mois. Pas seulement le sexe, non.

Il avait voulu Leonardo. Que tout ait commencé le jour de sa fête était significatif. Le leader avait eu un discours sur le fait que, Splinter n'étant pas revenu, il allait assurer la relève et Mikey l'avait trouvé héroïque et…autre chose. Il n'avait pas saisi à l'époque quoi, mais il le savait : il avait trouvé son frère, beau.

L'expérience d'avoir son frère le tenant entre ses bras, uniquement occupé de lui, de son plaisir et de ses désirs, avaient amené rapidement Mikey à son zénith.

Il avait voulu donner un tel plaisir à Leonardo en retour, mais pas seulement pour la réciprocité. En touchant son anus dilaté, qui par des spasmes, laissait échapper la semence épaisse de son frère, il eut un trouble : Leo s'était arrogé un droit sur lui. Il l'avait marqué de façon inaltérable. Quoique Mikey fasse, peu importe s'il avait un jour un autre amant, Leo aurait été le premier.

Il voulait être tout aussi important pour son frère. L'idée le faisait frissonner de désir. Prendre le leader, lui faire perdre la tête alors qu'il se perdait dans son corps, lui apparut très appelant.

Il avait exprimé cette envie. Leo avait été rétif. Ne pouvant le convaincre par des mots, Mikey avait caresser le leader, au point où le sexe de son frère était à nouveau dressé, dégoulinant d'excitation. Il avait lui aussi étiré les muscles de sa langue et des doigts. Il s'était enligné, prenant son sexe d'une main et…

Raph avait beuglé :

« Fearless! »

Leo avait fui, en panique, plus rapidement qu'une nouvelle PlayStation au Black Friday., suppliant Mikey de rester cacher et de ne regagner sa chambre que lorsque le champ sera libre.

Mikey, une fois dans sa chambre, avait passé la nuit à se remémorer la scène et à la décortiquer.

Il en était venu à un constat : il était tombé amoureux de son frère. En fait, cette passion avait toujours sommeillé en lui et elle venait de pouvoir s'épanouir.

Il voulait des nuits semblables à la veille, à toutes les nuits, désormais et ne pourrait plus vivre sans.

Mais que pensait Leo?

Le lendemain, ayant offert son corps à Leo, il avait volé un baiser. La réaction de la tortue de jade avait été révélatrice.

Leonardo, hormis une profonde affection fraternelle, n'éprouvait rien pour lui.

* * *

 _Mptoux. Je me suis couchée à minuit pour t'offrir ce chapitre rapidement. J'espère que tu l'appreciera._

 _Effaraiz : Ma fidèle amie du Venezuela, merci de ton inconditionnel support._

 _Je sais que Mikey n'est pas le préféré de personne. Surtout pas CE Mikey, mais je voulais sortir de mon pattern RaphXleo._


	8. Chapter 8

_Clark,_

 _J'ai changé d'idée. Je vais le dire à Leo. Ce secret m'étouffe._

Leo n'était pas venu le voir la veille, occupé à faire à nouveau un plan contre les Foot, sans doute ou d'autres truc de leader. Mais ce n'était pas le sexe qui lui avait manqué. Probablement que si le leader s'était montré, il aurait refusé de toute façon. Ce n'était pas par manque d'envie. Il bavait de désir devant le corps de Leo. Mais il ne voulait pas assouvir cette envie s'il n'était pour ne pas recevoir de l'amour ,en retour. De l'amour autre que fraternel, c'est-à-dire. Le sexe avec son frère aiguisait ses sentiment splus que les atténuer.

Il s'était contenté de se masturber avec un bandana piqué à Leo.

Son poignet et son sexe lui faisaient mal quand il avait enfin réussi à atteindre une pâle imitation d'orgasme.

Leo l'évitait ou le traitait sans aucune marque de différence.

Il avait ressayé, dans la douche, de susciter quelque chose.

Une fois par semaine, ils devaient polir leur carapace. Naturellement, ils ne pouvaient le faire seuls et Mikey et Leo le faisait l'un pour l'autre depuis toujours. C'était le jour aujourd'hui et Mikey espérait que le contact prolongé entraînerait une réaction. Que la main de son frère serait plus douce, s'attarderait davantage…

Cela n'avait pas été le cas. Bien évidemment.

Lorsque cela avait été son tour, il avait amoureusement frotté la brosse en cercle, retenant à peine son envie de caresser les côtés entre la carapace et le plastron, si sensibles au toucher, pour Leonardo, comme il l'avait appris durant leurs rencontres nocturnes. Il s'était approché, plus près que nécessaire, son souffle venant titiller la nuque du leader.

Leo avait fini par le réprimander : « Mikey, si tu es trop distrait, je peux demander à Donnie ou Raph. J'ai autre chose à faire. ».

Exaspéré, Mikey s'était levé, laissant la brosse, là.

Tout le reste de la journée fut dans la même veine.

Le soir venu, alors qu'il était allongé, le bandana bleu sur le visage, on avait frappé à sa porte. Précipitamment, il l'avoir fourré dans son obi. Le chef se souvenait enfin de son existence, mais dans un but militaire. Ils allaient encore courir à la recherche des Foots. Mikey n'avait pas le cœur à cela, mais suivit malgré tout. Cette vendetta était celle de Splinter, pas la leur. Donnie avait tenté de le faire comprendre au chef. Sans succès. Raph, lui, était d'accord avec Leo, mais pas par idéalisme. Uniquement pour se défouler. Même si on n'avait pas demandé son avis à Michelangelo, le retardé de service, il se plaignit. Il faisait froid dehors en cette mi-décembre. Pourquoi il se les gelait, déjà, demanda-t-il probablement une fois trop.

« Mikey, les Foots détiennent probablement Splinter. Cela fait 100 fois que je te le répète » répondit Leo, exaspéré.

« C'est pas ce que Don et Raph ont rapporté. Ils ont seulement dit qu'ils avaient une nouvelle arme contre nous. »

« Tu n'en sait rien, car tu dormais, Mikey » coupa, péremptoire, le leader, quoique celui-ci savait pertinemment que la tortue au bandana orange était TRÈS éveillé au retour de leurs frères.

Il maugréa.

« Tu n'as pas envie de retrouver Splinter » demanda, outré la tortue aux katanas.

La vérité était que non. Splinter là, Leo n'oserait plus faire ses visites nocturnes et JAMAIS le vieux rat accepterait la moindre relation amoureuse entre ses fils. Leonardo avait trop de respect filial, pour outrepasser la volonté de son Sensei, le con.

Mais Mikey était pas assez taré pour balancer cette vérité à la face de leur frère

« Bah, y sans doute d'autres solutions…Donnie peut trouver une solution plus pacifique, tu sais tout le « Faites l'amour, pas la guerre », avait-il répliqué.

Sa réponse avait semblé vachement déplaire au leader.

« Don, Raph, je vous veux à cette intersection. Mikey et moi, allons à celle-là. On se rejoint ici, » expliqua-t-il en pointant un endroit que Mikey ne regarda même pas » dans deux heures ».

Le cœur de Mikey battait la chamade. Il n'avait pas besoin d'écouter le plan, car il était avec le Maitre du Plan. Leo l'avait choisi. Ils seraient seuls, durant deux heures…Prometteur, pensa Mikey.

Mais il désenchanta rapidement. Leo, une fois à son poste, n'avait pas la tête à la rigolade.

« J'ai froid », se plaignit Mikey.

« J'avais compris les trente premières fois » maugréa le leader. « Accroupis toi et souffle dans tes mains. Que veux-tu que je te dise »

« Je préfère un autre moyen de me tenir au chaud » avait répondu onctueusement le plus jeune. Il avait décidé d'arrêter d'essayer d'être subtil. Il voulait au moins que Leo admette arborer des envies similaires aux siennes et qu'il se compromette un minimum. Il en avait assez d'être bizarre, seul à ressentir ses sentiments. Il fallait qu'il se trompe et que Leo éprouve au moins une légère attirance pour lui.

Leo le fusilla du regard :

« Mikey. Nous sommes en patrouille. Mais même si nous étions au repaire » spécifia-t-il, » c'est terminé. Tu as eu ce que tu as voulu et poursuivre ne ferait que nous compromettre. Tu n'agis avec aucune discrétion et… »

« Je t'aime ». Les mots s'échappèrent encore plus vite que ce qu'il avait prévu. Merde, il ne voulait pas avoir l'air pathétique aussi rapidement, mais c'est comme s'il n'avait même plus la volonté d'essayer de se contrôler.

Leo le regarda, hébété et incrédule, devant cette déclaration impromptue, puis il fronça les sourcils, courroucés

« Tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu aimes ce que je te fais. La sensation. C'est ta saveur du mois, Mikey. Rien de plus! Mais tu dois désormais t'en passer. C'est devenu trop dangereux et si tu commences à t'embrouiller dans tes sentiments… »

« Je ne suis pas embrouillé. Je t'aime. J'y ai pensé toute la semaine », protesta Mikey, sans s'apercevoir du ridicule de sa phrase.

Leo éclata d'un rire nerveux.

« Je crois qu'une passion d'une semaine, prend encore moins de temps à s'éteindre. Ressaisis-toi, Mikey. Nous pourrons, à l'occasion, si tu le souhaites encore, partager des moment intimes, peu poussés, mais en l'absence de Raph et de Donnie. »

« Pourquoi? » retorqua le plus jeune. « D et Raph en n'ont rien à secouer de ce que l'ont fait. Qui dit qu'ils ne baisent pas ensemble, déjà? »

« Un, je te prierais de respecter ton langage. Deux, Don et Raph ne font rien que tu insinues. Tu perds la tête, mon pauvre Mikey. » déclara froidement le leader, pour terminer, plus sombrement, tête baissée : » C'est de ma faute. C'était une mauvaise idée. »

« Donc, pour toi, nous, c'était seulement une idée? Une idée que tu qualifies de mauvaise, avec le recul? » se redressa le benjamin, irrité.

Leo secoua la tête, mais répondit avec douceur, voyant son petit frère en colère.

« Mikey, il n'y a pas de nous. Le seul nous, c'est toi, Don, Raph et moi. Le clan. Unis par des liens fraternels indestructibles. » expliqua avec conviction le chef, emporté par son désir de convaincre son frère à l'expression fermée.

« Donc, tu ne m'aimes pas? Inutile de répondre, c'est de la rhétorique » déclara d'une voix froide Mikey.

Leo fronça les sourcils.

« Mikey, tu sonnes comme Donnie et je crois ne jamais rien avoir entendu de plus inquiétant » essaya de blaguer le leader.

« Oh, pourquoi parce que, soudain, je sais dire autre chose que « _Dude » « Bro » « Cowanbuga »_ et _« Boyakasha ? »_ J'ai vieilli, Leo, et mes intérêts ont changé. Va falloir que tu le réalises! Et tu sais quoi, bro? » persifla Michelangelo. « Mes intérêts n'inclut pas de me geler le cul pour ta guerre ».

Sans écouter Léonardo qui l'appelait, Mikey disparut. Il n'était pas le plus fort, le plus redoutable ni le plus intelligent, mais il était rapide. Surtout quand il ne voulait pas être rattraper et c'était le cas.

Aveuglé par les larmes, il courut. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Il allait se promener dans les allées boisées de Central Park et revenir que lorsque Leo serait vachement inquiet. Peut-être alors se rendrait-il compte qu'il l'aimait aussi?

Il était déjà parti de son côté depuis une vingtaine de minutes, ce que durait environ ses longues colères et il crevait de froid. Devait-il rentrer? S'il le faisait, est ce que Leo le prendrait au sérieux? Il regrettait sa réaction violente. Leo n'aimait pas la rébellion, mais il avait eu si mal de l'indifférence du leader, de son obstination de ne voir en lui qu'un petit frère immature.

Soudain, en sautant de toit en toit, il reconnut des soldats Foot. Il hésita sur la conduite à tenir. Devait-il appeler ses frères en renfort? Il décida de commencer par écouter un brin de conversation, entre eux. Il pourrait en tirer des informations intéressantes qui lui permettrait de briller auprès de Léonardo. Le chef, après avoir pu réfléchir seul et s'être inquiété de son sort, l'accueillerait encore plus favorablement s'il avait des nouvelles importantes. Mais il lui reprochait peut-être aussi de ne pas les avoir appelés? Déchiré, il avisa ses frères : _« Foot. Mulberry. »_

Il reçut la réponse du chef, plus longue que nécessaire:

« Bien Joué. Reste à couvert. J'arrive »

Le « bien joué » chatouilla agréablement Michelangelo, malgré son désir d'en vouloir à son frère aîné. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Leo avait peut-être eu un choc. Il devait appréhender la réaction de leurs autres frères à l'annonce de leur relation. Avec un peu de temps, il l'accepterait. Il ne trouverait plus que c'était _une mauvaise idée_.

Il descendit jusqu'au sol, discrètement et tendit l'oreille.

« Karai nous a dit de prendre la tortue au masque bleue. C'est la seule dont elle a besoin pour le plan ».

Mikey pâlit et tira son téléphone. Ne venait-il pas de dire à son frère de le rejoindre? Leo allait se jeter dans la gueule du loup! Ils étaient neuf. Si Don et Raph arrivaient en même temps, combattre seraient aisé, mais sinon, s'ils se mettaient tous sur Leo…

 _« Merde, Leo, non! Ils cherchent pour toi, la tortue bleue. Ne viens pas seul »,_ il écrivit.

Le cœur lui débattit quand il s'aperçut que Leo ne lui répondait pas. Le leader devait être trop pressé d'accourir vers le danger, au cas où lui, Mikey, serait en difficulté. Soudain, l'idée d'une parade lui vint.

Il avait le bandana bleu de Leo sur lui.

Il ne savait pas les coordonnés de Raph et Don, car il n'avait pas écouté le foutu plan, mais si deux tortues avaient un masque bleu, les Foots pourraient être confondus, quelques minutes supplémentaires. Le temps que Don et Raph arrivent.

Il fouilla son obi avant même que le cerveau prenne la décision. Il devait le mettre avant que Leo arrive, sinon, le leader voudrait l'en empêcher.

Une fois le bandeau noué, il réagrippa nerveusement son T-PHONE. S'il arrivait à faire fonctionner l'application de géolocalisation, il pourrait savoir à quelle distance se trouvait ses frères.

Il appuya sur ce qui croyait être la bonne touche et une voix sonore retenti.

« Bonjour, je suis April, votre boniche de service. Que puis-je faire pour vous? Je n'ai pas compris votre question »

Les Foots, au son de la voix électronique, se retournèrent et éclairent la ruelle :

« C'est lui! La tortue au bandana bleu. Choppez-le ».

Quand Leo arriva quelques minutes plus tard, affolé, il ne trouva qu'un bandana orange.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Voilà ce qui arrive quand je me couche trop tard pour écrire :**_

 _ **Je me suis trompée en éditant mes chapitres de l'histoire de Mikey. J'avais publié deux fois le même chapitre, puis il y en a qui a disparu. Il y avait deux fois le 8 mais plus le 7. Désolée! L'histoire ne devait avoir aucun sens. Le chapitre 7 en plus était un chapitre long. Ce soir, je n'avais pas le temps d'écrire longuement, mais voyant cette horreur, je me suis dit que tant qu'à m'expliquer, j'allais écrire un bout de chapitre!**_

* * *

Mikey se réveilla, un seau d'eau glacé à la figure. Il cligna des yeux devant la lumière forte dirigée vers ses yeux., ne pouvant les protéger de ses mains, liées. Une silhouette imprécise, se pencha :

« Ce n'est pas lui, imbécile! C'est un des autres! Celui-là, c'est le nigaud! »

« Karai », pensa Mikey, puis il se rappela, en voyant le bandana bleu qu'on lui avait arraché,sur le sol. Léo. Il avait voulu faire une diversion, mais il avait été découvert et le vrai Leo n'avait pas eu le temps d'arriver. Il s'arma de courage. Valait mieux lui que Leo. Karai semblait avoir des plans terribles concernant le chef. Puis, Leo, libre, pouvait établir un plan pour le sauver. Le contraire aurait été plus hasardeux. Mikey était conscient de ses limites.

Karai se pencha et prit le bandana à terre.

« Pourquoi cette mascarade? Leonardo est brave! Pourquoi t'avoir sacrifié à sa place? » questionna-t-elle aprement

Mikey ne répondit pas, mais voyant la kunoichi renifler le bout de tissu bleu, il grogna. Réaction stupide, mais instantanée. L'Asiatique sourit :

« Ah, je vois…Le petit soldat s'est sacrifié pour son général. Mais le général n'en sait rien. Est-ce que Leo s'apercevra seulement de ta disparition? Tu es si pathétique! »

Les mots firent mal à Mikey. Il avait beau se dire que la Princesse des Foot n'en savait rien, quelque part, la partie de son être, insécure, souffrit de ses paroles.

« Mon frère viendra me chercher! » grinça-t-il.

« Oh, mais j'y compte bien, petit faire-valoir. Mais pas avant que nous nous amusions. J'avais prévu de longues heures de jeu avec ton frère. Tu n'es qu'un avorton, mais je saurai m'en contenter, d'ici à ce que je mette les mains sur votre précieux Leonardo » gronda la kunoichi.

« Tu ne toucheras pas à Leo, sale garce! On ne te laissera pas faire! Je ne te laisserai pas faire! ».

Du revers de son gant d'acier, la Japonaise frappa Mikey au visage, faisant éclater sa lèvre.

« Tu aimes bien ton frère, toi, on dirait? C'est intéressant » minauda-t-elle « Tu es ici par sa faute, n'est-ce pas? Il n'a pas su te protéger. Il t'a abandonné… Si tu n'en n'es pas convaincu, en ce moment, tu le seras bientôt. »

« Va te faire enculer par un de tes FOOT-BOT! Leo n'a rien à voir-là-dedans. Il ne m'a pas abandonné, je suis partie de mon côté et… » Mikey, par instinct, se censura. Il se dit qu'il était sans doute plus prudent de ne pas montrer l'importance du leader à ses yeux. Sinon, il saurait comment le faire souffrir bien davantage.

« Une dispute? Oh! pauvre petit Michelangelo…C'est bien ton nom, n'est-ce pas? » demanda, faussement concernée, Karai. « Je n'en suis pas si sûre car, en bataille, ton frère le prononce rarement. C'est plutôt Raph ou Donnie, non? Ils sont plus utiles :Une brute et un génie…Mais toi, quelle est ton utilité? »

Telle une vipère, elle s'approcha de son oreille, quoique Mikey fit pour tenter de se dégager. Elle siffla langoureusement;

« Le bandana de ton frère sent le sexe à plein nez…Je ne crois pas que ton frère, malgré sa haute opinion de lui-même, jouit sur son propre masque…et ce n'est pas son odeur. »

Elle se recula légèrement, triomphante, devant l'air embarrassé de Mikey,

Elle le chatouilla sous le menton :

« La voilà ton utilité, mon mignon. Tu es le fan # 1 du Fearless Leader. Mais j'ai un flash d'actualité pour toi : Les héros n'en n'ont rien à foutre de leurs fans. » souffla-t-elle, sous un faux ton de confidence. elle continua, impitoyable:

« Dommage que c'est toi que nous avons. Je veux Leonardo, mais je doute qu'il se donne beaucoup de peine pour toi… »

Ulcéré, Mikey lui cracha au visage :

« T'en sait rien, pourriture! Tu connais pas Leo… Il m'aime. Il me sauvera. »

Karai leva les mains à sa bouche et fit mine d'étouffer un petit rire, avant de revenir sérieuse.

« Je le souhaite, mais cela n'a pas d'importance car, s'il réussit à te sortir, après qu'on en ait fini avec toi, toi, tu le haïras." Devant l'air ébahi du mutant, elle précisa:" Tu seras mon instrument de vengeance. Tu détruiras Leonardo pour moi »


	10. Chapter 10

Donnie avait enfin localisé l'endroit où se situait Mikey. Étrange, avait-il dit, après un mois, sans signal. Leonardo avait balayé toutes ses inquiétudes. Cela faisait 33 jours que le leader devenait fou à chercher son petit frère de par la ville. Peu importait que cela fut un piège ou non. Ils devaient y aller.

Ils l'avaient donc trouvé, inconscient dans une ruelle, son T-phone, opportunément chargé, à sa ceinture.

Donnie avait crié à la mise en scène. Même Raph, qui avait le niveau de réflexion d'un taureau sous stéroïde, avait demandé à Leo de reconsidérer avant de rejoindre la tortue évanouie.

Ils aimaient tous leur frère, mais cette mission sauvetage était une mission suicide. Cela puait la machination.

Leonardo n'avait rien voulu entendre.

Il avait donc lui-même, sauté du toit, pris Mikey dans ses bras et l'avait ramené à la maison, suivit de ses autres frères.

Une fois dans la sécurité de leur repaire, Donnie l'avait examiné, sous l'œil inquiet du chef.

« Hm…. »était tout ce que le scientifique avait trouvé à dire, en regardant entre les cuisses de leur jeune frère, après un examen d'une dizaine de minutes, muet.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie Don? Que lui ont-ils fait? » s'énerva le leader, inquiet de ce silence prolongé.

Donatello soupira, n'ayant visiblement pas envie d'en parler. Devant le regard insistant, il céda :

« Il a été battu, tourmenté et violé. A vu de nez, je dirais quotidiennement, depuis sa disparition. Regarde : Tu vois ses marques autour du cou? On lui a fait porter un collier de dressage. Ses cicatrices sont dues à des brûlures et des coups de fouet. Je vais lui appliquer un onguent aussi. Son anus est lacéré. Mais, avant tout, je vais lui préparer tout de suite un calmant, pour lorsqu'il se réveillera. Mikey sera probablement encore sous le choc. »

Raphael poussa un rugissement et projeta le premier objet sous sa main par terre

Leonardo ouvrit des grands yeux, plein de fureur, de douleur et de consternation:

« Que pouvons-nous faire pour lui? Nonobstant le venger, bien sûr. »

« Rien. Le mal est fait. L'entourer de calme. D'affection. De réconfort. » proposa Donatello, d'une voix neutre, afin de cacher sa rage de voir leur petit frère dans cet état.

Leo baissa la tête, détestant son sentiment d'impuissance et ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Mikey avait été capturé à sa place et odieusement torturé, parce qu'il avait été incapable de le retrouver à temps. Quel pitoyable grand frère et leader il faisait!

Il demeura au chevet de Mikey, ne le quittant pas des yeux, jusqu'à son réveil.

Mikey ouvrit les yeux, étendu sur le lit d'infirmerie du laboratoire de Donnie, la couverture bleue avec des canards, de Leo jusqu'au cou. Il regarda Le, sans avoir l'air de le reconnaitraitre,

de prime abord,

Leo, avec gentillesse lui caressa la joue :

« Hé, petit frère… »

La tortue alitée se recula prestement, comme si le léger contact l'avait brûlé, à l'immense chagrin du grand frère. Il devait faire comprendre à Michelangelo qu'il le protégerait, désormais.

Fermement, Léo lui prit les mains :

« Mikey. Tu es en sécurité. Plus personne ne te fera de mal. »

Les yeux bleu clair le fièrement avec la froideur de la porcelaine et Leo ravala sa salive. Mikey aussi, considérait que tout cela était de la faute de Leo, s'il se fiait à son regard.

Puis, Mikey cligna des yeux et son expression vide changea.

« Léo? » appela-t-il, sa voix n'étant plus qu'un gargouillis.

« Oui, je suis là, maintenant » déclara Leo, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Ils s'enlacèrent et Leo ne porta pas attention aux ongles longs de son petit frère qui pénétraient le cuir de sa peau à l'en faire saigner. Mikey n'était que soulagé de le voir. Il reviendrait de cet épisode traumatisant

* * *

 _Désolée du court chapitre. C'est une interlude, entre les deux parties. Mptoux; là, tu l'avais vu venir?_


	11. Chapter 11

Mikey ne quitta pas l'infirmerie les premières 24 heures. Don avait des tests à lui faire passer. Donatello, dont les tendances paranoïaques n'avaient cessé de grimper dans les derniers mois, voulait vérifier pour tout. Il regarda si un quelconque truc menaçant avait été infiltré en lui : explosif, maladie contagieuse, puce de géolocalisation. Il lui fit même un test de dépistage pour les infections sexuelles, puisque selon lui, Mikey avait été violé et pas qu'un peu.

Alors que Donnie devait, de par sa position de médecin, demeurer en tout temps au chevet de Michelangelo, Raphael et Leonardo, alternaient la possession du punching bag, où chacun à leur tour, ils allaient se défouler.

Habituellement, le leader était plus maitre de ses nerfs, mais cette fois-ci, la situation le concernait de si près qu'il n'arrivait pas à prendre de la distance. Il se sentait tellement envahi d'émotions négatives, qu'il craignait d'exploser à chaque instant.

Son devoir l'obligeait à demeurer auprès de son plus jeune frère. Mais la vérité était que cela lui répugnait, depuis surtout que son petit frère était conscient. Chaque ecchymose, cicatrice étaient une accusation contre Leo. Si le leader n'avait pas poussé les limites de la fraternité avec lui, Mikey ne serait pas devenu confus dans ses sentiments, ne se serait pas emballé et donc, ce soir-là, il n'y aurait pas eu de dispute qui avait poussé Michelangelo ce soir-là, à partir seul de son côté.

Il craignait le regard plein de reproches de Mikey, quoique, du peu qu'il l'avait vu, son frère n'avait rien fait de tel. Mais cela ne devait n'être qu'une question de temps. Mikey allait verbaliser ce qui serait invariablement des accusations. Leo n'avait pas besoin de les entendre. Il alimentait lui-même ses remords.

Donc lâchement, il se camouflait sous ses stratégies de vengeance qui élaborait avec Raphael entre deux sessions de défoulements.

Leonardo savait bien qu'il ne pouvait éviter Mikey toute sa vie. Il s'était énormément inquiété et languis de son petit frère durant son absence. Non pas sexuellement, du tout. Seulement, ils étaient un clan et Mikey en était un membre impossible à oublier. Léo, ce mois-là, s'était senti comme avec un organe en moins, durant la disparition du benjamin des Hamato.

Rapidement, Raphael le confronta :

« Fearless, tu t'es fait du mouron comme pas possible pendant un mois. T'as perdu 15 kilos au moins à te stresser pour le petit. J'te le reproche pas. Moi-même, je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour le morveux. Que je sois ici, au Dojo, alors qu'il est là-bas » expliqua-t-il en pointant le laboratoire « c'est normal, car c'est ma façon habituelle de gérer mon stress. Mais que toi, t'es ici, avec moi et pas là, avec-lui, je pige pas. T'as toujours traité le môme comme ton propre gamin et là, on dirait que tu l'évites et tu laisses Donnie-boy s'en occuper. Okay, c'est le seul compétent, mais tout de même…Pas ton genre, la fuite… »

Léo baissa les yeux un bref moment. Si Raphael, si peu observateur, remarquait cela, son propre petit frère, si sensitif, devait le remarquer et en souffrir. L'aîné l'abandonnait doublement. Sans compter, Donnie, si intelligent, qui devait le juger.

Justement, le génie passa à ce moment la tête dans le Dojo :

« Léo, j'aimerais que tu viennes. Toi aussi, Raph, si tu veux, mais tu n'es pas obligé ».

Leonardo pensa brièvement que Raphael avait bien de la chance de ne pas être obligé. Puis, il s'arma de courage. Il s'était suffisamment mis la tête dans le sable. Il était pour lui d'affronter les conséquences de ses fautes.

Relevant la tête, il emboita le pas à Donatello, d'un air résolu.

« Mikey est prêt à nous faire le récit de sa capture et de sa détention. J'ai pensé qu'il était important que tu sois là, puisque tu es le chef de quoique que ce soit que nous sommes, maintenant. Puis, de tout façon, cela fait 100 fois qu'il te réclame et je ne sais plus trop quoi inventer pour te couvrir » expliqua Donnie, l'air sombre tout en ouvrant sèchement la porte du labo pour laisser le leader passer.

Leo commanda aux traits de son visage d'arborer un sourire rassurant. Son jeune frère, toujours allongé, se redressa à son approche. Ses yeux pervenches brillaient avec une intensité presque dérangeante et Leo faillit rebrousser chemin. Puis, il se morigéna : c'était son châtiment et il boirait le calice jusqu'à la fin. Mikey allait raconter comment il s'était fait capturer car le chef n'était pas arrivé assez vite. Jamais Leonardo n'avait réellement expliqué à ses autres frères sous quelles circonstances Mikey et lui s'étaient disputés. Dieu merci, sa position de leader l'empêchait d'être trop questionné et Don et Raph n'avaient pas cru les torts possiblement du côté de Leo. L'ainé n'avait pas une personnalité conflictuelle et Mikey filait un mauvais coton depuis des semaines. Mais, Mikey, lui savait. Il pouvait dire que Leo l'avait molesté et abusé et que suite à une dispute à ce sujet, Mikey avait fui. Les autres et même son plus jeune frère à la limite pouvait penser que Leonardo avait volontairement pris son temps pour aller à la rescousse de Mikey. Rien n'était plus faux. Leo avait couru comme un détraqué, mais qui pourrait en témoigner?

Ensuite, continuait-il de penser tout en s'approchant de son petit frère, un sourire artificiel toujours accroché aux lèvres, Mikey allait raconter son mois de torture. En n'importe quelles circonstances, cela aurait déjà été insoutenable, mais, là c'était pire que tout.

« Comment vas-tu, Mikey? » questionna-t-il avec douceur, malgré son cœur qui battait la chamade. Il n'avait pas à simuler son souci. L'état de Mikey était sa plus grande préoccupation.

Mikey lui fit un sourire franc :

« Maintenant que t'es là, bro, ça va mieux. T'as salement maigri. J'ai pensé à toi, là-bas. Sans moi pour te mitonner des petits plats, je me demandais bien ce que tu allais bouffer, à part des feuilles d'algues »

Leo ravala avec peine le melon qui était coincé dans sa gorge. Mikey, entre deux séances de torture, avait pris le temps de s'inquiéter de ce qu'il mangeait.

« Je vais bien, Mikey, ne t'occupes pas de moi. Parlons de toi » coupa Leo avec émotion. « Donnie m'a dit que tu étais prêt à nous raconter ce qui s'était passé. Si tu en es capable, nous t'écoutons. Prends tout ton temps » l'enjoint-il en lui serrant la main, avec force.

« J'ai faim » piaula le benjamin. « Je veux bien raconter, mais en mangeant »

Leo fut rassuré. La demande pouvait paraitre loufoque, mais venant de Michelangelo, elle était normale. Il se leva pour aller chercher quelque chose, mais Mikey retient sa main fermement.

« Non, bro. Pas toi. Juste à toucher à ma bouffe, tu vas la réduire en cendres. » rigola Mikey, mais avec un éclat dans les yeux qui mit Leo mal à l'aise, « Donnie va y aller »

Donatello étira ses longs membres.

« Je vais me faire du café. Et pour vous, du thé et du chocolat. Je vais demander à Raph de faire un truc. C'est le seul avec Mikey qui peut faire un repas comestible. De toute façon, Leo est le mieux désigné pour entendre tes confidences. »

Leo n'ayant aucune raison de retenir Donatello, resta donc, inconfortable, sous le regard fixe du benjamin. Courageusement, il l'affronta et Mikey sourit :

« C'est vrai, tu sais…j'ai pensé à toi…constamment, à dire vrai ».

Leo s'agita sur sa chaise : le moment était venu où Mikey allait lui reprocher toutes les horreurs qu'il lui était arrivé.

« Tu sais, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai tenu le coup » poursuivit Mikey d'une voix égale. Léo ouvrit grand les yeux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette conclusion.

« Est-ce que tu sais à quoi je pensais? » insista la tortue aux nunchakus.

Le leader secoua lentement la tête. Il n'osait rien dire. Il craignait presque que Mikey dise que l'idée de cracher à la figure de Leonardo, s'il s'en sortait, avait été sa source de motivation.

« Ils me l'ont laissé…ton bandana. Tu sais que c'est pour cela qu'ils m'ont pris? Pour faire diversion, à ton arrivée, car c'est toi qu'ils voulaient, j'ai mis ton bandana. J'voulais te protéger. J'étais présomptueux. Ou amoureux. Ou les deux. Ouais, sûrement les deux », conclut Mikey d'une voix spectrale devant un Leo statufié, « Bref, Karai a été déçue. Elle a bien reconnu que j'étais pas toi. Elle a dit que juste par la facilité avec laquelle ils m'avaient attrapé, cela aurait dû ouvrir les yeux de ces tarés. Elle était vachement pas contente. J'te raconte pas tout, j'crois pas t'a envie d'entendre ça. Mais elle m'a laissé ton bandana. Tu vois, il est encore plié dans mon obi. Je l'ai gardé propre, du mieux que j'ai pu, pour toi. » Mikey en farfouillant dans sa poche de ceinture, tendit un bandana bleu maculé au leader dont la nausée montait. « Ouais, j'sais, y a du sang et du sperme, mais bon, j'ai pas pu faire mieux, j'étais englué de ces substances constamment. Un lavage et il n'y paraitra plus. » expliqua, avec philosophie Mikey

Léo ne put retenir ses larmes devant ce spectacle. Entendre son petit frère, raconter ses horreurs d'un ton si détaché, le rendait presque fou de douleur. Le petit était vraiment traumatisé.

« Le bandana n'a pas d'importance, Mikey…nous le brûlerons…je t'en pris…repose-toi. Nous parlerons plus tard. »

Mikey fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne veux pas que tu le brûles. Cela a été mon seul réconfort. Je l'ai porté constamment au poignet durant un mois alors que j'étais torturé pour me faire avouer des informations. Cela m'a aidé à tenir le coup, t'as pas compris ? » s'énerva Mikey.

Leo fit un geste d'apaisement.

« D'accord, tu as raison. Tu as été très courageux et nous devons garder une preuve de ta force. Pardonne-moi », temporisa le leader. Il n'était pas certain de comprendre le raisonnement de Mikey, mais il n'allait pas le contrarier pour si peu.

« Et le mien, t'en as fait quoi ? » voulut savoir le benjamin.

Leonardo demeura un moment confus. Puis, il comprit que son jeune frère parlait de son bandana orangé, abandonné dans la ruelle, le jour de son enlèvement.

« Je l'ai rangé dans ta chambre. A part cela, elle est demeurée intacte. Je me suis assuré que personne n'y rentre, afin de la garder telle que tu l'as laissée, pour ton retour. » expliqua le jeune chef.

Mikey soupira, reposant la tête sur l'oreiller.

« J'aurai préféré que tu le portes. »

Leo se mordit les lèvres. Mikey se croyait oublié, mais c'était faux.

« J'ai pensé à toi nuit et jour, Mikey » déclara-t-il avec feu. « Nous t'avons cherché sans relâche. Quand je n'élaborais pas de stratégies avec Donnie, je m'entrainais avec Raph, afin de devenir meilleur et pouvoir mieux te défendre à nouveau le moment venu » finit-il fougueusement.

Mikey sembla peu impressionné.

« Reste que tu m'as pas trouvé, Dude. Puis, sans Karai qui se serait lassée de moi, tu l'aurais jamais fait. »

Les yeux si passionnés, un instant plus tôt, de Leo s'éteignirent. Le moment était venu pour les accusations.

« Puis, pourquoi tu me cherchas tant, d'abord ? » voulut savoir le plus jeune, l'air vaguement intéressé.

Leo ouvrit des yeux consternés :

« Mikey, voyons, tu es mon frère! Tu es la joie de vivre de ce clan! Tu es une part irremplaçable de notre équipe et je t'aime comme un fils! » s'écria la tortue de jade, blessée de la question.

Les yeux aigues-marines de Mikey prirent une dureté de silex.

« Ah, ouais, excuse-moi. J'avais oublié que j'étais ton enfant de substitution »

Leo ne comprenait plus rien. Qu'avait-il dit de mal? Il reprit la main de Mikey.

« Mikey, je crois que tu n'es pas prêt à parler de tout cela. Je vais aller voir ce que font les autres et je te ramène de quoi manger et boire, d'accord? Un petit quelque chose de sucré te fera du bien… » expliqua Leo, cherchant plus à se convaincre lui-même.

Boudeur, Mikey roula des yeux.

« Ouais, c'est sûr, Léo, pendant que je me la faisais mettre par des types foutrement plus gros que moi ou que je me faisais électrocuter, je me disais : J'aurais vachement envie d'un cupcake. J'ai vraiment hâte d'être à la maison pour m'en claquer une douzaine! »

Agité, Léo se leva tout de même. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi inutile et incompétent.

« Donnie va te donner un calmant, tu vas pouvoir bien dormir »

« J'ai pris plus de drogues là-bas que si j'avais fait le tour de l'Asie » soupira le benjamin, agacé. « J'aimerais, maintenant que c'est un peu moins glauque, vivre dans la réalité. Puis, bien dormir, sur un lit plus étroit que ma carapace, c'est un peu n'importe quoi. »

Leonardo, bien que confus, connaissait assez son frère.

« Okay, Mikey, qu'est-ce que tu veux, hum? » demanda-t-il, nerveusement. Chaque allusion à la détention de Mikey lui faisait l'effet d'une épine chauffée à blanc dans son cœur. « Qu'est-ce qui te ferait du bien? Je sais que c'est prétentieux de ma part de penser que je peux faire quelque chose pouvant t'aider à oublier cet horrible cauchemar, mais… »

Mikey arrêta son mea culpa d'un sourire particulier

« Mais tu peux, bro, j'attendais que tu me poses cette question depuis un le début. »

Leo fit un geste pour l'enjoindre de parler. Il esperait que ce que voulait Mikey était dans ses cordes.

« C'est simple. J'ai pas pris de douche depuis un mois. Me laver me ferait du bien ».

Leonardo sourit avec ravissement. Cette demande était facile à combler et raisonnable.

« Bien entendu. Tu veux que je dise à Don.. »

« Inutile » déclara péremptoire Mikey en débranchant son soluté lui-même, retirant l'aiguille, comme s'il n'en n'avait plus la trouille. Il expliqua devant l'air étonné de Leo. : « Je te l'ai dit. Ces chiens m'ont drogué quotidiennement. J'ai l'habitude. Tu peux m'accompagner. Pas besoin des autres. Tu es le Fearless Leader. T'es capable de me gérer si j'ai une faiblesse, non? »

Leo hocha la tête et aida son jeune frère à sortir du lit, puis à marcher hors du laboratoire.

En chemin, Raphael, qui les croisa, fut retourné par un simple signe de Mikey.

« J'vais prendre une douche. J'ai déjà un grand frère avec moi. Pas besoin de deux »

Leonardo trouva Mikey inutilement sec. Raph s'était beaucoup inquiété pour leur plus jeune frère, durant sa disparition. Mais il mit ce comportement sur le compte des semaines de torture. Oui, Mikey pouvait se permettre d'avoir de l'attitude, après ce qu'il avait traversé.

Arrivés dans la salle de bain, Leo ouvrit l'eau et régla la température très chaude, comme l'aimait Mikey.

En se retournant, il s'aperçut que son frère n'avait pas fait un geste pour se déshabiller. Il ne s'en offusqua pas. Mikey aimait bien se faire materner, parfois. Du moins, avant sa crise d'adolescence.

Gentiment, il dénoua la ceinture de Mikey qui était tout ce qu'il lui restait à peu près d'équipement. Puis, fit un geste pour partir.

« Non, Leo, tu dois rester. Je veux polir ma carapace aussi et j'ai encore si mal au dos et partout en fait… »

C'était plausible. Leo commença donc à se défaire de ce qu'il portait. Il fit mine de ne pas montrer son malaise devant le regard fixe qui le scrutait. Mais, finalement, excédé de l'examen silencieux, il leva les yeux.

« T'as perdu un peu de masse. T'es encore beau gosse, mais je pense qu'une petite once de gras sur ton corps ne te fera pas de mal. T'inquiète, dès demain, je reprends le contrôle de la cuisine » expliqua Mikey nonchalant.

Doucement, tout en prenant en main le savon, Leo expliqua à Mikey qu'il n'avait pas à cuisiner pour qui que ce soit, encore moins pour lui, pas dans l'immédiat du moins. Il essayait en même temps de ne pas s'effondrer devant toutes les blessures, pas encore guéries, de son frère. Partout, il en découvrirait une nouvelle, révélant une autre atrocité subie par le benjamin.

Il lavait, sans arrière-pensée et avec beaucoup de délicatesse, le plastron de son frère quand, il sentit et vit la réaction physiologique de son frère. Le bas du plastron gonflait et prudemment, en faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, Leo éloigna sa main, évitant la zone.

Il décida ensuite de se consacrer sur la carapace que Mikey ne pouvait absolument pas nettoyer seul et qui ne touchait aucun endroit érogène.

« Tu sais quoi Leo… » questionna Mikey d'une voix rauque, le regardant par-dessus son épaule. Sans attendre la réponse, il continua :

« J'étais content que t'aie passé en premier…ça m'aurait dégouté du sexe à vie, sinon »

Leo rougit et ne dit rien, continuant de frotter, ses yeux se perdant dans les motifs de la carapace de son frère.

Mais Mikey n'était pas du genre à abandonner un sujet et le jeune mutant arqua les reins pour tendre la croupe, levant sa queue.

« Mais bon, j'aurai rien contre le fait que tu me fasses une piqure de rappel…tu sais, pour effacer leurs traces.

Leo sentit très bien les phéromones de son frère et cela lui prit deux secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et articuler sa réponse, tant il était sonné.

« Tu es fou? Don dit que tu es blessé…là » il s'exclama en rougissant violemment. Il aurait pu dire bien des choses sur les raisons de son refus mais la demande, aussi directe qu'inattendue, l'avait trop profondément choqué.

« Bah, la douleur ne me fait plus grand chose et justement D m'a parfaitement lubrifié » conclut-il avec un clin d'œil salace tout en remuant la croupe. « Ou sinon, tu sais, tu me dois toujours la pareille….J'ai fantasmé sur ton cul pendant un mois. » acheva la tortue, la voix dégoulinante de désir.

Leonardo de cramoisi devient pâle, quand il s'aperçut que son frère avait sorti son membre, bien érigé, et le caressait sans pudeur. Instinctivement, il jeta la brosse aux pieds de Mikey. Il pouvait concevoir que son frère était traumatisé, mais il y avait une limite. Une limite que Leo ne franchirait plus jamais. S'il était demeuré sagement du côté du bon sens, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, pour commencer. Mikey avait besoin de soins, mais Léo devait demeurer cohérent. Dans quelques semaines, avec une constante attitude de grand frère, attentif mais ferme, Mikey se réhabituerait à sa « vie d'avant. »

« J'ai terminé. Tu peux rester sous la douche encore un peu. Je te conseille l'eau froide » déclara le leader, en sortant de la salle de bain, sans un regard derrière lui.

* * *

 _Ça me fait tout drôle d'écrire une histoire avec un Raph très secondaire. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir le coup. Je me suis promise de pas l'impliquer._


	12. Chapter 12

Leo, toujours choqué, essaya de conserver un visage neutre quand il rejoignit ses autres frères à la cuisine. Son petit frère, 24 heures après avoir échappé à un mois de martyr, lui avait fait des avances sexuelles explicites.

Mikey n'allait pas bien, mais pouvait-il blâmer Michelangelo? Non, il ne pouvait blâmer que lui-même, Leonardo et Deadpool, à la limite. Sans ce film ridicule et trop violent, Mikey n'aurait pas commencé à avoir de si hautes expectations au sujet de la vie. Leo savait bien que Mikey aurait dû attendre deux ou trois ans, le temps de maturer, avant d'écouter des films d'adulte.

Il se laissa glisser sur la chaise de la cuisine, sans un mot. Que faisait Mikey en ce moment? Il avait une bonne idée; Mikey pompait son sexe avec énergie, en gémissant peut-être son nom à lui, Leo. Il s'agita sur la chaise, inconfortable. Ce qu'avait proposé le benjamin était dément. Il ne devait plus y penser.

Justement, Mikey arriva lui aussi dans la cuisine. Il avait joui vite ou bien, furieux de la dérobade de Leo, il avait laissé tomber. Leo se concentra dans l'observation de sa tasse de thé.

Mikey, sans que son visage ne laisse transparaitre quoique ce soit, alla voir Raph.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous fait à bouffer, huh? »

Il se pencha au-dessus de l'épaule musculeuse et son visage exprima du dégoût.

« Quoi mec? De la purée, puis c'est tout? Pas étonnant que Leo ait la peau sur les os. »

Le visage intelligent de Donnie se releva à cela.

« C'est vrai. C'est intéressant de noter que toi Mikey, malgré ta détention, tu n'as pas maigri du tout. On dirait que tu as pris la masse que Leo a perdu » se questionna à haute voix Donatello.

Leo releva la tête; c'était vrai. Mikey sembla se troubler un instant.

« Ils m'ont forcé à bouffer des choses dégueulasses dont je préfère ne pas me rappeler. Ils m'ont gavé avec des entonnoirs et des seringues » expliqua-t-il sèchement. « Pousse-toi de là, Raph. On va essayer de sauver ce qui peut l'être. Sors-moi du parmesan ou n'importe quel fromage. Et du bacon, s'il y en a. Des échalotes ou des fines herbes quelconques. Puis, un légume. Des champignons où je ne sais quoi de rapide à cuire. »

Raphael proposa à Mikey de retourner s'allonger.

Le benjamin secoua la tête.

« Arrêter de me materner. J'suis mieux, là, okay? Pis Leo va nous claquer entre les mains si j'y mets pas bon ordre! ». Il ouvrit, de plus en plus insatisfait, les portes des armoires, en poussant des glapissements de découragement, devant les trois frères, étonnés.

« Demain », continua Mikey, « Toi et Donnie vous allez faire des courses. J'vais faire une liste de ce qui nous manque. ».

Maté, Raphael retourna s'asseoir. Jamais le benjamin n'avait parlé sur ce ton à la tête brûlée, mais celui-ci se laissa houspiller. Sans doute, un sentiment de culpabilité, se dit Leonardo. Ils feraient les trois, tous les caprices du plus jeune pendant des semaines. Enfin, presque tous se corrigea l'ainé.

Il essaya de chasser de son esprit les images de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la douche. Il ne pouvait demander à Donatello si c'était une réaction explicable. Il lui aurait fallu alors expliquer aussi autre chose à Donnie.

Leo ne savait comment il devait prendre la prétention de Mikey de préparer le repas « pour lui ». Mikey, sans doute, avait utilisé n'importe quel prétexte pour justifier reprendre le contrôle des fourneaux. Ce n'était que cela. Inutile d'y mettre davantage de pensées.

Dix minutes plus tard, Mikey lui mit devant lui une assiette. Le contenue y semblait plus appétissant que ce qu'ils avaient mangé depuis des semaines.

« Désolé, bro. J'ai fait avec ce que vous aviez » expliqua nonchalamment Mikey en haussant les épaules. Il n'avait pas l'air fâché de la fuite de Leo, plus tôt. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une lubie ou une plaisanterie. Mikey avait toujours eu un sens de l'humour particulier.

Leonardo mangea en silence. Raphael faisait la conversation et cela même rendait le repas trop étrange pour être réellement agréable. Raph, habituellement, bouffait en regardant la section sport, point.

Donnie semblait plongé dans d'intenses réflexions, puis il sembla se décider :

« Comment t'es-tu échappé, Mikey? »

Michelangelo baissa les yeux, l'air blessé.

« Suis-je obligé d'en parler? »

Perplexe, Donnie insista :

« Mikey, c'est une donnée importante. T'ont-ils laissé partir ou t'es-tu enfui? »

Le benjamin foudroya le génie du regard.

« Une donnée, Donnie? C'est ce que c'est pour toi? ».

Donatello se lança dans de laborieuses justifications. Leo admit que la tortue au bo avait raison. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait demandé un récit détaillé des tortures subites par Mikey.

« J'avoue que cela m'intéresse aussi » statua-t-il. Son intervention prit le plus jeune par surprise. Mikey devant ce qui était un ordre presque direct, ne put qu'obtemperer.

« J'ai pas envie de vous traumatiser avec ce qui s'est passé » expliqua Mikey. « J'veux pas que vous me regardiez avec dégoût ou pitié. Disons seulement que Karai m' a posé un défi, que je l'ai relevé et que j'ai pu ainsi m'enfuir. J'en dirais pas plus. Sauf à mon journal intime. Si j'en ressens le besoin ».

Leo fit un geste pour couper Donatello qui allait ouvrir la bouche. Cette option convenait à Leonardo. Il lirait le journal de Mikey comme d'habitude. Lire les sévices de son frère serait légèrement plus supportable que de les entendre, à la table, devant toute la famille réunie et l'expérience risquait d'être moins traumatique pour Michelangelo aussi.

« T'aimes ça, Leo? J'peux te faire autre chose, si tu veux?».

La question le prit par surprise. Il remarqua que, contrairement aux autres, il avait à peine touché son assiette ce qui avait l'air d'inquiéter la tortue aux nunchakus.

« Non, c'était délicieux, Mikey. Je ne suis simplement plus habitué de manger autant. Nous pourrions regarder un film en famille, ce soir, puisque tu vas mieux, quand dis-tu? » proposa le leader, avec une tentative de sourire. Un retour rapide à la normalité ferait le plus grand bien à son petit frère. Les jeux vidéo, les comics, la télévision et la cuisine auront tôt fait de remplacer le souvenir des sévices sexuels subis.

Leo se leva et se déclara de corvée de vaisselles avec Donnie. Il voulait parler en privée avec le scientifique et aussi, il l'avouait, ne pas se retrouver seul, immédiatement, avec le benjamin. Le souvenir de la douche, et du sexe dur de Mikey, était beaucoup trop vivace encore dans son esprit. Il envoya ses deux autres frères au salon, jouer une partie de Wii.

La première assiette n'avait pas touché l'eau que Mikey revient dans la cuisine, sous prétexte que ses frères lui avaient manqué, pas la Wii. Leo se retourna perplexe. Il pouvait le concevoir, mais il avait envoyé Mikey ET Raph. Le benjamin pouvait bien discuter avec la tortue aux sais, non?

« Donnie, t'as pas mes résultats de test, genre du Sida ou je ne sais quoi, à finaliser? » demanda nonchalamment le plus jeune. Donnie hocha la tête et Leo ravala sa salive. Juste par le son de sa voix, il était clair que Mikey n'en n'avait rien à faire du résultat. Il cherchait un prétexte pour éloigner le génie, tout simplement.

Mais Mikey n'en n'avait pas fini :

« Quand t'auras fini avec cela, télécharge-moi donc la série Games of Thrones. J'en ai entendu parlé par des Foots. Je crois qu'il y a cinq ou six saisons à télécharger. Ca va nous occuper un max. »

Donnie, sous le regard insistant du rescapé, hocha la tête et retourna à son labo. Leo retient son souffle. Jamais, non plus, Donnie ne s'était plié aux demandes du benjamin. Mikey, de par son terrible traumatisme, les dominait totalement. Il se dit que cela ne durait qu'un temps et que, comme il se l'était déjà dit, Mikey pouvait se permettre de donner des ordres à ses ainés qui avaient échoué à le sauver durant 4 longues semaines.

Celui-ci s'approcha et Leo fit son maximum pour conserver un air calme. Mikey avait sans doute compris, dans la douche. Il n'insisterait pas davantage. Il continua donc avec détachement de laver les assiettes quand un effleurement le fit presque sursauter hors de sa carapace, prouvant que son air placide n'était qu'une façade.

Mikey, légèrement, avait appuyé ses lèvres sur son épaule.

« T'as une nouvelle cicatrice? »

« Dragon pourpres. Un canif. Par derrière. » répondit-il sommairement, le cœur battant la chamade, alors que du doigt, Mikey caressa rêveusement l'estafilade qu'il venait d'embrasser.

« Hum… Les deux autres n'étaient pas avec toi? Faudrait que tu me montres le fils de pute. J'y ferais son affaire » commenta négligemment Mikey, alors que son autre main, subtilement, descendait le long de sa carapace, s'approchant dangereusement de sa queue.

Le juron fit sortir l'ainé de sa transe.

« Surveille ton langage, Michelangelo. Et tes mains! » riposta-t-il sèchement.

En souriant, Mikey leva ses mains, dans un geste de reddition.

« Okay, ne t'énerve pas! Je les plonge dans le savon, maintenant ». s'excusa-t-il en prenant une casserole.

« Pour répondre à ta question » poursuivit Leo, le feu aux joues, « Raph et Don y étaient. On ne se quitte plus désormais ».

La phrase sembla faire un drôle d'effet à Michelangelo

« Ça veut dire quoi? Vous baisez ensemble? Tu t'es glissé dans leur lit pendant mon absence? » questionna rageusement Mikey en posant bruyamment la casserole.

Leonardo fut estomaqué de l'insinuation et même de l'accusation du plus jeune. Il écumait d'une telle colère que le leader en fut déstabilisé.

« Non! Bien sûr que non! Je veux simplement dire que je ne veux plus qu'aucun de mes frères subissent ce que tu as subi » expliqua-t-il, scandalisé. Puis, il se reprit. Il était temps d'enterrer pour de bon ce qu'il y avait eu entre Mikey et lui.

« Je ne me glisserais plus dans le lit de personne, sois tranquille. Ni celui de Raph, ni celui de Don, ni le tien. C'était une erreur. Je me contenterais de mon poignet, à qui je ne peux faire aucun dommage, à part une luxation » décréta-il en essuyant la casserole et en la rangeant. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi. Mikey, malgré sa détention et les viols, avait encore la tête au sexe. C'était absurde et troublant. Mais cela allait lui passer. Il le fallait.

Mikey ne dit rien et continua à laver le reste de la vaisselle. Au bout d'un moment, il sifflota comme d'habitude et une partie de l'inquiétude de Leo s'effaça. Pourtant, dès qu'il entra au salon, il se précipita pour s'asseoir à la place libre aux côtés de Raphael. Celui-ci avait été si souvent ignoré du benjamin que Leonardo se dit que la tortue émeraude devait avoir besoin d'un brin de réconfort.

Mikey, tout à son émission dont Donnie avait déjà téléchargé la première saison, ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper. Il obligea tout le monde à écouter les six premiers épisodes. Leo admit que son frère avait bien raison et que la série était très captivante, malgré qu'il ne comprit pas bien les circonstances dans lesquelles Mikey en avait appris l'existence. Par contre, la passion incestueuse entre les deux Lannister le mit mal à l'aise. Était-ce la raison de l'intérêt de Mikey pour cette série? Le benjamin essayait-il de lui passer un message? Leo se dit qu'il accordait trop d'importance à ce fait. Cette relation amoureuse n'était qu'une intrigue de seconde zone. Peut-être même Mikey n'en n'avait aucune idée.

Il était près d'une heure du matin et les yeux du leader se fermaient. Le septième épisode allait commencer, mais Leo, malgré la qualité de la série, s'endormait. Tous les frères étaient fatigués, mais personne n'osait s'opposer à Mikey ou le décevoir. Il posa un instant sa tête sur l'épaule de Raphael et ferma les yeux.

Aussitôt, Mikey se leva.

« On regardera le reste demain. Allons-nous coucher »

Leonardo était trop épuisé pour faire remarquer que c'était lui, en général, qui donnait ce signal.

Il alla se coucher et s'endormit immédiatement.

Sa fatigue extrême ne l'empêcha pas d'être réveillé par une respiration haletante. Leonardo était un ninja toujours sur ses gardes. Il ne remua pas, garda le même rythme de respiration et n'ouvrit pas les yeux. De toute façon, il faisait toujours aussi noir dans sa chambre, il n'aurait rien vu.

Le frère dans sa chambre, Mikey sans doute, car qui d'autre soudainement entrerait dans sa chambre, la nuit, ne le touchait pas. Mais il entendait distinctement le bruit de la chair contre la chair. Il était impossible que cela soit Donatello ou Raphael. Aucun des deux serait venu dans sa chambre se masturber. Donnie avait son portable et Raph, ses revues. Pourquoi se caresser devant un Leo dormant dans le noir? Seul Mikey pouvait être assez déstabilisé pour ce faire. Leo se redit encore pour la centième fois que c'était de sa faute.

Il était à se questionner s'il devait montrer qu'il était réveillé ou non, afin qu'il cesse, quand il sentit son frère approcher. Le soupir qui finit sur un « éo », l'odeur et de même les quelques gouttes qu'il reçut sur sa peau lui apprirent qu'il était trop tard pour arrêter Michelangelo. Celui-ci venait de jouir sur sa couverture et sur lui-même. La nausée le prit.

Il ne bougea toujours pas et attendit que Mikey quitte la pièce. Au bout d'un moment, il fut assez sûr de lui pour ouvrir la lumière, tourmenté.

Mikey, de toute évidence, entretenait depuis sa disparition, des fantasmes à son sujet. C'était mal, mais au moins son jeune frère avait l'air d'avoir accepté son refus. Mikey n'avait pas essayé de le toucher, se contentant de se masturber à quelques pas de distance.

Mais demain, il irait voir Donnie.

* * *

 _Mptoux; J'ai pas compris ce que voulais dire le mot grotte dans ta review? Mais bon, j'espère que tu vas pas tout deviner du coup, avec ce chapitre!_


	13. Chapter 13

Leo se leva à 5h30, sans avoir refermé l'œil. Le comportement de Michelangelo était troublant, même s'il était excusable et il ne faisait aucun doute. Son petit frère avait besoin d'une thérapie. Le seul qu'il pouvait l'aider de cette façon était Donatello. Probablement que, dans ses confidences, Mikey parlerait. Mais Leo en était à un point que cela lui importait peu, que ses autres frères sachent ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ce qui importait était que Mikey, qui avait déjà tant souffert, aille bien.

Il se tira du lit avec difficulté, n'ayant dormi en tout que moins de trois heures, se trainant jusqu'à la cuisine en se disant qu'après une tasse de thé, tout serait mieux et qu'il y verrait assez clair pour affronter sa journée. Il eut un choc quand il vit son petit frère déjà actif derrière les fourneaux.

« Mikey? Que fais-tu debout? » s'exclama-t-il, étonné.

Souriant ironiquement de par-dessus son épaule, le benjamin expliqua :

« J'avais pas des cycles de sommeil très réguliers chez les Foot. Je dors un peu comme les chats. Toujours d'un œil, n'importe où et n'importe quand…Quand, tu sais, ils me laissaient tranquille… »

La culpabilité chez Leo revient à plein régime. Le souvenir de la nuit pris un siège arrière. Il tendit la main vers son frère pour lui caresser la joue, alors que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes

« Mon pauvre Mikey, j'espère pouvoir un jour te faire oublier ses supplices. »

Mikey, gentiment, retira la main de son visage, pour en baiser l'intérieur de la paume.

« Ça va aller, Leo. J'ai seulement besoin de tu sais, un peu d'amour… »

Le cœur de Leo se remit à battre à toute vitesse au mot « amour ». Il tempéra :

« S'il s'agit d'amour fraternel, tu n'en manqueras pas. Nous avons tous trouvé ton absence insoutenable » expliqua-t-il avec emphase.

Mikey laissa retomber la main,

« Ouais, c'est sûr. Ça dû être vachement dur pour vous…mais vous étiez trois. Moi, j'étais seul. »

Alors que Leo gérait encore les afflux de culpabilité qui l'assaillait, Mikey continua.

« Je trouve cela difficile, vous êtes devenus si proches, tout d'un coup…je me sens…un étranger ».

Le chef se récria que rien n'était plus faux, mais Mikey, entêté, poursuivit :

« Tu t'es endormi dans les bras de Raph presque hier et, avant mon départ, vous étiez comme chien et chat ».

La voix de Mikey avait presque une tonalité menaçante.

Leo commença à nier, mais Mikey changea de sujet.

« Ce qui m'ennuie le plus est d'avoir manqué Noel. Et le jour de l'An ».

Le leader affirma à son jeune frère qu'il n'avait rien manqué du tout, qu'il avait passé un moment triste et sans joie et que d'ailleurs, personne n'avait déballé ses présents.

« Super, Leo. Refaisons Noel et le jour de l'An, disons…demain soir? »

Mikey, durant l'échange, s'était approché de façon presque aliénante et Leo céda au caprice du jeune mutant. Une fête n'était que du Mikey tout craché. D'ailleurs son retour devait être célébré et il était vrai que les présents attendaient encore.

Satisfait, Mikey se détourna.

« Je te prépare des crêpes. Cela te convient? Viens pas me parler de l'entrainement. C'est dans trois heures. Tu auras bien le temps de digérer ».

Leo sourit, mais d'un sourire incertain.

« Mikey, ne te donne pas de peine pour moi. C'est toi qui a énormément souffert… »

Mikey releva la tête, occupé à mesurer la farine.

« Oh…donc, tu n'as pas souffert de mon absence? »

Leo secoua la tête avec acharnement. Mikey faisait-il exprès de ne rien comprendre? Il essaya de l'expliquer mais Mikey secoua la tête :

« Non, Leo. Ton blabla, j'y crois pas. Tu maitrises les discours comme tes katanas. Tu sais ce qui me tenait en vie, là-bas, alors qu'on me violait avec une bouteille de coca-cola ébréché? »

Leo pâlit atrocement au détail sordide, mais il hocha la tête tout de même.

« Je me disais que, quand tu me reverrais, tu m'embrasserais avec la même force que celle avec laquelle que je t'avais manqué. J'y pensais…et cela me permettrait de tenir le coup quand je souffrais trop. »

Mikey s'était à nouveau rapproché, dangereusement près.

« Je me souviens de tes lèvres. Douces mais fougueuses. Est-ce que tu te souviens des miennes? Y as-tu déjà repensé? »

La vérité était qu'oui, Leo y avait souvent pensé. Mais avec remords, comme étant une des causes indirectes de la séquestration de son jeune frère.

« Montre-moi comment je t'ai manqué, Leo. Que ce qu'il m'a permis de demeurer sain, n'existait pas que dans ma tête. Juste un baiser, pour compenser pour près de milles heures de souffrances… »

Sans s'en apercevoir, Leo tendait les lèvres par mimétisme. Mikey ne demandait qu'un baiser pour lui pardonner. Il s'imagina son frère, pénétré de force par une bouteille cassée et le reste se fit tout seul.

Mikey captura les lèvres du leader et les mâchouilla avec passion avant de les ouvrir pour enfouir sa langue, tout en se pressant contre le corps de l'aîné.

Cela ne dura qu'une minute : une pleine minute où Leo lutta entre l'indignation et l'excitation. Avant que l'indignation l'emporte, Mikey laissa ses lèvres et se recula, avec un air satisfait :

« Tu vois? C'était pas si mal, non? »

Comme si rien ne s'était passé, il retourna à son mélange, laissant Leonardo médusé. Peut-être que Mikey, tout ce temps ne voulait qu'avoir au moins une preuve de tendresse. L'offre sexuelle d'hier n'étant qu'une tentative maladroite pour obtenir de l'attention et de l'affection, lui qui en avait été tant dépourvu durant ce mois passé chez les Foots. Il fut rassénéré et le reste de la matinée se passa somme toute bien. Le petit déjeuner fut presque comme autre fois, à la différence que Mikey avait un petit quelque chose de différent. Leo savait bien que cela n'était pas uniquement dans sa tête puisque Donnie, lui aussi, ne quittait pas Michelangelo des yeux. Le leader se dit que, après de tels traumatismes, n'importe qui aurait changé, mais cela ne sembla pas l'opinion de Donnie qui, sembla soudain avoir pris une décision.

« Mikey, j'ai quelques petits questions à te poser, donc, si tu veux, après l'entrainement… » La tortue au bandana orange se retourna vivement, en hissant, comme si on l'avait brûlé :

« Non, Don, j'ai bien voulu la première journée, mais c'est terminé. Chez les Foots, j'ai été torturé dans un labo….Pose-moi tes foutues questions ici » ordonna-t-il en s'asseyant brutalement.

« Ok, très bien, » céda le génie. « Raconte-un secret que chacun d'entre nous a, que personne ne connait ».

Tout l'être de Leonardo se liquéfia quand le regard vif de Mikey le scruta à la dérobade. Le benjamin ricana;

« Okay, Don, tu crois que je suis un clone, c'est ça? Puis qu'on m'a seulement fourni un briefing de base sur chacun de vous? Ça serait cool, mais non, bro, désolé. Mais juste pour que tu me lâches la carapace, je vais accéder à ta requête stupide : tu te tapes dans ton labo des snuff movies avec des filles rousses. »

Tout l'air des poumons de Leonardo le quitta et, incrédule, il regarda Donnie, très pâle. C'était donc vrai. Mikey, satisfait se retourna vers Raph :

« Raph, lui, cache beaucoup plus consciencieusement des magazines gay BDSM, alors que ceux de filles sont facile à trouver. Il a aussi un jouet particulier dans son… »

Raph renversa la table pour se précipiter afin d'étrangler Mikey et Leo sorti de sa stupeur pour l'en empêcher :

« Toi espèce de trouduc, je vais t'apprendre à fouiller dans ma chambre. J'en ai rien à foutre de tes tortures passées. Viens te battre! »

« Hey, blâme Donnie, pas moi. Sans sa paranoïa, personne ne saurait que tu rêves de te la faire mettre par des mecs habillés en cuir » répondit nonchalamment le plus jeune en roulant des yeux.

Leo, qui essayait tant bien que mal de retreindre physiquement Raphael, fut repoussé si brutalement par celui-ci, que sa tête frappa le coin du mur de béton derrière lui.

Sonné, il se laissa glisser sur le carrelage.

Il dut avoir perdu brièvement connaissance, puisque lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était, la tête couchée sur les genoux de Michelangelo, dans le salon, bien au chaud sous une couverture.

Leonardo tenta un mouvement, se rappelant ce qui venait de se produire, mais la main de Mikey le recoucha.

« J'ai rien. Raph a rien. Donnie a rien. Tout va bien. T'as reçu un sale coup et Don dit que t'as sûrement une commotion. Trois jours de repos complet pour toi. »

« Mikey, tu n'aurais pas dû dire ces choses … » commença à lui reprocher doucement le leader. « Ce que fait Raph en privé ne concerne personne et tu sais comment il est irascible »

Maussadement, Mikey haussa les épaules;

« C'est Don et ses soupçons à la con. Puis, toi, t'aurai pu empêcher cela n'importe quand. Toi, tu le sais que c'est bien moi. Sinon, je saurais pas que t'aime ça, comme ça » Mikey ponctua sa réponse d'une caresse du doigt qui descendait le long des côtes jusqu'aux reins.

Leo frissonna, mais justement Raph arriva, avec un air embarrassé.

« J'm'excuse Leo, j'ai été con. »

Leo pardonna de bon cœur à son frère colérique et voulut se relever, mais Mikey le retient encore.

« Reste allongé encore un peu. On peut regarder le reste des épisodes… »

Donnie, qui arrivait derrière Raph, expliqua qu'un épisode ne pouvait faire de mal, mais que Leo ne devait pas fatiguer ses yeux.

Après l'épisode, Donnie se leva et raconta qu'il avait à faire.

Mikey ricana :

« Sansa Stark avec ses cheveux roux t'a allumé. Admets-le, dude. »

Don rougit de honte et de colère, sous le regard soupçonneux et dégoûté de Leo. Leo ne pouvait croire que ce que Mikey avait dit de Donnie était vrai. Il aimait vraiment voir des jeunes filles violées et torturées en direct et peut-être même tuées? Don était malade.

Pour détourner l'attention de lui, Donatello cracha :

« Et Leo, huh? Ton précieux Leo, lui, quel est son secret? »

Le cœur de Leo battait la chamade et il sentait une sueur froide l'envahir, alors que, comme au ralenti, il voyait Mikey lécher ses lèvres, se délectant d'avance du scandale que le secret de Leo causerait. Car Don n'avait que des fantasmes. Leo, lui, était passé à l'action.

« Je crois qu'un des haikus d'un de ses livres peut avoir un double-sens érotique. Mais pour le reste, je ne peux le dire, car je respecte beaucoup trop Leo pour me glisser, à son insu dans sa chambre » annonça lentement le benjamin.

Donnie fit un reniflement méprisant, alors que Leo se dit que c'était un immense mensonge car il n'y avait pas quelques heures, son jeune frère s'était glissé dans sa chambre, à son insu. Mikey ne pouvait deviner que le leader ne dormait pas vraiment, non? Est-ce que Mikey était aussi entré dans sa chambre durant son absence? Leo n'avait qu'un secret à cacher, de ses trois frères, un secret qui risquait de faire une explosion pire que ceux de Raph et Donnie ensemble. Mais Mikey ne devait pas l'avoir découvert, sinon, certainement, il lui en aurait parlé.

Il avait manqué la réplique de Raph, trop pris par ses pensées.

Mikey lui répondait :

« J'vois pas pourquoi vous vous mettez tous en pétard pour si peu. Vous aimez le sexe hard. J'aime le sexe hard. Leo aussi, sûrement, mais il ne le sait pas encore. Ya pas de honte à avoir. Je sais, Leo sait, vous savez, alors c'est super! Arrêtez de vous cacher. Déjà qu'on a à se cacher des humains, on ne se cachera pas entre nous! »

Ces paroles semblèrent trouver un écho chez ses autres frères et Raph eut un sourire incertain, alors que Leo cogitait sur ses paroles. Mikey devait avoir vécu autre chose, car entre eux, il n'y avait pas eu de sexe hard. Mais Donnie n'en n'avait pas fini.

« Et toi, Mikey? T'as étalé notre vie devant tous, alors crache toi aussi! On sera tous égaux, sauf Lancelot ici présent » conclut Don avec un geste ulcéré vers le leader.

« Moi? mais je te l'ai déjà dit : je suis amoureux. C'est un gros giga-secret plus palpitant que vos pâles fantaisies, non? »

Donnie roula des yeux, alors que les neurones de Leo envoyaient un signal de panique à toutes ses cellules. Est-ce que Mikey parlait de lui? Cela ne se pouvait!

« T'es venu pialer dans mon labo, avant cette merde avec les Foot, que la personne ne t'aimait pas. A moins que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre. T'as développé un syndrome de Stockholm sur Karai? C'est cela que tu vas nous annoncer? J'avoue que ça serait choquant » persifla le génie.

Immobile, Leo écouta Mikey expliquer de cette nouvelle voix trainante;

« Nah, j'ai baisé cette chienne, mais, non, je m'amourache pas des salopes.

Leonardo oublia temporairement son anxiété pour procéder la nouvelle information. Les brides que Mikey laissaient voir de sa vie chez les Foots étaient…incohérentes à première vue. Karai l'avait fait torturer….cela n'avait aucun sens. Il devait vraiment amener son benjamin à se confier à son journal intime, pour comprendre. Ainsi, il serait peut-être mieux en mesure de l'aider.

Mikey resserra possessivement son emprise sur la tortue étendue sur lui.

« Si vous voulez vraiment un aperçu de mes fantasmes disons que j'ai un peu de vous deux, sauf que, avec une personne que l'on aime, c'est vachement mieux qu'avec des inconnus à la tv ou dans des magazines. Caresser la personne que l'on aime, la mener à la jouissance est une expérience plus sublime que tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer. » finit Mikey d'un air supérieur.

Don et Raph éclatèrent de rire, sans doute pour dissiper le malaise qu'ils éprouvaient depuis le dévoilement de leurs fantasmes. :

« Ouais, Mikey, c'est sûr… » alors que Raph faisait un signe avec son doigt sur sa tempe, pour démontrer que le plus jeune était fou.

Bien entendu Donatello et Raphael ne pouvait savoir que Mikey disait en quelque sorte la vérité…en admettant qu'il parlait bien de lui, se dit Leo. Peut-être que Mikey avait rencontré quelqu'un…Leo se savait irrationnel, mais il se raccrocha à cette idée, malgré tout. Il sentit sa psyché se fissurer encore pis quand Mikey continua :

« Pourquoi vous n'auriez pas du sexe ensemble, toi et Donnie, « proposa la tortue aux nunchakus. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vivre le grand amour comme moi, mais ça serait mieux que de vous branler, non? » finit-il, alors que sa main caressait de moins en moins subtilement le biceps de Leonardo.

Alors que Raph et Don se regardaient l'un l'autre, ahuris et choqués, Leo se leva si subitement que l'autre tortue ne put l'en empêcher.

« Ça suffit! Je ne veux plus entendre la moindre allusion sexuelle. Nous avons assez traîné. Ramenez vos carapaces dans le Dojo et que ça saute! Je vais vous passer l'envie de penser à autre chose que de vous défendre contre mes katanas » aboya-t-il furieusement. « Le dernier dans le Dojo fait 500 pompes sur la planche »

D'un mouvement preste, il se dirigea vers la salle d'entrainement. Mikey, de par la force s'il le fallait, allait apprendre la discrétion et la décence. Et la chasteté.

Mikey, poussant des faux cris effrayés le précéda dans le Dojo alors que Donnie et Raph se piétinaient pour ne pas être le dernier à entrer.

Leo, en roulant des yeux, fit exprès d'être le dernier à entrer et donc de s'arroger à lui-même la punition. Il ordonna à ses frères de faire des tours de piste, alors que lui-même faisait ses pompes. Le faire sur la planche de bois était douloureux, mais Leo s'en moquait. Cela lui évitait de trop penser. En général, mais aujourd'hui, il est trop préoccupé.

Est-ce que Mikey était réellement amoureux de lui? N'était-ce qu'une fantaisie qui avait pris de l'ampleur durant sa détention chez les Foots? En admettant que Mikey l'aimait réellement, sérieusement, qu'allait-il faire? Son petit frère allait tout révéler aux autres, au rythme qui y allait avant la fin de la journée! Comment Don et Raph allaient réagir? Ne seraient-ils pas encore plus malheureux, eux, de ne pas connaitre l'amour? Cela serait égoïste à lui et Mikey de s'engager dans une relation sexuelle et amoureuse, alors que Donnie et Raph n'auraient rien. Il était évident que les deux autres n'étaient nullement attirés l'un par l'autre. Il fallait que Leo pense au Clan. Les caprices de Michelangelo ne comptaient pas face à l'harmonie de leur famille.

Et puis, Leo, excepté une certaine tendresse particulière pour son frère le plus jeune, n'éprouvait rien de plus pour lui, que pour ses deux autres frères. Seulement de la fraternité.

« Bro, ça fait 502, maintenant. Arrête », lui signifia Michelangelo. Leo se releva, frottant ses phalanges douloureuses. Il n'avait même pas compté, alors que Mikey de toute évidence l'avait fait. Ce qui signifiait que le benjamin, tout en courant, ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

« Mikey, occupe-toi de toi. Tu ne t'es pas entrainé depuis longtemps. Je vais y aller doucement, mais… »

« Oh non, Leo, tu peux mettre toute la gomme » riposta Mikey.

Leo plissa les yeux. Cette arrogance était nouvelle.

« Donc, Mikey avec moi, contre Raph et Donnie » décida-t-il, ne voulant pas susciter de drame en ne choisissant pas Mikey comme coéquipier et que celui-ci se plaigne avec trop de détails.

Il fut surpris de constater que Mikey avait développé une agressivité et une duplicité nouvelle au combat. Raph même, se retrouva au tapis. Pour un homme torturé durant un mois, la mutant aux nunchakus semblait en forme.

Il voulut étudier le style de plus près. Il envoya donc Raph et Don au banc.

« Surprenant, Mikey. Affronte-moi maintenant ».

Mikey lança quelques plaisanteries sur le fait que, enfin, il était au niveau « Boss ».

Son jeune frère para ses coups mais n'en porta pas. Leo, au bout de dix minutes, se fâcha.

« Mikey, attaque! Je sais que tu peux mieux que cela »

« Bah, je suis plus motivé » expliqua le benjamin, l'air blasé.

Leo tomba des nues. Jamais il n'avait reçu un tel affront. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Mikey s'expliqua :

« Rien contre toi, Leo. T'es un bon adversaire. C'est juste que tu sais, chez les Foots, je me battais pour ma vie, dans des conditions plus épouvantables que tout ce que tu peux imaginer. Karai me lançait ces défis-là. Fallait que je gagne pour vivre…et je voulais vachement vivre, tu sais…pour avoir ma récompense quand je sortirais »

Mikey fit une œillade suggestive, laissant à Leo le soin de se remémorer la « récompense » espérée de Michelangelo. Refusant d'y penser, Leo rugit :

« Michelangelo, bats-toi ou sinon… »

« Tu sais, maintenant je marche à cela, les défis. Tu sais, quand j'étais petit, Donnie et toi me donniez des leçons ludiques pour m'apprendre à compter, avec des bonbons et tout… Propose-moi une punition ou une récompense. Cela va me motiver » suggéra Mikey en se léchant les lèvres, un éclat de gourmandise dans les yeux.

Furieux de ce chantage, que Mikey lui fasse l'affront de ne pas se battre sur son simple commandement, il s'approcha et hissa très bas :

« Si tu perds, Mikey, ou si tu ne te bats pas de manière satisfaisante, je ne te prendrais plus comme partenaire au Dojo. De façon à ce que NULLE PART ni à AUCUNE OCCASION, tu me touches. »

Le visage du jeune mutant demeura inexpressif, mais il susurra aussi bas;

« Si je gagne et que je fous ton cul sur le tapis, je te veux dans ma chambre cette nuit, à minuit. Jusqu'à ce que je te permettre de sortir. Okay? »

Cette outrecuidance fit briller les yeux bleu cobalt de colère. Personne ne le commandait et ce n'était pas ce morveux prétentieux qui allait le battre. Il n'y avait plus un petit frère torturé sous ses yeux. La ferté mâle de Leonardo voyait un défi et toute son amour-propre lui criait d'abattre les prétentions de ce gamin.

Il hocha la tête et se mit en position de combat, quand son jeune frère, avec une drôle d'expression regarda, derrière son opposant.

« Merde, Don et Raph s'embrassent ».

Leo, instinctivement tourna la tête et son cerveau eu à peine le temps d'enregistrer que Don regardait son t-Phone alors que Raph semblait dormir, assis, qu'il reçut un coup de genou en plein plastron, le courbant en deux.

Il ne s'était, ni remis de la surprise, ni de la douleur, qui lui avait coupé le souffle que, Mikey d'un crochet au mollet l'envoya au tapis, pour ensuite, le clouer au sol de tout son poids.

Les lèvres à un cheveu de son visage, Mikey murmura lascivement :

« J'ai gagné : ton cul est au tapis, alors, je le veux dans mon lit, cette nuit »

« C'était…déloyal… » protesta Leo, choqué

« Tu sais ce qu'ils disent, bro. En amour comme à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis… » sourit Mikey, avec une expression prédatrice.

* * *

 _C'était mon chapitre que j'essaye de faire quotidiennement. J'ai tant de fic que j'ai demandé à effaraiz de choisir, de quelle fanfic elle voulait un chapitre aujourd'hui. Juste décider parfois me faire perdre 90 minutes. Donc, j'aime les demandes spéciales._

 _Mptoux; J'ose pas te demander ton hypothèse. J'ai peur que t'aies raison. Je suis trop prévisible._

 _Avis à ceux qui ont envie. Je cherche un surnom amoureux que Mikey pourrait donner à Leo. Un surnom que Leo n'aimera pas. Raph appelle toujours Leo « babe » ou bébé » dans mes fic. Je veux autre chose pour Mikey. Des suggestions?_


	14. Chapter 14

Leonardo avait passé le reste de la journée de très mauvaise humeur. Il ne pouvait pas se dérober à aller à minuit dans la chambre de Mikey. Leo tenait toujours parole et ne pas le faire cette fois-ci laisserait croire qu'il avait peur.

Jamais il ne donnerait la satisfaction à son petit frère de croire qu'il avait peur de lui.

De toute façon, qu'est-ce que Mikey pouvait lui faire? Rien du tout! Au moindre attouchement non désiré, toucher un point de pression serait suffisant et en admettant qu'il soit réellement en mauvaise posture, il pouvait toujours crier. Tant pis pour le secret! Avec ce qu'il avec découvert aujourd'hui, sur Donnie, par exemple, ce n'est pas le génie qui allait le juger. De toute façon, jamais il n'aurait à se rendre à cela, non? Mikey serait raisonnable et comprendrait que, ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait été torturé un mois que Mikey pouvait tout se permettre. Refaire Noel, exiger une série télé, passait. Mais de faire de Leo son exutoire émotionnelle, non. Les sentiments de Mikey n'étaient pas engagés. Avant sa disparition, son petit frère était confus, rien de plus. Un éveil trop rapide à la sexualité en était la cause. Cette confusion avait été exacerbée chez les Foot, durant des semaines de tortures physiques, sexuelles et mentales. Tant mieux si l'idée de retrouver son grand frère lui avait donné la rage de résister, mais il fallait que Mikey se sorte de cet état!

Si seulement il savait ce qui s'était passé durant la captivé de Michelangelo. L'aider à passer au travers serait plus aisé. Il pourrait peut-être négocier des confidences en échange de sa bonne volonté à respecter le pari.

La mutant aux nunchakus fut par contre très enjoué toute la journée. Enfin, juste au moment où Leo, en début de soirée, après avoir longuement réfléchi, décida de frapper à la porte du labo. Donnie lui dit d'entrer, après avoir précipitamment fermer les fenêtres ouvertes de son ordinateur, mais fronça les sourcils quand il s'aperçut que le chef verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Puis le scientifique soupira.

« Écoute Leo, Mikey a exagéré, ce ne sont pas des snuff movies… »

Leonardo fit un geste pour démontrer que ce n'était pas là sa préoccupation. Donnie n'en croyais pas sa chance, lui fit signe de s'asseoir

« Je viens de parler de Mikey…il m'inquiète. »

Donnie, machinalement, comme chaque fois qu'un sujet amenait de la réflexion, ouvrit son tiroir pour en tirer une cigarette, quand, se rappelant soudain avec qui il était, il le referma d'un coup sec.

« Continue » commanda-t-il nerveusement, optant pour mâchouiller un style à la place.

« Bien, il est euh… » Leo ne savait exactement par où commencer. Opter tout de suite, sans autre préambule pour avouer que Mikey semblait fantasmer sur lui?

« Différent? » proposa Donnie

Leo hocha la tête. Peut-être que ce seul adjectif suffisait pour que Don pose un diagnostic et élabore une solution.

« Tu sais, je suis d'accord avec toi…le problème est que, voilà, Mikey ne veut pas m'en parler. C'est ce qui arrive parfois aux victimes. Mais…c'est, si l''on excepte ses blessures physiques, le seul point que notre frère à d'une personne ayant subi un choc traumatique. »

Leo releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

« Que veux-tu dire? », commanda-t-il

Donnie soupira;

« Soit que Mikey ment et qu'il n'était pas prisonnier, soit que son séjour n'a pas été si terrible que cela pour lui…Ou bien, Mikey est très résilient. Resilient de manière unique ».

« Explique-toi » le somma le leader. « Sinon, je ne ferai que dire que ce que tu me dis est insensé. »

« Il est joyeux. Tu vas me dire c'est Mikey et il heureux d'être de retour, mais…ah oublie ça, Leo. Toi, que voulais-tu me faire remarquer? » abandonna le docteur de la famille.

Le chef en bleu se tut un moment. Ce qu'insinuait Donatello n'avait pas le sens commun. Pourquoi Mikey serait si perturbé, alors?

« C'est tu vois…il semble beaucoup penser…au sexe… » commença prudemment l'ainé.

Donatello roula des yeux.

« Leo, faut que tu arrêtes de voir le sexe comme une maladie. C'est ridicule quand on a ton âge et dans ta position…Et je te signale que Mikey s'occupait joliment du sexe bien avant sa disparition ».

Leo n'eut pas le temps de justement de questionner le savant sur ce que Mikey lui avait confié avant son départ que Donnie attaqua :

« J'avoue que la proposition de Mikey de prendre Raph comme partenaire sexuel était…incongrue. Mais quand tu y réfléchis bien, ce n'est pas si étrange, d'un point de vue extérieur : Un d'entre vous ne me jugerait pas pour mon apparence physique. Nous sommes 4 de notre espèce et malheureusement tous mâles, mais des hommes humains choisissent de leur plein gré des hommes humains. Puis, nous sommes les seuls en qui nous pouvons avoir confiance. Ma seule question est, pourquoi Raph? »

Le génie s'arrêta et tout à sa réflexion il porta à ses lèvres sa tasse vide.

« En fait, cela fait sens puisque tu agis comme un eunuque et que Mikey est « amoureux »

Leonardo plissa les yeux. Il en avait marre des sous-entendus sur son absence de libido.

« Je n'agis pas un eunuque, tout comme Mikey n'est pas amoureux…Il s'est enflammé pour quelqu'un et….

« Es-tu jaloux, Leo? »

Leonardo secoua farouchement la tête

« Non! » nia-t-il avec énergie. « Pourquoi le serais-je? »

« Tu as peur que quelqu'un te vole ton influence sur Michelangelo, par exemple. » suggéra le scientifique.

Le chef ricana d'un rire sans joie.

« Pour cela, il faudrait tout d'abord que j'ai de l'influence sur lui. Tu as vu? Il a refusé de se battre… »

Don haussa les épaules :

« Il a fini par le faire non? Et efficacement, puisque tu t'es retrouvé au sol…. »

Leonardo jugea plus prudent de changer de sujet.

« Donc, que me conseilles-tu, Donnie? »

« Évite la confrontation. Sois conciliant. On n'attrape pas les mouches avec du vinaigre. Quand il sera en confiance, tu en tireras des brides. Si l'on ne sait ce qui s'est passé vraiment, il est difficile de l'aider. Tu es le stratège, Leo, pas moi. Amène-moi un récit de captivité qui fait sens et je pourrais me figurer quoi faire. A moins que d'ici là, les choses rentrent dans l'ordre ou que nous nous habituons au nouveau Michelangelo. » conclut Donatello avec philosophie.

Leo croisa les bras, pianotant ses doigts sur ses biceps, en intense réflexion. Ce que disait Donnie avait du sens, mais il manquait au génie une information cruciale au sujet du comportement de Michelangelo. Leo se demandait s'il devait avouer maintenant ou non. Il était venu voir Donnie dans cette optique. Le génie ne le jugerait pas et cette révélation allait sans doute se révéler utile. Leo ouvrit la bouche, mais Don, nerveusement le coupa.

« Leo, j'ai besoin de ta collaboration pour une petite expérimentation…Ce qu'a dit Mikey m'a fait réfléchir. Je voudrais tester quelque chose. Ce n'est pas douloureux » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter devant l'inquiétude brillant dans les yeux bleus. "Je veux t'embrasser... »

Leo figea comme une biche sur l'autoroute, n'écoutant pas les arguments embarrassés de Donatello, qui de toute évidence essayait de le convaincre pour obtenir une permission. Leo, s'il allait avouer avoir eu du sexe avec Mikey, dans le but de le faire sentir mieux, ne pouvait dénier à Donatello un simple baiser.

« Ok » céda-t-il.

Donatello s'approcha et prit la tête de Leonardo dans ses mains. La nervosité du génie était palpable et Leo se dit que lui, le supposé « eunuque » avec beaucoup plus d'expérience que son frère, alors il guida lui-même les lèvres olive de Donatello sur les siennes.

Il était dans ses intentions de faire demeurer le baiser chaste, puisqu'il ne voulait pas, après Mikey, avoir un autre de ses frères sur le dos.

Donatello, passé le premier moment de gêne, semblait d'un autre avis. Alors qu'il allait approfondir le baiser, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Tiens, tiens, qui on a là » questionna Mikey d'une voix trainante, jouant avec le kunai qui lui avait servi pour crocheter la serrure.

Leonardo, malgré l'ai blasé de son plus jeune frère, pâlit : Si Mikey voulait cette nuit des « contacts » lui dire non allait être difficile.

Donnie expliqua que c'était une « expérimentation scientifique » et Mikey roula des yeux.

« J'ai fait une liste des trucs qu'on allait avoir besoin…Mais je crois qu'il est mieux que nous nous y allons tous. Combien t'as, Donnie? »

Donatello, nerveusement, énonça le montant et sombrement, Mikey répondit :

« Ça ne sera pas assez. Cela doit être un Noel très spécial. Inoubliable. Heureusement que, avant de me faire la malle, j'ai piqué du fric aux Foots »

Leo et Donnie se regardèrent, stupéfaits, tout baiser, oublié. Les aventures de Michelangelo chez les Foots devenaient de plus en plus troublantes.

« Combien? » questionna Donatello le premier, étant le plus matérialiste des deux. « Où l'as-tu caché? »

« Ça c'est mon secret, bro. J'te dirais pas il est où, ni comment j'ai, pour que t'ailles le claquer à acheter des fleurs à Leo ». répliqua le benjamin, condescendant.

Donnie, excédé expliqua qu'il n'avait nulle intention d'acheter quoique ce soit au chef, que ce n'était qu'une petite expérimentation de rien du tout.

Étrangement, durant l'échange, Leonardo fut légèrement soulagé. Il avait presque craint, aussi farfelu que cela était, que Mikey serait jaloux de Donnie. Mais il ne semblait pas l'être du tout. Leo sourit : cela signifiait que son jeune frère n'était pas amoureux aussi profondément qu'il le prétendait. Mikey n'était que d'humeur libidineuse. Avec la maturité, cela allait lui passer.

« Je nous ai divisé la liste : voilà la tienne, Donnie. J'ai donné la sienne à Raph avec la même somme.» expliqua la tortue au bandana orange en tendant la liste et deux billets de 100$ que Donnie prit, les yeux exorbités.

Leo, à cela fronça les sourcils. Mikey s'arrogeait le droit de distribuer les taches : Son boulot.

« Michelangelo, tu n'as pas à dire à Donnie ou à Raph ce qu'ils feront. C'est à moi de le faire, je suis le chef.

« Okay, bro, je ne voulais pas empiéter sur ton terrain. J'croyais pas que t'étais un control freak au point d'avoir un droit de regard sur l'épicerie. »

Il lui tendit la liste de Donnie pour qu'il la consulte, mais Leonardo la repoussa.

« Ce n'est pas le point…Nous ne nous divisons plus, Mikey. Jamais. » insista le leader.

Mikey ouvrit la bouche pour défendre son point de vue puis il la referma :

« Okay, faites-ce que vous voulez. Moi, je pars de mon côté »

Leonardo protesta, mais Donnie lui serra le bras. Le leader comprit. Donatello avait un plan.

« Et moi, où est donc ma liste? » fit-il donc semblant d'accepter.

« Dans ta chambre, Leo. Viens, je veux te montrer un truc »

Méfiant, Leo suivit tout de même son frère.

Dès qu'ils furent dans la chambre, Mikey laissa tomber son masque d'indifférence, et tremblant, les yeux pleins de larmes de rage, il accusa :

« Comment t'as-pu, Leo? Comment t'as pu me faire ça?

Leo, bien qu'il se doutât plus que fortement de ce que Mikey voulait dire, joua l'ignorant :

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, Michelangelo » répondit froidement.

Mikey secoua la tête, les yeux étincelants, apostrophant l'ainé à deux centimètres du visage. :

« Oh non, le pouvoir de mon nom complet ne suffira pas pour me faire la boucler, cette fois. Je le savais, petite pute, que tu t'étais roulé dans les draps de Donnie dès que j'ai eu le dos tourné! »

Cela pris au moins trois secondes pour que le cerveau de Leonardo lui confirma que son petit frère l'avait traité de pute et donc que ses nerfs moteurs lui fissent gifler Mikey deux fois, une fois du plat de la main et la seconde, du revers.

« Michelangelo » articula Leo prit par une rage indignée et froide : « Tu t'oublies. Je n'ai rien fait de ce que tu insinues avec Donatello. Il m'a embrassé car TU lui as mis ces idées farfelues dans la tête. Rien de plus. »

Mikey tenait sa joue, loin d'être calmé.

« Il devait essayer avec Raphael! » hurla-t-il. « Pour qu'on ait la foutue paix, toi et moi! »

Leonardo se prit la tête, exaspéré.

« Pour la dernière fois, Mikey il n'y a pas de « toi et moi » et tu ne peux forcer Raphael et Donatello à amorcer une relation entre eux, s'ils ne le veulent pas! »

Mikey se mit à faire les cent pas.

« Comment t'oses dire cela, hein, Leo? Après tout ce que j'ai souffert? » puis, il éclata en sanglots, en se laissant tomber sur le lit de Leo.

Les pleurs de Mikey étaient véritables s'aperçut Leo et résonnaient comme ceux d'un jeune enfant. Ses tripes se tordirent. Les larmes du benjamin avaient toujours été son talon d'Achille. En plus, dans ces circonstances où tout était de sa faute, Leo se sentit comme le pire grand frère du monde.

Il allait vers on petit frère et caressa, en un geste de réconfort, sa carapace.

« Mikey…si tu me parlais de ce qui s'est passé chez les Foots, hum? Je crois que cela te ferait du bien… »

« J'ai pas envie de revivre ça, Leo! Est-ce que tu peux comprendre? » s'entêta le plus jeune, en larmes. « J'essaye de mettre cela derrière moi! »

« Donnie et moi pensons que… »

Mikey se releva comme si on l'avait piqué :

« Oh il n'y a pas de Mikey et Leo, mais il y a un Donnie et Leo … »

« Mikey… »

« Embrasse-moi. Tu ne peux me dire non, après avoir embrassé Donnie » ajouta-t-il, voyant le chef se raidir.

Leo ne pouvait nier le fait. Argumenter allait être plus énergivore que de seulement tendre les lèvres.

Le baiser de Mikey fut beaucoup plus poussé que celui du matin. Quand ses mains commencèrent à le tripoter, Leo s'écarta.

« Maintenant, c'est égal. Je ne t'embrasserai plus. Ni Donnie. »

« Et Raphael? » questionna le benjamin, soupçonneux.

« Raphael non plus! » soupira le leader.

« Tu viens toujours dans ma chambre cette nuit, non? » questionna Mikey, inquiet.

« Oui » promit Leo en roulant des yeux. « Mais ne crois pas me soutirer d'autre baisers. C'est terminé, Michelangelo. »

Mikey hocha la tête.

* * *

Il était minuit quart

Ils étaient rentrés des courses vers 23h. Depuis qu'April et Casey ne faisaient plus parti de leurs vies, acheter l'essentiel était difficile. Ils réussissaient à s'infiltrer dans des commerces et ils laissaient la somme de leur achat bien à la vue.

Comme il l'avait dit, Michelangelo était parti de son côté. Ils ne L'avaient pas suivi. Mettre Mikey en confiance, afin de le laisser commettre des erreurs était le mieux de ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, selon Donnie. Il était arrivé 45 minutes plus tard, saluant rapidement et s'enfermant dans sa chambre, sans ranger ses achats mystérieux.

Le leader était devant la porte, en arrêt. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Michelangelo manigançait, mais comme il l'avait déjà admis, ne pas affronter le quoique ce soit derrière la porte, serait une mauvaise idée. Mikey s'enflait déjà la tête. Si Leo se dérobait, il deviendrait encore plus hors de contrôle.

Audacieusement, il ouvrit la porte. Il fut légèrement surpris du spectacle, mais ses traits demeurèrent impassibles. Quelques bougies éclairaient la pièce et il flottait dans l'air une odeur particulière, sucrée.

Mikey était assis sur son lit, fixant la flamme de la bougie la plus près, sans se retourner vers le nouvel arrivant.

« Tu peux enlever tes protections et tes katanas, Leo. On n'est pas dans le Dojo et t'as pas d'ennemi ici » murmura-t-il, sans le regarder.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr » répondit Leonardo d'une voix basse. « J'ai l'impression de ne plus te connaitre ».

Mikey tourna lentement les yeux vers lui.

« Ça se peut que j'aie changé. Je le concède. Mais y a aucune torture qui ferait de moi ton ennemi, Leo. »

La voix de Mikey était douce, un murmure tendre et Leo fut déstabilisé.

« Déshabille-toi et viens t'étendre » suggéra Mikey et cette fois-ci, malgré la douceur apparente, des signaux d'alarmes se firent dans la tête de Leo.

Il secoua la tête.

« Mikey, je suis venu, mais il n'y aura pas de sexe entre nous. »

« Qui te parle de sexe? Si tu en aurais voulu, j'aurai pas dit non, je l'admets, mais hé, je te forcerais pas! J'ai été violé une dizaine de fois par jour tout le long de ma captivité! Je ferai pas subir cela à mon frère, la personne que je chéris le plus au monde! Pourquoi tu te méfies de moi?. Je veux juste une miette de tendresse et de réconfort » s'écria Mikey, blessé.

Leo hésita puis, il défit les lanières de ses katanas et se déshabilla entièrement, s'asseyant aux côtés de son jeune frère.

Mikey alors eu le geste tendre de se recroqueviller près de son frère. Ils demeurent ainsi en silence durant plusieurs minutes. Puis, Mikey parla.

« Karai a voulu que je te déteste. Elle a voulu me faire croire des tas de monstruosités sur ton compte. Que tu m'aimais pas. Que j'étais pas important pour toi. Elle a fait mettre un bandana bleu à tous mes tortionnaires. Mais tu vois, je savais que c'était des mensonges et qu'un jour, je serai dans tes bras, ici. Un jour qu'il m'avait drogué, Karai elle-même a mis un bandana bleu. Elle voulait essayer un freak, disait-elle. Ils m'ont détaché pour que…je m'accouple à elle... » raconta-t-il avec difficulté alors que Leo avait le souffle suspendu. Mikey poursuivit :

« Ce qui était bien, c'est que le bandana a aidé à ce que ce ne fut pas trop pénible. Je focusais sur le bleu et bon, c'est toi que j'imaginais pistonner, encore et encore… »

Leonardo ravala sa salive et s'agita un peu.

« Mais tu aurais pu l'attaquer, non? Ce n'était pas très prudent… »

Mikey secoua la tête et se tourna vers son frère pour lui pointer son cou;

« Nah! Regarde : je portais un collier en tout temps. Je pouvais recevoir une décharge n'importe quand »

Leonardo remarqua une légère marque au col de Mikey qu'il n'avait pas encore vu.

« Je me suis blessé avec la pince que j'ai utilisée pour couper moi-même le collier quand je suis parti… »

« Mais comment as-tu… »

« Étends-toi, je veux te masser. » le coupa Michelangelo.

Leonardo résista mais Mikey insista que cela serait une preuve que Karai n'avait pas réussi à détruire le lien de confiance entre eux, alors il obtempéra.

Mikey l'étendit et il étendit une huile odorante dans ses mains.

« Ou as-tu eu cela? » questionna le leader, la tête tournée.

« Je l'ai acheté hier soir. Relaxe-toi… »

Leonardo, malgré toute la dextérité des mains de son frère ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir. Mikey avait révélé des pans de sa vie de captif, mais trop peu, pour constituer ne serait-ce que le tour du puzzle. Puis, il se demandait si sa docilité présente n'alimentait pas des idées dans l'imagination impressionnable du plus jeune. Il devait faire parler Mikey sur ses sentiments exacts à son égard, afin de pouvoir lui en faire voir l'absurdité. Mais en douceur.

« Je sais que tu es venu la nuit passée dans ma chambre. » commenca-t-il.

« Ce n'était pas dans mon intention d'être discret » répondit légèrement le plus jeune.

Leo se redressa d'un bond, malgré que Mikey appuyait sur un point très agréable de son cou.

« Quoi? Tu me savais réveillé et tu as… »

« T'es pas prêt, je te forcerai pas, mais je veux pas que t'oublie mon intérêt. Je t'ai choisi…ta carapace est pour moi…C'est un truc animal, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher » expliqua le plus jeune en haussant les épaules comme s'il expliquait qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix de manger toute la pizza.

Leo le repoussa de ses mains.

« Mikey, c'est insensé. »

Rapidement, la tortue saisit les mains du leader et avant qu'il ait pu se dégager, ses mains furent menottées.

« Michelangelo! Comment as-tu pu? Je te faisais confiance » gronda le leader.

« Calme-toi. Je ne veux que te regarder. » expliqua le benjamin en se reculant. « Tu vois, je m'éloigne. » Se disant le plus jeune empoigna son sexe. A quelle moment son frère l'avait sorti de son plastron, Leo n'aurait pas pu le dire, mais il gronda, tout en tirant sur ses entraves.

« Relaxe, sweetie. Je ne fais rien de plus qu'hier. Ça me calme et cela ne te fais pas de mal. Tu regarderas sur Internet, les victimes de viol ont besoin de se refamiliariser avec le sexe de façon graduée. Être capable de faire des actes intimes avec toi m'aide à guérir. Tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance Leo et je t'aime profondément.

Cela ne calma pas Leo.

« Non, Mikey, si tu souffres, Donnie a la solution, pas moi… »

« J'te croyais le chef, Leo? Celui qui a la réponse à tout! Tu veux gérer l'épicerie, mais pas la réhabilitation de ton frère? Non, ne réponds pas! Tu parles trop…. »

Mikey alors prit un objet dans son tiroir qu'il noua prestement autour de la bouche de Leo, alors que celui-ci commençait à crier.

« J'm'excuse Leo. Mais j'ai besoin de cela et j'ai pas envie que Donnie ou Raph se la ramène pour nous interrompre. Je ne te ferais rien de mal. Tu vas peut-être même aimer cela… »

Mikey se mit à se pomper avec plus d'énergie et Leo détourna la tête, écœuré. Il essaya de même de faire abstraction des délires de Michelangelo qui lui murmurait comment il était magnifique, détaillant tout ce qu'il adorait chez le leader, du vert de sa peau au bleu de ses yeux.

Voyant que Leo faisait son maximum pour l'ignorer, il se mit à califourchon sur lui, son membre dur à quelques centimètres de son visage. Leo ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir l'odeur très musquée de Mikey, sans arrêter de respirer.

Alors qu'il était assis sur son frère, se masturbant si près que ses phalanges qui montaient et descendaient frôlaient le visage de l'autre mâle, il utilisa son autre main pour caresser l'entre-cuisse du leader.

« T'as baisé avec moi pour que je me sente mieux. J'ai 1000 plus besoin de toi en ce moment, Leo. On va y aller à ton rythme, par étape…Toi aussi, Leo ça te fera du bien…J'suis un bon amant. J'ai fait tordre de plaisir la princesse des Foot. J'imaginais que c'était toi et c'est cela qui donnait de la force à mes coups de rein. »

Pour donner du poids à sa phrase, Mikey fit un mouvement lascif du bassin, frôlant la bosse qui commençait à faire son apparition dans le bas du plastron de la tortue sous lui. Au même moment, Leo ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement de derrière son bâillon.

« Laisse-toi aller, tu l'as déjà fait. C'était bon, non? Et la`, je suis meilleur…j'ai branlé tellement de mecs en pensant à toi… en rêvant à ce moment précis…Le goût en était presque bon, car je me rappelais du tien…je meurs d'envie de te gouter à nouveau, »

Après quelques autres phrases du même acabit, Leo ne put retenir son sexe de sortir et Mikey changea de position pour empoigner leur deux membres ensemble.

Leo déconnecta la conscience de son cerveau ne pensant qu'à la sensation. Il n'avait rien à faire. Il ne pouvait pas parler, ni fuir. Il aurait pu se défendre avec ses jambes, mais il préféra mettre de côté cette possibilité, se perdant dans la sensation enivrante qu'il éprouvait.

Être étendu sur sa carapace, en ayant rien à faire que d'éprouver du plaisir, sans même à se sentir coupable car il n'avait nullement amorcé cette situation, cette fois-ci.

Ils atteignirent la jouissance presque en même temps, leurs deux semences se rependant sur le plastron de Leo. Mikey retomba comme une pierre, sur Leo, pantelant.

« Merde, depuis le temps que cela me démangeait… »

Il enleva délicatement le bâillon et avec la capacité de parler, revint à Leo la réalisation de ce qu'il avait fait, alors que son jeune frère l'embrassait.

« Mikey…si tu as besoin de sexe à ce point, peut-être que Donnie acceptera. Il semble être ouvert à cette option » protesta tout bas le leader.

Mikey hissa :

« Comment oses-tu la ramener avec Donnie qui t'as embrassé? Je devrais te punir pour cela! T'as de la chance que je sois un tendre et que je veuille que tu m'aimes.

« Mikey, pour la dernière fois, il n'y aura pas de relation entre nous! » insista Leonardo avec le plus de fermeté qu'il pouvait le faire avec un plastron poisseux.

« Pourquoi? Tu veux bien qu'il y en ait une entre moi et Donnie » contra Mikey, logique « Est-ce parce que c'est Raphael que tu veux? » questionna-t-il, menaçant.

« Ce que je veux, c'est que tu me détaches. Je suis venu, j'ai fait ce que tu veux. C'est terminé. »

Étonné, Leo vit Mikey, maussade, s'exécuter. Boudeur, à son air surpris, le benjamin rétorqua :

« Pourquoi t'as cette tronche-là? J'tai dit que je te forcerais pas. T'es pas prisonnier. Tu veux sortir et bien, fous le camp » cria Mikey, blessé.

Leo hésita. Tout se déroulait trop vite. Mikey lui avait donné un orgasme après tout et ensuite, Leonardo le rejetait comme une call-girl décevante. Il voulut s'expliquer mais Mikey projeta le contenu d'une étagère à terre, violemment.

« Disparait ! » hurla-t-il à plein poumons.

Leo fuit, sans demander son reste.

* * *

 ** _Merci Mptoux pour la suggestion. On la verra plus souvent plus tard._**


	15. Chapter 15

Un arrêt aux douches fut une nécessité. L'eau glacée lui permit de reprendre suffisamment ses sens pour faire une mise au point.

Il avait été faible et avait empiré la situation de tous les côtés. Il avait cédé à Mikey et accepté des attouchements de nature sexuelle, ce qu'il s'était promis de refuser. Il n'avait même pas seulement autorisé de vagues caresses ou des baisers. Non! Il avait laissé Mikey faire des gestes beaucoup plus explicites. Comment avait-il pu laisser cela dégénérer à ce point?

Mais ensuite, en s'enfuyant, il avait perdu les points accumulés lors de la simple étreinte. Mikey n'était pas près de se confier à lui, ce que Donnie avait pointé comme nécessaire pour le rétablissement du benjamin. Quand il avait quitté la chambre, son jeune frère était furieux et Leo ne pouvait le blâmer. Il ne cessait de lui envoyer des signaux contraires.

Il ferma le robinet de la douche et posa son front contre le carrelage mouillé. Comment sortir de cette situation et en faire sortir Mikey avec le moins de dommages possibles à leurs liens familiaux?

Il devait voir Donatello et lui demander conseil, mais cette fois-ci franchement. Il repensa brièvement au baiser du scientifique. Cela n'avait probablement voulu rien dire. Donnie avait voulu tester un baiser, afin de voir, sans doute, si une relation avec un membre de sa famille était possible. Essayer sur Raphael, en premier, lui aurait valu un coup de poing, sans doute. Puis, le benjamin les avait surpris. Il avait semblé indifférent, mais ce n'était qu'une façade. Le fait qu'il ait été jusqu'à forcer la serrure, était transparent. Mikey, dès qu'ils avaient été seuls, avait laissé éclater sa jalousie. N'avait-il même pas poussé l'outrecuidance jusqu'à parler de le punir, sans compter ses injures?

Il voulait Donnie avec Raphael, pour de toute évidence, avoir le champ libre d'aimer Leo en public. Quatre frères, deux couples.

Mais pourquoi lui, précisément? Leo n'avait rien qui le distinguait de ses frères, excepté l'autorité. Il était moins fort que Raphael, moins intelligent que Donnie. Mikey, toute sa vie, avait soutenu que Leonardo était ennuyant et ne savait pas s'amuser? Alors pourquoi cette nouvelle prédilection? N'était-ce que parce qu'il était l'initiateur de Mikey? C'était sans doute la seule raison. Il repensa, en rougissant, aux mots enfiévrés sur l'appréciation de son physique, que son jeune frère avait laissé échapper en se caressant. Mais Michelangelo avait toujours eu une propension à l'exagération. Leo n'était pas ce demi-dieu pâmant que décrivait Mikey.

C'était uniquement un moyen de recevoir de l'attention. Mikey, alors qu'il venait d'avoir à peine 14 ans, avait été abandonné, tout comme eux, par celui qui leur servait de père. Leonardo en avait souffert malgré ses 16 ans et demi. Il était normal que Mikey soit désemparé. N'avait-il pas commencé à être sombre depuis que Leo avait officiellement pris la relève. Savoir que Splinter ne reviendrait pas devait être dur pour le gamin. Surtout après le traumatisme de sa captivité. Il ne se tournait vers lui que parce que Leo était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une figure paternelle. Il ne devait pas chercher plus loin, sinon il jouerait le jeu de Mikey.

L'amour, il le savait depuis longtemps, n'était pas pour lui. Il en avait abandonné tout espoir il y avait déjà un an. Il ferma les yeux, espérant être capable de dormir, malgré sa conscience tourmentée.

Leo se réveilla d'un œil ensommeillé quand il remarqua l'heure. Il avait manqué de courant durant la nuit, car l'heure n'était plus affichée correctement, n'affichant qu'un 12 :00. Il se leva et mis son équipement, n'ayant aucune idée de l'heure. Son horloge biologique le réveillait habituellement à 5h25, 5 minutes avant l'heure programmé sur son réveil, mais il était si fatigué, ayant si peu dormi dernièrement qu'il était peut-être plus tard. Il repensa aux évènements de la veille. Ne pas répondre aux provocations de Michelangelo tout en demeurant patient et aimable était la ligne de conduite qu'il s'était tracée. Il était un peu inquiet de l'attitude qu'aurait Michelangelo à son égard. Son petit frère était plus imprévisible que jamais. Il espérait que Raphael, fidèle à son habitude avait eu le sommeil trop lourd pour entendre les cris de Mikey. Don, comme à l'habitude avait passé la nuit dans son labo, insonorisé. Probablement qu'ils n'avaient rien entendu

La relative luminosité et l'animation provenant de la cuisine lui démontra qu'il était beaucoup plus tard que 5h25.

« Ah! Voilà notre Belle au bois Dormant » sourit Michelangelo. « Viens t'asseoir Leo, la prochaine est pour toi.

Le leader se laissa glisser sur une chaise.

« Quelle heure est-il ? Nous avons manqué de courant Donnie, comment cela est-il arrivé? »

Donatello, la bouche pleine, répondit :

« Mikey a fait sauter le disjoncteur avec son nouveau gaufrier, tout en brachant la cafetière, et pour répondre à ta question, il est 8h40 » répondit Donnie après avoir tiré son t-phone.

Raph, qui avait prévu le sursaut de Leo, lui posa une main apaisante sur le biceps.

« Relax, Fearless. On n'a pas d'entrainement, aujourd'hui, c'est Noel. T'as oublié? Le gamin nous a prévu une journée festive au quart de tour. Puis, faire la grasse matinée pour une fois dans ta vie n'a pas dû te faire du mal. »

Mikey mis la gaufre sous le nez de Leo, accompagné de fruits frais, de sirop et de crème. Il y avait une abondance de fraises, malgré que ce ne fut pas la saison, dans son assiette. Il remarque que Raph, qui les aimait presqu'autant, n'en n'avait que deux dans son assiette, comparativement à lui qui en avait au moins dix de plus.

« Cela a l'air délicieux, Mikey » commenta prudemment la tortue de jade.

Le jeune mutant se pencha et lui fit un chaste baiser sur la joue.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Joyeux Noel, grand frère. »

Puis Mikey s'assit en face de lui, tout sourire.

« Tu ne manges pas, toi? » questionna Raphael tout en faisant couler la moitié de la bouteille de sirop sur sa gaufre.

« Bah, non, j'ai pas faim. »

Aussitôt la plus grande suspicion s'afficha sur les traits des trois ainés. Le benjamin qui disait n'avoir plus faim était un drapeau rouge en soi. Cela n'avait pas dû arriver trois fois dans sa vie et toujours dans des circonstances exceptionnelles où Mikey était extrêmement malheureux au sujet de quelque chose. Pourtant son sourire était avenant. Alors que les deux cadets haussèrent les épaules et continuèrent à enfourner des pelletés de gaufres, Leo se mit à scruter attentivement Michelangelo.

Leonardo savait qu'il pouvait rendre son regard intimidant, à pulvériser la pierre, se plaignait les plus jeunes, autrefois. Le benjamin y était le plus sensible, éclatant en larmes et avouant tous ses péchés avant même que son grand frère n'ouvre la bouche, habituellement. Il mit donc, dans son regard, toute la force de sa volonté, voulant faire craquer Mikey, que cela soit prudent ou non. Celui-ci, pourtant, soutient son regard sans flancher, ses yeux bleus comme deux lacs d'indifférence.

Leo fut désarçonné, à nouveau. Mikey du s'en apercevoir, car il fit une sorte de rictus.

« Je vais peut-être me laisser tenter… » commenca-t-il avançant la main vers l'assiette pleine de l'ainé. Leonardo sourit, se disant que, finalement le caprice de grève de la faim de Mikey avait été de courte durée, mais son air satisfait s'effaça quand Mikey, après avoir plongé son doigt dans la crème fouettée, le retira pour le lécher avec ostentation, y mettant le plus de sensualité possible, sans quitter le leader empourpré des yeux.

Leo replongea les yeux dans son assiette. Il ne devait pas accorder d'attention particulière à Michelangelo et ses pitreries. Pour se donner une contenance, il prit la moitié de ses fraises et les offrit à Raphael.

« Tiens, Raph. J'en ai trop, je sais que tu les aimes aussi ».

Il vit bien le benjamin s'agiter, mais il déduit qu'il n'était que déçu du peu d'impact de sa provocation.

Il continua à bavarder avec Raphael et Donnie, faisant peu de cas du plus jeune, qui demeurait silencieux. Soudain, avec raideur, Mikey quitta la table et déposa un paquet, juste devant Leo.

« Ton cadeau »

Intrigué, le leader releva la tête.

« A moi? Mais pourquoi tout de suite? Nous ne les ouvrons qu'à minuit, non? » protesta le leader embarrassé. Si à l'intérieur se trouvait quelque chose de compromettant ou de douteux?

« Ça, c'est ton cadeau du matin. Tu en as d'autres, pour plus tard, ouvre… »

Leo vit la tension des épaules de Mikey et comprit : son petit frère voulait avoir à nouveau l'attention sur lui. Il soupira. Mikey en quelque sorte, faisait pitié. Il céda, sous les protestations des deux autres qui se plaignaient n'avoir rien, eux.

« Vous savez, Leo est très spécial pour moi… » fut la réponse de Mikey qu'eut l'air d'accepter les deux autres.

Leo, une fois le paquet ouvert, fut rassénéré : Ce n'était pas un cadeau de mauvais goût ou compromettant, au contraire. Il s'agissait d'une belle théière en fonte avec un gobelet assorti. Depuis la disparition de Maitre Splinter, Leo ne voulait pas utiliser le service à thé du vieux rat, se contentant d'une bouilloire électrique, malgré qu'il ait avoué que c'était pour lui une hérésie à peine moins pire que d'utiliser le service à thé de Maitre Splinter. Leo n'avait jamais voulu détourner le peu d'argent qu'ils avaient pour ses besoins, à lui. Donc, le présent de Mikey faisait sens. Par contre, le leader avait des scrupules à accepter un présent offert avec l'argent mal acquis d'une organisation criminelle. Mais refuser était un nouvel outrage porté à l'encontre de Michelangelo.

La théière était un hommage qui était beaucoup plus acceptable, de la part de son petit frère, que des commentaires sur la fermeté de ses fesses, comme ceux de la veille.

Il remercia et se leva pour laver la théière et la remplir de l'eau afin de la faire bouillir. Une fois cela fait, il exprima souffrir d'un terrible mal de tête et refusa la matinée télévision, afin d'aller boire le thé devant un livre dans sa chambre et méditer. Mikey pouvait bien avoir planifié ce qu'il voulait, Leo demeurait le chef. Que ses autres frères fassent ce qu'ils veulent puisqu'il y avait congé d'entrainement, il n'avait pas à obéir à ses caprices toute la journée. Il voulait bien éviter de blesser le benjamin, mais il ne se ferait pas pour autant contrôler par lui, dès 9h le matin, sous prétexte d'une fête, remise déjà, pour plaire à son petit frère.

Mais, au fond de lui, il le savait, la vérité était qu'il voulait éviter Michelangelo et ce, même en présence des deux autres. Ses interactions avec eux semblait agiter Mikey et lui déplaire, même. Leonardo n'allait certes pas s'empêcher de parler à Donnie ou Raph, mais en demeurant dans sa chambre, il minimisait les risques. Ce n'était pas le genre du Fearless Leader de fuir le danger, mais jamais le danger ne s'était présenté sous les traits juvéniles de Michelangelo.

Ce soir, puisqu'il y aurait réellement réunion familiale, Leo ne pourrait demeurer cloitré, mais le reste de la journée, il pouvait le faire sans paraitre grossier. Il allait sortir, boire et manger ce midi, faire ici et là acte de présence, pour éloigner les soupçons que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Mikey à l'annonce de Leo ne réagit pas :

« Oh, alors, on ne regardera pas Games Of Thrones, on va attendre que tu te sentes mieux, Leo. Enfin, je parle plus pour D et Raph. Moi, de toute façon, j'ai un truc giga important à faire, que j'ai trop remis. »

Leo ne put empêcher la curiosité de le mordre :

« Vraiment? Quoi? »

« Je vais confier à mon journal le récit de ma captivité » lança Mikey d'un air sérieux. « Cela risque de me prendre le reste de la matinée…c'est vraiment difficile à raconter, mais je crois que cela me fera peut-être du bien ».

Enthousiaste, toutes craintes et doutes envolés, Leo hocha la tête :

« C'est une excellente idée, Mikey. Cela ne peut que t'aider dans ton processus de guérison! N'est-ce pas Donnie? »

Mis en cause, Donatello articula lentement, avec scepticisme :

« Oui, sûrement… »

Mais Leo, toute à son soulagement, ne le remarqua pas. Il passa le bras par-dessus les épaules de son petit frère, les évènements de la nuit passée, oubliés.

« Je suis très fier de toi, Mikey. Cela sera pénible, mais tu iras sans doute beaucoup mieux ensuite. » déclara le leader, avec assurance, tout en l'accompagnant jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

Mikey sourit, pressant gentiment la main du leader qui empoignait son épaule.

« Oh oui, Leo, je suis persuadé que tout ira mieux, après… »


	16. Chapter 16

_21 janvier,_

 _Cher Clark,_

 _Fais longtemps, hein? Tu vas voir, je ne suis plus la tortue naïve que j'étais il n'y a pas cinq semaines. Loin de là. J'ai l'impression que 50 années se sont écoulées depuis la dernière fois..._

 _Je dois te parler de quelque chose de vraiment difficile. Je n'ai pas envie de le faire, mais Leo semble croire que c'est important et je veux tout faire pour lui plaire. Je vais te parler du mois que j'ai passé, détenu chez les Foot._

 _Tout d'abord, je dois te raconter ma capture. J'avais à ce moment-là sur moi le bandana de Leo. C'était pour moi un porte-bonheur, alors il était dans mon obi. Quand j'ai su que Leo était en danger, je n'ai pas hésité. J'ai mis le bandana, pour les confondre si Leo arrivait avant les secours de Raph et de Donnie._

 _J'ai été repéré à cause de la foutue aide vocale de Donnie en voulant utiliser le GPS._

 _A moi seul, je ne faisais pas le poids. Ils m'ont pris et je me suis réveillé avec une lumière dans les yeux et des coups de pieds. Karai était furax, car elle avait des plans pour mon grand frère, alors elle s'est vengée sur moi._

 _Elle a dit que je m'étais sacrifié en vain pour Leo car il n'en n'avait rien à foutre de moi et que lorsqu'elle en aurait terminé avec moi, je le haïrais pour toutes les souffrances que j'aurais prises à sa place._

 _Je ne peux pas trop raconter de façon chronologique à partir de ce moment-là. J'ai perdu la notion du temps._

 _Ils ont tout fait pour que je ne puisse pas me faire de repères. On me donnait une sorte de drogue qui m'empêchait de réfléchir trop longtemps. On m'a changé de cellules plusieurs fois, uniquement dans le but de me désorienter, je pense. Parfois, je me réveillais dans un labo, attaché. Ou bien, dans le Dojo, pour combattre des adversaire, pour ma vie. Ou dans une sorte de salle du trône où l'on me violait à répétition Karai._

 _Ils m'ont mis un collier et plusieurs se promenaient avec un détonateur dans la main. Si je n'étais pas un partenaire sexuel satisfaisant, je pouvais recevoir une décharge mortelle. Je ne sais pas si c'était vrai ou uniquement des bobards pour me faire peur. Je n'en ai pas reçu. Du moins, pas du collier. Parce qu'ils ont testé tout un tas de joujoux sur moi, que je n'avais jamais vu, même pas dans les magazines de Raph._

 _Je n'ai rien contre le sexe funky. Avec le bon partenaire, ça doit être plus intéressant, mais un DP (Je viens de réaliser que les initiales de DeadPool font DP. Je me demande si c'est voulu?)avec deux mutants plus gros que moi, non. Je me suis concentré fort sur Leo à ce moment-là, mais ça été difficile. Il y avait trop de types et hormis Leo, personne d'autre ne m'intéresse donc, même si j'essayais de visualiser Leo et des clones de Leo, c'était archi- difficile._

 _Ils m'ont fouetté, attaché, coupé (y a un savant qui voulait enlever ma carapace, voir ce que cela ferait) et brulé aussi. Mais l'ordre est confus. Faut pas chercher la raison non plus, il n'y en a pas. A part me faire détester mon frère que j'aime plus que tout. Ces salauds portaient un bandana bleu en tout temps, mais ça m'a aidé à passer au travers. Je n'avais qu'à m'imaginer que c'était Leo qui approchait la torche de ma queue afin de me faire avouer si c'est moi qui avait fini le sac de biscuit. Un peu intense, mais bon Leo n'a jamais badiné avec la discipline et les quotas de sucreries._

 _Leur magouille n'a pas fonctionné. Je focusais sur mon bandana et je me disais que le vrai Leo, quelque part, pensait à moi. Y a des moments où j'ai cru que j'allais y rester, que j'allais devenir fou par la douleur ou juste crever. Mon plus grand regret était de ne pas avoir dit à Leonardo comment je l'aimais. Oui, je lui avais dit, mais il n'avait pas compris que j'étais vachement sérieux. En tant que tortue mutante, on n'a pas des tas d'occasions de connaitre l'amour. J'allais peut-être mourir et Leo n'aurait jamais à quel point il comptait pour moi._

 _Je crois que cette expérience, si proche de la mort, a fait maturer mes sentiments. Mon amour était un peu brouillon, je ne savais exactement ce que je voulais, quand j'ai tenté pitoyablement de me déclarer la dernière fois._

 _Mais, il y a eu un moment où tout était clair. Je crois que j'étais évanoui, après avoir été salement amoché par des FootBot, puis j'ai vu une lumière, comme on doit voir avant la mort. Et là, j'ai vu ce que j'allais regretter dans ma vie : je n'aurai jamais su ce que pouvoir aimer Leo était. J'allais crever sans lui avoi fait l'amour, sans l'avoir entendu gémir sa passion, sans qu'il se soit même simplement assoupi dans mes bras durant un film. J'avais raté ma vie. Mais on dirait que cette constatation m'a donné de la force : je voulais vivre pour connaitre toutes ses choses. Et je voulais les faire vivre à Leo aussi._

 _Alors, j'ai résisté._

 _Je suis trop fatigué pour te raconter mon évasion. Y penser me rappelle trop combien je suis déçu, actuellement._

 _Leo n'en n'a rien à foutre. Okay, il s'est sûrement fait du mouron pendant que je n'étais pas là. Il est le leader et son petit frère se fait kidnapper à sa place. Je le comprends d'avoir culpabilisé un max. Mais quand lui me regarde, il ne voit que Mikey, le petit frère fragile et confus et stupide. Il ne semble pas voir que j'ai un corps d'adulte, des émotions d'adulte et une expérience d'adulte. J'en ai marre qu'il me voit comme le rigolo de la fratrie ou un petit soldat. Je crois que, avec ce que j'ai vécu, je peux être un partenaire à sa hauteur. Leo est tojours trop tendu. Je peux lui donner du plaisir, comme il n'en n'a jamais eu. La dernière fois, il s'était mis beaucoup de pression pour moi, voulant pour moi une première fois tendre. Il a dû se taper des bouquins, des recherches, pour essayer de trouver ce que le décorum dictait dans ce cas-là. Il était trop concentré à essayer de faire comme il le fallait, pour me plaire, sans me faire mal, pour réellement prendre son pied._

 _Personne ne lui apporte la considération qu'il mérite. Il se donne un mal de diable pour que Raph le confronte ou que Don l'ignore. Moi, je lui donnerai toute mon attention, dans la chambre à coucher comme à l'extérieur._

 _Lors de ma dernière entrée, je voulais Leo comme un super-héros. Je l'avais toujours vu ainsi. Mais je vois que son pouvoir a des limites car il n'a pas pu me sauver. Est-ce que Karai avait raison de dire que je n'en valais pas la peine?_

 _Ne te méprends pas cher journal, je l'admire toujours, mais là, je n'admire pas des super aptitudes de grand frère ou de chef. J'admire le dur arrondi de sa musculature. La sensualité de sa démarche ou de sa voix…_

 _Pourquoi lui ne voit-il pas la teinte si vive de ma peau ou la couleur particulière de mes yeux? Ou mon cul bien galbé? Pour un mutant, je suis plutôt mignon, je le sais. Hier, j'aurai pu lui donner du plaisir, un plaisir bien plus grand, s'il m'avait laissé prendre le contrôle. Mais il ne me fait pas confiance…j'suis que son frère et même encore, pas son préféré. Karai avait raison…les héros n'ont rien à foutre de leur admirateurs…_

 _Je suis tellement déçu, Clark, que je regrette de ne pas être mort, là, chez les Foot. J'aurai au moins déjà cessé de souffrir…_

* * *

Leonardo cessa de lire malgré que Mikey semblait se lamenter encore sur deux pages de l'indifférence du leader. Il ne voulait pas être surpris, le journal de son petit frère à la main. Le trouver avait été aisé. Mikey n'avait pas changé sa cachette. Mais cela faisait déjà 20 minutes qu'il l'avait en mains.

Suite à sa lecture, il ne trouva pas qu'il était tant que cela mieux informé au sujet de la captivité de Mikey chez les Foots, mais il savait ce qui lui restait à faire.

* * *

 _ **Mptoux; je suis curieuse : développe ton hypothèse.**_


	17. Chapter 17

Leonardo, une fois son indiscrétion commise, était retourné réfléchir, dans sa chambre. Il alluma un bâton d'encens et se mit en position lotus sur son tatami. Selon les apparences, il méditait, comme à habitude, mais en réalité, le leader avait l'esprit beaucoup trop en tourments pour atteindre le niveau astral.

Il n'y avait pas à douter : Michelangelo semblait sérieux ou du moins, il croyait réellement ce qu'il prétendait. Il avait vaguement lu vers la fin du journal, Michelangelo tourner en ridicule le fait que Leonardo, pour Noel, allait sans doute lui offrir une figurine d'action ou un comic, alors que de toute évidence, il se croyait mûr pour un cadeau beaucoup plus mature et demandant un investissement financier encore moindre : son corps ou son cœur.

Leo n'était pas trop sûr si Mikey réellement visait son cœur en termes d'amour. Mais de toute évidence, il souhaitait devenir son amant du point de vue charnel. Leo n'était pas certain de vouloir suivre cette voir et ce, pour plusieurs raisons.

La première était que jamais il n'avait envisagé une relation amoureuse avec un de ses frères. Il avait voulu offrir à Michelangelo, un soulagement pour sa libido enfiévré. Il avait vu Raphael, puis Donatello emprunter cette voie : tenter une approche vers quelqu'un et mordre la poussière, sans espoir de trouver un jour une autre personne à aimer. Le caractère de ses autres frères s'était considérablement aigri depuis. Il avait voulu sauver Michelangelo et s'offrir comme un pâle substitut, meilleur que le zéro absolu de leurs options.

Au début, il s'était félicité de son initiative. Mikey semblait apprécier le contact et de même, son humeur s'améliorait. Pour rendre l'expérience moins troublante, Leo avait suggéré que Mikey l'appelle autrement ou ferme la lumière. Que son petit frère cherchât des échappatoires pour laisser la lumière allumée ou bien insistait pour le nommer par son véritable prénom, aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Michelangelo était confortable avec le concept de l'inceste, beaucoup plus que Leo lui-même, en fait.

Oui, ce n'était pas un inceste réel puisqu'aucun des frères n'étaient liés par le sang. Mais ils avaient été élevés comme tels et Leo trouvait cela tordu. De plus, cela ne concernait pas seulement Mikey et lui. Dans leur dynamique serré, ils ne pouvaient se permettre des disputes ou pire, des ruptures. Raph et Don n'étaient pas deux mutants à prendre une rupture à la légère. Leo ne voulait même pas penser à l'atmosphère dans le repaire, ensuivant une rupture entre eux. Il ne voulait pas imaginer davantage une rupture incluant Mikey. Lui-même, serait assez professionnel pour conserver des relations normales avec tous, mais peu importe son partenaire, il était certain que l'inverse n'était pas vrai.

Non, il n'avait jamais imaginé la possibilité de couples entre eux. Le chef avait beau repasser dans sa tête toutes les possibilités, aucune combinaison gagnante ne pouvait sortir. Et en admettant qu'un couple se forme, que ferait les deux autres? Il ne voyait pas Raph avec Don, pas plus qu'il ne voyait Mikey avec lui.

Et, s'il devait choisir absolument parmi un de ses frères, il devait admettre que le benjamin n'était pas son premier choix. Puisqu'il s'était toujours posé en figure parentale pour le plus jeune, leur relation lui semblait doublement contre-nature.

Mais Mikey semblait le désirer comme partenaire, en dépit de cela. Le pousser vers un autre frère ne règlerait pas la solution. Cela devenait venir de Mikey lui-même.

Mais pour que Mikey décroche, il devait d'abord obtenir ce qu'il voulait

Toute la jeunesse de Mikey pullulait d'exemple où le benjamin devait absolument avoir quelque chose pour ensuite s'en détourner , une fois obtenu. A chaque fois, Mikey avait été sincèrement persuadé de la nécessité d'obtenir la chose en question, peu importe la nature en question de la bagatelle du moment.

Il n'avait donc pas le choix. Pour que Mikey passe à autre chose, il devait céder. Il essayait lui-même de se raisonner et de se convaincre. Il l'avait déjà fait. Ce n'était pas pénible, du tout, même agréable à la limite, nonobstant la crainte que ses deux autres frères découvrent le secret. Cela allait peut-être l'aider à relaxer lui-même en plus de satisfaire Mikey. En fait, il n'y avait pas vraiment de points négatifs suffisant pour expliquer sa résistance.

Excepté qu'il n'en n'était pas amoureux.

L'heure avançait. Il était près de 18 heures et ses frères l'attendaient pour le diner. Il avait entendu de sa chambre le brouhaha provenant de la cuisine. Michelangelo devait préparer un somptueux repas. Il n'avait pas très faim, mais il ferait un effort pour ne pas froisser son petit frère. Après tout, il était prêt à bien plus.

Il ne savait encore comment il allait faire part de son consentement à son petit frère. Ils n'étaient presque jamais seuls. S'introduire à nouveau dans sa chambre? C'était sans doute la seule option.

Durant sa lecture du journal de Mikey et sa « méditation » le benjamin n'avait pas chômé, décorant et cuisinant. Les frères avaient installé que le sapin de Noel avant la disparition de Mikey. Sous le sapin, seuls les présents de Leonardo et de Donatello étaient emballés. Raphael était connu comme un mutant de dernière minute et Mikey de même. Chacun des deux rivalisaient pour ne pas être le dernier, et, souvent, Raphael, emporté par le stress, achetait n'importe quoi plutôt que d'avoir ses présents prêts après Michelangelo. Leo remarqua de nouveaux paquets, emballés de papier métalliques bleu, rouge et violet. Il s'agissait donc des présents de Michelangelo pour ses frères. Raphael, cette année était le dernier. Il faut dire à la défense de la tortue que, avec tout le brouhaha suivant la disparition du plus jeune, il n'avait eu guère le temps à songer à quelque chose de futile comme des cadeaux de Noel.

Mais cette fois-ci, se dit Leo, Raph n'était pas le seul. Après avoir lu le journal intime, où Mikey tournait en dérision le présent offert sûrement par son grand frère, Leo ne pouvait lui offrir une figurine de Cro-Gnard et un comic d'épouvante. Il devait trouver autre chose, et vite.

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, le stress de la situation lui coupa l'appétit. Il lui semblait que la tortue en face de lui, le dévorait des yeux, alors que Leo, le regard baissé, jouait avec sa fourchette parmi les petits pois verts.

Il ne participa pas à la conversation non plus, qui roulait entre le reste de la fratrie, mais qui semblait creuse. Raphael aussi était anxieux et devait chercher une excuse plausible pour sortir trouver des présents à son frère. Mais Mikey, sans le vouloir, lui apporta le motif souhaité :

« Après le repas, je sors. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air et d'être seul. Ne vous en faites pas pour la vaisselle, je m'en chargerais demain.

Léo cette fois-ci accepta de croiser le regard du benjamin : Que signifiait ce besoin subit de solitude? Le jour choisi par Michelangelo pour être Noel, en plus. Habituellement, Mikey irradiait d'excitation et ne cessait d'harceler ses frères pour « ouvrir les cadeaux plus tôt cette année ». Mais aujourd'hui, peut-être parce que ce n'était pas vraiment Noel ou tout simplement car désormais la personnalité de Mikey avait été trop altérée par son expérience traumatisante chez les Foots, mais celui-ci apparaissait cool et en contrôle.

« Pourquoi? » demanda Leo. « Ou vas-tu aller? »

Le plus jeune persifla agressivement :

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça? T'es pas mon petit ami! Et ce n'est pas comme si j'allais te manquer! »

Leo s'apprêtait à se mettre en colère quand Raphael posa sa main sur son bras. Il ne se méprit pas sur le regard émeraude qui reflétaient ceux noisettes, de Donnie. Il devait laisser aller Michelangelo. Ils se figureront bien assez vite ce que signifiait ce besoin soudain de solitude.

Leo laissa donc passer : lui aussi, après tout, devait sortir, trouver un autre présent à Michelangelo, qui lui, pouvait être montré à la famille.

Dès la fin du repas, Mikey annonça faire un jogging dans les égouts. Leo hocha la tête, se disant que sans doute, il arriverait à peut-être le suivre. Lui-même allait se lever quand Raphael le retint :

« Leo, je dois te parler. C'est urgent ».

Leo fixa son frère, interloqué devant l'air passablement excité de son cadet immédiat.

« Vas-y, je t'écoute »

« J'ai trouvé ce que je pourrais offrir à Mikey, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Raphael demandait rarement de l'aide et à Leonardo encore moi. Curieux, il fit signe à son frère qu'il avait toute son attention et de poursuivre :

« Voilà, je me suis dit que Mikey trouverait rien de plus cool comme cadeau que…la vengeance. On va à la surface, on trouve cinq ou six soldats Foots et on les trucide. Tu leur coupes la tête et on met ça dans une jolie boite! On peut même écrire sur l'étiquette que c'est aussi de ta part! Qu'en penses-tu? » questionna Raph, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

Leo pâlit devant l'image mentale qui se peignait devant ses yeux. Raphael, vraiment, avait parfois la façon de penser d'un psychopathe. Mais l'idée était bonne à la base. Les premiers préceptes de leur père sur la vie et la mort avait perdu un peu de leur éclat depuis la disparition de leur père, il y avait près d'un an. La conscience morale de Leonardo devenait élastique. La rage froide de Donnie et la brûlante de Raphael gagnait parfois le leader, comme un virus. Il avait besoin de se défouler et encore plus sur ceux qui avaient fait tant de mal à Mikey. Les têtes coupées étaient de trop par contre. C'était glauque. Ils pouvaient se contenter des insignes, non?

Il préféra ne pas doucher trop vite l'enthousiasme de Raphael.

« Raph, il y a de bons éléments dans ton idée. Mais, je t'avertis, nous n'avons pas vu des Foots depuis plus d'un mois. Si nous n'en trouvons pas, tu ne peux pas offrir les têtes de n'importe qui en substitution. »

Raph haussa les épaules et marmonna que bien sûr, il n'était pas Jack l'Éventreur.

Leo, rassuré, alla aiguiser ses katanas.

* * *

 _Au fait, pour ceux qui ne savent pas, j'ai recommencé à travailler mercredi. Je ne pourrais plus publier plus de deux ou trois chapitres par semaine, au total, maintenant. Je n'ai vraiment rien foutu dans mes vacances. Je n'ai même pas fini Neige. Je sais que ce chapitre est court et n'avance pas l'intrigue, mais j'avais trop hâte de te dire_ _ **Mptoux**_ _, que je suis soulagée :_ _ **Tu as tout faux…..**_


	18. Chapter 18

Raph et lui en étaient arrivés à un compromis. Chose rare. Au lieu de leur couper la tête, Raph accepta de ne seulement découper la peau où était tatouée l'emblème des Foot. C'était glauque, mais pas plus troublant que ce qui se passait dans la tête de Michelangelo récemment Puis, leur mort avait été rapide. Rien avoir avec les tortures qu'avaient subi Mikey. Le leader en convient avec son second : ils étaient cléments, beaucoup plus que ce que méritait ces ordures et cela faisait un présent à Mikey avec un apport d'hémoglobine raisonnable. Mikey verrait que ses frères ne badinaient pas avec la vengeance et que leur petit frère comptait pour eux. C'était certes un cadeau de Noel un peu particulier, mais ce Noel même était particulier et Mikey ne réclame pas justement des présents plus matures et viriles? Voilà qui devrait le satisfaire.

Après quinze tatouages, Leo proposa d'arrêter. Mikey avait 15 ans justement. Raph, de toute façon, ne semblait plus éprouver autant de plaisir qu'au début. Il avait l'air préoccupé, tout en prélevant avec son tanto le dernier tatouage, afin de le mettre dans la boite à isolation thermique que Leo tenait.

« Dis, Leo, t'as déjà pensé à ce que Mikey a dit? »

Leo fronça les sourcils : à quoi Raphael faisait-il référence?

« Tu sais, ce qu'il a dit à propos de moi et de Don. »

Leo ne trouvait qu'un « Oh » à répondre, en détournant les yeux.

« J'y pense et je me dis que, pourquoi pas…T'es le chef, t'en pense quoi, toi? »

Leonardo se trouva ainsi bien embêté par cette question. Il désapprouvait cette idée, mais ne prévoyait-il pas lui-même passer la nuit dans le lit de Michelangelo? Cela serait hypocrite, malgré que Leo lui, le fit dans un but de solidification de leur foyer. Mais peut-être que, Raph aussi, le voyait ainsi. Mais, étant inconfortable, il préféra demeurer évasif. Il voulait exprimer son malaise, sans trop se compromettre.

« Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Emprunter ce chemin rend le retour en arrière impossible. Cela changera pour toujours ta relation avec Donatello. Tu sais combien ce dernier à mal pris son échec avec April. Si tu changes d'idée, peu importe la raison, Don sera peut-être blessé. Sous son sarcasme, il est sensible. » expliqua-t-il.

Pressé d'en finir avec cette conversation qu'il ne souhaitait pas avoir, Leo, la boite en main, accéléra le pas, mais Raphael lui barra le chemin d'un bras émeraude musculeux posé contre la surface de brique d'un mur.

« J'parlais pas de Don, nécessairement. »

Tout l'intérieur du leader se liquéfia et le sang afflua à ses joues de façon très peu subtile. Il roula les yeux dans toutes les directions, fixant tout autour de lui qui ne l'obligeait pas à croiser le regard de Raphael. Peut-être, peut-être, Raphael sous-entendait le benjamin. Cela pourrait tout arranger. Mikey et Raph pourraient ensemble, se défouler de leurs envies charnelles. Michelangelo pourrait être flatté d'être désiré. Mais cela pouvait bien mal finir.

« Alors? » questionna la tête brûlée, la voix rauque.

Prudemment, Leo fit sa réponse;

« Mikey est encore fragile. Je ne crois pas qu'entamer une relation amoureuse est judicieux après un tel trauma. »

« Arrête de faire le con, Leo. Tu sais que je parle pas du gamin. Je parle de toi, crétin! »

On pouvait compter sur Raph pour être courtisé de façon romantique et délicate. Pas étonnant que Casey lui avait cassé son bâton de hockey sur la carapace.

« J'parle pas d'une relation amoureuse, non plus. Tu veux pas foutre le bordel dans ton équipe, Sun Tzu. Ça va j'ai compris. Les deux autres ne le sauront pas. Je veux un essai. Sentir une autre main que la mienne. Point. »

Leo tourna enfin ses yeux cobalt vers son cadet.

« Pourquoi moi? » il demanda. « Mikey et Donnie ont des mains, eux aussi. »

« Pas de raison précise. A part que je sais que t'iras pas t'en vanter. » répondit Raph, du tac au tac. « Puis, bon, y a tout aussi l'aspect allumant de voir peut-être l'homme d'acier trempé prendre son pied. » il ajouta, en haussant les épaules.

Leo réfléchit à la vitesse supersonique. Raph était son frère le plus susceptible et aussi le plus dangereux à froisser. Chaque minute d'hésitation, de sa part, pouvait pousser Raph à se déchainer sur n'importe qui sur son chemin. Puis, n'avait-il pas promis la même chose à Mikey? A bien y penser, il préférait même la façon simple et sincère que Raph lui exprimait son désir. Raphael n'était pas tortueux.

« Okay, Raph, que veux-tu exactement ? »

« Juste un aperçu. De ce que ça peut-être. Quand j'en aurai assez, j'te le dirais » répondit l'autre, le regard brillant de convoitise.

Leo se dit en un éclair que, de ses frères, Raph était le seul de ses frères qui n'avait rien eu. S'il apprenait que Leo lui avait dit non et avait dit oui aux deux autres, il allait se remettre en question, puis se mettre en colère et crée des ennuis. De toute évidence, dépecer des gens avaient mis les nerfs de Raphael à vif. Il avait besoin de déverser cette frénésie.

« Pas quand tu en auras assez. Je te laisse 15 minutes. C'est Noel et je ne veux pas faire attendre les autres »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Leo et Raph faisaient leur entrée au repaire, Raph tenant fièrement la boite. Donnie et Mikey étaient au salon, les deux visiblement nerveux.

Le plus jeune se leva ulcéré :

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez, huh? C'est trop vous demander de rentrer à l'heure, à Noel ».

Raph, de trop excellente humeur pour ressentir le froid de l'atmosphère, tendit la boite, le sourire débonnaire.

« Sois pas ingrat! Leo et moi, on s'est donné un mal de chien cette année, pour ton cadeau »

D'autorité, la tortue au bandana écarlate plaça la boite entre les mains du benjamin en le pressant de l'ouvrir.

Mikey, ne partageant nullement l'enthousiasme de Raph, regarda la boîte, d'un air boudeur. Il interrogea Leo du regard.

« J'avoue Mikey que c'est un choix de présent un peu particulier, mais tu vas sûrement l'apprécier », promit l'aîné.

Les yeux de Mikey reflétaient la plus grande des suspicions, allant de la boîte à Leo, lui-même. Il devait se demander pourquoi son cadeau étant dans une glacière.

Raph ne se tenait plus d'excitation, pressant Michelangelo d'ouvrir son cadeau.

« Ça va, ça va, J'vais l'ouvrir…les vôtres sont sous le sapin »

La déception marqua les traits de Raphael, qui aimait beaucoup donner. Mais refusant de laisser son humeur s'altérer et se disant que, sans doute, le présent allait mettre un sourire sur les lèvres du plus jeune, il elle rejoindre Donnie.

Leo, soudain, en douta. Peut-être Mikey n'apprécierait pas la vue du sang. Il regretta de ne pas avoir demandé l'avis médical de Donnie avant d'accéder à la requête de Raph.

Alors qu'il se penchait vers le paquet bleu métallique, un cri d'horreur confirma ses soupçons. Concerné, il se retourna pour remarque que, Mikey, étrangement ne semblait pas traumatisé, mais en colère. En colère comme Leo ne l'avait jamais vu.

« Imbécile! » il cria à l'adresse de Raph et Leo s'élança pour se placer entre eux deux pour éviter que le plus jeune en vienne aux mains.

« Calme-toi, Raph a voulu seulement te venger, comme moi, pour que tu vois qu'on ne laissera pas le mal qu'ils t'ont fait, impuni. »

Mikey grommela quelque chose d'indistinct et Leo baissa les yeux. Le contenu de la boîte s'était répandu sur le sol et, finalement, voyant les lambeaux de chairs, Leo conclu que la réaction du plus jeune était compréhensible. C'était effectivement répugnant et Mikey, désormais, devait avoir horreur de la violence. Il se pencha donc pour ramasser ce qui indisposait si fortement le benjamin.

« Pourquoi t'as les empreintes de Raph sur tes fesses, Leo? Nie pas! Y a 3 doigts! Et les mains de ce psychopathe sont encore tâchés de sang » grinça-t-il avec hargne et dégoût.

Leo n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Raph éclata. Se faire appeler « psychopathe » alors qu'il avait voulu faire plaisir, était trop pour son caractère enflammé.

« Leo et moi, on s'est tripoté, okay? Écorcher ces salauds m'a allumé, puis tu m'avais mis cette idée dans la tête! On a pris notre pied les deux et on n'a pas cherché plus loin. Je lui ai pas forcé la main et on est de grands garçons. On peut faire ce qu'on veut. T'as un problème avec ça? » éructa-t-il, furieux.

Le cœur de Leonardo battait dans sa gorge alors qu'il étudiait avec attention le visage de ses frères, Mikey et Donnie. Surtout Mikey, car pour sa part, le génie n'avait qu'un air de curiosité. Le visage du plus jeune se contorsionna dans un rictus à donner froid dans le dos.

« Non, Raph. Pas du tout. J'en ai parlé le premier. Que t'as eu envie d'essayer est naturel. La chasteté ne va pas aux brutes de 16 ans. »

Raphael eut un sourire incertain, alors que l'anxiété noua la gorge de Leo. Il se méfiait de Michelangelo et de ses mines doucereuses. Il n'avait rien dit à Donnie l'autre jour, mais, une fois seul avec lui, son jeune frère lui avait exprimé sa jalousie de façon très claire. Et Donnie ne l'avait qu'embrassé.

« Donnie a embrassé Leo. Tu l'as essayé, toi aussi. Je crois que Leo a assez fait le cobaye pour vous deux. C'est mon tour »

La tête du chef pivota vers Mikey. Que voulait-il dire? Mikey avait eu BEAUCOUP plus que Raph, mais naturellement, les deux autres l'ignoraient.

« Je te croyais un amoureux? » questionna un de ses frères, Leo n'aurait su dire lequel.

Mikey haussa les épaules.

« Je suis en colère contre lui, j'ai besoin de défoulement » commenta-t-il au grand amusement des deux autres qui roulaient des yeux, pour démontrer que Mikey, décidément, avait un grain.

Mikey, se sentant en position de pouvoir, sachant que Leo, pris, ne pouvait rien lui dénier, s'approcha et prit en coupe les fesses fermes du leader, enfonçant publiquement sa langue dans la gorge de l'autre. Don et Raph, à l'arrière-plan, riaient, un peu embarrassés, n'ayant jamais cru un jour voir un tel spectacle, mais Leo sentait leurs rires lui parvenir de très loin.

Il sentit par contre très bien Mikey empoigner plus fermement sa fesse, lui faisant presque mal, alors que sous prétexte de l'embrasser dans le cou, il le mordit possessivement et lui chuchota;

« Cette nuit, tu me le payeras.»

* * *

 _Effaraiz et MPtoux, désolée pour l'attente. Je voulais clore mon projet en anglais. Puis j'hésite a continuer cette fic qui sera peut-être trop perturbante._


	19. Chapter 19

Leo aussitôt se dégagea, l'air froid. Les menaces ne passaient pas. Il se rassit, près de Donatello, le plus noblement qu'il put, malgré que chaque frère sût désormais qu'il avait été leur cobaye pour chacun d'eux. Mikey lui tendit son présent, mais, de mauvaise humeur, il le mit de côté.

« Je l'ouvrirais quand j'aurai trouvé un autre cadeau qui te satisfasse, Mikey » il déclara, glacial.

Le benjamin lui fit un sourire encourageant : « J'suis sûr que tu trouveras, bro! » tout en tapant sa cuisse d'une petite claque amicale.

Leo fixa droit devant lui, sans voir personne, n'ouvrant rien lui-même et ne s'intéressant pas à comment Raph et Don trouvaient leurs présents, mais soudain, le silence qui régnait dans la pièce le réveilla de sa transe.

Don et Raph, chacun à quelques pages de distance, tenaient en main ce qui semblait une photo prise par un appareil Polaroid. Étrangement, Donnie ne s'exclamait pas sur le modèle archaïque, mais regardait d'un air halluciné ce qu'il y avait sur la photo. L'expression de Raph miroitait celle du scientifique. Peu importe ce que c'était, cela semblait autant les surprendre que leur plaire.

Cela intrigua le leader. Raph et Donnie semblaient blasées de tout depuis si longtemps. C'était insolite.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » interrogea-t-il, tout en esquissant un geste vers Donnie pour prendre la photo. Donatello fit un bond d'un mètre vers l'arrière, afin de se mettre hors de portée.

« C'est personnel » déglutit Donnie, qui regarda Mikey comme s'il venait d'effectuer un tour digne d'Houdini. Raph regardait le plus jeune de la même façon : un mélange d'admiration et de reconnaissance, jugea le chef, éberlué. Une expression que jamais ils n'avaient eu même pour lui, Leonardo, alors, encore moins pour le plus jeune de la fratrie.

« J'y vais » déclara la tortue en rouge et Donnie hocha la tête. « Je te suis, Raph, laisse-moi prendre deux ou trois trucs au labo ».

Leo, de plus en plus estomaqué, regarda ses deux cadets :

« Quoi? Où allez-vous ainsi? Vous ne pouvez partir de votre côté, à Noel! Vous n'avez pas le droit! » s'insurgea-t-il.

Raph haussa les épaules.

« C'est le cadeau que nous offre Mikey. On doit aller le chercher et on revient après, t'affole-pas, Maman! »

« Peut-être Leo a le même genre de cadeau, non? » proposa Don en se retournant vers le benjamin, le questionnant du regard.

Mikey secoua la tête.

« Nah! Cette année, j'ai choisi des trucs très personnalisés…Leo est différent. Il a un truc différent pour lui. Plus dans ses cordes. » expliqua-t-il avec un drôle de sourire.

Le raisonnement sembla faire sens, pour le savant et la brute. Mais pas pour le leader.

« Non! On ne sort pas seuls. Si vous sortez, je viens avec vous! » décreta-t-il, d'une voix autoritaire.

« Voyons, grand frère, ils ne seront pas seuls. Ils sont deux. Par contre, si toi, tu vas avec eux, je demeurerais seul. J'ai eu mon content de solitude durant ma captivité. Vas-tu m'abandonner, encore? » se plaignit le benjamin.

Le « encore » était hargneux, mais Leo le vit pour ce qu'il était : du chantage émotif.

Mikey avait peut-être changé, mais pas au point de le berner. Mais Mikey le coupa avant qu'il puisse dire quoique ce soit.

« Et puis, Raph et Don n'ont rien à craindre. Je suis demeuré assez longtemps captif chez les Foots pour le savoir. » continua Michelangelo. « C'est toi qu'ils veulent, bro. Y a que toi qui a la carapace mise à prix. Tu es celui en danger. Mais ne crains rien. Moi, vivant, je ne te laisserais pas te faire du mal » il conclut, entourant son frère de ses bras. Leo se raidit sous la caresse, mais Mikey fit comme s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Donnie hocha la tête :

« Il a raison Leo. Raph et moi, on peut veiller l'un sur l'autre. Et puis, notre sortie de ce soir ne concerne que nous. Nous avons le droit à un semblant de vie privé » déclara Donatello, sèchement.

Raphael abonda dans son sens :

« Ouais. T'es le chef pour les missions, mais au-delà de cela, on te doit rien. Allez viens, Don. Faut se magner ».

La tête tourna à Leo sous la vitesse à laquelle s'enchainait les évènements. Raph, il y a deux heures, lui faisait les yeux doux pour la grâce d'une fellation et là, il ne « lui devait rien », même pas le plus élémentaire respect! Ses joues s'empourprèrent de colère, mais son benjamin, qui l'enlaçait toujours, s'indigna à sa place.

« Sale ingrat! T'as pas à parler à Leo ainsi! Je te rappelle que, plus d'une fois, il a pris soin de toi ou s'est sacrifié pour toi, dans le passé. Je te conseille d'être respectueux, à son égard! Il est le maitre. Ou sinon, je pourrais reconsidérer certaines choses. » gronda-t-il, de façon presque menaçante. Leo fut encore plus décontenancé de voir Raph ravaler sa salive.

« T'as raison, Mikey. Pardon, Leo. »

Jamais Raph n'avait autant ployé l'échine. Pas même devant Maitre Splinter. Des alarmes s'allumèrent dans la tête de Leonardo, alors que Mikey fit un geste de la main pour congédier ses deux autres frères, tout en resserrant possessivement son étreinte sur le leader, de l'autre bras.

« On revient avant le lever du soleil, promis, Leo ». jeta Donnie par-dessus son épaule, tout en se dirigeant rapidement, avec Raphael, vers la sortie.

Le leader hocha la tête, l'air absent. En un cadeau, ne consistant qu'à ce qui semblait une photo, le benjamin avait mis leurs deux autres frères dans sa poche. Depuis le départ de Maitre Splinter et, s'il était honnête, même avant cela, Don et Raph avait commencé à montrer des velléités d'indépendance. Mikey, par contre, nonobstant les deux derniers mois environ, lui avait toujours témoigné du respect et de l'obéissance. S'il avait quelqu'un qu'il pouvait plus facilement soudoyer, de ses trois frères, pour savoir ce que contenait les présents et la signification de ce départ intempestif, c'était le plus jeune, encore plus si on considérait pour véritable sa proclamée affection pour le chef.

Peu importe ce qui se passait, il allait faire cracher le morceau à Michelangelo, le maillon faible de la tribu, aussi troublé et troublant que celui-ci était, depuis son évasion de chez les Foots. Il laissa donc aller Donnie et Raph puisque, effectivement, ce n'était pas son supposé écart de 9 mois avec Raph et de dix-huit mois avec Don, qui les feraient changer d'avis.

Splinter, comme Donnie l'avait découvert, leur avait attribué un âge-et un rang-fictif. Il avait nommé Leonardo l'ainé et le chef, mais sans le support de Splinter, son pouvoir n'était qu'un titre creux. Il s'en était aperçu au cours des derniers mois, ses deux immédiats cadets faisant souvent ce que bon leur semblait. Le chagrin commun de la perte du benjamin avait rapproché ses cadets, qui avait quêté auprès de lui un réconfort, mais il s'avérait que, Mikey de retour, Raph et Don avait décidé de reprendre le chemin de la rébellion.

Il s'aperçut soudain que Mikey massait ses trapèzes, depuis un moment déjà, s'il en jugeait par la sensation de confort qu'il commençait à ressentir.

« Tu es horriblement tendu, Leo. Oublie ses connards. T'as pas ouvert ton cadeau. Tu vas l'adorer. Je l'ai fait faire uniquement pour toi. » ajouta-t-il, son souffle chatouillant le creux du cou de jade, procurant un frisson au leader. Les lèvres de Mikey n'étaient qu'à un cheveu de la chair tendre de sa nuque.

« Qu'as-tu donné à Raphael et Donatello? » questionna-t-il abruptement pour dissimuler son trouble.

« Hum? Bah, rien qui équivaut à ce que je t'ai donné à toi », Mikey répondit nonchalamment, caressant le cou et la clavicule de ses lèvres. Leo se dégagea vivement, prétextant son inquiétude de grand frère, afin d'échapper au contact distrayant.

« Dis-moi la vérité. » insista-t-il. « Je dois savoir où ils vont! S'ils leur arrivent aussi quelque chose, je… »

« As-tu remarqué que je n'ai rien mangé de la journée? » riposta aigrement le plus jeune. « Tu t'occupes joliment de Raph et de D. mais moi, j'aurai pu rester enchainé chez les Foots, en ce qui te concerne! »

Leo refusa de se laisser culpabiliser, cette fois.

« Non, Mikey, ne change pas le sujet. Dis-moi ce… »

« Deux photos de putes. Je leur ai payé à chacun une pute, avec une chambre » céda le plus jeune. « Ils vont les rejoindre. Ainsi, s'ils tirent un coup, ils seront peut-être moins acharnés après toi » répondit-il d'un ton cassant.

Leo ne répondit rien, étourdi. Cela faisait sens. Mikey, après tout, semblait jaloux. Mais, se dit-il, la photo était dans la boite depuis AVANT son retour avec Raph…Le plus jeune ne pouvait prévoir que Raph lui demanderait ce service, sinon connaissant le benjamin, il n'aurait pas laissé Leo sortir.

Elles devaient être bien jolies pour que ses frères se précipitent, ainsi…Pourtant, Raph lui avait confié ne pas être attiré par les femelles…Peut-être était-ce un prostitué mâle…

« Ouvre le tien. » insista le benjamin en lui présentant le paquet oblong, les yeux brillants d'excitation comme des escarboucles, son air habituel de joyeux lutin placardé sur sa figure.

Leonardo n'avait pas de raison à opposer pour justifier son refus. Mikey semblait changer d'humeur à chaque clignement de yeux et il n'arrivait même plus à se rappeler ce qu'il devait éprouver pour lui, à cet instant. Il l'avait menacé, il y avait à peine une heure, il s'en souvenait. Mais devant lui son petit frère sautait sur place d'impatience, pressé de le voir ouvrir son présent. Il se souvenait aussi de ne pas avoir fait de remerciements remarquables pour la théière, malgré la beauté du cadeau. Il avait eu lui aussi une conduite non irréprochable. Machinalement, il défit donc l'emballage bleu et ouvrit le paquet.

Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge quand il détailla la merveille sous ses yeux. Excité, il retira les katanas de leur étui bleu nuit. D'un œil de connaisseur, il en détailla l'acier.

-Mikey! Ces katanas sont exceptionnels! Comment as-tu pu… »

Leo commença à calculer tout en retournant les épées en mains. En matière d'armes blanches, il était un expert. Ces sabres semblaient tout ce qui étaient le plus authentiques, sortant d'une forge réputée du Japon. Si Mikey les avaient réellement fait faire pour lui, cela devait avoir pris environ 5 semaines, le temps de forger et de polir la lame…ce qui signifierait que, dès le lendemain de sa disparition, Mikey en aurait passé la commande et ce en admettant que son petit frère ait au moins 10 000$ à mettre sur ces deux katanas, ce qui était absurde. Le benjamin avait dû voler ses armes. Pourtant les cordelettes de fine soie bleue royale, entrelaçant la poignée, de la même teinte que son bandana, le questionnait. Cela semblait effectivement fait pour lui. Peut-être que Mikey n'avait que changé la garniture de la poignée? Ou peut-être n'était ce que le hasard? Mais peu importe car, ces épées était d'une façon ou d'une autre le fruit d'un vol. Mais voler les Foots était-il considéré comme voler? Leo ne savait plus et sans Maitre Splinter pour le guider, parfois les concepts du bien et du mal devenaient flous, dans leur complet isolement.

« Tu vois » commenta Mikey tout en prenant la main de l'ainé pour attirer son attention sur le détail « ce motif de lion japonais en argent sur le haut de la poignée? C'est pour toi. Car c'est ce que tu es, Leo, pour moi. Un Roi Lion défendant ses petits frères. » expliqua-t-il avec dévotion et emphase.

L'allusion au film enfantin calma les inquiétudes du chef. Mikey l'étreignait avec affection et touché par les mots et le câlin, il ne décida pas d'investiguer davantage. Son petit frère était si jeune, un gamin encore et Leo sentit ses réserves fondre.

« Je n'ai rien à t'offrir de comparable, Mikey. Je suis désolé. J'aurai dû chercher un présent véritable et non suivre Raph dans son idée. » s'excusa le leader.

Mikey sourit :

« Mais tu peux, bro, m'offrir un cadeau bien plus précieux. »

Leo releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de topaze bleu, le fouillant jusqu'au fond de l'âme. Il ne se méprenait pas sur ce que Mikey voulait. C'était transparent et ce, depuis son retour. En fait, Mikey n'essayait même pas d'être subtil. Celui-ci même formula tout haut à nouveau ce qu'il souhaitait, pour écarter la moindre nuée de confusion.

« Ton corps pur de jade…c'est ce que je veux. Tu m'as eu…Raph et Don ont ce qu'ils veulent ce soir. Je veux moi aussi connaitre la sensation de pénétrer une autre chair, être à l'intérieur d'un autre être. » il murmura, mordant ses lèvres d'excitation prématurée.

Chaque mot soufflé par une haleine brûlante, qui venait titiller la peau de Leo, était ponctué de caresses de plus en plus suggestives.

« Nous sommes seuls. Je te garantis que Raph et Don ne rentreront pas avant un bon cinq heures. Tu pourras crier de plaisir tout ton content. On pourra laisser toutes les lumières allumées. On peut même le faire, ici, dans le salon », proposa le benjamin, avec un sourire séducteur.

Le chef conserva son masque stoïque, afin que son petit frère ne puisse lire ses émotions contradictoires.

Leo SAVAIT qu'il devait passer par là. Avant même les katanas, il le savait. Pour que Mikey puisse passer à autre chose, il devait lui, passer à la casserole. Il s'y était presque résolu plus tôt dans la matinée. Mikey ne demandait que justice. Et puis, serait-ce si désagréable? Mikey avait semblé éprouver un plaisir transcendant lorsque qu'ils l'avaient fait, la dernière fois. Puis, surtout, il aurait ensuite la paix. Mais il ne voulut pas avoir l'air de céder trop vite et ainsi enlever de la valeur à sa reddition. Michelangelo devait saisir toute la portée de son sacrifice et il devait aussi établir certaines règles de base.

« Mikey, je suis prêt à t'accorder ce que tu veux, mais sous certaines conditions… »

Un sourire se forma sur le visage juvénile taché de son, comme s'il avait prévu la demande de Leonardo et il lui fit un geste encourageant, lui signifiant de continuer.

« Tu ne dois pas le dire à Donatello et Raphael. C'est la règle un. » commenca-t-il.

Mikey haussa les épaules, peu surpris.

« Sans problème, bro. J'leur dirais rien. Ma bouche sera cousue. »

« Okay », continua le chef, nerveux, « Deuxièmement, c'est la seule fois. Tu devrais te trouver un autre passe-temps, ensuite. » il statua, le plus fermement qu'il put.

A cela, Mikey fronça les sourcils.

« T'es pas un passe-temps, Leo. Et admettons que toi, tu veules encore. J'fais quoi? J'te dis non? »

« Je ne crois pas que cela va arriver. » répondit Leo en secouant doucement la tête.

« Pourquoi? Je te dégoûte? » voulut savoir le plus jeune, un éclair blessé dans les yeux. Mais Leo n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Mikey afficha un air résolu et fit un pas vers l'avant, empoignant la tête du leader pour écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Le jeune chef fut trop surpris pour résister et conserver sa bouche fermée, alors que Mikey caressait les côtés de sa carapace, si sensibles, exactement comme il l'aimait.

Quand il eut besoin d'air, Mikey se dégagea, fixant fiévreusement son amant en devenir.

« Ton blabla nous fait perdre de précieuses minutes. Je te veux tout à moi d'ici le retour des deux autres. » Il prit gentiment le menton de l'ainé pour un autre baiser, plus tendre.

« T'en fais pas, sweetie, je serai doux. Tu ne sentiras aucune douleur. Seulement du plaisir. » il promit, la voix tremblante d'excitation, tout en fouillant dans son obi, pour en retirer un petite bouteille de lubrifiant.

A cette vue, le leader se cambra : Mikey avait prévu qu'il céderait à la culpabilité et à son mélange de chantage, menace et tendresse, dont il l'étourdissait depuis son retour. Son orgueil se révolta à cette idée d'avoir été manipulé en toute connaissance de cause, mais refuser maintenant ne ferait qu'exciter la ténacité du benjamin.

Mikey le poussa doucement vers le divan, le faisant s'asseoir, tout en écartant les cuisses du chef.

« Calme-toi, Leo. J'veux juste te donner du bon temps. T'en as jamais eu » expliqua le plus jeune, tout en malaxant du pouce l'ouverture où se dissimulait le pénis de son frère. « N'est-ce pas » insista-t-il en le regardant les yeux mi-clos. « T'as jamais reçu ce que je m'apprête à te donner? » Un éclair de jalousie miroita dans les yeux clairs.

Leo ravala sa salive, les yeux affolés, en secouant la tête, trop anxieux pour répondre de vive voix.

« Que dirais-tu de sortir alors, pour jouer, maintenant? » suggérant le plus jeune, satisfait de la réponse de l'autre, tout en se pourléchant, à genoux, guettant d'un œil de vautour l'entre-jambe de son frère.

Le leader détendit ses muscles pour permettre à son membre de jaillir, aussitôt capturé par la main prête du benjamin, qui commença ses caresses.

« Laisse-toi, aller trésor. T'as rien à faire. Qu'a demeurer là et prendre ce que je te donne. Tu n'as pas à être le chef, ni prendre aucune responsabilité. J'ai la situation en main, tu vois? » blagua Mikey en accentuant la pression de sa main sur le sexe désormais gonflé par le désir du leader.

« Regarde-moi, Leo. On a la lumière, alors c'est pas pour que tu fermes les yeux ». ordonna le benjamin.

Leo obéit sans penser à ne pas le faire, baissant la tête pour regarder Mikey. Il fut récompensé par une langue qui suivit langoureusement une veine faisant tout la longueur de son membre érigé. Leo renversa à nouveau la tête en arrière, maté par un frisson de plaisir.

« Ah, Mikey… »

« C'est cela, dis mon nom » encourage la tortue agenouillée, accélérant les mouvements de sa main avant d'engloutir le sexe dur, avec sa bouche.

Leo mordit ses lèvres pour ne pas crier tout haut. Il aurait pu le faire, sans que cela prête à conséquence. Ils étaient seuls et ce n'est pas Michelangelo qui allait le juger, mais Leo n'aimait pas exprimer trop clairement ses émotions. Pour lui, cela serait exhiber une faiblesse et Splinter lui avait dit que montrer sa faiblesse était tendre le poignard à l'ennemi. Mikey n'avait beau ne pas être son ennemi, il ne pouvait s'enlever ce précepte de la tête.

Le plus jeune délaissa un instant sa tâche pour déverser un peu de lubrifiant dans sa main, tout en en étalant autour de la zone visée pour sa prochaine attaque. Leo hissa au froid contact.

« Tout doux, sweetie. C'est froid, mais tu auras chaud, très chaud, bientôt. Et tu te sentiras bien, je te le promets » le rassura Mikey, baisant l'intérieur d'une des cuisses de jade, en guise de réconfort.

Avec douceur, après avoir caressé le pourtour de l'anneau serré de muscles du pouce, afin que son partenaire relaxe, Mikey fit pénétrer un de ses doigts. La prudence était nécessaire, car leurs doigts étaient gros, beaucoup plus que ceux des humains. Leo s'arqua de nouveau, sous la douleur de l'intrusion.

« Chhuuttt, » susurra Mikey. « Calme-toi. Ça ira bien. Tu vois? » Mikey demanda, faisant glisser tout son doigt, en mouvement de va et viens. « J'savais que c'était des conneries…c'est évident que t'es vierge » marmonna la tortue aux nunchakus avant de caresser la chair, autour de son doigt, de sa langue, pour atténuer la sensation de brûlure. Ou du moins, c'est ce que Leo crut entendre, incertaint et trop captif des perceptions tactiles pour que ses autres sens soient à l'affût. La sensation devenait de plus en plus agréable et déjà, grâce à la gorge profonde de Mikey et au doigt qui le pistonnait, Leo commençait sentir bouillonner dans la plante de ses pieds, un orgasme puissant.

« Tu es près, hum? Vas-y…. » l'encouragea Michelangelo avant de reprendre en bouche, mettant plus de force à sa succion.

« Mike… » hurla dans Leo, se dégonflant comme un ballon, trop envahi par le plaisir pour avoir la force de prononcer la dernière syllabe.

L'œil gourmand et allumé, Mikey, tout en essuyant la commissure de sa bouche, lui sourit, d'un air de prédateur.

« J'aime comment tu as crié mon nom…Mikey fait trop jeune. J'suis plus un gamin. Appelle-moi Mike, maintenant. Ça montrera le nouveau tournant de notre relation. » commenta-t-il tout en lubrifiant son sexe gonflé d'impatience. « J'enlève aussi mon bandana, j'veux pas que tu vois ton petit frère ou ton petit soldat. J'veux que tu me vois, moi » dit-il en laissant tomber le morceau de tissu orangé au sol. « Ton amant. »

Leo n'avait plus la moindre volonté, réduit en une flaque de contentement. Il ouvrit la bouche tout de même pour argumenter ce que venait de dire son frère, mais il n'en sorti qu'un gémissement, alors que Michelangelo le pénétrait, mettant chacune des jambes du leader sur ses épaules. Puis, d'une seule poussée, il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde, avec un cri étranglé de satisfaction.

Leo avait l'impression que ses yeux allaient jaillir de leur orbite sous la pression, mais Mikey demeura, au-dessus, de lui, prenant appui sur ses bras, attendant que le corps de son partenaire s'ajuste, monitorant son expression.

Quand les muscles faciaux du leader furent moins crispés, Mikey tenta un mouvement des reins, soutirant une plainte de plaisir. Encouragé, Mikey se permit de laisser libre cours à son désir, n'ayant plus la crainte de blesser son frère.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il effraye son amant dès leur premier rapport, n'est-ce pas?

Il mit chacune de ses mains autour du bassin de son frère pour accentuer la puissance de ses mouvements de rein, le pressant contre lui.

« Est-ce que tu aimes cela, Leo? Hum? Je te donne du plaisir, hein? T'es enfin tout à moi! » gronda Mikey, ponctuant l'affirmation d'un coup de rein plus profond. « J'veux pas que tu ouvres les cadeaux des autres. Ya que moi qui a le droit de t'offrir des trucs, désormais. Comme y a que moi qui peux te toucher. » il déclara, farouche.

Leo ne répondit que des cris inarticulés, rebondissant comme une poupée de son entre les bras de son frère. Ne se satisfaisant pas de cette réponse qui n'était pas un clair consentement, il le mordit sauvagement au creux du cou, au même endroit que plus tôt, mais avec encore plus d'ardeur, sa main le maintenant en place comme des serres d'aigle

« Mike » gémit plaintivement Leo, appelant encore son frère par ce nom tout simplement moins long à prononcer en ce moment où il avait si peu d'énergie.

« Pardon » murmura l'autre, léchant la plaie qu'il venait de faire, satisfait d'avoir au moins suscité une réaction sonore. « L'instinct animal, pas pu m'en empêcher » expliqua-t-il, embrassant à nouveau le leader avec fougue. Il se recula, un filet de salive reliant encore leurs deux bouches.

« Ce que j'ai souhaité te voir ainsi, maté et gémissant » murmura la tortue vert de mer, avant de se réattaquer à nouveau à sa gorge, mordant, baisant et léchant tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre.

Le porteur de katana ne sentait même plus les dents pénétrer sa chair, ni les ongles, le labourer. Il ne savait plus où commençait la douleur et où finissait le plaisir, emporté par la surstimulation.

Leo se sentait comme dans une hallucination, ne reconnaissant plus son frère, amateur de junk-fond et de jeu vidéo, en ce mutant suant et grognant, les yeux brillants d'une convoitise féroce.

Même sa voix paraissait différente, plus rauque et mâle.

« Merde, je durerais pas…J'attends ce moment depuis vachement trop longtemps…mais t'inquiètes…j'ai de l'énergie pour recommencer au moins quatre ou cinq fois, d'ici le retour de Raph et de Don », il râla, entre deux cris de plaisir.

Leo n'était qu'à un cheveu d'un nouvel orgasme autant à en perdre la tête, que le premier. Il se sentait dans un manège à sensations fortes et il trouvait que le tour du dit manège était en train de le rendre fou pour de bon. Il devait descendre, maintenant. S'il avait trop de plaisir, il enverrait un mauvais message à Mikey. Comme si celui-ci lisait dans ses pensées, il empoigna le sexe à nouveau violacé et gonflé du leader, coulant de fluide, pour le pomper avec énergie.

« Vas-y Leo. Donne-moi en encore un. C'est un ordre. Maintenant. » somma Michelangelo avec autorité.

Comme si Leonardo n'avait attendu que ce commandement, il se rependit sur le poing serré de son frère, dont les yeux de topaze scintillaient de satisfaction et de fierté.

Puis, Mikey, sa mission accomplie, se vida en un dernier coup de rein, poussant un cri guttural et retomba, inerte.

« Wow! C'était génial. » commenta-t-il dès qu'il eut repris assez de souffle pour parler. « Aussi bon que je le croyais. Toi, t'en as pensé quoi ? ».

Leo attendit que son cœur reprenne un rythme normal avant de répondre. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé une telle sensation, mais l'admettre n'apporterait rien de bon.

« Oui, Mikey. Mais, comme je t'ai expliqué, c'était la seule et unique fois. Tu n'as pas su respecter la règle : en me mordant ainsi tu n'as pas fait preuve de la discrétion promise, et de toute façon, nous nous étions mis d'accord pour cette fois seulement. J'ai fait ce que tu veux, donc respecte ta parole. »

Michelangelo releva paresseusement sa tête.

« Ce que j'ai promis, c'est que je le dirais pas. J'ai rien dit. Si Don et Raph se le figurent tout seuls, je peux rien y faire. Puis, si tu te rappelles notre conversation, j'ai seulement dit que t'étais pas un passe-temps et que je ne te dirais jamais non, si toi, tu voulais. Mais je n'ai fait aucune promesse explicite disant que je renonçais à toi. Puis, de quoi tu te plains exactement? T'as pris ton pied, oui ou non? J'suis pas un salaud qui va te traiter en baise du nuit, moi. Puis, j'tai dit, appelle-moi Mike, maintenant », conclut-il, en baisant l'épaule, puis en le mordillant de manière en laisser une énième meurtrissure.

Leo dégagea sèchement son épaule et se levant soudainement.

« Cesse de me marquer comme un animal! »

Mikey plissa les yeux, grondant;

« Oh que non, j'ai promis de la boucler, mais je veux envoyer un message fort et clair aux deux autres, en admettant qu'ils soient assez gourmands pour tenter une nouvelle approche : T'es à moi, Leo. J'ai traversé un calvaire et tu es ma récompense ».

« Et si je ne veux pas, Mikey, hum? Je ne suis pas un objet que tu peux t'approprier! » rétorqua le leader, hérissé, accentuant la dernière syllabe du prénom de son frère, pour démontrer qu'il ne se soumettait a aucune forme d'intimidation.

Mikey se laissa retomber dans les coussins du sofa, encore sous le coup de revers de sa jouissance, répondant d'une voix assez indifférente.

« T'auras pas le choix, Leo. Y a mille et une façon de te faire craquer. Je me les ai toutes figurées, chez les Foots. Y a pas que toi de tacticien. J'ai tout un plan en tête si tu fais des façons..., » il répliqua, las. « Laisse-moi piquer un somme, maintenant, au moins 30 minutes. Je travaille si fort de la tête, dernièrement, que mon corps a besoin d'une pause après un tel exercice. Toi-même plus tôt, tu m'as promis implicitement, jusqu'au retour de nos frangins. Tu peux aller te laver, si tu veux, je… »

Le reste se perdit dans un ronflement sonore, son petit frère complètement sonné. Ulcéré et choqué, Leo tourna les talons, fulminant, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Il ne se laisserait pas impressionner par les quasi-menaces du benjamin. Les yeux brillants de colère, il se stationna devant l'évier et sortir d'un tiroir le dernier miroir du repaire, dernier rescapé de l'hécatombe de Donatello, pour constater les dégâts.

Il hissa un soupir de frustration; un vampire l'aurait moins mâchouillé. Sa peau allait demeurer marquée des jours et ses autres frères allaient poser des questions. Il trouverait bien un alibi pour l'expliquer, Mikey ne pouvait nier sans rompre sa promesse. Il serra les dents en repensant aux paroles de ce dernier.

Michelangelo voulait s'arroger un droit sur lui? Pas cette nuit, en tout cas. Il allait aller voir ce que faisait réellement Raph et Donnie. Et il ne rentrerait pas avant le soleil, lui aussi. Mikey devra trouver un autre exutoire pour sa libido enragée.

* * *

Mptoux et effaraiz, je vous rassure, même si ca ressemble, c'est pas du tout comme dans Melatonine


	20. Chapter 20

Leo rentra, frigorifié et la tête basse, un peu après 5ham. Il n'avait trouvé aucune trace de Donnie ni de Raph et commençait à douter de ses capacités de ninja. Après tout, il n'avait pas réussi à trouver Mikey non plus, lorsque celui était détenu par les Foots.

Penser au benjamin refit battre son cœur. Comment avait réagi Mikey, à son réveil, constatant que Leo avait disparu? Indifférence car repu? Frustration? Ou bien peut-être le benjamin ne s'était même pas réveillé? Quand il l'avait laissé, il était minuit passé et son petit frère dormait profondément. S'il était suffisamment silencieux peut-être que son absence et son échec, surtout, passeraient inaperçus. Il ne craignait pas Mikey se convainquit-il, mais il refusait de devoir admettre que ses frères pouvaient se jouer de lui et échapper à sa surveillance.

Il entra donc sur la pointe des pieds et se faufila jusque dans sa chambre. Il grelottait de plus en plus. Aucune lumière n'était allumée et, soulagé, il arriva jusque dans son sanctuaire sans avoir croisé âme qui vive. Il avait, un bref instant, craint que son jeune frère l'attende de pied ferme dans sa chambre. Dans l'état de fatigue qu'il était, perclus de froid, il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'argumenter, mais seulement de se pelotonner dans son lit. Mais il s'aperçut rapidement, malgré l'obscurité, que personne n'était dans sa chambre. Il alluma le plafonnier pour en être certain, et eu un choc.

Sa literie avait été changée. À la place de la couverture bleue de son enfance, qui ne pouvait le couvrir en entier, une riche couette, sans doute de duvet, couvrait son futon. Une feuille de papier, arraché du journal de son frère, avait été placée en évidence, gribouillé au style gel orange, ne laissant aucun doute sur l'auteur.

 _« Idiot. Tu as de la chance que je t'aime. Glisse-toi vite sous les couvertures avant de choper-encore- une pneumonie. M. »_

Leo fronça les sourcils. Il était évident que l'auteur était Michelangelo, mais quelque chose ne collait pas : ce n'était pas la même écriture enfantine que celle de son journal. La calligraphie était celle d'un homme sûr de lui, pas les bâtonnets hésitants de son jeune frère.

Est-ce que Mikey était un clone? Ou pouvait-on changer à ce point, suite à des tortures?

Frissonnant, il se coucha. L'individu qui se faisait appeler Michelangelo du moins le connaissait bien; demain, il serait malade.

Il se réveilla par une main posée sur son front et, souffrant, il ouvrit les yeux.

Donatello et Mikey étaient dans sa chambre. Le scientifique semblait sombre et nerveux tandis que le benjamin ne semblait que concerné. Aucun des deux ne portait son bandana.

« Tu es fier de toi, Leo? Te voilà cloué au lit pour au moins une semaine! Tout cela car tu n'as pas pu nous faire confiance, à Raph et moi. » ronchonna Don, de mauvaise humeur.

« T'acharne pas sur lui! Être malade est déjà pénible! » riposta le plus jeune.

Le regard brun de Donatello glissa en coulisse du côté de son frère qui venait de parler.

« Facile à dire pour toi », commenta Don, « Tu n'es pas celui qui devra soigner cette tête de mule. Léo est rébarbatif à tout traitement médical. Il refusa de se reposer ou de prendre des médicaments. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si sa seule sortie d'hier était en cause. Ce n'est pas tant le froid, qui ne peut donner un virus, que le stress, l'épuisement…Bref, son rhume est devenu une bronchite à cause de son mode de vie générale. Et s'il n'écoute pas, cela dégénèrera en pneumonie. Encore. Mais essaye de le convaincre, pour voir, de changer un tant soit peu sa routine » expliqua Don, mécontent.

Mikey poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« Tu n'auras rien à faire du tout. Je t'ai dit que je me chargeais de lui. »

Malgré son état de faiblesse, Leo protesta :

« Cesser de parler devant moi comme si j'étais déjà mort... » une quinte de toux l'empêcha de continuer. Gentiment, Mikey caressa en cercle sa carapace.

« Fais-juste me dire ce dont Leo a besoin et je m'occupe de tout » répéta Mikey.

Le médecin de la famille énuméra rapidement :

« J'ai besoin de pompes de corticostéroïdes pour lui. Pour dilater ses voies respiratoires. Faut en piquer, quelque part, rapidement. Puis, un humidificateur. Cela va aider à liquéfier le mucus. Et lui faire boire beaucoup de liquide. J'ai des antitussifs et des analgésiques dans mon labo, mais pour trois ou quatre jours. Cela ne risque pas d'être assez. »

Mikey hocha la tête.

« Je vais contacter mes amis et Leo aura tout ce dont il a besoin », déclara Mikey avec assurance. Leo, à cela, senti s'écarter les brouillards de la fièvre. De quels amis Mikey parlait? Depuis Casey et April, il n'en n'avait plus aucun, étant complètements isolés du monde. Leo lui-même avait donné comme règle d'éviter les contacts autres que meurtriers. Don et Raph avaient assez souffert d'avoir mis foi en les humains. Le chef ne voulait pas d'autres déconfitures du même acabit. Mikey connaissait la règle et pourtant, malgré son « amour », avait désobéi en entrant en relation avec des étrangers. D'où les connaissaient-ils pour commencer?

Il se redressa, posa la question et Mikey fit un geste négligeant de la main, répondant qu'il s'agissait de personnes détenues tout comme lui par les Foots. Il les avait délivrés, il expliqua, en haussant les épaules, son attention tournée vers Donnie qui griffonnait ses instructions médicales.

Leo pesa l'information et malgré la fièvre, il arriva `rapidement à la conclusion suivante: Il avait trouvé Mikey seul et inconscient dans une ruelle. S'il avait fui en compagnie "d'amis", qu'il avait aidé dans leur évasion, il n'aurait pas été laissé seul et évanoui.

C'était impossible. Mikey mentait. Le confronter à ce sujet directement était délicat. Mikey devenait défensif habituellement et dans leur état actuel, lui malade et son petit frère instable émotionnellement, ce n'était pas la bonne stratégie à adopter

Il dévora du regard Donatello. Aucune chance que leur frère en violet, si intelligent, puisse croire aux bobards de Mikey. Il allait pointer le mensonge si évident dans ce récit de captivité de plus en plus abracadabrant. Mais, étrangement, le regard noisette de Donatello demeura relativement inexpressif, malgré une pointe de quelque chose que Leo n'arriva pas à définir. Le fait est qu'il ne dit rien, ne contredit pas le benjamin, ne le confrontant aucunement aux invraisemblances de son récit, au grand étonnement de Leonardo. Donnie, généralement, aimait pavaner son esprit logique devant eux.

"Je leur demande sur le champ. Je devrais avoir cela dans moins de deux heures. Je vais aller à leur rencontre. Tu n'auras que ce moment-là, à veiller Leo, ensuite je m'en charge. Passe-moi les analgésiques et va me chercher un verre d'eau pour lui." ordonna calmement Michelangelo, la voix aussi égale que s'il était le Fearless Leader lui-même.

Donatello tendit le contenant de pilules, sans sembler remarquer l'abus de pouvoir de Mikey, et Leo s'agita alors que le scientifique sortait, disant qu'il reviendrait avec le thermomètre aussi, et que Mikey, telle une ombre maléfique, se pencha sur lui:

"Tout doux, mon sucre d'orge. Tu es brûlant de fièvre. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais prendre bien soin de toi." promit Mikey d'une voix doucereuse, arrangeant les couvertures et semblant vouloir le baiser sur le front ou la joue. Mais Leo n'attendit pas de savoir où son jeune frère avait prévue de poser ses lèvres car il recula la tête au point qu'elle percuta le béton du mur.

"Ne me touche pas!"

Mikey se redressa, l'air très légèrement contrarié: "Comment tu veux que je m'occupe de toi, sans te frôler au moins un peu? Si tu crains que je tente le moindre rapprochement sexuel, tu peux être rassuré, cela n'arrivera pas", il déclara gravement.

Leo alors ressentit une bouffée d'espoir: Mikey avait eu ce qu'il avait voulu et, comme à son habitude, n'en voulait plus. Tout allait redevenir comme avant. Mais Mikey remit les pendules à l'heure:

"Tu es malade. Et pas qu'un peu. Je t'aime assez pour mettre de côté mes envies personnelles, tout tentant es-tu dans ton lit. Je veux simplement prendre soin de toi, comme tu l'as fait, des dizaines de fois, pour moi, plus jeune, quand j'étais souffrant." Il expliqua gentiment.

Donatello arriva à ce moment, un verre d'eau à la main et Leonardo se repassa les paroles de son jeune frère, alors que Mikey demandait à Donnie si une machine à eau serait plus efficace, puisque le malade aurait de l'eau toujours à portée de main

Ce que lui avait répondu Mikey n'était pas si mauvais en soi. Son frère voulait simplement le veiller et le soigner, ce que, effectivement, Leonardo avait fait des dizaines de fois au bas mot, durant la jeunesse de Mikey. D'après ce que le benjamin prétendait, il n'était animé que par un amour tendre et sincère. Leo aurait pu s'il laisser prendre, faible comme il était. Être chéri et dorloté n'était pas le plus funeste des sorts, mais il se souvenait des paroles de la tortue aux nunchakus: "Je connais 1000 façons de te faire craquer".

Mikey ne voulait que l'amadouer, le manipuler pour parvenir à ses fins nébuleuses. Jamais.

Son attention retourna à ses deux frères quand Mikey, faisant comme s'il réfléchissait tout haut, dit:

"Ce repaire craint. On n'est pas assez confo, ni tant que cela en sécurité, malgré toute ta merde higt tech. Je crois que, durant une de mes séances de tortures, j'ai dû laissé échapper quelque chose au sujet des égoûts. Ils veulent vachement Leo. J'ai pas envie qu'ils se rappliquent! Il n'est pas en sécurité ici et encore moins dans cet état. Si les Foots viennent, il ne pourra se défendre aussi efficacement que d'habitude. Je crois que je connais un meilleur endroit où nous planquer. T'auras beaucoup plus d'espace pour ton matos, D., là-bas. Je crois qu'il y a un lab tout équipé, abandonné, tout prêt pour que tu y joues le savant fou", proposa Michelangelo, un doigt sur le menton comme s'il était en intense réflexion.

Leo ouvrit des grands yeux. Déménager? Quitter le repaire? Mais si Splinter revenait, comment les retrouverait-il? De toute façon, Donnie n'acceptera jamais. Il était beaucoup trop paranoïaque et, orgueilleusement, il allait répliquer à Mikey que son précieux système de sécurité était infaillible et qu'ils n'avaient nul besoin de partir.

Mais son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge quand il jeta un œil plein d'expectative vers Donnie. Son frère, se pourléchait les lèvres, les yeux brillants de convoitise. Est-ce que la promesse d'un plus vaste espace de travail pouvait interpeler Donnie à ce point? Mais, peu importe ce que le docteur en pensait, Raphael ne bougerait pas d'un poil. Raph était reconnu pour détester le changement. Quand les tortues avaient quitté le premier repaire, Raph en avait fait tout un plan.

"Pour Raph aussi, y a de quoi" continua avec onctuosité Michelangelo, comme s'il avait lu ses fichues pensées. Un gym et même un billard…avec un bar complet. Enfin, nous aurons chacun un étage pour nous. Nous ne serions plus obligés de vivre les uns sur les autres. Et puis, nous aurons du soleil, de l'air frais…et moins d'humidité. Parfois pour Leo et ses poumons fragiles. » il conclut, avec un sourire étiré, caressant de sa droite l'arrière de la tête du leader sans que celui-ci s'en rend compte, tellement il était stupéfié de la suggestion de Michelangelo et que Donatello semblait cautionner cette folie.

« Es-tu en train de suggérer ce que je crois Mikey? Nous réfugier à la surface? Jamais! » il riposta le plus fermement qu'il put. A ses propres oreilles, sa voix lui parut cassée et faible et Michelangelo eut un regard chagriné.

« Avale tes pilules, Sweetie. Te voir aussi souffrant me bouleverse. Je t'aime tant, trésor… Donne-moi le thermomètre, Donnie », il déclara simplement.

Leo faillit s'étouffer avec les cachets mis d'autorité dans sa bouche en entendant les surnoms inappropriés et la déclaration intempestive de son benjamin. Donnie fronça à peine les sourcils.

« Michelangelo » protesta Leo, ulcéré de la trahison de son frère. Mikey lui avait promis de ne pas en parler.

« Oh, désolé, ma langue a fourché…peu importe, ton état est plus préoccupant », expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules et en lui tendant le verre d'eau. La tentation fut forte pour Leo de lui cracher l'eau à la figure, mais il l'avala. Mikey ne savait garder un secret, le fait était connu de tous. Combien de fois Leo avait utilisé l'indiscrétion de son petit frère à son profit, se fiant sur lui pour dénoncer les bêtises des deux autres? Il aurait dû s'y attendre et il maudit sa naïveté alors que le thermomètre était enfoncé dans sa bouche. Donatello semblait peu impressionné de toute façon. Peut-être croyait-il à une plaisanterie. Mikey avait toujours eu une humeur facétieuse.

« 39.8 » lut Donnie, préoccupé. « Si tu veux que nous déménagions, Mike, je te préviens que Leo, dans cet état, ne peut ni empaqueter, ni porter, ni même marcher plus loin que la salle de bain. »

« Duh! Je sus un gentilhomme. Mon petit oiseau des Iles ne fera rien de tout cela, si mal en point » déclara péremptoire Mikey. « On n'a rien à empaqueter. Y a tout ce qu'il nous faut là-bas Donnie. Un sac chaque sera suffisant. Je porterai Leo. Raph portera mon sac de bricole… »

« Non » le cri de négation farouche de Leo fit sursauter les deux autres. « Raph ne portera pas ton sac ni toi, moi, car nous n'allons nulle part! C'est moi le chef et je m'oppose. Nous sommes convenablement installés ici et le système de sécurité de Donnie est infaillible. ».

Il regarda son frère au bo, l'admonestant du regard afin d'avoir son appui. Juste comment Mikey s'adressait à lui devait être un clair signe que le plus jeune n'avait plus toute sa tête, non?

Don détourna les yeux, fixant un point invisible.

« Si les Foots viennent ici par centaine, Leo, cela ne sera pas suffisant. Mon système est pour éloigner les curieux, par groupe de dix, pas plus, qui pourraient se promener trop près d'ici. Mais contre des centaines de Foots et de Foots-Bot, mené par Karai, si maligne et déterminée, je ne crois pas que cela soit suffisant. Je pense que l'idée de Mike vaut la peine d'être considéré. Moi et Raph pouvons visiter l'endroit ce soir et nous te ferons un rapport »

Leo s'ébroua.

« Mikey exagère, je ne crois pas que Karai tienne tant à me… »

« Va te faire foutre » cracha Mikey, indigné. « J'exagère? T'ose me dire cela, TOI? Après ce que j'ai traversé pour toi? Pour ta sauvegarde? »

Il tremblait tellement de rage que Don lança un regard de reproche au chef.

Piqué, refusant de se sentir coupable, Leo s'ébroua :

« Ce que je veux dire est que je doute que Karai tente un coup de force pour me capturer. Nous sommes en sécurité, ici. Nous restons ici. » il martela avec conviction.

Mikey se redressa, ses yeux de topaze bleu lançant des éclairs.

« Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles. Je dis que nous partons », le benjamin décréta.

« Dommage Mikey, mais seul mon avis compte dans cette famille. Je suis le chef. Nous restons », grinça Leonardo entre ses dents.

« Huh-huh, Dude. Splinter t'a nommé chef. Pas nous » s'opposa Mikey. « C'était une décision complètement…quel est le mot, D? »

« Arbitraire? » proposa le scientifique

Le plus jeune hocha la tête. « C'est ça. Arbitraire. On est Amérique, non? On est une démocratie. Je propose des élections. Un vote. »

Leo ouvra grand les yeux. Jamais dans sa vie, il n'aura cru voir son petit frère, si idolâtre, proposer sa destitution. Le pire est que Don semblait considérer positivement la suggestion.

« Raph sera d'accord. Il a toujours contesté cette décision de Splinter. Je vais le chercher » résuma le génie.

Demeuré seul avec son frère, Leo le poignarda du regard. Mikey haussa les épaules.

« Regarde-moi pas comme cela, bébé. T'as couru après ».

Avec mépris, Leo déclara :

« Peu importe, Mikey. Tes manigances n'arriveront à rien. Tu n'obtiendras pas de cette famille croulante, un consensus quelconque. La majorité est de trois voies sur quatre. Donnie a une trop haute opinion de son intelligente et Raph, de sa force. Chacun votera pour lui et ce vote ne mènera nulle part. »

Mikey croisa les bras :

« On verra. »

Raph arriva et dès les premiers mots, Leo se sentit se recroqueviller dans son lit.

« Waouh Mike, si tu es pour nous faire sortir de cet endroit crade, je suis ton supporter numéro un ». annonça la tête brûlée, enthousiasme. Pourquoi tout-le monde appelait le benjamin ainsi, désormais, s'énerva Leonardo mentalement. Ce nom lui rappelait trop la veille et ses joues s'empourprent de honte en repensant à ses cris de jouissance.

Mikey se retourna vers le leader alité.

« Tiens-tu toujours à ses élections, Leo? Don veut partir. Raph veut partir, je veux partir. » expliqua-t-il en montrant ses trois doigts. C'est la majorité, Leo. »

Des larmes de rage perlèrent au bord des paupières couleur de jade. Ses frères voulaient l'abandonner? Très bien.

« Je ne veux pas vous priver de votre bonheur. Vous pouvez partir. Je n'aurais donc plus à nettoyer derrière vous ni à vous houspiller pour l'entrainement ou à m'inquiéter », il cracha avec rancœur.

Ses trois frères se jetèrent des yeux effarés et pendant un instant, Leo espéra que ses frères reconsidéraient leur projet.

Ce fut Donnie qui parla, très calmement.

« Leo. Sans mes soins médicaux ou moi pour entretenir ce qui nous fournit en électricité, en chauffage et en sécurité, je ne te donne pas jusqu'à tes 18 ans. Sans compter que tu ne sais pas cuisiner. Tu as perdu du poids en l'absence de Mike. Imagine seul. Puis, sans Raph pour t'appuyer en combat si les Foots viennent, tu es cuit. Tu es de nous, malgré ton savoir-faire de ninja, le plus dépendant de nous. Tu ne peux survivre seul. »

Raphael rajouta;

« Tu ne parles pas sérieusement, Fearless. Tu tiens trop à nous pour nous laisser aller. ».

« Je veux savoir ce que Mikey vous a donné pour faire de vous ses inconditionnels supporter! » lança le leader, à bout de nerf, ne comprenant comment, en quelques jours, sa vie avait pu être autant mise sens dessus dessous.

Donnie et Raph s'échangèrent un bref coup d'œil.

« Je vais préparer une boite de mes cahiers de recherches. » annonça Donatello, en tournant abruptement le dos pour sortir de la pièce.

« Moi aussi, je vais faire un sac de mes trucs. » jeta Raph par-dessus son épaule, regardant Mikey et non le leader.

« Je sais que tu es furieux, chaton. Mais tu seras mieux, là-bas. En sécurité et tout et personne ne te fera de mal! J'ai tellement souffert là-bas, Leo. Tu comprends? J'veux pas que tu vives ce que j'ai vécu. Toi aussi, non, tu ferais tout pour nous protéger? Je veux que la même chose. Karai ne te cherchera pas à la surface. Jamais…Je ne veux pas, tu comprends non? Je t'aime trop et t'imaginer… »

Les larmes coulaient librement sur les joues de Mikey qui hoquetait un récit incohérent. Là-bas, il avait été enfermé avec un docteur. Un gentil. Il avait soigné la brûlure au fer chaud que Mikey portait sur la fesse. Voyant que Leo ne comprenait pas, Mikey se tourna :

« Tu vois? Ils m'ont dit de dire que je te haïssais. Si je le faisais j'avais le droit à une douche et un matelas. Si je refusais, ils m'étampaient ton nom. Tu crois bien que j'ai refusé! »

Sidéré, Leo contempla le « Leo » marquant en cicatrices la fesse gauche de Mikey, ne comprenant pas ne pas l'avoir vu avant. Debout, on ne la voyait pas, à cause de la carapace, mais dès que Mikey se penchait, elle devait paraitre.

Mikey continua son blabla, parlant des autres mutants enfermés chez les Foots, que libre, il les avait délivrés, sauf un, mais que Mikey, une fois lui et ses amis en sécurité, il avait décidé de sauver le dernier, un homme-pigeon. Il avait présumé de ses forces et avait dû s'évanouir.

Mikey donna moult détails sur ses amis : une autre tortue mutante, un crocodile, un singe, un gecko, une renarde et une salamandre. Ils étaient tous dans la fabuleuse cachette de Mikey. Ils étaient géniaux, des mutants comme eux et Leo allait les adorer.

« Nous agrandissions le clan, Leo. Voir d'autres têtes, surtout de mutants qui peuvent nous comprendre, nous fera du bien. J'ai visité l'endroit. Y a de la place pour nous tous. Don et Raph auront leur propre étage, je n'exagérerais pas. Un nouveau décor, moins étouffant, leur fera du bien, Leo. Ils reviendront peut-être…normaux. »

Leo fixa Mikey, pesant ses arguments. Pour une fois, ce que son frère disait, semblait réel. Il décrivait trop ses « amis » pour les inventer. Mais l'idée du bien-être de ses frères l'interpella. Un nouvel endroit, avec de nouveaux gens, plus d'espace et de lumière, ne pouvait que leu être bénéfique. Et c'est ce que Raph et Donnie voulaient.

« Toi et moi aussi, on aura notre propre appartement. » continua prudemment Mikey. « Mais, si tu le souhaites, je peux avoir ma propre chambre et non dormir dans la tienne. Tu sais, si tu veux être tranquille… » il ajouta, en baissant les yeux.

Leonardo rétrécit les siens, mais Mikey ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'interrompre.

« Je te respecte, Leo. Je le sais, hier j'ai fanfaronné » ajouta-il devant l'air sombre de son frère. « et là, j'ai contesté ta position et tes décisions. Mais tu sais, quand il s'agit de toi…Tu ne prends pas les bonnes décisions. Veille sur l'équipe et tu auras mon appui, mais laisse-moi veiller sur toi…Je fais des cauchemars où tu subis ce que j'ai vécu. J'ai besoin de te savoir en sécurité, hors de la portée des Foots. »

Nouvelles larmes et Leo, avec sa fièvre, ne savait s'il se faisait des idées ou non. Michelangelo changeait d'humeur diablement trop vite. Cela avait été toujours le cas, mais désormais, c'était hautement déstabilisant. Mais il en était sûr : derrière cette insistance se cachait autre chose. Oui, Mikey pouvait vouloir sa sécurité et son confort, mais il avait plus.

Il laissa tomber sa tête, épuisé. La fièvre le terrassait, les cachets ne faisant pas encore effet. Il était trop en mauvais état pour une longue argumentation. Mikey avait bien choisi son jour,

« Dis-moi la vérité. Où est ton avantage? Pour insister autant, tu dois avoir quelque chose à en tirer. Mais quoi? ».

« Je veux t'aimer en paix. Le jour. Librement. Tu refuseras que je te pince une fesse devant Raph et D. Tu te laisseras pas aller. Si nous avons envie de sexe, je veux que nous pussions satisfaire notre envie sans raser les murs ou en étouffant nos cris ». avoua Mikey d'une traite. « J'le sais que c'est la seule chose qui te retiens. C'est pour ça que tu étais encore pur : la Solidarité fraternelle. Sinon pourquoi tu refuserais d'être aimé et cajolé? Tu veux pas parader avec un petit ami, si D et Raph n'ont rien. Ils connaitront notre relation, mais sans y assister au jour le jour, comme ici. Tu seras plus confortable d'avoir une vie amoureuse et sexuelle épanouie si tu n'as pas à le frotter dans leur visage. T'as pas à être chaste pour eux. Ils ne le seront pas, eux, je te le garantis. »

Leo se tut. Mikey avait mis le doigt dessus. Son refus de l'amour tenait à ce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir ce que ses frères ne pouvaient espérer avoir aussi. Cela en avait toujours été ainsi. Il voulait être solidaire de leur célibat.

« Don et Raph trouveront peut-être un mutant à leurs goûts parmi mes amis. Ils ont plus de chance de trouver chaussure à leur pied là-bas, qu'ici. Puis, comme je te dis, ils seront dans le même immeuble, mais pas à notre étage. On pourra manger ensemble, l'un chez l'autre, quand tu as envie de compagnie ou demeurer seuls si tu te sens d'humeur amoureuse. Ou bien même, si tu veux être tranquille, je peux demeurer dans ma chambre ou bien, aller chez un de nos frères ou de nos amis pour le temps que tu voudras. Tu resteras le maitre, Leo. De notre famille, de ton lit et de mon cœur » souffla tendrement le benjamin, effleurant le front de jade, perlé de sueur du leader, de ses lèvres.

Le cœur de Leo battit à toutes forces dans sa poitrine, écoutant Mikey décrire la luminosité de cet appartement au dernier étage, où Leo pourra enfin faire cloitre des bonsaïs et la petite terrasse, bien dissimulée, où il pourrait faire son tai-chi en plein air. Puis, Mikey décrire leur journée. Il y aura un Dojo où Leo, s'il le souhaitait, pourrait entrainer ses frères et leurs amis ou lui seul, s'il le préférait. Il y avait même une piscine, s'extasia Mikey et Leo s'étonna d'un tel luxe dans un endroit abandonné, mais Mikey s'entêta dans son assurance que Leo ne courrait aucun risque. Enfin, Leo, fatigué, céda à demi.

« Si Donnie et Raph disent que c'est sécuritaire, je vous suivrais. »

Mikey lui promit, le baisa sur le front et lui demanda de dormir, ordre à laquelle Leo obéit de bon cœur, à bout de forces.

A son réveil, ses trois frères étaient devant lui.

« Fearless. Inutile de t'épuiser. Mike va te porter. On fout le camp. On va coucher ton cul de princesse dans un vrai lit. »

« Tout est conforme en normes de sécurité et de salubrité » énonça Don d'une voix mécanique. « Nous serons bien, et surtout toi. On t'a gardé la chambre la plus spacieuse ».

Mikey sourit :

« On n'a pas fait de boites de tes trucs. Je suppose que tu veux garder quelques livres? ». Leo argumenta faiblement avec Donatello, lui posant quelques questions de routine sur ce nouveau mystérieux repaire à la surface, mais regardant tout de même Mikey d'un œil inquiet, ouvrir ses tiroirs et prendre aléatoirement des objets. Il eut un mouvement de panique et tenta un geste pour arrêter son jeune frère qui soudain s'approcha trop d'un endroit dangereux pour la vie privée du leader. Mais le hissement de rage incrédule de Mikey lui signifia qu'il était trop tard.

Les yeux luisant d'une rage plus puissante que Raph n'avait jamais éprouvée, Mikey se retourna, brandissant le string de dentelle noire.

« Quelle est cette merde? » articula avec difficulté Michelangelo, si blême. Leo ne répondit pas, cherchant une réponse, un mensonge crédible. Ses deux autres frères semblaient stupéfaits, trop, pour poser des questions.

« Alors, t'as couchée avec elle! C'était vrai. Tout ce qu'a raconté cette salope, était vrai! » grinça Michelangelo, secoué de tremblements de fureur.

Leo allait bredouiller une excuse quand il se souvint de qui il était. Il redressa fièrement le menton.

« Cela ne te concerne pas, Michelangelo. Mon corps m'appartient. »

Cette déclaration eut le seul mérite de déclencher un rire hystérique chez la tortue au bandana orange.

« J'ai défendu ta vertu pire que si t'étais ma fille unique. Wow! Quelle déception! » il s'exclama, pince sans rire. « T'es aussi une garce que Karai elle-même, faut croire. Raph, porte-le, toi…je…je ne peux même pas le regarder en ce moment » décréta Michelangelo, se cachant le visage.

Raph ne disant rien, se pencha pour prendre le leader en bleu qui, soudain saisit d'un mauvais pressentiment, devant le peu de réaction de ses frères alors qu'il avait été insulté, se débattit.

« J'ai changé d'idée. Laissez-moi seul ici. » protesta—til avec le plus de force qu'il put.

« Don, fais-le taire. J'ai les nerfs qui tiennent à un fil » déclara sombrement le benjamin, tout en tenant encore convulsivement la culotte noire en main.

Don s'arrêta et ouvrit sa trousse marmonnant des mots où Leo ne comprit que « entêté bâtard » et « diva ». Donnie parlait-il de lui?

Tenu fermement par Raphael et trop vaincu par la fièvre, Leo ne put éviter la seringue contenant un tranquillisant.

Avant que la drogue fisse effet, il eut le temps de voir Mikey demander son briquet à Raph pour brûler le « souvenir » de sa nuit avec la kunoichi, qu'il mit sous le nez de Leo, luttant contre le sommeil

« Regarde Leo, ça c'est ton passé. L'époque où tu t'appartenais. Où tu ne me concernais pas. Cette époque est révolue. Rentre-le-toi dans le crâne. J'étais prêt à de la douceur et de la patience, mais là, sachant ce que je sais, tu peux faire une croix là-dessus! Tu m'as trahi » cracha Mikey, bouleversé.

Leo cru entendre d'autre chose; des promesses de violences, d'asservissement, mais il ne pouvait jurer les avoir entendues. Il voulut riposter que Mikey exagérait d'en faire un tel drame et prendre à témoins ses autres frères, mais il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 _Efarraz et MPtoux; je ne peux vous révéler les « cadeaux » tout de suite._


	21. Chapter 21

Un sentiment de mouvement et de bien-être réveilla Leo en douceur. Il n'avait jamais été sur un bateau, mais il rêvait qu'il se faisait bercer doucement par le remous des vagues. Puis, le réveil fut plus brutal quand il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas le mouvement de la mer, mais ceux d'une tortue entre ses cuisses. La clarté aveuglante qui régnait dans la pièce l'obligea à cligner des yeux deux fois avant d'identifier lequel de ses frères que c'était. Ses yeux n'étaient pas habitués à autant de lumière. Malgré l'absence de bandana, il découvrit sans réelle surprise, mais avec beaucoup d'indignation que c'était son benjamin. Les traits de celui-ci, s'aperçut-il pour la première fois, peut-être à cause de la clarté, avaient muri. La ligne de la mâchoire était bien définie et le pli de sa bouche, viril. Il n'avait plus l'air d'un gamin se goinfrant de Jelly Beans. Les muscles tendus de ses bras semblaient même plus développés que les siens. Il avait l'air d'un prédateur, son visage transfiguré par le plaisir, mâle et adulte, conclut Leonardo, le voyant d'un regard neuf. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il avait râlé à l'idée de recevoir une figurine.

Sa deuxième constatation fut aussi effrayante: il avait les bras liés. Et quelque chose autour du cou dont il ne pouvait déterminer la nature dans sa position. Mais ce n'était pas l'urgence.

Mikey semblait prendre son pied, la lueur bleue filtrant à peine derrière ses paupières presque entièrement fermées. Son sourire s'étira voyant que Leonardo était désormais pleinement éveillé et conscient de sa situation.

"Mikey, lâche-moi tout de suite! C'est du viol!" il grogna, tout en tentant rageusement de se dégager.

Pendant un moment, la seule réponse de Michelangelo fut d'amplifier la cadence.

"Non, mon petit cœur, cela n'en n'est pas. J'y vais vachement doucement. Je t'ai même lubrifié" il rétorqua, moqueur.

"Peu importe, je suis entravé" gronda Leo. "Arrête immédiatement", il ordonna, malgré les frissons de plaisir qui commençait à le gagner.

" C'est juste une forme légère de bondage. Puis, ne mens pas Leo. Cette salope m'a révélé tes secrets. Tu aimes cela hard." Mikey finit, l'air mauvais. Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux et, continua ses mouvements de bassin, ressemblant à un taureau obstiné à donner la charge, frappant le corps de Leo contre le sien, enserrant ses cuisses avec tant de force acharnée que malgré ses tentatives, Leo ne put que faire des torsions désespérées, sans briser la prise.

"T'as jamais fais ça pour moi. Tu ne pouvais pas avoir Karai. Tu ne pouvais pas nous abandonner. Tu es trop un gentil garçon pour cela. Alors, pour ne pas nous faire chier avec ta petite amie, tu l'as sacrifié. »

Mikey, continuait violement à le marteler de coup de rein, grondant comme un animal féroce.

« Tu aurais bien continué à la baiser en cachette, mais cela ne lui suffisait pas à elle non plus. Elle voulait que tu sois à elle, officiellement. Sortir en douce était trop compliqué. On t'aurait découvert et Splinter aurait fait une attaque de savoir que tu couchais avec la princesse des Foots. Tu as rompu car tu ne voulais pas "l'utiliser" sans lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Alors, pour combler ton insatiable envie de sexe, tu m'as choisi. »

Leo continua à fixer son frère, impassible. Détourner les yeux signifierait une soumission de sa part et il savait depuis toujours qu'il fallait laisser le moins de terrain possible à Michelangelo. Le benjamin lui prêtait de fausses intentions., mais Leo préférait l'entendre se vider le cœur plutôt que de l'interrompre. Il avait vraiment voulu le bien de Mikey, comme celui de leurs autres frères. Mais il allait attendre que Mikey finisse son laïus, sinon une argumentation épuisante s'ensuivrait. Ensuite, confondre la fausseté de son propre scénario serait plus aisé. Mikey continuait de déverser ses rancœurs.

« …plus facile quand on n'a qu'à traverser un corridor. Mais là, ton petit frère c'était beaucoup moins excitant...alors fallait fermer la lumière, tu comprends...Mais ce qui me rend fou dans ton histoire, Leonardo est que tu as eu des remords d'utiliser Karai sexuellement, mais pas moi. Je devais me contenter de tes caresses et de tes coups de rein, sans amour, alors que Karai, elle, méritait mieux. Tu préférais la priver de tout que de lui faire garder ses illusions. C'est ça qui me rend furieux Leo: t'as voulu préserver les sentiments de Karai, notre ennemi, une étrangère, mais pas les miens, un membre de ce supposé clan si important à tes yeux! »

Durant tout ce discours, Mikey avait ponctué chaque phrase d'un coup de bassin plus puissant que le précédent, Leo mordant ses lèvres, refusant de laisser passer le moindre gémissement de reddition. Il ne devait plus montrer être atteint, que ce soit par la culpabilité ou le plaisir. Mikey faisait flèche de tout bois et n'hésiterait pas à user de n'importe quelle faiblesse que Leo pourrait montrer.

« Tout ce temps, tu l'as aimé plus que moi. » Cette fois-ci, le coup de rein fut accompagné d'un claquement sec, étranger, qui resonna en Leo jusque dans sa moelle épinière. Il lui fallut toute sa maitrise de soi, serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler sous le choc du coup. Mikey venait de le frapper avec une sorte de fouet, dont les lanières étaient agrémentées de boules métalliques. Voyant la douleur et la surprise dans les yeux de son grand frère, le benjamin sourit, caressant dans un geste apaisant la fesse qu'il venait de meurtrir.

« Pardon Trésor. Je t'ai fait mal? Faut arrêter de me provoquer, mon petit cœur! »

Leo grogna : « Je ne te provoque pas. Je ne fais rien du tout. Je te laisse déblatéré ta rage et ta haine »

« Ma haine? » répéta Mikey, ses yeux bleus à l'expression si juvénile, surpris. « Mais je ne te hais pas Leo. Au contraire. Je t'aime tant que j'ai fait tout cela pour toi! »

Leo eut le temps de percevoir une étincelle d'affolement dans les yeux clairs de son frère. Mikey, par cette réponse, en avait dit plus qu'il ne voulait. Car qu'avait fait Michelangelo, exactement?

« Tu sais, Sweetie. J'ai survécu à la torture et tout » essaya de se rattraper le plus jeune. « Puis, regarde, je nous aie dégoté ce super appart! »

Leo regarda autour de lui, prenant connaissance de son environnement, ce qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de faire, ne percevant que du blanc et de la clarté. Il fut stupéfait de voir des fenêtres, du plancher au plafond à moins de deux mètres de lui, alors qu'il était jour! Il eut un mouvement de panique, malgré ses poignets attachés. Ses fenêtres partout, à eux qui depuis leur jeunesse avait été entrainé à demeurer cachés dans l'ombre, avaient de quoi effrayer. Mikey le regarda, attendri.

« Tu ne crains rien. Pas de l'extérieur… »

Leo retourna un regard froid vers son petit frère à cette menace à peine voilée, mais celui-ci fit comme s'il ne se s'en apercevait pas.

« Tu vois, quand j'ai vu cet endroit, avec la vue spectaculaire et toute cette lumière, je me suis dit : tiens, mon frère Leo aimerait cela. Dis-moi, d'après ce que tu vois, ça te plait, non? J'ai essayé pour un mélange de nous deux. » demanda Mikey, se retirant enfin du corps de son frère et en se relevant afin que la tortue attachée puisse voir.

Leo analysa le décor, avec ses yeux de ninja, cherchant déjà des failles ou des issues. La pièce en fait n'en n'était pas une, puisqu'une cuisine, une salle à manger et un salon, tous à aires ouvertes étaient visible. Le lit, immense, semblait légèrement surélevé, d'environ deux ou trois marches. Au fond du loft, juste en dessous d'un puit de lumière, se trouvait un jardin zen, comportant un arbre savamment disposé, qui séparait une salle de bain vitrée du reste de l'appartement. Tout était blanc, excepté pour des œuvres d'arts aux couleurs criardes de Super-héros et quelques cousin jaune-orangé. Et un piano à queue, noir, qui fit froncer les sourcils à Leo. Que faisait un tel objet? Mais ce qui troubla le plus le leader était l'apparence générale qui se dégageait du lieu : luxueux, propre, neuf et…personnalisé. Et du peu qu'il le voyait, ils étaient en plein Midtown à une hauteur d'une trentaine d'étages certainement. Impossible que l'endroit fût abandonné, de plus si richement meublé. Et le jardin zen l'interpellait. Sa présence ne pouvait être l'effet du hasard. Cela avait dû être installé dans l'objectif de lui plaire.

« Tu regardes mes peintures? Elles sont chouettes, hein? T'inquiètes, j'en ajouterais de nous. Ce n'est pas la place qui manque…Tu vois comment je prends soin de toi? » demanda Mikey, enthousiaste, toute colère oubliée. « T'as un magnifique penthouse, maintenant. En plus, t'as pas vu la terrasse! Ya même un étang où tu pourras nourrir des carpes, comme un vrai Japonais, mais, pour les cerisiers… »

Leo n'écoutait plus, suant l'angoisse. Quelque chose d'horrible allait se produire. Mikey devait travailler pour les Foots, ceux-ci lui ayant implanté une puce ou injecté un sérum pour contrôler son esprit. Karai allait surgir d'un moment à l'autre pour se venger de son abandon. Ou Shredder du déshonneur de sa fille. L'instinct le fit ruser.

« …par contre, mon erreur, y a qu'une chambre, héhé. Va falloir que tu me fasses de la place, chaton. Tu laisseras pas ton frérot adoré dormir sur le sofa, hum? Mais pour le reste tu vois, c'est vachement cool. J'sais que t'as rien à branler de la cuisine, puisque tu ne sais pas te faire cuire un œuf, mais… »

« Dommage que, attaché, je ne puisse profiter de ta générosité, Mike ». décréta froidement le porteur de katana.

Il avait cédé à appeler ce benjamin par ce surnom. De toute évidence, son frère souffrait d'un trouble de la personnalité à cause de ce que les Foots lui avait fait.

Mikey haussa les épaules :

« Ouais, dommage…ça va prendre vachement longtemps pour que je te fasse confiance assez pour te détacher. Je te connais Leo, le Maitre Ninja. » se moqua le benjamin.

« De quoi tu parles? Tu devras bien me détacher à un moment ou l'autre. Pour mon hygiène… », déclara le chef, tentant de dissimuler son inquiétude.

« Oui, j'avais pensé demander à Donnie de t'installer une sonde, mais bon, j'ai pas envie de te voir avec des fils et des tuyaux. Genre de turn off, tu ne trouves pas? Alors, je vais te tenir un bidet et c'est tout. Parait que t'as changé mes couches, gamin, alors… »répondit nonchalamment le plus jeune alors que Leo le regardait totalement anéanti. Ce fut trop pour le leader qui perdit son cool, tirant fermement sur les entraves métalliques »

« Jamais. Livre-moi à Shredder immédiatement et que cela soit terminé! »

Mikey le regarda avec des yeux ronds durant une pleine minute, puis tomba sur le côté, se tenat les côtes tellement qu'il riait.

« Te livrer à Shredder? Ohlala, ce qu'elle est bonne ».

Estomaqué, Leo vit que Mikey essuyait ses yeux luisant de larmes de rire.

« Dis-moi….dis moi » hoqueta Mikey, « ce qui s'est passé dans ta tête pour que tu fasses cette déduction ridicule? »

Leo, pâle, résuma :

« Tu as trop changé. Et tu veux me briser. Tu travailles donc pour eux ».

Mike posa une main sur son cœur, tentant de reprendre son sérieux, avec beaucoup de peine, visiblement.

« Chéri, il se peut que j'ai changé mais, je peux te garantir que, tout ce que je fais, n'est que pour mon bénéfice personnel et que la seule chose que je veux briser en toi est ta résistance stupide à mon amour et le souvenir de cette trainée. »

Un reflet dans les yeux de topaze changea à la mention de Karai et Mikey se mit complètement debout, s'éloignant lit pour se diriger vers ce qui semblait être le système de son.

Une musique vintage retentit dans la pièce et Leo reconnut « Like a Virgin » de Madonna, mais c'est ce que Mikey avait dans la main qui retint son attention. Une floppée de dentelles blanches qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille, comme le sourire carnassier de Michelangelo alors qu'il revenait près de lui.

« Laisse-moi mettre en place quelques accessoires avec cette musique d'ambiance » dit-il plaçant ce qui était vraiment ce que Leo avait redouté : un voile de mariée. Il secoua la tête furieusement tentant de faire tomber la honteuse parure, tout en donnant des coups de pieds, mais Mikey lui maintient la tête, le fixant droit dans les yeux et parlant d'une voix basse.

« A ta place, je ferai pas cela, sweetie. Autour du cou t'as un collier qui peut t'envoyer une décharge dont tu ne reviendras pas entier. J'sais de quoi je cause, j'ai porté un truc comme cela moi-même. Génial pour le dressage, je l'ai vu à l'œuvre sur d'autres…" il expliqua, souriant. "Le détonateur est dans cette montre. C'est cool, hein? On dirait un truc tiré de James Bond. Bref, j'ai pas envie de te faire griller, mais j'aurai pas le choix si tu fais le con… ».

Leo ravala avec difficulté sa salive. Il portait vraiment un collier qui, soudain, lui sembla étouffant et la voix de Mikey était dénuée de tout bluff. Ce fou furieux le menacait bel et bien d'électrocution mortelle s'il n'assouvissait pas ses caprices.

Le regard de Mikey devient passionné, brûlant de désir et Leo eut la chair de poule.

« Ce que le blanc te va bien...Si tu pouvoir te voir...tu es magnifique... Ton collier aussi est vraiment splendide. Je ne le voulais aussi beau et précieux que mortellement efficace. A ton image, trésor. Tu veux un miroir?" proposa Mikey. Leo fit de farouche signe de dénégations, ne se fiant pas à sa voix pour être assez ferme. " Dommage" murmura le benjamin. Puis, il reprit du poil de la bête, écrasant Leonardo de sa stature. "Notre vie vient de prendre un tournant drastique. J'ai enfin tout ce que j'ai souhaité. Le renversement de nos positions. Tu es maintenant impuissant, à ma merci. Je peux te donner du plaisir, comme je peux te faire souffrir. Je suis le maitre de tous tes sentiments et de toutes tes sensations. Si tu es heureux ou malheureux, c'est que j'en aurai voulu ainsi. Mais t'inquiète, je veux te rendre heureux…" conclut-il avec tendresse. " Je veux faire de ce moment un moment spécial, mon amour. Parce que cette fois-ci, tout est clair. Tu ne me donnes pas ton cul par pitié, Leo. Je le prends parce qu'il est à moi. ».

Leo se raidit, serrant les jambes, mais Mikey pointa sa montre et Leo, avec reluctance, ouvrit les cuisses, alors que l'érection de son frère se pressant contre lui et que ses mains le caressaient avec gourmandise.

« Tu ne veux pas de cela, Mikey…ce n'est pas toi… » commença le leader avec précaution.

« Pour la dernière fois, appelle-moi, Mike! Ce n'est pas si compliqué » s'énerva le plus jeune. « Et je peux te garantir qu'oui, C'est ce que je veux…Tu sais que j'ai pris du Cialis? J'avais pas envie de jouir en dix minutes comme la dernière fois…Je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter si vite. Pas avant que je ne me sente mieux par rapport à ce qui s'est passé et pas avant que tu supplies et que je t'entende dire ce que je veux » il déclara, se penchant menaçant. « Je me suis fourni en un tas de joujoux pour toi. Parait que t'as des goûts particuliers. C'est ce que cette pute a dit. Moi, je suis un tendre, mais pour te plaire, je peux bien sortir l'artillerie lourde. » Il pénétra Leo d'un seul coup, après avoir pris chacune des cuisses écartées dans ses mains.

« Hum » apprécia-t-il. « Si serré… » alors que Leo mordait ses lèvres pour ne pas hisser de douleur, fermant les yeux pour ne pas que Mikey se réjouisse de son angoisse. Mais un second coup de fouet le prit par surprise et il poussa un petit cri.

« Garde-tes yeux ouverts! Y a plus de noirceur et de faux noms qui tiennent, maintenant » Mikey ordonna. « On n'a plus à se cacher. Don et Raph le savent et l'acceptent. Ils sont trop occupés avec leur propre vie pour s'occuper de la nôtre. »

La mention de ses deux frères redonna une poussée d'adrénaline à Leo. Ses deux autres frères ne pourraient tolérer que Leo fût séquestré par leur benjamin qui avait de toute évidence été manipulé ou avait perdu la tête.

« Qu'as-tu fait d'eux, Mike? » demanda Leo, préférant céder à son tortionnaire en le nommant ainsi, à nouveau. « Tu les a livrés? »

« Encore avec cette histoire de Shredder? Arrête de la ramener avec cela! Cialis ou pas, tu vas me faire débander! » soupira le benjamin, exaspéré. D et Raphie sont très heureux aux étages du dessous. Chacun à son propre étage tel que convenu et est très bien installé ».

« Je veux les voir » exigea le chef.

Mikey sourit se penchant vers lui.

« Satisfait-moi poupée et tu les verras… Agis en glaçon et tu peux oublier cela! », il proposa, avec un sourire diabolique.

Leo pinça les lèvres devant l'odieux marchandage, mais il considéra sa situation. Il était attaché avec des chaines, dans un endroit inconnu, surveillé par un Mikey forcené, avec un collier à impulsion électrique au cou, ne sachant même pas si ses autres frères étaient là ni dans quels états, ni qui d'autres vivaient dans cet immeuble inconnu. Michelangelo avait parlé d'amis.

Il soupira : il n'était pas en mesure de résister. Pas maintenant. Il devait en apprendre davantage et gagner la confiance de…cette tortue étrangère afin d'être au moins détaché. Cela ne pouvait être Mikey. Son petit frère n'aurait jamais fait cela. Son corps s'affaissa en signe de soumission et, avec une expression délectée, Mikey se pencha pour l'embrasser.

* * *

Mptoux et Effaraiz: Vos prédictions?


	22. Chapter 22

Mikey avait tenu parole. Leo, après avoir donné satisfaction à son frère, avait été récompensé par la visite des deux autres, mais sous condition que cette visite ne serait pas trop longue car Mikey ne voulait pas "fatiguer" Leo, encore malade. Leonardo aurait pu dire que pour une séance de sexe sauvage, il ne lui avait pas trop semblé mal en point, mais il s'en était abstenu: l'essentiel était que ses frères allaient venir et l'appuieraient, lorsqu'ils apprendraient le traitement humiliant auquel le soumettait Michelangelo.

Cela ne s'était pas du tout passé comme il l'avait cru. Tout d'abord, il avait pensé que, devant ses autres frères, Mikey agirait de façon normale, le détacherait et lui retirerait ce collier infâme. A sa grande stupeur, le benjamin n'en n'avait rien fait. Au contraire, il était demeuré au lit avec Leo, à l'arrivée de Donnie et de Raph, déverrouillant la porte de l'appartement, avec son cellulaire, sans se couvrir, ni non plus, son amant.

Au moins, durant leurs ébats, le voile de mariée avait glissé et ses frères ne pouvaient voir ainsi son niveau de déchéance.

Mikey, de plus,avait continué à le caresser avec ostentation, devant eux, comme s'il était un baron du crime organisé et Leo, un chat de prix, n'hésitait pas à empoigner l'intérieur de ses cuisses, dans un geste de propriétaire. Il semblait à Leo, voyant ses deux autres debout, à distance respectueuse, être au lit avec Louis XIV, se moquant de la présence de ses ministres et courtisans s'il lui prenait la fantaisie d'exhiber sa maîtresse et de la tripoter outrageusement devant eux.

Leonardo lui avait demandé de cesser et Mikey s'était exclamé que le leader était mignon quand il se mettait en colère. Il avait exigé d'être détaché et Donnie avait appuyé sa demande, à son grand soulagement, mais sans insistance.

"Mikey, ce n'est pas bon pour la circulation de Leo de demeurer attaché si longtemps. Il ne se sauvera pas, il est déjà malade. Puis, il a le collier...

Le chef s'était hérissé d'indignation: Don savait qu'il portait ce collier et connaissait sa fonction et n'en était pas choqué. Mikey, indécis, prit alors une sorte de chaine que Leo reconnut aussitôt : une laisse.

« Je ne suis pas un animal », il hissa. « J'exige que l'on me libère. »

Mikey avait doucement rigolé, lui volant avec rudesse un baiser possessif.

"Pauvre chaton. Je suis prêt à accéder à tous tes désirs, mais pas celui-là. Je peux bien libérer tes bras, car Donnie que cela est contre indiqué pour ta santé, mais je te laisse le collier. Il te va si bien et puis, tu ne pourras trop t'éloigner avec ceci"

Leo avait rué, hurlé, maudit et menacé, alors que Mikey accrochait la laisse au collier. Les deux autres étaient demeurés inébranlables, comme si le sort de Leo ne les concernaient pas. Raph avait même essayé de le raisonner:

"De quoi tu te plains exactement, Fearless? Tu vis dans un magnifique appart. Y a tout ce que tu peux vouloir. T'as un Dojo, une bibliothèque, une piscine, un jardin...Tu as de la lumière et de l'air pur. Tu peux faire tous ce que tu faisais là-bas, dans notre ancien repaire, mais dans un bien plus chouette environnement. T'as Mikey, aussi. Il te fera ta bouffe et il t'amusera. Il te donnera de l'amour et du sexe... Puis, si tu t'ennuies malgré tout,, on est près d'ici et Mikey a des amis sympas. C'est cool de voir enfin de nouvelles têtes! T'as juste un collier pour te dissuader d'aller à l'extérieur, te mettre en danger. T'es une fichue tête de mule, tu le sais. Être Mike, je ferai pareil. Cela ressemble plus à un bijou qu'à un objet de coercition. Tu ne le sentiras plus bientôt et quand tu ne seras plus menacé, Mike te le retirera"

Mikey hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

Leo se tut, considérant sa position, un moment. Donnie et Raph ne semblaient pas avoir été forcés d'une quelconque manière à adopter le point de vue du plus jeune. Ils croyaient ce qu'ils disaient et, étant heureux de leur situation, ils ne comprenaient pas que Leo se plaignait. C'étaient simple. Eux n'avaient ni colliers, ni laisses, ni relations sexuelles contre leurs grés.

"Je refuse d'être traité en animal de compagnie" avait-il craché, entre ses dents serrées.

Mikey avait roulé des yeux, exaspéré.

"Il me rend fou avec ces jérémiades" avait-il marmotté tout en défaisant les menottes. Leo avait alors massé ses poignets endoloris et envisagé un instant la fuite. Même sans le collier, cela était difficile. Mikey tenait fermement la poignée de la laisse. Se trois frères étaient contre lui et il ignorait ce qui se trouvait derrière la porte et même la typographie des lieux.

Mikey avait proposé que ses frères demeurent, pour manger, et avaient demandé à ses autres frères de faire visiter le reste de l'étage au leader, passant avec un sourire benoit la laisse à Raphael. Leo se sentit comme un chien à qui on faisait faire la promenade et il se cambra.

« Relaxe Fearless, soit calme et je ne la tiendrais pas. » essaya de l'apaiser Raphael, laissant tomber la poignée.

« Non! Enlevez-moi ça! » s'acharna-t-il, tirant sur la laisse pour la faire céder. Soudain, un choc le traversa tout entier et il se trouva à genoux. Mikey avait osé.

« Tu vois? » souligna la tortue aux nunchakus avec chagrin. « Tu n'es pas raisonnable et je suis obligé de prendre les décisions pour toi. Je peux t'enlever la laisse, comme je t'ai détaché, si tu te calme. Raph et Don ne veulent que te faire visiter les lieux. Ils ont tout vu alors que tu étais dans les vapes et j'ai très hâte que tu voies nos aménagements. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal. Ne m'oblige pas en t'acharnant. »

Leo respirait par petits coups au sol, en total panique. Le choc reçu avait été désagréable et surprenant, plus que douloureux, mais il se doutait que Mikey pouvait ajuster l'amplitude. Mais ce qui le rendait presque fou d'angoisse et de douleur était le sentiment intense de trahison. Ses frères le tourmentaient alors que lui, Leonardo, s'était toujours occupé d'eux.

Il n'allait pas pleurer. Il n'allait pas pleurer, se jura-t-il, en serrant les poings.

Mikey s'accroupit à ses côtés et le pris dans ses bras.

« Pardon, Trésor. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie…mais ils te cherchent et ici est le meilleur endroit pour te cacher. Je vais te protéger et s'il le faut contre toi-même. Tu peux aller prendre un sauna, pour te détendre. Don et Raph te montreront. Je vais faire le repas. »

Leonardo se dégagea fermement de l'étreinte. Mikey ne jouait au tendre que pour jeter de la poudre aux yeux de Raphael et de Donnie. Il saurait, éventuellement, leur montrer quel monstre leur benjamin était devenu.

Avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme ses frères lui avaient fait visiter les lieux, mais le luxe indécent renforça le malaise de Leonardo.

Quelque chose n'était pas net.

Il avait croisé, dans le hall menant de son appartement au Dojo, devant l'ascenseur, une tortue monstrueuse, qui s'inclina devant eux.

"C'est Slash" expliqua Raphael. "C'est devenu mon meilleur pote. Avec moi, il est chargé de ta sécurité." Leo, à cette assertion avait eu l'air ahuri. "Tous les leaders ont une garde rapprochée, non? C'est notre boulot, à Slash et moi".

Leonardo releva les yeux pour fixer la nouvelle tortue. Ses petits yeux cruels ne lui plaisaient et il avait beau avoir confiance en Raphael, celui-ci n'avait pas toujours un bon jugement des personnes ou des situations.

"Je ne le connais pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre seul. Je peux accepter du renfort de ta part, Raph, mais il est hors de question que je me fie à un étranger" statua-t-il

L'affirmation ferme du chef ne sembla pas émouvoir la tortue gigantesque qui se remit en position de garde, près de l'ascenseur.

Raphael, par contre, ne fut pas si soumis, malgré les signes véhéments de temporisation de Donatello.

"Sale ingrat, on a fait le serment de te protéger au prix de notre vie."

"Pourquoi" exigea de savoir le leader. "Je ne suis rien pour ce mutant. Il ne m'a jamais vu. Pourquoi me serait-il loyal? Et puis », cracha-t-il avec hargne, étirant le cou afin de bien faire voir le collier, « ai-je l'air d'un leader? M'as-tu bien regardé, Raphael? »"

Slash répondit:

"L'autre Maitre m'a sauvé et me l'a demandé. C'est le prix du sang. Il m'a dit que vous étiez tous deux, les Maitres ».

Leo demeura un instant silencieux. L'autre maitre était-il Michelangelo? Comment de puissants mutants comme Slash, pouvaient obéir à Mikey son petit frère paresseux, immature et écervelé au point de dévouer leur vie à un pur inconnu comme lui-même? Cela ne se pouvait.

Soudain, Leo eut conscience d'un fait incroyable: Mikey, tout ce temps, avait peut-être joué un personnage. Peut-être que le vrai Michelangelo était celui qui l'avait presque violé? Il avait parfois eu ce soupçon en lisant le journal intime de son petit frère: celui-ci, parfois, semblait écrire comme s'il savait qu'il serait lu par Leo. Une forme très efficace et détournée de manipulation.

Son petit frère l'avait berné, alors que les autres voyaient le vrai Mikey. De toute évidence, la tortue au bandana orangée avait d'autres armes dans son arsenal que des yeux de chiots.

Il tourna le dos à Slash, suivit de Donnie et Raphael. Il demeura sombre le long de la visite, jetant un regard morne à tout, à la grande déception des deux autres qui cherchaient à éveiller son intérêt.

Leo remarqua, en jetant un œil à une fenêtre, qu'il avait mal jugé de la hauteur de l'édifice. Ils étaient plutôt au 70 ième. Pourtant, ses frères ne lui firent visiter que l'étage où ils étaient, le dernier. Celui-ci comportait, outre l'appartement, un Dojo, de la même superficie que le leur, dans l'ancien repaire, des douches et un sauna. Ses frères le menèrent vers la terrasse, entourée de murets, dans le plus pur style japonais, d'un côté et de l'autre, une piscine avec des chaises-longues et un bar. Une partie de la piscine se continuait à l'intérieur, mais Leo ne poussa aucune des exclamations enthousiastes espérées.

« On n'est qu'à la fin janvier, Leo, mais dans trois mois, cela sera magnifique » tenta de le convaincre Donnie.

Certes, Leo pouvait concevoir que le luxe pouvait tourner la tête à beaucoup et que, en d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu être heureux de vivre dans un cadre aussi sublime. Mais tout ceci ne lui rappelait que Mikey se jouait de lui, lui cachant des choses, comme la source soudaine de sa fortune et de son pouvoir, ainsi que la raison de son attitude vis-à-vis de lui.

Ne comprenant pas son humeur taciturne, ses frères le ramèrent à l'appartement.

De retour dans ce qui semblait sa nouvelle salle à manger, le benjamin le prit dans ses bras avec une passion brutale, mordant sa clavicule et empoignant ses fesses, se souciant comme d'une guigne de leurs autres frères qui assistaient au spectacle, alléguant que le leader lui avait manqué, durant les 40 minutes qu'avait dû durer la visite

Ils mangèrent les pâtes primavera, Leo en silence, touchant à peine à son assiette et avant même le dessert, Mikey mit leurs frères dehors.

"J'ai envie de Leo et il est timide. Laissez-nous".

L'intonation de la voix ne laissait pas la moindre place à la discussion et ses frères partirent aussitôt. Mikey donnait un ordre et il était obéi, même de ses propres grands frères et cela n'avait même plus rien à avoir avec de la pitié pour son calvaire...si calvaire il avait eu. Leo commençait à en douter fortement. Donatello avait eu les mêmes doutes, au début, mais n'avait pas eu le temps de les exprimer. Mais il était évident que quelque chose était arrivé de hautement perturbant à Michelangelo.

« A quoi penses-tu mon amour? » questionna doucement Michelangelo, le nez contre la joue du leader qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi me fais-tu cela? Pourquoi me traite-tu ainsi? J'ai toujours été un bon frère pour toi! Je t'ai bien traité! Je t'ai soigné et consolé! Pourquoi? » cria Leonardo, n'étant plus capable de conserver une apparence indifférente.

« Parce que je veux que cela soit mon tour! » s'énerva Michelangelo. « Je te l'ai dit! Je veux m'occuper de toi! Je veux te rendre heureux! Pourquoi est-ce si difficile à comprendre? »

« Ce n'est pas en m'attachant et en me traitant en animal que tu y arriveras! »

« Elle m'a dit que tu aimais cela! » hurla Mikey. « Elle m'a décrit ce que vous faisiez ensemble et que tu y prenais plaisir ».

Leo secoua la tête. Il n'avait eu que deux relations sexuelles avec Karai. Elle l'avait dominé, oui, mais elle était expérimentée et pas lui, à l'époque, Karai était de plus une adversaire redoutable, une inconnue à découvrir. C'était un cocktail très excitant alors qu'avec Mikey, dont il avait mouché le nez, ce n'était que dégradant. Leo n'était pas une personne soumise à la base. L'être pour son petit frère était impensable pour lui.

« Ce n'est pas la même chose » il souffla simplement. Cette réponse eut l'air de déplaire fortement à Mikey.

« Va te faire foutre. T'apprendras à aimer cela avec moi aussi! » il répliqua en le mordant à nouveau. « Je peux fais ce que je veux, Leo n'oublie pas. Les bons comportements attireront les récompenses. Je pourrais même envisager de te retirer le collier. Il me gêne pour t'embrasser! » il proposa, mais avec un mauvais sourire. « Par contre, la belligérance diminuera tes privilèges. »

Leo haussa un œil. Son frère avait aussi acquis du vocabulaire, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il l'inquiétait. C'était plutôt d'être traité en chien de Pavlov. Son petit frère voulait s'assurer sa docilité pour un noir dessein, malgré les protestations d'amour. Ce n'était qu'une couverture. Aimer, ce n'était pas cela : ce contrôle absolu de l'autre, ce désir d'asservissement. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'amour.

Mikey fit asseoir le leader sur la table de la salle à manger et extirpa son sexe, le malaxant avec dextérité, tout en couvrant son visage et sa gorge des baisers.

« Tu seras traité comme un roi. Je commande tout le monde et tu commandes à mon cœur. Tout le monde ici, obéira à tous tes caprices, excepté celui de sortir. Tu pourras faire tout ce qui te chante. Le soir, nous sortirons si tu veux à l'occasion, nous promener dans le parc, comme un vrai couple. Ou même aller au resto et au cinéma. Je peux faire cela, Leo. Pour toi, car je t'aime. Tu dois me faire confiance, mon amour. Laisse- toi aller, laisse-moi faire et tout ira bien. »

Leo n'avait presque retenu que le verbe « sortir » du laïus de Michelangelo. Il sut qu'il n'y avait effectivement qu'une porte de sortie : jouer le jeu.

* * *

 _Pauvre MPTOUX : Pas plus avancée, es-tu., ;)_

 _Je regrette un peu cette fic avec Mikey. C'est vraiment barbant d'écrire autre chose que RaphxLeo. Je voulais faire changement, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi :/_

 _je me disais que mes quelques lecteurs devaient en avoir ras-le-bol ,de tout le temps mes mêmes patterns, alors j'ai voulu sortir de ma zone de confort. Ma fic est moins hard que prévu à l'origine. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'une folle perverse._

 _On verra où cela va mener._


	23. Chapter 23

Vingt jours. Cela faisait vingt jours qu'il était prisonnier dans ce penthouse luxueux, subissant les câlineries répétées de Michelangelo. Formulé ainsi, Leo semblait se plaindre pour rien. Mais ne pas être son propre maitre rendait le leader fou.

En apparence, tout le monde lui obéissait, excepté pour le fait de ne pas enlever son collier, de ne pas sortir et de ne pas répondre à ses questions, malgré la subtilité avec laquelle Leo les posait. Aussi, au premier coup d'œil, il semblait décider de son horaire. La réalité était que Mikey ne le laissait pas quitter le lit avant 7h30. Et les 40 premières de ce réveil étaient réservées à l'expression de la passion de la tortue orange. Il supportait les assauts stoïquement.

Ensuite, Mikey préparaient le petit déjeuner alors que Leo pouvait répéter des mouvements de Tai-chi ou méditer, dans le salon ou bien boire le thé en regardant les actualités.

Après le petit déjeuner, Mikey escortait Leo jusqu'au Dojo où ses autres frères attendaient.

A chaque fois, il voyait Slash devant la porte de l'ascenseur, et il ne fallut pas deux jours pour que Leo réalise la vérité. L'affreux mutant n'était pas là pour le protéger, mais pour l'empêcher de quitter l'étage.

Que Mikey refuse qu'il s'aventure seul à l'extérieur pouvait, à la limite, se concevoir. Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-il circuler librement dans l'immeuble? S'il y avait du danger, alors pourquoi avoir choisi cet endroit voyant?

Leo se perdait en conjoncture tout en pratiquant l'art ninja par excellence : la tromperie. Jamais auparavant, Leonardo n'avait eu à mettre cette habileté à l'épreuve, mais cette fois-ci, c'était nécessaire. Il était en danger, Don et Raph aussi, probablement et même, Mikey. Peut-être, comme il l'avait cru, son frère était contrôlé par un produit chimique. Donatello n'en avait pas perçu de trace, mais aussi génial il était, le scientifique n'était pas infaillible.

Leo, s'il voulait sauver sa propre peau et celles de ses frères devaient découvrir le secret de Michelangelo. Comment le jeune mutant, de 15 ans à peine, pouvait posséder un immeuble aussi luxueux et y contrôler tout ce qui y vivait? Car Leo ne se méprenait pas, malgré les courbettes généreusement prodiguées par les mutants désignés à son service : le vrai maitre était Mikey.

Donc, de 9h 45 à 11h30, c'était l'entrainement.

Raphael y était toujours ainsi que Donnie. Et un autre mutant « ami » de Michelangelo. A chaque jour, cela en était un nouveau. Leo refusait de s'occuper d'eux ou de les entrainer, comme cela était supposé être. Une voix lui disait qu'il devait peut-être se faire des alliés dans la place, mais il n'y pouvait s'y résoudre.

Il savait lui-même n'être qu'un mutant, hideux d'un point de vue humain, mais ses autres mutants…l'effrayaient. Il savait qu'il était supposé être Sans-Peur, du moins, selon Raph, et ne devait pas juger par l'apparence, mais cela était plus fort que lui. Ce crocodile gigantesque, par exemple, le liquéfiait de peur. Il mesurait deux Mikey, autant de la hauteur que de la largeur, avec deux rangés de couteaux pointus dans sa gueule. Leo n'allait pas en plus lui apprendre comment se battre! Ce mutant avait le mot « Danger » écrit partout sur lui. Et il obéissait à Mikey? Impossible!

Donnie quittait le Dojo quand Mikey arrivait. Et c'était là, la preuve irréfutable que Leo ne contrôlait rien du tout. Donatello allait s'excuser, prétendre devoir travailler à leur sécurité et quitter, alors que Mikey, sans expliquer son retard, prenait place. Et Leo ne pouvait pas s'objecter.

Dans le Dojo, ils étaient toujours trois contre lui, en permanence. S'il cherchait à s'échapper, cela lui rendant la tâche presque impossible. Sans oublier le collier et Slash près de l'ascenseur.

Après l'entrainement, Mikey le trainait dans la douche, le prenant contre le mur, de dos, lui susurrant à l'oreille comme il avait été beau au Dojo. C'était sa seconde relation sexuelle de la journée, souvent même en présence de Raphael. Mikey l'avait averti que le collier fonctionnait aussi dans l'humidité, mais rendrait le choc, mortel.

Leonardo n'en n'était pas au point où il voulait mourir, donc il se laissait faire.

Quand ils revenaient, le repas du midi avait été préparé et servi, par quelqu'un d'inconnu. Les premiers jours, Leo avait craint être empoisonné, mais voyant Mikey manger de bon appétit, dans sa propre assiette et n'ayant souffert d'aucun inconfort pour le moment, il admit, le sixième jour qu'il n'était que paranoïaque.

Puis, après avoir mangé, Leo était libre de ses passe-temps. Libre à la condition qu'il demeure sur l'étage ou sur la terrasse. Oh! Et libre que Michelangelo le suive, jusqu'à celui-ci s'ennuie et envoie un autre gardien à sa place, qui demeurait silencieux et à distance respectueuse, mais qui ne lâchait pas Leo des yeux. Mikey parfois revenait pour du sexe rapide en fin d'après-midi. Parfois, il ne se souciait même pas de commencer ses préliminaires sous le regard du gardien, s'il ne lui avait dit encore qu'il pouvait disposer, au grand embarras de Leonardo. Mike avait de toute évidence un fétiche prononcé pour l'exhibitionniste. Ou c'était un autre jeu psychologique pour que Leo se sente encore plus déchu.

Le reste de la journée se déroulait dans la même veine. Mikey quittait parfois pour des destinations et des raisons inconnues. Le soir, au diner, si Leo le désirait, Raph et Don mangeait avec eux. Leo avait beau les scruter jusqu'au fond de l'âme, il ne voulait rien chez eux d'étrange, hormis le contentement. Ils parlaient avec Leo aimablement et avec considération, comme si Leonardo ne portait pas un collier de dressage mortel et comme si rien n'était absolument pas anormal.

Ensuite, ils regardaient la télévision et Leo avait toujours le choix du film ou de l'émission. C'était à peu près la seule chose que Leo décidait vraiment, le dernier rempart de son leadership : la télé.

Vers 22h, venait le coucher, moment qu'il redoutait car, c'était le moment ou Mikey prenait son temps pour « s'occuper » de lui, lui faisant l'amour avec des raffinements qu'il parfois rendait difficile pour Leo de faire comme il faisait toujours : demeurer dans son monde intérieur. Son corps parfois le trahissait et il avait honte de chacun de ses orgasmes que son jeune frère persévérait à lui donner.

Depuis vingt jours, il était prisonnier et ce traitement de favorite de harem le rendait fou, mais par espoir de connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire et se délivrer lui et ses frères, il avait tout supporter avec stoïcisme.

Mikey, ce soir, avait voulu qu'il le chevauche, l'obligeant à un rôle moins passif, où il ne pouvait s'évader grâce à la méditation. Son benjamin le voulait pleinement conscient et participatif.

Leo ne le pouvait pas.

Même s'il se disait que contrarier Michelangelo ne pouvait que lui faire perdre les points péniblement accumulés par trois semaines de quasi-docilité, il ne le pouvait pas. Le sentiment d'asservissement, de déchéance, pesaient trop lourd sur l'esprit de cette nature, si fière.

C'était idiot, il n'avait qu'a s'empaler sur le membre dressé et impatient de son jeune frère, puis sautiller dessus avec un enthousiasme feint. De tas de prostituées arrivaient à simuler le plaisir, le désir et l'amour, mais Leo n'était pas fait de cette pâte malléable, malheureusement. S'il avait encore ses katanas, sur lui (on ne lui laissait que des boken de bois au Dojo), il aurait préféré se supprimer lui-même, tout plutôt que cet effritement de son identité. Il venait d'atteindre ce point, ce soir.

Il était las de ses actes sexuels non -désirés et si répétés. Il devenait fou à ne plus pouvoir être libre de ses mouvements et d'angoisser à chaque instant sur ce que tout cela cachait. Il n'arrivait pas à en dormir la nuit, anxieux aussi que Mikey, sans le vouloir, déclenche la commande reliée à son collier.

Il arriva alors quelque chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé devant ses frères:

Il éclata en sanglots hystériques.

Mikey, étendu sur la carapace, le regarda sans dire un mot, sans tenter non plus de réanimer son érection agonisante. Puis, il se leva, brusquement:

"Je vais te faire une tisane pour dormir… » il dit, la voix blanche, se dirigeant à grandes enjambés vers la cuisine. Leo suivait avec inquiétude tous ses mouvements, malgré ses larmes. Mikey avec rudesse, ouvrait les armoires et les contenants de thé, se saisissant de la tasse de Leo et la posant rapidement sur le comptoir. Mikey avait l'air ulcéré, tout en branchant la bouilloire.

« Et puis, je vais dormir ailleurs cette nuit. Je crois que tu as besoin d'être seul. Je ne crois plus que ma présence te fasse plaisir comme avant..." articula froidement Mikey. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je fais tous tes putains de caprices. Okay, tu vas me dire que tu ne demandes jamais rien…C'est vrai. Mais si tu n'agissais pas comme si tu avais fait vœu de silence, je les ferai…Faut toujours que je devine! J'essaye et j'essaye, mais c'est comme si tu ne voyais pas les efforts que je fais pour toi »

Leonardo ne répondit pas, essayant d'endiguer le flot de ses larmes, auparavant.

« Cesse de pleurer! Ce n'est pas toi! Ce n'est pas le Fearless Leader » s'énerva Mikey lançant la tasse, qui se fracassa contre le mur. « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas heureux? Je fais tout pour cela! Je te gâte, je te protège… ». Ses cris retentissaient dans le loft, alors qu'il se prenait la tête à deux mains, comme si Leonardo était une énigme insoluble.

Mikey avait tojours eu le don d'en mettre.

Leo, devant ce qui jugeait être de la mauvaise foi, se retourna les yeux brillants de colère :

« Tu t'occupes bien de ton prisonnier, je l'admets, Mikey. » il rétorqua, glacial.

L'autre tortue sembla tétanisé un long moment. Puis, d'un ton mécanique, le benjamin répondit :

« T'as eu un bon comportement, Leo, dans les dernières semaines. Tu dois être dû pour une récompense. Dors. On se reverra quand tu auras envie de me voir. Mais je te conseille de ne pas faire le con. Sinon, tu repars à go, sans récolter 200$. T'as pigé? »

Leo ne répondit rien, respirant à peine, immobile, faisant par reflexe pas plus de mouvement ou d'un bruit qu'un cadavre. Mikey, malgré leur routine, depuis l'arrivée dans l'immeuble, demeurait imprévisible.

Fulminant, Mikey demeura à fixer la bouilloire, attendait le signal que l'eau était à la température auquel le prenait Leo, tout en mesurant la quantité de camomille. Soudain, malgré que souvent son frère fit ce geste, Leo en fut touché. Malgré leur dispute, son frère tenait à lui servir sa tisane comme il la prenait.

Il le remercia donc avec sincérité pour une fois.

Mais Mikey sortit sans un mot, claquant la porte.

Leonardo demeura éveillé jusqu'à tardivement, craignant à chaque instant une punition, mais épuisé, il s'endormit sans que rien ne se soit produit.

Le lendemain, il s'éveilla tard, et avec surprise, il était seul. Il se leva et prudemment, déambula dans l'appartement vide. Il trouva un mot :

« Fruits frais déjà coupés dans le frigo. Bonne journée. N'oublie pas que je t'aime, vraiment. » Le vraiment était souligné de trois traits rageurs. Leo haussa les épaules. Il n'allait pas se préoccuper des jeux de Mikey aujourd'hui. Seul, il pourrait réfléchir et observer à son aise.

Sans doute, des caméras le surveillaient. Si Mikey pouvait se permettre un luxe si indécent, des caméras, avec en plus l'aide technique de Donnie, devait aller de soit.

Il décida donc que c'était le meilleur moment pour gagner la confiance de Mikey : avoir l'air normal. Il réussit enfin pleinement sa séance de méditation et ne tenta pas de sortir, même pour aller au Dojo. Il fit une partie de son entrainement dans le salon, face aux portes-fenêtres donnant sur la terrasse.

Tout le long, Leo, tout en forçant ses traits à rendre une expression paisible, analysa sa situation. S'évader était impossible, pas dans l'immeuble et avec le collier. Il devait amener son frère à lui retirer et aussi, à faire une promenade quelconque. Mais, Michelangelo semblait méfiant et ses deux autres frères ou inconscients ou indifférents. Il était presque certain d'avoir cru voir Raph se masturber dans la douche, alors que Mikey le prenait contre le mur.

Le salut ne pouvait venir d'eux. Du moins, pas en ce moment. Il n'y avait rien à faire, qu'à attendre. Il ne tenta donc pas non plus de forcer le collier.

Il en était là de ses pensées quand un léger heurtement se fit attendre à la porte. S'attendant à Mikey et ne comprenant pas cette discrétion, il se leva et fut stupéfait de découvrir une ravissante jeune Japonaise, portant un magnifique kimono turquoise, brodés d'oiseaux et une coiffure traditionnelle. Celle-ci s'inclina, l'appelant Leo-Sama et lui dit qu'elle était mandatée à son service.

Leo très surpris, la détailla. Petite, menue, des yeux veloutés de prune sauvage tournées vers le sol, ourlés de grands cils noirs, avec des traits délicats. Le fard blanc, avec la pointe de rouge des lèvres, le fascinait. Elle semblait sortie d'une estampe. Que faisait cette splendide créature là? Il la questionna.

« Je suis ici pour vous aider à vous détendre… ».

Leo fronça les sourcils. Mikey lui avait envoyé cette jeune fille comme courtisane? C'était étrange. Son jeune frère aimait exhiber Leo mais refusait qu'on le touche et c'était une des raisons pour laquelle Leonardo n'éprouvait plus le même plaisir à l'entrainement. Mikey désirait être son seul adversaire. Même Raphael n'échappait pas à sa jalousie. N'était-il jaloux que des mâles? C'était bien mal connaitre le leader.

Mais peut-être ce n'était pas cela, se dit-il voyant son shamisen avec elle. Elle venait peut-être seulement pour le divertir. Un joujou pour tenir compagnie au chat de la maison.

Il voulait savoir.

« Je n'ai besoin de rien. Je n'ai pas à me détendre, je ne fais rien de mes journées. »

« Le maitre pense autrement. Il est triste car vous n'êtes pas heureux. Il part en voyage et ne veut pas que vous vous ennuyiez durant son absence ».

Leo tendit l'oreille : Mikey partait en voyage? Était-ce vrai? Comment cela était-il possible? Ce n'était pas dangereux? Peut-être que cette jeune fille lui serait utile, finalement, son frère n'ayant peut-être pas eu le temps de la « programmer » à éviter ses questions, comme les autres. Il la laissa donc entrer et lui demanda son nom :

« Ton frère m'a nommé Satoko, quand il m'a délivré. J'ai oublié mon vrai nom, durant mon esclavage. Mais il a dit que tu pouvais me nommer comme tu voulais et faire de moi ce qui te plaisait. » conclut-elle, son col courbé gracieusement en soumission.

Leo pâlit devant cette éventualité. Il ne voulait pas d'une esclave quand lui-même l'était. Elle semblait dévouée à Mikey, comme tous. Leo se demandait bien ce que le benjamin avait pu faire pour mériter tant d'adoration, sans vouloir s'en vanter à Leonardo. Si c'était si admirable, il s'en serait servi pour l'impressionner, non?

Mais la nouvelle compagnie n'était pas de trop et les yeux d'onyx ne reflétaient que la sincérité. Puis, il n'avait jamais entendu en vraie une geisha jouer de son instrument.

Et puis, jamais il n'avait vu de fille aussi jolie.

« Bienvenue, Satoko. »

* * *

 _Lilo : J'ai fait pleurer Leo que pour toi_

 _Mptoux : Tu hais Mikey à combien sur une échelle de 1 à 10?_

 _Effaraiz : Contente que tu aimes._


	24. Chapter 24

Chaque jour passé avec Satoko était un délice.

La première journée, Leonardo avait été méfiant. Que la jeune fille ne semblait pas horrifié par son aspect était déjà questionnant. Il avait interrogé la jeune fille avec insistance. Ce qu'il en avait tiré avait été étonnant.

Satoko n'était en Amérique que depuis le matin. Elle avait voyagé toute la nuit en avion, de Kyoto, Japon. Elle ignorait pourquoi Mikey l'avait choisie, elle parmi la centaine de geisha de Gion. Elle parla de catalogue envoyé aux étrangers, peut-être. On ne lui avait rien dit, sauf qu'un danna américain l'avait acheté et qu'elle devait partir. Leo avait été troublé. Il connaissait bien les mœurs nippones, mais peu le monde de la courtisanerie de haut vol. Mais il savait que ce genre d'achat était de leurs jours, irrégulier, à moins d'avoir le bras très long et beaucoup d'argent.

Il lui demanda ce que son frère lui avait dit. Elle n'avait vu Michelangelo que dix minutes à peine, à l'arrivée. Il s'était présenté, avait expliqué qu'elle était un cadeau pour son bien-aimé, pour la St-Valentin, et avait édicté ses règles qui tenait essentiellement à divertir Leo sans qu'il sorte. Elle avait répondu sur sa tête que Leo ne quitterait pas l'étage, puisque, s'il le faisait, il courrait un grave danger.

Leo s'était mordu les lèvres de frustrations : en fait, elle était une jolie geôlière. Mikey savait que, pour ne pas occasionner des problèmes à la jeune fille, il resterait sage. C'était un coup de maître, mais dans un gant de velours. Son petit frère le connaissait trop bien.

Elle venait avec une vingtaine de valises qu'on allait monter incessamment, comportant entre autre 30 kimonos fabuleux.

Sa méfiance diminua d'un cran voyant que Donatello, venu le visiter, semblait très surpris de le voir avec une telle compagnie. Si Donnie n'avait pas été consulté, il y avait peut-être une chance que ceci ne fut qu'une impulsion de Mikey. Impulsion signifiait non-réflexion et donc diminution du potentiel danger que représentait cette inconnue.

Puis Satoko lui parla de sa vie avec une franchise incontestable.

Malgré que cela fut interdit, elle avait été vendue par sa mère avant ses trois ans. Elle n'avait donc aucun souvenir avant l'okiya. Elle avait d'abord été affectée aux travaux ménagers puis comme aide aux geishas plus âgées, avant de commencer sa formation à 6 ans. Elle était devenue apprentie à douze.

Durant ce temps, son okiya était tombée sous le contrôle des Foots. Elle avait été à nouveau achetée, à 13 ans. Elle avait été soumise à une formation « honteuse » avec eux, expliqua-telle-les yeux baissés. Mais, par ce rachat de Mikey, elle espérait ses malheurs terminés.

Elle n'avait que 14 ans, avoua-telle à Leo, mais bientôt 15 et Leo, effaré, s'aperçut que, à cet âge si tendre, cette pauvre créature avait été vendue trois fois, en plus d'avoir souvent changé de nom.

« Satoko, je ne peux pas te dire les intentions de mon frère. Il a lui aussi beaucoup souffert et est un peu confus en ce moment, mais il a un bon fond, je t'assure. Il ne te fera pas de mal ».

La jeune fille avait souri :

« Je t'appartiens, à toi. Il a été clair et je ne crains pas la souffrance de ta part».

Et chaque minute des semaines suivantes avait été un poème.

Satoko dansait pour lui et lui, il faisait ses katas devant elle. Ils pratiquaient ensemble la calligraphie et elle lui servait son thé. Elle jouait de la musique et chantait. Elle arrangeait des bouquets tous les jours, partout, commandant des fleurs auprès du serviteur grenouille affecté à leur service. Elle pliait des feuilles de papier afin de leur donner des formes fantasmagoriques, qu'elle lui offrait. L'appartement était un régal pour tous les sens et il se sentait enivré par la beauté qui l'entourait.

La geisha ne semblait pas répugnée par les formes mutantes des serviteurs et pas du tout par Leo. Au contraire, la meilleure des ententes régnaient entre eux. Il lui expliquait son pays et elle, le sien, qui avait toujours fasciné le leader.

Les jours étaient merveilleux, digne d'un conte ancien où les soucis n'avaient aucune place, l'image de Mikey diminuant dans l'esprit de Leonardo.

Mais la nuit, Leo dormait mal, seul dans son lit alors que Satoko dormait sur un futon déroulé sur le sol, avec un appui-tête pour ne pas déranger sa coiffure.

Dans ce lit vide, il ne pouvait dormir. Il avait froid. il se sentait seul.

Dès le premier soir, elle lui avait proposé un massage, mais Leo avait refusé. Et tous les soirs, elle le lui redemandait, à nouveau. A chaque non de sa part, Satoko lui faisait une grue en origami, parsemant l'appartement et Leo essayait de se satisfaire de ce don.

Satoko, malgré leur bonne entente, ne pouvait être attirée par lui et il ne voulait pas avoir sur son corps ces belles mains, si elle le faisait par obligation. Elle avait assez souffert par le passé, sans ajouter faire des attouchements à un mutant. Mais cela faisait un mois qu'elle était auprès de lui, à chaque instant, et il sentait sa résistance s'amenuiser, en la regardant danser avec la grâce d'un papillon sur la terrasse devant le coucher du soleil.

Le début de ce mois de mars était chaud et des ouvriers étaient venus remplir le bassin qui serait l'étang, ne craignant plus le gel la nuit. Ils avaient nourri les carpes côte à côte et rit ensemble de leur voracité. Leonardo devait admettre que son cœur avait battu plus vite à ce moment, mais il devait le faire taire. Premièrement, car il était impensable que cette attirance soit réciproque et ensuite, car il craignait Michelangelo.

Il n'aurait jamais cru en être à ce point et il ne pouvait dire de Mikey avait un quelconque comportement menaçant. Il n'y était même pas. Mais cette absence elle-même lui semblait suspecte, comme celle d'un prédateur qui se retire temporairement pour panser ses plaies, tout en préparant une riposte violente. Il était donc sur ses gardes.

Il n'avait même aucune idée d'où était son frère. Don ne venait jamais le voir ou presque. Raph avait demandé les dix premiers jours s'il le verrait au Dojo, puis avait cessé à la dixième réponse négative comprenant que son ainé souhaitait demeurer seul.

En réalité, Leo craignait de laisser Satoko seule et aussi ne voulait pas de témoins aux regards qu'il avait pour elle. Il ne faisait plus confiance à personne, encore moins aux multiples "amis" de Mikey.

Il termina sa tasse de saké alors que la belle geisha concluait sa danse, dans un magnifique kimono multicolore, faisant une dernière fois voltiger élégamment ses longues manches. La gorge du porteur de katana se noua: il n'avait jamais rien vu de si beau que cette jeune fille dansant dans la lumière du crépuscule, l'orangé du kimono brillant de mille feux.

Il la voulait.

Peut-être pourrait-il avoir un léger contact et que cela le contenterait?

D'une voix étranglée, tout en se reversant du saké pour se donner du courage, il lui demanda de venir s'asseoir près de lui.

Satoko vient s'agenouiller, docile, à ses côtés.

Embarrassé, ne sachant trop comment formuler ce qu'il désirait, il inventa des muscles ankylosés.

Le visage de la jeune prit alors une expression sérieuse et elle hocha la tête. Elle lui proposa de rentrer à l'intérieur, là où il serait plus confortable.

Débordant d'anticipation, mais faisant des efforts pour que cela ne paraisse pas, Leo s'allongea sur son plastron, alors que Satoko ouvrait un onguent.

« Je vais commencer par exfolier ta peau, Maitre, afin de déloger les écailles, puis je t'huilerais. Ta peau ensuite sera douce pour l'amour ».

Entendant cela, les yeux de Leo s'agrandirent. Jamais il n'avait eu l'intention d'aller aussi loin, mais il ne trouva rien à répondre ou plutôt, il ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix. Et puis, qu'aurait-il pu dire? Il n'avait plus la volonté d'opposer un refus polis. S'il le faisait, il le regretterait sa vie durant. Dieu seul savait quand son frère allait revenir.

Les mains caressantes se posèrent sur sa peau et un frisson de plaisir le secoua. Il se mordit les lèvres, pour ne pas gémir tout haut son contentement.

« Tourne-toi sur ta carapace, Maitre »

Il ne se fit pas prier et les mains savantes parcoururent son corps. Malgré qu'il essaya de contrôler chaque cellule de son corps, afin d'éviter l'érection, il ne put remettre l'inévitable.

Gêné, il tenta de se releevr pour mettre fin au massage.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Maitre. J'ai été formée à donner du plaisir »

Le seul mot de « formée » suffit à libérer Leo de son enchantement. Il ne voulait pas être un « travail » ou un « devoir » pour Satoko.

Mais d'un geste habile, elle sortit le membre déjà gonflé de sa pochette.

« Ferme les yeux, Maitre. Laisse-toi porter par le plaisir. »

Leo, lâchement, cessa toute résistance et se laissa prendre par une jouissance fulgurante.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le visage souriant de Satoko était levé vers lui.

Il prit son délicat visage entre ses mains, la scrutant intensément.

« Ma précieuse… »

Elle l'interrompit :

« Aime-moi… »

Il l'enserra aussitôt entre ses bras, tout embarras envolé, libérant le corps de son linceul de soie colorée, caressant et baisant chaque parcelle de peau nouvellement découverte. Sa peau était si douce qu'il lui semblait presque que c'était encore l'étoffe du kimono qui la couvrait.

Il était si captivé par l'instant qu'il ne s'arrêta pas au différent de coloris de leur peau et avec délicatesse, s'enfonça en elle tout en réunissant leurs lèvres.

Il n'avait jamais eu cette possibilité avec Karai et le temps se suspendit pour lui durant le quart d'heure suivant. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle tendresse, un tel bien-être et ce fut comblé qu'il s'écroula sur elle, par la suite, ayant la force de ne pas relâcher son étreinte, à peine.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi pendant un laps de temps entre 5 minutes ou 5 jours, Leonardo aurait eu bien de la peine à le déterminer.

Il était encore dans une bulle de béatitude quand la porte s'entrouvrit, livrant le passage à une tortue tout en muscles que, dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce, Leonardo prit pour son frère Raphael. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il reconnut les yeux bleus rieurs qui hantaient ses cauchemars. Inconsciemment, il se redressa pour couvrir Satoko de son corps, afin de la protéger d'une éventuelle attaque.

« Yo, Leo! T'as pas l'air content de me voir, Bro! Pourtant t'as apprécié mon cadeau non? »

Leo ne répondit pas sur ses gardes, alors que Mikey laissa tomber un sac.

« Je reviens de voyage, je suis claqué, alors j'espère que vous allez me laisser une petite place. »

Mikey sentait une odeur épicée que Leo ne replaça pas, toutes ses facultés concentrées vers l'arrivée si intempestive de son jeune frère, qui portait toujours au bras la montre reliée à son collier, détail que l'autre mutant remarqua sur le champ. Les intentions de Mikey ne pouvaient se lire d'après son non-verbal. Mais ce que Leo pouvait dire était que, en un mois, Mikey avait pris de la masse et les traits de son visage aussi semblaient avoir maturé.

Avec l'assurance d'un jaguar, Mikey monta sur le lit, embrassa avec passion son frère, malgré que celui-ci se tendit comme un arc au contact non-souhaité.

« Tu m'as manqué, Sweetie. J'ai pensé à toi à chaque instant. Je t'ai acheté de nouveaux cadeaux. J'espère que tu les aimeras autant… »

La voix de Mikey prit une intonation gourmande et il prit Satoko par le menton.

« C'est vrai qu'elle est bien belle…j'ai été généreux. Je paris qu'elle a un goût de framboises. » et avant même que Leo, qui ne l'avait pas vu venir, l'empêche, il écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de Satoko.

Outragé, Leo l'arracha de la jeune fille.

« Comment oses-tu…. »

Mikey fronça les sourcils, le regard vaguement mécontent.

« Je l'ai acheté essentiellement pour toi, d'accord, mais ce n'est pas toi qui m'a appris à partager mes jouets? »

« Satoko n'est pas un jouet. C'est un être humain, doué de sentiment et… »

Mikey secoua la tête

« Sentiments? Elle? Non! » expliqua-t-il d'une voix moqueuse. « Elle obéit pour être libre. Je lui ai promis que, si elle était gentille avec toi, elle serait libre de refaire sa vie en Amérique ».

Léo, très pâle, jeta un œil sur son amante. Celle-ci, à sa grande consternation, ne courba que son col de cygne, corroborant ainsi ce que déclarait Mikey.

« Mon consort semble avoir eu beaucoup de plaisir en ta compagnie. Tu as respecté ta part de contrat, Satoko. » continua Mikey, impitoyable, ne voulant pas remarquer le teint de cendre de son frère. « Mais, j'ai envie de te goûter avant que je te libère. Écarte-les cuisses. »

L'ex-leader se leva d'un bond quand il vit les cuisses neigeuses s'ouvrirent pour son frère. Négligemment, Mikey caressa du doigt la fente de la courtisane, pour ensuite le porter à sa bouche, se tournant vers Leo, les pupilles dilatées par le désir.

« Ton goût est encore en elle… Je vais la lécher jusqu'à ta dernière goutte… »

Dégouté, sortant du lit comme s'il avait été brûlé, son collier à impulsion électrique étant la dernière chose en son esprit pour le moment, il s'éloigna à grande enjambés.

« Bébé, tu devrais rester…je n'ai pas de problème à la partager »

Sans se retourner, Leo leva la main pour dire qu'il ne voulait n'avoir rien à faire avec eux. Il sortit de l'appartement et sa première pensée fut pour l'ascenseur.

Au diable, la prudence, il devait faire quelque chose, surtout si ce quelque chose était le plus loin possible de cet endroit où venait de se briser son cœur.

Slash était là avec le crocodile, Leather Head. S'il voulait passer, il allait y laisser sa peau, mais cela lui était égal.

Sans leur adresser la parole, il se plaça devant eux.

« Je sors »

Au même moment, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, laissant la place à Raphael.

« Fearless? Tu es debout? J'allais m'entrainer! Ça te dit un petit duel? »

Soulagé de voir un visage connu, à qu'il pouvait se confier, il réussit à retenir ses larmes, le temps de trainer son frère en rouge vers le Dojo.

Lorsque les portes furent refermées, le boken levé et en position de combat, vit son reflet dans le miroir. Il se vit alors, vert et monstrueuse et il visualisa la grâce éthéré de Satoko à ses côtés. Comment avait-il pu être aussi naif? Il éclata, alors, racontant tout, tout en se battant et en évitant les coups portés par son adversaire. Comment il étouffait, persuadé que Mikey leur cachait de graves informations et comment Satoko avait été une oasis dans ce désert sans espoir de sa vie. Ou du moins, il l'avait cru, mais ce n'était qu'un mirage. Raph écouta jusqu'au bout.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu as pu trouver à cette fille inconnue, quand tu as Mike qui marcherait sur de la braise ardente pour toi. Que ce fut une humaine et en plus, une geisha devait être un signe suffisant que ce n'était pas réel, non? Dans le fond, tu lui reproches ce que tu fais à Mike, non? Tu es docile, tu te laisses faire, pas par amour mais pour ficher le camp. »

Bien que la voix de Raphael fût dénuée d'agressivité, un mauvais pressentiment saisi Leonardo, alors que la brute continua à développer son point de vue. Effectivement, la situation était trop similaire pour être fortuite.

Soudain inquiet, il décida de sortir du Dojo, malgré les appels de Raph. Les deux mutants de l'ascenseur se mirent au travers de son chemin, un instant, mais plus petit et agile, Leo leur glissa entre les jambes. Quelque chose ne collait pas et il voulait absolument en avoir le cœur net le plus rapidement possible.

Quand il pénétra dans l'appartement, il fut surpris de le trouver vide de toute présence, malgré que l'instrument de Satoko fût toujours là, mais une silhouette familière, à travers la baie vitrée, lui indiqua que Michelangelo était sur la terrasse, près de l'étang des carpes. Il accourut le rejoindre, pour remarquer que son frère était seul.

« Où est-elle? »

Mikey tourna ses yeux désabusés vers lui, une cigarette à la main.

« Sans toi, c'était pas aussi excitant, je lui ai dit de se barrer. Elle a pas demandé son reste » il conclut, haussant les épaules. « J'avais hâte de te voir toi, Leo. J'suis parti des semaines, pour te laisser respirer…je croyais pas que tu m'accueillerais ainsi. Et puis, je suis fatigué. Ta réaction me l'a juste rappelé »

Il tira une bouffée et Leo identifia enfin l'odeur dont semblait imprégné son frère. Il avait assez lutté contre le crime pour le savoir : c'était du cannabis.

L'idée que son petit frère en était aux drogues soudain envoya sa peine cœur aux oubliettes. Après tout, Satoko n'était qu'une courtisane qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment. Son inquiétude d'ainé pris le dessus et il remarqua enfin les traits fatigués de son frère. Il claqua la main de son frère pour faire tomber le joint.

« Que se passe-t-il avec toi Michelangelo? Ou était-tu? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bon sang, pour que tu deviennes ainsi? »

« Tu ne comprends rien, Leo. Faisons une entente. Nous prenons une douche, nous nous couchons et nous en discuterons demain…Je suis épuisé. Je ne crois pas avoir la force de te toucher, même, malgré une abstinence d'un mois », soupira le benjamin

Leo ne dit rien un instant, scrutant son frère. Pour une fois, celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir la tête à des jeux psychologiques. Il semblait sincèrement mort de fatigue et…triste.

Probablement que Mikey souffrait de ce qui s'était passé avec la geisha. Leo s'interdit de penser à la jeune fille. Son frère avait voulu lui offrir un présent éthiquement douteux mais esthétiquement exquis et Leo, comme un adolescent, s'était laissé prendre aux charmes de la courtisane. Mikey semblait vraiment déterminé à lui plaire et, au moins, était sincère quand il disait être attiré par Leonardo. Ce n'était ni l'appât du gain ou de la liberté qui le motivait. Michelangelo l'aimait pour lui. Raph avait peut-être raison. Il cherchait ailleurs pour une illusion alors qu'il avait peut-être tout ce dont il avait besoin sous le nez. Mikey faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour démontrer sa passion. Peu importe les moyens qu'il employait.

« Tu aimes l'étang? » demanda Mike, d'une voix lasse et Leo s'aperçut qu'il avait les yeux dans le vague, fixant les reflets de la lune sur l'eau mouvante.

Leo hocha la tête.

« Rentrons » décida Mikey avec un frisson. « J'espère seulement que j'ai pas chopé le typhus ou la malaria en Inde. ».

Leo ouvrit grand les yeux. Mikey avait été en Inde? Mais comment?

« Demain, Leo » supplia Mikey. « Et en échange de ta patience, je t'enlève cela… » se disant Mikey s'approcha de Leo, dégrafant le collier après l'avoir désamorcé.

Leo d'une main tremblante, toucha son cou dénudé enfin, après près de deux mois.

« C'était pas pour t'humilier, j'avais juste peur, tu comprends…Je vais essayer d'être plus à l'écoute de tes besoins… ».

Se disant, il enveloppa la carapace de Leo entre ses bras.

« Tu m'as manqué. Beaucoup trop. Je partirai plus sans toi…allons-nous coucher » supplia Mikey, la tête dans le creux du cou de son aîné.

Leo rendit l'étreinte, après un bref moment. Mikey avait compris. Il avait enlevé son collier et semblait prêt à une relation plus ouverte sur le dialogue. Puis, là, la tête sur son épaule, il semblait à nouveau son petit frère fragile qu'il connaissait.

Il sourit gentiment:

Sa vie n'était peut-être si horrible, après-tout.

« Oui, Mike. Allons-nous coucher. »

* * *

 _Craigniez-vous un OC de ma part? me connaissant Satoko n'allait pas faire lonf feu :P_

 _Mptoux : Et? Toujours 8,5? 9? Ou il est descendu à 3?_

 _Leonett : Garde tes prédictions pour toi_

 _Lilo : Leo a encore pleuré. Ca fait deux fois en deux chapitre._

 _Effraiz : Comment trouves-tu une histoire sans Raph du tout?_


	25. Chapter 25

Cela faisait presqu'un mois que Satoko était partie et Mikey de retour. Celui-ci lui avait raconté son voyage, un périple en Asie où il avait rapporté de fabuleux cadeaux-souvenirs pour son grand-frère et aussi étudier l'art d'aimer, mais passant sous silence bien des aspects du voyage, comme le fait qu'il avait pu se le permettre, pour commencer. Ce que Leo avait retenu, par contre, c'était que Mikey avait déclaré que la séparation lui avait fait du bien, lui éclaircissant la tête, avait prétendu le benjamin et il s'était figuré ce que son amant n'aimait pas. Le collier, la position toujours en dessous, la possessivité de Mikey au Dojo ainsi que le fait de ne jamais sortir.

Michelangelo s'était donc ajusté, acceptant le rôle plus soumis, parfois, dans leur intimité et l'autorisant à affronter qui il voulait au Dojo. Et, plus important, il n'avait plus le collier et parfois, il sortait.

Il n'avait pas l'occasion de découvrir ce qui se cachait dans l'immeuble, car l'ascenseur les descendais jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où une limousine venait les chercher, peu avant la tombée de la nuit.

Michelangelo parfois louait un restaurant, un bateau ou une salle de cinéma pour eux seuls. L'ex-leader ne posait plus de questions. Il savait que Mikey lui répondrait probablement avec un mensonge et, depuis Satoko, plus de mensonges ne pouvaient vraiment lui faire mal.

Il avait ramassé partout dans l'appartement les grues de papier faites la trop jolie geisha. Il n'avait pas eu le cœur de les brûler et les avait rangés dans une petite boite, hors de portée de Michelangelo. Depuis qu'il était libre de ses mouvements, sans la menace constante du collier, il pouvait avoir un semblant d'intimité. En les rangeant, il avait remarqué des kanji calligraphiés dessus, mais n'avait pas voulu déplier le papier pour lire ceux-ci. Cela ne serait que d'autres mensonges.

Leonardo avait donc décidé d'essayer de se contenter de l'existence que Mikey lui offrait. Donnie lui en avait encore parlé la veille, l'air un peu nostalgique : Leo avait une bien meilleure vie qu'avant, ils étaient tous ensemble et Michelangelo l'aimait.

Leo s'était senti mal : Ses frères étaient célibataires et Mikey devait percevoir la solitude de Don et Raph car, depuis quelques jours, Mikey ne s'exhibait plus à le toucher devant leurs frères, ne démontrant qu'une affection ne débordant pas trop des limites fraternelles en leur présence. Leonardo en avait été soulagé. Peu de temps après son retour, Mikey avait installé une sorte de balançoire où, devant leur frère, il avait pris l'ainé, vantant la bonne hauteur et la mobilité plaisante de l'objet. Leo en avait été mortifié, mais voyant qu'il était le seul à être embarrassé, avait cessé d'en faire un cas.

L'exhibitionniste n'était pas un de ses fétiches et, s'il avait eu le choix, il aurait préféré regarder, mais il n'allait pas contrarier Mikey pour ce détail. Et puis, Mikey, depuis environ une semaine avait cessé, non d'utiliser la balançoire, mais de le faire devant Donatello et Raphael.

Nous étions le soir et lui et Mikey étaient attablés devant leur repas, qui avait été prévu comme constitué de cari de crevette et d'une salade. En fait, uniquement la salade était devant Leonardo, Mikey n'ayant pas l'humeur à la cuisine.

Le plus jeune était sombre et Leo ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Depuis le départ de Satoko, il s'était efforcé d'être aimant au lieu de simplement docile.

La conversation était languissante et Leonardo, sachant que son frère, s'il ne lui en avait pas encore parlé, ne lui dirait rien, tenta d'amener la conversation sur un sujet anodin.

« Je n'ai plus de granules pour nourrir les carpes. Je peux suppléer avec de la laitue, mais tu comprends, elles sont une vingtaine et à leur taille… »

Mikey avec indifférence proposa le kilo de crevette inutilisé en entendant qu'il appelle un fournisseur, le lendemain.

Leo secoua la tête;

« Non, cette variété est végétarienne, elles ne mangeront pas…Mikey? Que se passe-t-il? »

Le benjamin venait de pâlir atrocement, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que toutes les lumières s'éteignirent, ne laissant comme unique lumière restant le candélabre devant eux, que Mikey allumait tojours pour l'ambiance.

Michelangelo lança un chapelet sonore de jurons.

« Reste ici, Leo. Ne sors surtout pas » adjura-il tout en se levant.

Leonardo détestait être oisif et n'était pas un lâche, il voulut savoir ce qu'il y avait, afin de pouvoir lui aussi assurer la sécurité de sa fratrie. Mikey jeta quelques explications au sujet des Foots qui avaient peut-être découvert leur repaire.

Leo fronça les sourcils : son frère semblait si en contrôle habituellement qu'il en avait oublié toute forme possible de menaces, contre eux. Il insista, disant qu'il serait utile, pour se faire sèchement rabrouer.

Mikey avant de quitter, jeta par-dessus son épaule :

« Tu sors, Leo et je te promets qu'on va t'enterrer avec ton collier ».

La voix de Michelangelo était si grave que Leo en fut tétanisé. Mikey referma brusquement la porte et Leo entendit son jeune frère houspiller Donnie au téléphone.

Il demeura seul quelques minutes dans l'appartement, puis pris le parti de sortir sur la terrasse. Celle-ci n'avait jamais été interdite et peut-être qu'en se penchant vers la rue, il verrait quelque chose. Était-ce une panne générale?

Il prit les crevettes au frigo. Peut-être les carpes allaient les manger et avec cette panne, ils allaient les perdre de toute façon si le courant ne revenait pas d'ici une heure.

Le candélabre dans la main, le sac de crevettes de l'autre, il se dirigea vers l'étang et soudain, il s'immobilisa, laissant choir le sac de crustacés.

Dans l'étang, il y avait un corps et les lumières conjugués de la lune et des lumières des immeubles voisins lui furent suffisante pour en déceler l'identité, sa peau claire ressortant des longs cheveux noirs mouillés.

Le visage de Satoko était levé vers la lune et pas encore assez décomposé pour que Leo ne la reconnaisse pas. De même, éclairé par les bougies, la marque de chaine noircissant son cou était encore visible et la nausée le prit violement, alors que son cœur battait à toute vitesse, en proie à la terreur.

Leo savait exactement quel type de chaine pouvait avoir causer cette meurtrissure. La longueur était parfaite pour ce faire.

Celle d'un nunchaku.

* * *

 _Mptoux; Et là? 11?_

 _Désolée du cours chapitre. Je suis traumatisée de la finale..._


	26. Chapter 26

Enfin de l'action!

* * *

Le cerveau de Leo n'eut pas le temps d'envoyer à ses jambes le message de courir qu'il le faisait déjà, courant comme si sa vie en dépendait car c'était probablement le cas.

Il savait qu'au bout du corridor, noyé dans l'obscurité à cause de la panne électrique, il tomberait sur Slash, mais l'horrible tortue bleue lui semblait infiniment moins effrayant que son propre petit frère à l'heure actuelle. Puis, il ne pensait qu'à mettre le plus de distance entre lui et le cadavre flottant sur l'étang. Il avait souvent côtoyé la mort durant sa jeune existence, mais jamais elle n'avait pris les traits d'un corps dont il avait caressé les formes exquises avec amour, peu de temps auparavant. Le corps de nymphe de Satoko était maintenant gonflé et verdâtre et sa fraiche odeur de lotus avait été remplacé par l'odeur pestilentielle de la viande en décomposition.

Satoko était morte et l'identité de son assassin était évidente et ce, même sans la marque de chaine d'un décimètre de long.

Mikey, son petit frère, dont, 4 mois plus tôt, il aurait dit que son pire péché était la gourmandise avait tué de sang-froid cette jeune fille innocente, plus jeune que lui-même.

Leo n'avait aucun mal à déduire le « crime » de la geisha aux yeux de Michelangelo.

Leo en était tombé amoureux, en plus d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec elle. Mikey, d'une manière ou d'une autre, avait dû les espionner tout le long de son supposé voyage et donc, l'avait su. Avait-il seulement quitté l'immeuble durant ce mois d'absence? Leonardo en doutait. Mikey n'avait installé qu'un piège, attendant immobile, comme une dionée, pour refermer sa trappe sur sa malheureuse proie.

Mais pourquoi, pourquoi? Pourquoi l'induire en tentation?

L'ancien leader n'avait pas de temps à perdre en conjonctures, anticipant déjà de devoir mener un combat ardu pour sa liberté et sa vie avec Slash, mais arrivé à l'ascenseur, il eut la brève surprise de ne voir personne montant la garde.

Il ne prit pas le temps de s'étonner plus longtemps et couru au Dojo, pour trouver une arme quelconque lui permettant de faire ouvrir les portes métalliques de l'ascenseur. Malheureusement, Mikey avait fait un bon travail à s'assurer qu'aucune arme n'y trainait. Comme un forcené alors, il courut dans la direction opposée, rentra dans l'appartement, afin de prendre dans le tiroir de l'ilot de cuisine un couteau à beurre, l'arme la plus létale que Mikey laissait entre les mains de son grand frère.

Retournant à l'ascenseur, toujours non surveillé, il appuya sur la fente, afin de l'agrandir et de pouvoir passer sa main à l'intérieur et ouvrir la porte. Il n'était pas stupide. Il savait bien que, sans courant, l'ascenseur ne pouvait fonctionner, mais il pourrait descendre à l'aide du cordage. Bien entendu, il y avait le risque que, le courant revenant, l'ascenseur se remette en marche et l'écrase, mais c'était un risque qu'il préférait prendre à l'optique d'affronter à nouveau Michelangelo.

Il n'hésita donc pas un instant et sauta pour agripper la corde. Par chance, l'ascenseur semblait tout en bas, lui laissant la latitude de descendre le plus possible vers le rez-de-chaussée ou le sous-sol et donc, la sortie. Il se doutait que, probablement, il rencontrerait des obstacles à sa fuite, comme les amis de Mikey ou ses propres frères. Si c'était le cas, il ne perdrait pas une précieuse minute à essayer de les raisonner ou les apitoyer. Pour lui, il était désormais clair que Donatello et Raphael jouaient pour l'équipe orange.

Alors qu'il se laissant descendre, en se tenant à la corde, il se demanda ce que signifiait cette soudaine panne de courant. C'était trop opportun. Était-ce un autre piège? Mikey voulait offrir à Leo la possibilité de fuir pour ensuite justifier un redoublement de violence et de coercition? Pourtant, l'autre tortue avait semblé assez malléable dans les dernières semaines. Mais cela ne voulait rien dire car, sous sa façade d'amant doux et épris, Mikey avait caché le rictus sadique d'un meurtrier.

Il se refusa à penser à Satoko. Qu'elle l'ait aimé ou qu'elle n'ait que fait semblant, la jeune geisha ne méritait pas la mort. Elle n'était qu'une fleur fragile, qui ne pouvait opposer aucune résistance à son maitre. Elle ne s'était sans doute même pas débattue. Il songea brièvement aux grues d'origami qui avaient parsemées l'appartement et regretta de ne pas avoir pris le temps de déchiffrer leurs messages. Peu-être y avait-il une mise en garde?

Il toucha enfin des pieds le haut de la cage d'ascenseur, ses mains endolories par la friction du cordage. Il réussit à entrer à l'intérieur en soulevant la trappe du armé de son couteau à beurre, il élargit la fente de l'ouverture des portes afin d'y glisser les mains pour sortir.

Quand il y réussit, il pénétra dans une pièce à l'obscurité la plus totale et où régnait l'odeur ferreux caractéristique du sang. Il ne voyait d'issue nulle part mais, sur ses gardes, il avança malgré tout. Rebrousser chemin était la mort ou l'esclavage de toute façon.

Mais plus, il s'approcha, plus il lui semblait ressentir quelque chose, comme un appel. Sauf qu'il n'entendait pas l'appel avec son ouïe, mais avec…son esprit.

Soudain, il comprit la sensation qu'il éprouvait, qu'il avait oublié depuis le temps. Quelque part, caché dans l'obscurité, Splinter, son père spirituel, l'appelait et à chaque pas, la connexion avec son esprit devenait plus forte, Leo entendant distinctement son maitre l'appeler.

Puis, à un moment où la voix se fit plus forte dans sa tête, les lumières se rallumèrent et bien que l'éclairage fût tamisé, comme il se doit dans les oubliettes, Leo poussa une exclamation étouffée de terreur devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Le rat n'avait presque plus de fourrure sur lui et celle qui lui restait était poissée de sang, mais ce n'était pas le pire : Splinter n'avait plus ni mains, ni pieds et des orbites vides fixaient Leonardo. Et pourtant, son Sensei était vivant, baignant dans ses immondices.

« Sensei! » s'écria-t-il, éperdu, secouant les barreaux de la cage minuscule, au point que, même amputé, Maitre Splinter ne puisse se mettre debout. « Que vous est-il arrivé? Qui vous a fait cela? ».

Le vieux rat secoua la tête et ouvrit la bouche et, avec un frisson d'horreur et d'indignation, le porteur de katana découvrit que la langue du rat avait été tranchée également.

Mais la voix de Splinter résonna dans son esprit.

 _« Leonardo, mon fils. Ne te préoccupe pas de moi, vieux et mourant. Nous devons te sauver. »_

Leo secoua la tête et soudain, malgré son dégoût de ses frères, se rappela leur existence, trop en état de choc pour avoir un esprit critique. Ils étaient malgré tout une famille. Sans doute que Mikey ignorait que le rat était ici. Avec l'aide de Michelangelo et de ses amis, il pourrait vaincre quiconque détenait Splinter et l'avait ainsi torturé.

« Maitre, je ne suis pas seul. Vos autres fils sont là, nous vous sortirons d'ici! Michelangelo a beaucoup de relations. Nous sortions tous d'ici. » promit-il, frénétique.

 _« Mon pauvre fils. As-tu regardé autour de toi? »_

C'est alors que Leonardo remarqua la présence de d'autres cellules. Un coup d'œil à celle de droite lui suffit. Malgré son visage tuméfié et sanglant, une chevelure rousse, aisément reconnaissable, l'auréolait toujours.

Et alors, il comprit.

April, c'est-à-dire une photo d'April enchainée, avait été offerte à Donatello en présent de Noel. Donnie avait pu ainsi déverser toute sa frustration sur la jeune fille qui l'avait repoussé tout son content. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder dans l'autre cellule. Il savait : Casey, le cadeau de Raphael.

 _« Il est mort, cela fait plusieurs jours. Cela n'empêche pas Raphael de descendre ici. Ton frère Donatello est plus soigneux. Il sait comment étirer des souffrances, sans que sa victime en meure »_ confirma Splinter.

« Je vais vous sauver! Mikey doit être contrôlé par votre ennemi, Shredder. Je peux peut-être lui faire entendre raison…Il prétend avoir des sentiments pour moi! » avoua Leo, le temps n'étant pas à la pudeur. Si Mikey les aidait…peut-être, peut-être il pourrait oublier ce qui s'était passé avec Satoko.

Il entendit le rire, pour vrai, un gargouillis horrible, sortir de Splinter :

 _« Shredder est mort, juste après ma m'a capturé alors que je revenais de mon pèlerinage, au milieu de l'été dernier. Karai a pris le relais. Elle voulait m'échanger contre toi. J'étais son arme, son appât pour t'avoir à ses côtés.»_

Leonardo eut un mouvement de joie. Karai serait beaucoup plus facile à circonvenir que son redoutable père. Mais Splinter coupa court son espoir :

 _« Retourne-toi. »_

Leo, malgré la peur comprimant sa poitrine, se retourna lentement, pour voir, sur un piédestal, un bocal dans lequel flottait la tête parfaitement conservée de la kunoichi. Ce fut trop. Le souvenir de ses lèvres qu'ils avaient passionnément baisées, fermées pour toujours, mais exhibé aussi indécemment, le fit vomir sur le sol.

 _« Leonardo. Il s'approche. Cette panne de courant que j'ai réussi à provoquer à épuiser mes dernières réserves, écoute-moi…tu ne peux te sauver que d'une façon… »_

Leo n'écoutait pas, trop submergé par les vagues successives de trauma. Il éclata soudain, hystérique :

« Mais qui alors contrôle Michelangelo? Si ce n'est pas Shredder ni Karai…Qui est à la tête des Foots? »

 _« Qui d'autre que ton frère Michelangelo? Le soir même de sa disparition, il me l'a dit : il a tué Karai publiquement et les Foots, le voyant si féroce et déterminé l'ont pris pour chef, tel que le veut leurs traditions. Il est le nouveau Shredder. Presque quotidiennement, il s'est vanté à moi de ses prouesses, tout en me torturant. »_

« Mais…ses blessures? Ses viols? » protesta Leo, refusant d'y croire, se sentant glisser vers la folie.

 _« Mise en scène, pour toucher ton âme généreuse, mon fils. Il s'est blessé lui-même ou à ordonner ses propres sévices. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui compte. Tu portes sans doute une micropuce sous-cutanée pour te localiser. Tu ne peux t'enfuir ainsi…Ton frère a réussi à t'amener jusqu'ici car il connait tes faiblesses et ta façon de penser. Fais le contraire de… »_

Soudain, le signal de l'ascenseur retentit et Leo, paniqué chercha des yeux un moyen de défense. Il n'eut pas le temps qu'il fut aussitôt projeté sur le plancher. Michelangelo, les yeux brillants de colère, sous son casque, le plaquait au sol. Et Leo, comprit que son père n'avait dit que la plus exacte vérité. Son frère portait l'attirail du chef du clan des Foots.

« Tu ne te rappelles pas de Barbe Bleue, Leo? Il avait bien averti sa jolie petite épouse de ne pas ouvrir la porte du cabinet secret. Il la couvrait d'or de pierreries, de fêtes…Mais cette petite garce ne pouvait s'en contenter. » postillona-t-il dans le visage de la tortue au bandana bleu.

Une rage comme Leo, si calme, n'avait jamais ressenti, l'envahit et avec une force herculéenne, causée par l'adrénaline, il réussit à repousser son frère.

« Je ne suis pas ta jolie épouse » écuma-t-il, trop emporté par tous les reproches qu'ils voulaient crier à la tête de Mikey. Il ne savait pas lequel commencer : Splinter, Karai, Satoko…et même Casey et April, à la limite. Mikey avait voulu s'assurer l'appui de ses frères, pour isoler le leader et aussi, les mouiller. Raph et Don avaient eux aussi, les mains souillées.

Justement ses deux autres frères surgirent de nulle part et le saisirent chacun par un bras pour l'immobiliser.

« Oh? C'est la raison de ta colère? Tu veux une bague? C'est bien la seule chose que je ne t'ai pas donné encore! Mais si c'est ce que tu veux… » se moqua Mikey et soudain, Leo le vit pour ce qu'il était vraiment. Quelque part, son petit frère était mort, sa joie de vivre complètement aspirée par une blessure émotionnelle quelconque, ne laissant qu'obscurité dans cette âme juvénile. Leo, désormais, ne laisserait plus le souvenir de leur fraternité passé retenir ses gestes ou ses paroles. Mikey l'avait berné, manipulé, joué, car Mikey n'était plus. Lui-même le savait, d'où son insistance pour changer de nom : il était Mike, un monstre, terrifiant, imprévisible et dangereux.

« Je ne serai jamais à toi, Mike. Plus jamais. Comment as-tu pu faire cela à Maitre Splinter? Tu me répugnes » et Leo, impuissant car trop solidement maintenu par Donnie et Raph, impassibles, ne put exprimer sa fureur que par un crachat à la figure du nouveau Shredder.

Mike s'essuya le visage, sa mauvaise humeur flagrante.

« Tu me peines, Leo, vraiment. Mais tu ne peux pas avoir deux Maitres. » et d'un geste sec, il projeta un éclair argenté dans la direction de Splinter. Horrifié, Leo vit le shuriken trancher la carotide et Splinter s'affaissa, alors que le sang s'écoulait de sa blessure en un lent bouillon.

Il hurla et se débattit comme un forcené, crachant les pires injures de son répertoire, riche grâce à près de 20 ans aux côtés de Raphael.

« Foutez-le avec lui, dans la cellule, puisqu'il aimait tant le vieux. Après un certain temps avec son cadavre qui pourrit, dans ce cachot, il me trouvera peut-être moins répugnant » jeta le nouveau Shredder, sarcastique.

Leo hurla que jamais et qu'il préférait mourir, vouant ses frères aux gémonies et plus particulièrement Michelangelo, meutrier et parricide.

Mikey s'approcha et referma sa main gantée de noir autour de la gorge de jade, la serrant, enfonçant ses doigts

« Tu préfères mourir? C'est ce qu'on va voir »

* * *

 _Mptoux : 20?_

 _Effaraiz : Est-ce encore ton histoire préférée?_

 _Leonett : Donc, que prédit ton inner-Nostradamus?_


	27. Chapter 27

_J **'ai édité le dernier chapitre, y ajoutant des infos, car ce n'était pas assez clair, si vous voulez le relire.** Mais c'est certain qu'il reste des zones d'ombres, encore. C'est voulu. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. Chapitre court. Je suis fatiguée et je tousse à fendre l'âme. Je suis déçue de moi-même, j'espérais avoir l'énergie de finir. _

* * *

Ce fut Donatello qui le sauva par sa logique toute clinicienne.

« Arrête, tu vas le tuer. C'est le contraire de ce que tu veux, non? »

La lueur maniaque s'atténua, alors que Mikey lâcha, peu à peu, prise.

« Ouais, c'est sûr, j'ferai pas comme Raph, ni comme toi. Je ne suis pas comme vous » nia-t-il, se souciant peu, de toute évidence si le commentaire pouvait froisser les deux tortues en question.

Leo, relâché, tomba sur le sol, à genoux. Tentant de reprendre son souffle, il sentit se refermer sur lui le collier dont il avait perdu l'habitude et avant même de pouvoir protester, s'il avait pu recouvrer sa voix, il fut trainé dans la cellule où achevait d'agoniser Splinter et dont Mikey referma sèchement la porte grillagée.

« Cogite là-dessus, Leo. Avec moi, en haut, dans le luxe, à te faire adorer ou ici, avec comme seule compagnie des cadavres. »

Leo ne répondit pas, sa trachée encore trop douloureuse pour produire des mots. Mikey continuait de parler, à lui ou à Donnie et Raph, mais Leo n'entendait que le sang bourdonner à ses oreilles. Il ne les regarda pas et ne leur parla pas, comme paralysé par le choc et ne réalisa que beaucoup plus tard que les trois autres mutants avaient quittés le sous-sol.

Même en pensée, il ne voulait pas les nommer ses frères.

Il se retourna enfin vers son Sensei, sachant qu'il était mort. De toute façon dans l'état où il était, Leo n'aurait pu le sauver à lui seul. Il aurait eu besoin de soins, de soins comme Donatello aurait pu lui prodiguer.

Donatello qui, de toute évidence, avait oublié qui lui avait offert son premier kit de chimie.

La fureur le prit à nouveau et il frappa de son poing le mur de béton, ne craignant pas de faire éclater le cuir vert jade de sa peau, en poussant un hurlement de rage. Ses frères étaient trois monstres, trois serpents qu'il avait nourris et protégés. Il se retourna, délirant de désespoir, vers le cadavre encore frais de son Sensei. Les yeux plein de larmes, il ferma les yeux du vieux rat, avec un baiser sur son front pelé.

Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant une couverture, pouvant faire office de pauvre linceul, mais il n'y avait rien, hormis des détritus. Ce manque de respect, d'humanité, le rendit furieux d'indignation. Maitre Splinter, bien que sévère, surtout avec ses jeunes frères, il devait bien l'admettre, ne méritait aucunement ses mauvais traitements, tout comme la pauvre Satoko n'avait en rien mérité une mort aussi prématurée. Son regard vola vers le bocal renfermant la tête de Karai. Son exécution se justifiait davantage : ennemie de leur famille, elle avait capturé leur Sensei et Michelangelo. Si cela n'avait qu'elle, Leo, quoique bouleversé, aurait plaidé, avec sa conscience, la légitime défense pour Mikey. Mais le long supplice, menant à la mort, de Splinter était impardonnable.

Il demeura des heures, prostré, la main sur le corps du rat, déjà raidi par l'œuvre de la mort. Il regretta ne pas avoir eu le temps de prononcer un adieu convenable et de ne pas avoir pu exprimer au mourant, combien il avait compté pour lui, trop aveugle sur leur situation réelle. Le pauvre Splinter avait usé ses dernières ressources en énergie pour provoquer avec ses forces télékinésistes, une panne, afin que Leo puisse s'échapper. Cela avait été bien en vain, songea Leo avec ironie, puisqu'il était là, enfermé avec ses restes, dans la cellule.

Il essaya de se remémorer ce que lui avait dit le vieillard avant de mourir. Bien que demeurait plusieurs zones d'ombres, il devait admettre que ces révélations faisaient sens et regretta de ne pas avoir pensée à cette théorie plus tôt. La vérité était qu'il soupçonnait depuis le début Mike de mentir, son récit cousu de fils blancs étant improbable. Sans compter cet immeuble si luxueux, en plein centre-ville et les ressources quasi illimité du jeune mutant de 15 ans. Mais l'idée que le benjamin puisse le manipuler lui avait été insoutenable et c'est cette connaissance de sa faiblesse, son amour pour ses jeunes frères, qui avait permis à Michelangelo de conduire Leo, pieds et poings liés, là, dans cette geôle. Il avait refusé d ' écouter son instinct et en payait le lourd prix.

Il ne comprenait pas comment la tortue au bandana orangé avait pu vaincre Karai, si redoutable et puis, se faire respecter des Foots comme leur chef. Il ne savait pas non plus qui était ces autres mutants, mais connaissance leur allégeance à leur Maitre. Il n'avait aucune idée des effectifs du nouveau Shredder, mais il pouvait les chiffrer à des centaines, fourmillant à travers les étages de ce qui était, il le réalisait maintenant, le quartier général du clan des Foots.

Pas étonnant que Michelangelo semblait parfois si vanné, lui dont la plus grande responsabilité naguère, avait été de cuisiner pour eux. Il comprenait ses absences, ses allées et venues, si mystérieuses. Le jeune mutant avait une immense organisation criminelle à gérer et, connaissant les travers de Michelangelo, il ne comprenait pas comment, paresseux et insouciant comme il était, il avait pu garder le contrôle pendant ces quelques mois. Le stress de sa position et de devoir la cacher à Leo, devait être ce qui avait poussé l'autre tortue à chercher un moyen de relaxer, dans les paradis artificiels. Ses liens avec le crime lui en procuraient l'accès facile.

Il faut dire, par contre, que Michelangelo n'était pas seul devant cette tâche. L'intelligence aigüe de Donatello devait être d'une grande aide et sans doute celui-ci occupait une haute fonction, d'où ses absences aussi. Raphael, lui, devait servir à faire ce qu'il faisait le mieux : intimider. Quiconque manquerait de respect au jeune Shredder devrait en passer par la montagne de muscle et de brutalité qu'était la tortue aux sais. Raphael et Donatello étaient des généraux, alors qu'à lui l'ancien chef, on avait prévu une place d'époux consort.

Il grimaça de dégoût en repensant avec aigreur à Raph et Donnie qui s'étaient laissés achetés par des promesses de sexe et de violence, connaissant parfaitement la nouvelle identité de « Mike « et pourtant lui donnant leurs appuis et, de connivence, cachant la vérité à l'aîné. Soudain, il se rappela ne pas être le seul être vivant dans cette immonde cave. April était en mauvais état, mais vivante, dans la cellule voisine.

« April, April, c'est moi, Leonardo… » appela-t-il.

Il dut réitérer ses appels de nombreuses fois avant que la voix faible de sa co-détenue lui parvient.

« Ce n'était que celui qui était idiot…c'est ce que j'ai dit à Casey….Oh mon dieu! Casey! »

Le reste fut encore plus incohérent, malgré les tentatives de l'autre prisonnier pour la calmer. Il avait compris l'essentiel. Comme lui, elle avait été bernée par l'apparence si innocente et juvénile de Michelangelo et de ses grands yeux bleus de chiots. Elle n'avait pas vu le danger, jugeant le plus jeune trop stupide pour cela.

 _« Elle est devenue folle à lier »_ songea l'ancien leader. _« Elle ne pourra m'être d'aucun secours. Même si elle sortait d'ici, je doute qu'elle puisse reprendre une vie normale. »._ Avec méthodisme, Donnie avait amené son amour de jeunesse jusqu'au point de rupture, la réduisant à l'état d'épave et Leo ne voulut même pas imaginer les longues séances de tortures, physiques ou mentales, dont avait été victime la jeune femme livrée à la rancœur du scientifique des Hamato.

Il ne laisserait Michelangelo le mener à ce point.

Mais comment? Celui-ci contrôlait tout et tout le monde et Leo portait à nouveau ce fichu collier à impulsion électrique. Il se remémora ce que Splinter s'apprêtait à dire avant que les autres arrivent. Son Sensei, selon ce qu'il pouvait deviner, le rat n'ayant pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase, arguait que c'est sa connaissance de la personnalité de Leonardo qui avait permis à Michelangelo de réussir. Leo pouvait l'admettre : il n'était pas un être imprévisible du tout. Don, Raph et Mike avaient passé plus de quinze années avec lui. L'ex-leader, aussi peu prolixe était-il, ne devait avoir aucun secret pour eux. Mike, sous son casque de Shredder, devait l'observer en ce moment même, à l'aide d'une quelconque caméra cachée et se dire que Leo s'apprêtait à ruser et/ou à demeurer stoïque jusqu'à la mort.

« Fais le contraire… » avait eu le temps de proposer le vieux Maitre.

Oui, Leo allait ruser…mais pas d'une manière auquelle ses frères pouvaient penser. Un commentaire de la tortue vert de mer lui en avait donné l'idée.

Il n'avait qu'à attendre. Un d'entre eux finira bien par descendre, afin de visiter les prisonniers.


	28. Chapter 28

Leo n'eut pas à attendre si longtemps. Le signal de l'ascenseur se fit entendre peu de temps après avoir terminé de peaufiner son plan. Bien entendu, celui-ci était assez souple. Mikey avait tant changé en devenant Mike, que Leo se dit que son plan devrait être adaptable à toutes les situations possibles.

Il s'était d'abord attardé à essayer de se représenter les principales caractéristiques de sa personnalité, ou du moins, ce qui en était perceptible pour ses frères. Il se savait souvent considéré « ennuyeux » par ses frères, mais cela ne devait pas être un point si marquant de son caractère puisque cela n'empêchait pas Michelangelo d'être supposément follement amoureux de lui. Il devait savoir exactement ce que ses frères croyaient savoir de lui, afin de les dérouter par un comportement contraire à celui attendu. Les changements à la personnalité de Mikey avaient perturbé son jugement, donc l'inverse pouvait être vrai. Leo avait accusé le traumatisme suite à la supposé capture de l'autre mutant, par les Foots. La suite d'évènements horribles qu'il avait vécu pourrait donc expliquer un changement drastique chez lui, tout aussi bien. Il devait par contre, aller à la pêche aux informations subtilement.

Une tortue en particulier serait la mieux disposée à révéler ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Et c'était justement Raphael qui sortait de l'ascenseur, il le reconnaissait à la lourdeur de ses pas. Donatello était trop intelligent et Michelangelo…Leo ne savait s'il aurait été capable si rapidement de l'affronter sans que la haine ou le dégout paraissent dans sa face. Raph aussi était un monstre, mais il n'avait tué ni l'innocente Satoko, ni commis un parricide de sang-froid. Il était seulement coupable de laisser-faire et de la mort de Casey.

Leo mit toutes ses facultés à préparer son visage à exprimer une émotion que celui-ci n'avait jamais exprimé, mais il devait attendre que Raph parle d'abord. Pour être certain d'arborer la bonne attitude.

« Je ne veux pas entendre tes sermons, Leo. J'suis juste venu vider les ordures. » déclara d'emblée la tortue au bandana rouge. « Puis, j'ai la commande de ton joujou » finit-il en pointant son propre cou."si tu tentes une connerie genre me paralyser pour fuir"

Leo se retourna alors vers Raphael, qui le regardait à travers les barreaux, les traits suppliants et battant des cils :

« Pourquoi crois-tu que je veuille te faire un sermon? Je n'ai envie que d'un peu de compagnie. Tu me connais bien mal. Tout comme Mike. Il prétend m'aimer alors qu'il ne me connait pas du tout! » minauda-t-il, tout en serrant subtilement les poings. Satoko s'était-elle sentie aussi vile, alors qu'elle prétendait éprouver le contraire de ce qu'elle éprouvait réellement?

Le visage de Raphael exprima une grande stupéfaction, mais Leo vit, que loin d'être convaincu, il demeurait sur ses gardes.

« J'vois pas de ce que tu causes et je n'ai pas le temps pour tes jeux psychologiques à la con. Don à convaincu Mike de te débarrasser des cadavres. Il a parlé de miasmes et Mike, tout fâché est-il contre toi, en ce moment, t'aime justement trop pour mettre ta santé fragile en péril ».

Raphael, effectivement, portait des gants et trainait deux sacs de toile très larges. Il se détourna de Leo et, à sa grande stupéfaction, se dirigea vers la droite, où se situait la cellule d'April, qui, voyant le mutant menaçant s'approcher d'elle, poussa un faible cri d'effroi.

« Fais pas d'histoire, rouquine. Donnie s'est enfin lassé de toi. Tu ne l'amuses plus. J'viens te délivrer de ta misère. » expliqua Raph d'un ton condescendant, absolument indifférent à la frayeur de la pauvre jeune femme, qui le suppliait de l'épargner d'une voix pitoyable.

Leo tenta désespérément de conserver un visage neutre, alors que les gargouillis provenant de l'autre côté du mur lui apprenaient que Raphael était tout bonnement en train d'étrangler April, qui avait été leur amie près d'un an, avant le fiasco avec Don.

Raphael repassa devant le leader prisonnier sans lui accorder un regard, se dirigeant vers celle de gauche où les restes du hockeyeur étaient. Avec un haut-le-cœur, Leo vit le pied de la pauvre April dépasser du sac où Raph avait mis son cadavre.

Il entendit quelques jurons dégoûtés de Raph qui devaient ramasser avec la même nonchalance ce qui demeurait de Casey Jones avec qui il avait regardé tant de parties de football.

Puis, Raph, ayant terminé son travail de nettoyage, se campa devant la cellule du dernier être vivant du sous-sol. Le mutant aux sais semblait fatigué et c'est d'une voix morose qu'il apostropha son aîné.

« Je te préviens, Leo. Ne rend-moi pas la tâche plus difficile, j'ai pas envie de te faire mal. »

Raphael fit un geste vers Splinter et Leo du se mordre les joues pour ne pas crier et se jeter sur le corps de Maitre Splinter, afin de le protéger. Mais il se retient. Ce n'était plus qu'en enveloppe, une coquille vide, sans âme. Maitre Splinter du Nirvana d'où il était n'aurait pas voulu que Leo compromettre ses chances de succès pour quelque chose d'aussi futile. Il laissa donc Raph engouffrer sans cérémonie le corps du vieux rat dans un second sac. Raph semblait être déterminer à ne pas parler, se méfiant de Leo. Il n'avait pas le choix; il devait lui, briser ce silence pesant.

« Je ne compte pas te rendre la tâche difficile, je suis bien reconnaissant à toi et à nos frères de m'en débarrasser…Et des autres aussi » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Raphael rétrécit ses yeux, suspicieux.

« Essaye pas de m'apitoyer. Mike m'a prévenu que tu le tenterais. »

« Mike ne me connaît pas du tout. Et c'est la raison pour lequel il n'a pas réussi à me séduire. Et tu le crois toi aussi, car tu ne me connais pas davantage. Peut-être Donatello me connait mieux, car il est si intelligent »

Raphael roula des yeux, renifla avec mépris et se croisa les bras. Le poisson était ferré. Raph ne pouvait demeurer un instant, sans répondre à ce qu'il considérait comme un défi.

« Bah! S'il y a quelqu'un de facile à deviner, c'est bien toi, Fearless! Pas besoin du QI de génie de Donnie. Je te connais par cœur. Okay, je n'ai pas baisé vraiment avec toi, comme Mike, mais tu es si prévisible que c'est tout comme. Pour le reste, j'ai assez vécu avec toi pour connaitre toutes tes qualités, défauts, habitudes et aspirations. »

Leo l'écouta énumérer tout ce qu'il savait sur lui et s'aperçut qu'effectivement, Raphael, pourtant peu observateur et intuitif et beaucoup moins déterminé à le traquer, comme Michelangelo le faisait, le connaissait parfaitement. Leo était sérieux, protecteur, aimant, miséricordieux, désintéressé, généreux, loyal et réservé. Il savait désormais ce qu'il ne devait plus être, afin de déstabiliser ses ennemis et ex-frères.

« Tu vois? On te connait et Mike, encore plus. Il sait donc que tu es aussi obstiné qu'orgueilleux et que tu vas probablement te dessécher ici longuement avant de céder. C'est pour cela que Don m'a dit de faire le ménage. Il dit que tu vas choper une maladie grave à demeurer avec des corps pourrissants et que ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé mentale ».

Leo pensa qu'avoir étranglé April, à sa portée, était dommageable en soi pour sa santé mentale presque davantage, mais il ne dit rien. Pas sur ce sujet, en tout cas.

« Pauvre Raph. Don et Mike se soucient tant de moi. Tu vois, tu es même ma femme de ménage, maintenant! » et il éclata de rire devant un Raphael médusé.

Ne comprenant pas trop, Raph expliqua que Donnie l'avait envoyé pour une mort plus prompte et propre pour April et que Casey, le corps le plus endommagé, car mort depuis une dizaine de jours, était sa responsabilité. Don ne voulait s'en charger, mysophobe comme il l'était. De plus, n'ayant jamais aimé vraiment Splinter, tout comme le benjamin, manipuler son cadavre l'affectait peu. Puis, en dernier lieu, Mike en voulait trop à Leo pour descendre et, étant le Maitre, personne ne pouvait contester ses décisions. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait d'être la femme de ménage.

Leonardo aurait voulu poser des questions, mais il savait qu'il ne le pouvait pas, sans sortir de son nouveau caractère.

Il haussa donc les épaules avec nonchalance.

« Si tu le dis, Raph. Tu pouvais haïr Maitre Splinter de me préférer, mais, tu vois, peu importe qui est au sommet de l'échelle, je reste le favori. » le nargua-t-il.

Il avait pêché au hasard, arguant du favoritisme de Splinter comme raison probable de la détestation de Raphael.

Raphael rougit de colère.

« Tu mériterais que je… »

Pernicieusement, Leo rit à nouveau

« Tu ne peux rien faire. Si tu fais quelque chose, je le dirais à Mikey…Et même si tu ne fais rien, je pourrais dire ce que je veux, que tu m'as fait mal, ou fait des avances ou bien que tu as insulté Mike »

Leo jetait des coups à l'aveugle, testant les réactions d l'autre mutant, afin de voir si la personnalité de Raphael, elle avait changé.

Raphael regarda de tous les côtés, effrayé.

« Comment pourrais-tu dire cela, Leo? Ça serait un mensonge. Ce n'est pas toi. Et puis…Mike nous voit d'une caméra au-dessus de l'ascenseur. Il sait que je ne te ferai rien. Je peux juste t'envoyer un choc si tu cherches à te sauver. »

Leo regarda avec intérêt ses doigts, sans faire attention aux dénégations de Raphael.

« Dis-moi…Est-ce que Casey t'a apporté de la satisfaction? Émotionnellement, je veux dire » demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

Raph se tut, un long moment pour finalement lâcher, la mine sombre :

« C'est pas tes oignons. »

C'était un « Non » très clair. Raphael n'avait pas éprouvé le bien-être escompté à violer et battre Casey à répétition. Lassé, il avait dû lui éclater le crâne.

« Dommage que je sois à Mike. J'aurai sans doute pu te satisfaire…Dans tous les sens du terme » déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules, faussement indifférent, alors qu'il priait désespérément dans sa tête : _« Mord à l'hameçon »_

« Ah! Ah! Je sais ce que tu veux faire, Leo! Un genre de merde de « diviser pour mieux régner »! Mais cela ne fonctionnera pas! Fais ta coquette tout ton content, c'est inutile » affirma-t-il, péremptoire, avec un grand geste.

Leo sourit. Il savait bien que Raphael ne sauterait pas dans la trappe à pieds-joint à la première occasion.

« Comme tu veux, Raph. Puis, tu as toujours Donnie, comme option, non? J'avais juste un doute, tu vois. J'aime les types puissants et virils. Cela aurait pu être toi. Mike prétend l'être et il a peut-être raison, mais…m'aimes-t-il vraiment seulement? Tu sais ce que c'est, Raph, n'est-ce pas? Avoir l'impression que personne ne nous comprend ni ne nous connait vraiment. Et puis, enfermé ici, je crains qu'il m'oublie. Il me remplacera et qui me donnera l'affection et le sexe dont j'ai besoin pour être heureux? »

Leo avait conscience de ne pas être très cohérent, mais le but était de confondre Raphael et de toute évidence, cela fonctionnait.

« Tu dis des conneries. Mike t'aime beaucoup trop pour t'oublier. »

Leonardo secoua la tête, buté.

« Non. Il ne m'a même pas courtisé dans les règles. Je suis très pointilleux sur le protocole ne l'oublie pas. S'il me veut, il doit me mériter. »

Raphael le regarda, ébahi :

« Mais que veux-tu de plus? Il te couvre de présents et mets tout le monde à ton service! Bien que je ne sois pas ta femme de ménage » tenta-t-il de mettre au clair, encore.

Leo croisa les bras, l'air boudeur.

« Il n'a aucun mérite à m'acheter des cadeaux. C'est à la portée du premier richard venu. Je ne me sens pas…spécial. Après tout, il vous couvre de luxe, toi et Donnie aussi » fit-il remarquer, acerbe. « Je ne me sens pas traité si différemment que vous, excepté pour les punitions et l'isolation. »

Raphael était de plus en plus éberlué, n'ayant pas l'habitude que Fearless fit des caprices. Leonardo était reconnu pour être exigeant, mais uniquement en ce qui concerne la forme physique et l'entrainement.

« Alors, en admettant qu'il m'offre une bague, ce qu'il ne m'a même pas fait, »pointa-t-il avec mauvaise humeur, « je refuse de répondre à ses avances et de partager son lit, à nouveau, sans qu'il fasse des efforts. Qu'il me montre de la considération, en suivant le décorum, sinon je préfère me contenter de mon poignet à vie ou simplement aimer quelqu'un de plus méritant. Toi-même, qui me connait si bien, tu pourrais peut-être faire mieux en matière de séduction! Mike agit comme si je n'en valais même pas la peine! » il décréta, d'un petit signe de tête boudeur, en croisant ses bras. Raphael n'en croyait pas ses yeux et il fut à Leonardo toute sa maîtrise de lui-même pour ne pas afficher un sourire victorieux.

« Je…je vais porter tes doléances à Mike… » promit Raphael, tout en mettant les deux sacs sur son épaule, comme un sinistre Père Noel.

Leo se tourna en s'allongeant, désintéressé.

« Oui, laisse-moi. Puisque je suis seul, je vais me satisfaire moi-même ».

De dos, il ricana mentalement, alors que Raph s'éloignait rapidement.

Tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu. Michelangelo serait au sol avant même de savoir ce qui l'avait frappé.

* * *

 _Un Leo machiavélique. J'ai enfin réussi ce défi personnel!_


	29. Chapter 29

Leo savait que pas une demi-heure s'écoulerait avant qu'un autre de ses frères descende jusqu'à sa geôle. Raph avait dû remonter, avant même de prendre le temps de disposer des cadavres, pour raconter aux autres ce que le prisonnier lui avait dit.

Probablement que ce brusque changement de personnalité allait attirer la suspicion. Michelangelo, sans doute, enverrait le scientifique analyser Leo, à savoir s'il était devenu fou ou s'il simulait l'aliénation pour les berner. Après tout, Donnie, lors du sauvetage de Mikey, avait eu des doutes. Selon lui, Mikey n'agissait pas comme une victime et Leo regretta amèrement, pour la centième fois, de ne pas l'avoir écouté à l'époque.

Tromper Donatello serait difficile, mais une fois lui, convaincu, les réserves possibles de Mikey tomberaient comme un château de cartes. Toute leur vie, ils s'étaient fiés au jugement scientifique de Donnie. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que cela changerait.

Il lui fallait déstabiliser Don rapidement et réussir à l'embarrasser au point qu'il quitte de son plein gré, rapidement, avant que Leo puisse se trahir d'une quelconque façon. Mais il ne devait pas trop se préparer : le manque de naturel sauterait aux yeux de l'impitoyable analyste qu'était Donatello.

Ce fut donc sans surprise que, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il vit son frère en violet sortir de l'ascenseur. Ce qui ne fit pas lâcher à Leo son pénis qu'il caressait machinalement depuis le départ de Raph, se sachant peut-être filmé par une caméra plus directe que celle au-dessus de l'ascenseur. Ce genre de comportement étonnerait Donnie. Celui-ci devait être perplexe dès le départ, trop occupé à analyser un élément inutile pour porter attention aux autres, plus subtils, qui pourraient trahir le porteur de katana.

Le scientifique s'approcha de la grille et fronça les sourcils en remarquant à quelle activité inhabituelle se livrait Leonardo.

« Tu viens me donner un coup-de main, Donnie? » proposa Leo d'un ton lascif.

Don procéda la proposition, non dans le but d'accepter ou de refuser l'offre, mais d'en connaitre les raisons.

« Non » finit par répondre. « Tu appartiens à Michelangelo. » déclara-t-il fermement en croisant les bras, curieux de voir la réponse de l'ainé et de pouvoir la décortiquer.

La pensée de Donnie semblait obtuse comme une formule algébrique, mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Chez Donatello, les variables ne variaient pas. Il accentua la cadence de son poignet et courba sa tête vers l'arrière, simulant un spasme de plaisir.

« Qui a décrété que c'est lui qui me méritait, plus que Raph ou toi, par exemple? Les Foots peuvent lui appartenir. Il les a gagnés en remportant un combat loyal. Mais personne ne s'est battu pour moi… »

« Arrête cela immédiatement » coupa Donnie d'une voix monocorde. « Je suis venu te parler. »

Leo pesta, arguant qu'il n'avait plus le droit de rien faire, mais cessa ses attouchements. De toute façon, il savait qu'un comportement trop appuyé susciterait des doutes. Et aussi conserver une érection, alors qu'il bouillonnait de rage intérieurement, était devenu ardu.

« Raphael est remonté pour nous dire quelque chose qui a choqué Michelangelo. Il m'a envoyé pour obtenir des éclaircissements ».

Leo soupira, excédé.

« Je refuse de discuter si je n'ai pas une tasse de thé. J'exige aussi au moins un seau pour me laver. »

Donnie eut l'air brièvement surpris. Leonardo faisait rarement des demandes, mais il reprit pied rapidement, attaquant le vif du sujet.

« Ce comportement de diva est assez insolite de ta part. Quelle en est la cause? »

« De diva ? » s'insurgea l'ex-leader. « Tu as vu dans quel trou on m'a mis? Regarde? Il y a encore des asticots sur le sol! »

Dégoûté, Don fit un grand pas vers l'arrière, alors que Leo continua ses plaintes.

« Je ne croyais pas que, étant supposé aimé du mutant le plus riche et le plus puissant d'Amérique, on me refuserait une simple tasse de thé! Que suis-je donc pour lui? un prisonnier ou un amant qu'il veut conquérir! Il refuse de répondre à mes besoins de base. Karai, certainement, ne m'aurait pas traité ainsi! »

Donatello eut l'air confus un moment. De toute évidence, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la discussion prenne cette direction. A nouveau, il tenta de remettre le sujet sur les rails.

« Tu as rejeté notre frère de façon aussi claire qu'insultante. Pourquoi ce changement de sentiments? »

« C'est quand on perd quelque chose qu'on voit l'importance que cela avait dans notre vie. Peut-être connaitras-tu cette sensation avec la mort d'April » expliqua Leo, ployant la tête de côté, d'un air faussement songeur.

Le scientifique pâlit atrocement et Leo se félicita intérieurement. Il avait visé Donatello en plein cœur.

« Mike est comme vous. Il trouve du charme à la violence. Mais je suis un tendre, moi et j'aime donner et recevoir de l'amour simplement. Mais, il ne semble qu'aucun de mes frères soient doués pour séduire. Pourtant, c'est si simple. »

« Vraiment? » persifla Donnie, insulté.

Leo haussa les épaules.

« J'ai bien séduit, Karai, non? Une humaine…et j'ai couché avec elle plusieurs fois, sans la forcer, moi. Je présume que c'est comme dans tout. Je suis le plus naturellement doué » répondit la tortue de jade avec une pointe de condescendance.

Donatello bouillonnait de fureur, jugea Leo avec satisfaction. C'était le moment où la partie rationnelle du cerveau du scientifique s'éteignait complètement.

« Pff…comme si une garce comme Karai comptait…Elle a eu ce qu'elle méritait. » persifla le mutant olive.

C'était une riposte pour blesser Leonardo comme lui l'avait fait avec April, mais l'ancien chef ne tomba pas dans le piège.

« Tu peux croire ce que tu veux, Donnie. N'empêche que Karai été bien plus belle et surtout plus convoitée qu'April. Elle n'était qu'une fille ordinaire. Karai, elle, aurait pu avoir qui elle voulait, mais elle m'a aimé, moi. »

Donatello serra les poings, pale de rage.

« Sale fils de pute arrogant…Tu as de la chance que je ne peux te faire trop de mal, car.. »

Leo leva la main en un geste négligent;

« Faire mal…dès que tout ne va pas comme vous voulez, c'est votre seul alternative…Je te croyais intelligent, Don. Cela te sied mal. Au moins, Raph a un physique de brute, qui va avec sa personnalité néandertalienne. Ne t'étonne pas que tu ne puisses séduire personne. Tu aurais pu, peut-être, avec moi, car je t'aime malgré tout, tu le sais…mais tu es comme Michelangelo et tu ne te donnes pas même pas la peine de courtiser dans les règles de l'art. »

Tout le corps de Donatello était secoué de tremblement de colère à peine contenue.

« C'est la raison de ma venue. Mike veut savoir ce que tu veux, exactement » cracha-t-il déterminé à remplir sa mission, malgré tout.

« Est-ce que tu vois ma tasse de thé, Donnie? Je t'ai dit que je ne discuterais pas des conditions de ma reddition sans cela. »

Se faire traiter en domestique n'était pas du tout une habitude chez Donatello, surtout par une personne si cordiale à l'habitude. Il éclata.

« Tu en discuteras avec Michelangelo car je refuse de passer un instant de plus avec toi! »

« Pfff! Tu fais un charmant émissaire. Dès que Mike descend, je vais lui rapporter ta grossièreté à mon égard qui m'a raffermi dans ma volonté de lui résister. »

Donnie alors changea d'expression.

« Tu ne feras pas cela, Leo. C'est faux…je me suis emporté car… »

Leo n'écouta les dénégations du génie. Ses frères semblaient vraiment effrayés de Mikey. C'était intéressant.

« Va me chercher du thé et je te pardonne » promit-il, d'un air magnanime. « Apporte aussi du papier et un stylo. J'ai énormément de conditions, toutes très détaillées. »

Donnie sembla perplexe.

« Cela ne te ressemble pas Leo…Que veux-tu exactement? Tu n'as rien demandé auparavant et… »

« Justement, je me suis donnée trop facilement. Mike a perdu le respect le plus élémentaire pour moi. Il me prend pour acquis. Je rectifie le tir. Je ne me donnerais qu'en légitime mariage et je ne lui accorderai ma main que s'il s'en montre le plus digne en remportant les épreuves que je vais lui proposer. S'il m'aime et s'il est si fort, si riche et si puissant, cela ne devrait pas lui-être trop difficile.»

Jamais le visage de Don avait arboré une mine si ébahie.

« Tu te crois pour une princesse de conte de fée, Leo, c'est cela? »

Leonardo sourit, d'un sourire de prédateur à un point que Don en frissonna.

« Hé, c'est lui qui m'a donné l'idée avec son Barbe Bleu. Il n'a que lui-même à blâmer. »

* * *

 _Mptoux et effaraiz : Contente que cela vous plaise!_


	30. Chapter 30

Un temps très long s'écoula suite au départ de Donatello et Leo trembla que sa stratégie ait été percée à jour. Son premier objectif était clairement de gagner du temps. Il y avait encore trop de questions sans réponses et sans un portrait clair de la situation, il risquait de se fourvoyer dans les moyens pour s'en sortir.

Il avait aussi semé des graines, au hasard, curieux de voir si elles porteraient fruit. Il se souvenait que Raph et Don, tous les deux, l'avaient choisi pour expérimenter leur premier émoi érotique. Était-ce simplement car le leader était le plus compréhensif et le susceptible d'accepter ou bien pour une autre raison, comme que Leo les attirait? Semer la bisbille entre ses frères les affaiblirait. Prudent, il n'avait pas insisté trop lourdement, se contentant que de quelques commentaires, qui, s'il avait de la chance, feraient leur chemin dans l'esprit de ses frères désormais privés des exutoires qu'étaient Casey et April.

Mikey en ce moment, réfléchissait aux propositions, encore mystérieuses de son aîné. L'ex-chef avait tout fait pour les rendre les plus alléchantes possible, sous-entendant que si Mikey refusait ou ne pouvait faire ce que Leo désirerait, il n'était pas fort que cela.

Il savait bien que Michelangelo n'avait pas le même besoin maladif de relever des défis que Raphael, par exemple. Mais il devait être jaloux de son apparence de pouvoir. Dans sa position, toute démonstration de puissance était la bienvenue. Donc, les épreuves de Leo pouvaient le tenter. Ou bien, il avait toujours la possibilité que le Shredder se lasse de lui et que, voyant sa résistance, il le laisse pourrir en prison ou lui fasse la faveur d'une prompte mise à mort. Leonardo envisageait cette alternative avec sérénité. La fin, plutôt que d'être traité en caniche pour le reste de ses jours.

C'était envisageable, mais la pensée de Michelangelo était si déroutante qu'il ne savait plus. Quoique, soixante-dix étages plus haut, le nouveau Shredder, à l'écoute du rapport de Donnie, devait se faire la même réflexion au sujet de Leonardo et ne rien comprendre à ces soudains caprices.

Depuis que Donnie était remonté, pour son propre bénéfice comme pour la caméra, Leo tentait de s'astreindre à méditer, ou du moins, faire semblant, l'esprit trop tourmenté pour réellement atteindre un plan astral. S'il était observé, il devait paraitre en paix avec lui-même.

Mais le temps passait et Leonardo commençait à ressentir la soif et la faim, sans compter qu'il se sentait ankylosé, dans une cellule aussi petite. Mikey, si impulsif autrefois, semblait ralentir sa vitesse de réaction et peser ses décisions. Il devait consulter leurs frères, les questionner, écouter leurs avis et y réfléchir. Comme un véritable leader.

Il essaye de s'imaginer toutes les réactions possibles de Mikey, après avoir entendu le récit de Donatello. L'idée d'un mariage était si absurde que Leo regretta de peut-être y être allé trop fort. Michelangelo se dirait que cette demande loufoque cachait peut-être anguille sous roche. Mais Leo, par cette exigence, gagnait des semaines, au minimum. Il savait l'amour de l'adolescent pour les fêtes. Sans doute, il voudrait mettre le paquet...ou bien, il pouvait aussi s'indigner des caprices du prisonnier et le punir, comme il y avait déjà songé. De ses trois frères, Mikey était devenu le plus déroutant et ce silence, qui lui semblait durer depuis des heures, l'inquiétait quelque peu.

Sans doute ce délai de plusieurs heures était dû au désir de descendre sa combativité tout comme cela permettait à "ceux d'en-haut" de tenter de trouver une réponse dans les agissements erratiques de Leonardo. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, mais il lui semblait qu'une dizaine d'heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ de Donatello. Il décroisa enfin ses jambes et tenta de s'allonger le plus confortablement possible. Faire fi de l'odeur pestilentielle qui s'échappaient des ordures résultant des mois de captivité de Maitre Splinter était aussi ardu, autant parce que cela était dégoutant que parce que cela lui rappelait trop son cher Sensei.

Pourquoi Mikey l'avait-il gardé là, puis torturé et finalement tué? Le vieux maître avait été souvent sévère avec Michelangelo, mais à ce point? Était-il responsable des mains et des pieds coupés? Des yeux arrachés? Un frisson d'horreur le parcourut et il enfonça ses doigts dans sa chair pour essayer de paraitre calme, toujours dans la crainte d'être filmé.

Recroquevillé, il porta son bras au-dessus de ses yeux, sous l'apparente prétexte de couvrir la lumière, mais en réalité davantage pour cacher ses larmes de détresse.

Au moment où, épuisé par tant d'émotions, il fermait les yeux, prêt à sombrer dans un sommeil lourd, le "ding" caractéristique de la porte d'ascenseur se fit entendre. L'ex-leader se releva d'un bond et s'approcha des grilles afin de reconnaître son visiteur. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir ses trois supposés frères ensemble, Raphael et Donatello encadrant Michelangelo, habillé de pied en cap en vilain. Leo n'eut même pas à faire semblant, il rit voyant son benjamin à la mine si sérieuse accoutré de façon si menaçante. Le noir jurait horriblement avec ses yeux océaniques et ses taches de rousseur.

"Qu'as-tu à rire?" jeta Mike, mécontent.

Leo essuya une larme de rire et réussit à hoqueter.

"Tu as l'air d'un cosplay d'un vilain ringard, au Comicon"

Raph et Don se regardèrent éberlués devant le manque de respect du prisonnier. Même le Shredder en resta pris de court et Leo poussa l'avantage, improvisant.

"Je n'ai rien contre les costumes. Moi-même, j'adore me déguiser et j'aimerais assister un jour à un Comicon, mais ce costume...n'est tellement pas toi Mike. Puis, c'est un style dépassé. Oroku Saki devait porter ce costume depuis que Neil Armstrong s'est posé sur la lune, certainement. Je me serai attendu à quelque chose de plus...glamour de ta part, non?"

Perplexe, Mikey en oublia le but de sa visite un instant, se regardant scrupuleusement lui-même et questionnant également ses acolytes du regard, cherchant à savoir s'il était bien ridicule ou non.

Leo continua, avant que l'adolescent puisse se reprendre:

" Si tu me veux comme consort ou simplement être vu à mes côtés, tu as besoin d'un relooking, chaton!", persifla-t-il.

Il avait peut-être trop poussé sa chance, car Mikey plissa les yeux à l'appellation "chaton". Michelangelo lui-même, donnait souvent ce genre de surnom, mais le contraire n'était jamais arrivé et sans doute que Mikey n'avait pas du tout envie que cette première fois se teinte de tant de condescendance.

" Je ne sais pas si tu te crois encore le Maitre de quelque chose, Leo, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'ai pas à me plier à tes volontés. C'est le contraire". grinça-t-il.

La fierté de Leonardo, extrême, se révolta à ses mots, malgré qu'aucun frémissement ne parut sur son visage.

"Oh", s'excusa-t-il. "Je croyais que tu voulais me séduire et que je sois ton partenaire de mon plein gré. Puisque tu laisses tomber, tu donneras sans doute ta bénédiction à Raphael pour qu'il puisse me courtiser, désormais".

Les yeux verts de Raphael s'ouvrirent démesurément. Jamais la tête brûlée n'avait eu une pensée aussi explicite à ce sujet, mais, bien entendu, Michelangelo ne pouvait en être certain et les yeux de topaze bleu lancèrent un éclair de méfiance en sa direction.

" Jamais de la vie" aboya le Shredder.

Le rire moqueur de Leonardo résonna comme des clochettes.

"Oh? Tu préfères que je prenne Donnie? Je me rappelle qu'il embrassait très bien."

Michelangelo pâlit de rage à l'évocation de ce souvenir qui ne devait certes pas être dans ses favoris.

"Ni l'un ni l'autre. Tu m'appartiens." jura-t-il entre ses dents tout en agrippant le biceps de jade du prisonnier moqueur.

Leonardo haussa les épaules.

"Tu ne sembles pas déterminé à me posséder, pourtant. Tu essayes depuis des mois de me conquérir, par la force ou la manipulation. Il n'y a pas de raccourcis pour le cœur, Mike. Tu me séduis dans les règles ou tu ne tiens qu'une enveloppe vide, une illusion d'amour, sachant qu'à la première occasion, je peux fuir, te trahir ou me supprimer."

Cette tactique de dévoiler ses plans réels, comme s'ils étaient une boutade, était un pari risqué, mais Leo était déterminé à prendre tous les risques plutôt que cet horrible statu quo.

Il fit bien attention de ne pas démontrer son soulagement quand lentement, Mike articula:

"Tandis que..."

C'était le moment ou jamais. Il devait négocier âprement afin d'allonger les délais le plus possible, le temps que son travail subtil de sape, entre ses frères, fasse son effet ou bien qu'il trouve un ou des alliés, mécontents de Michelangelo pour X raisons.

" Tandis que…si tu essayes de me séduire en galant homme, la récompense sera plus délicieuse. Je serai à toi, de cœur et de cœur, à long terme. Pour toujours. Légitiment, sans que tu aies à me mentir ou à me faire surveiller »

Michelangelo sembla méfiant. Sans doute, il était trop échaudé pour accorder autant de liberté au leader en ce moment, mais Leo fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué, feignant l'enthousiasme et la confiance.

« Tout d'abord, je veux que tu me composes une chanson et que tu me la chantes à la guitare, un genou par terre. Je veux aussi des poèmes, tu sais combien j'ai une âme artistique. D'ailleurs toi aussi. Tu dois chercher à faire fructifier ce que nous avons en commun"

Mikey, malgré sa stupéfaction hocha la tête. L'exigence était surprenante, surtout de la part de Leo, mais il accepta d'y trouver un certain sens. Et c'était effectivement dans ses cordes.

"Continue" commanda-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

Avec une emphase hors de son caractère, Leo se lança fébrilement dans un long récit de ce que devait être une cour en bonne et due forme, selon lui, s'assurant de mettre le tout crescendo, en commençant par ce qui était le moins choquant, tout en monitorant l'expression de la tortue devant lui. Il ne perdait pas de son temps ni de son focus à regarder ses deux autres frères. Un contact visuel avec Donatello, si habile physionomiste, pouvait être fatale à sa comédie. Il insista sur le fait que les relations sexuelles seraient prohibés et même, n'importe quel attouchement, à moins que lui, Leonardo, en décide le contraire Mais il pourrait "accorder des faveurs" si l'envie lui en prenait et que Mikey le méritait.

" Si j'accepte de t'embrasser, tu pourras ensuite demander ma main, de la façon à la fois la plus surprenante et la plus romantique du monde. Tu dois en faire une annonce officielle devant tout le Clan où chacun doit s'incliner et me promettre allégeance." expliqua Leo, le doigt dans les airs. Il savait que cette longue liste d'exigences lui donnait l'air d'une Grandes Horizontales du XIX siècle, mais ces femmes, au moins, avaient eu un semblant de liberté, subjuguant parfois leur amant au point d'être le Maitre du couple. C'était déshonorable, mais Leo, en mode survie, n'en n'était plus aux préceptes de Maitre Splinter. Pour où cela avait mené ce dernier...Il préférait jouer la Cocotte un temps et prendre ensuite la clé des champs...après avoir tiré vengeance de tout le monde.

La dernière condition énumérée ne plut pas à Mikey, cela parut tout de suite dans son visage et sa posture raide, alors Leo temporisa.

" Rien contre tes ordres, tu restes le Maitre, mais c'est seulement pour le principe, tu vois? » Leo n'avait pas été sans remarquer l'expression délectée de Mikey quand il l'avait nommé Maitre. Mikey était toujours aussi sensible à la flatterie, ce point-là, au-moins, n'avait pas changé et c'était une faiblesse aisée à exploiter.

Mais la réelle difficulté était à venir. Il enchaina rapidement, ayant gardé stratégiquement son plus gros morceau pour la fin. C'était son va-tout. Si Mikey refusait, il pourrait difficilement se retracter sans que tout le reste apparaisse comme cela était réellement : une tromperie.

" Une fois ces préliminaires passés, je veux aussi une dot. Tu es puissant, aux commandes de la meilleure armée de Ninja de la Terre. Tu sais que je suis moi-même un redoutable guerrier. Je ne peux prendre quelqu'un au talent moindre que moi, comme partenaire de vie… »

Leonardo laissa passer un bref instant, soutenant le regard d'un bleu glacé que lui renvoyait le nouveau Shredder. Mais il refusa de se laisser impressionner. Son frère n'était que mortellement sérieux et plus attentif qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Il prit une grande respiration; « Je veux le trésor impérial du Japon dans ma corbeille. Il s'agit de trois objets sacrés, inestimables. Et tu dois toi-même les subtiliser, afin de prouver ta valeur de Maitre Ninja. Si tu en es incapable, tu es indigne de moi. Si tu le peux, tu pourras me grimer en mariée tout ton content, avec une jarretière et un voile à chanter Like a Virgin et je resterais toujours loyalement à tes côtés. »


	31. Chapter 31

Avec une frénésie mal déguisée, Leonardo attendait la réponse de son frère. Celui-ci avait écouté jusqu'au bout, l'air sérieux. C'était le test ultime : est-ce que Mikey le voulait assez pour faire cette erreur stratégique? Parti au Japon, pour une mission presque-suicide, Leo pourrait faire son chemin : soit trouver des alliés ou bien un moyen de fuir. Et il pourrait aussi continuer son travail de sape entre ses frères.

Si Mikey refusait, il devait admettre qu'il ne tenait pas tant à Leo et donc, le retenir prisonnier n'avait aucun sens puisque Leonardo alors n'aurait rien à se reprocher.

Il scruta l'expression de Michelangelo qui avait été insondable, puis, avec inquiétude, il vit se dessiner sur ses lèvres un rictus féroce et les yeux topaze prirent un reflet dangereux. Puis un rire sardonique s'éleva, si différent du rire propre à Michelangelo, que le sang de Leo se figea.

« Tu crois que je ne vois pas clair dans ton jeu, Leo? Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu mijotes? On était tous là, quand tu nous lisais Peau d'Âne. Je sais très bien comment l'histoire se termine !" La dernière phrase avait été hurlée et l'ex-leader comprit que Mikey se retenait d'exploser depuis la première syllabe mensongère sortie de sa bouche. Mikey savait que ce n'était que de la manipulation, il ne savait jusqu'à quel point, mais la partie se révélait beaucoup plus ardue que même dans ses plus pessimistes scénarios.

Leonardo pâlit devant cet échec. Effectivement, ce conte était le suivant après Barbe Bleue, dans leur gros livre qu'il lisait à ses jeunes frères, enfants. L'évocation de son frère au sujet du cabinet interdit lui avait fait penser à l'astuce de la jeune princesse qui ne voulait pas épouser son père et ne cessait de poser des conditions jugées impossibles pour le décourager et se donner du temps. Enfant, il était de corvée pour lire les histoires à ses frères, Mikey et Raph. Donnie sachant lire mais étant trop occupé, Leo lisait donc pour les deux autres. Que Mikey ait fait aussi rapidement le lien démontrait sa connaissance profonde du chef.

« Pendant que je vais courir le monde, à te chercher des robes couleur du Soleil, tu vas monter un plan d'évasion. Tu es si prévisible », cracha Mikey, « et tu sais quoi ? Je crois que j'en ai marre de toi...J'ai deux autres frères, plus dociles et raisonnables. J'ai assez perdu de temps et de fric pour ton cul ingrat..."

Leo retint son souffle devant ce brusque retournement. Il avait visé trop haut. Il avait cru que Mikey, si festif, aurait suivi l'idée. Enfant, Mikey avait déjà voulu organiser un mariage, afin d'avoir un prétexte pour faire et manger un gâteau à multiples étages. Le leader s'en souvenait parfaitement, ayant joué le marié, rôle que ni Raph, ni Don n'avait voulu jouer. Michelangelo avait toujours eu aussi une fascination bien connue pour le merveilleux et il avait donc espéré que le projet l'enflamme. Mais ce temps était révolu. Il ne pouvait prétendre être surpris. Mike ne cessait de clamer qu'il était un adulte, désormais.

Enfin, Mikey s'était lassé de lui et Leonardo attendait afin de savoir si cela était bon ou mauvais. Pour montrer qu'il était sérieux, après avoir fulminé que Leo n'avait après tout rien de spécial, il prit la tête de Raphael avec force et pressa son visage contre le sien, en un baiser rageur.

« Tu vois? Raph a un plus beau corps et Don m'est bien plus utile. Et surtout les deux ne sont pas frigides. Ils savent s'amuser! » déclara le jeune mutant avec une emphase furieuse.

Leo ne put refreiner un frisson de dégoût en resongeant aux « amusements » de ses frères sadiques, mais nonobstant ce, il demeura immobile et muet.

Michelangelo faisait toujours les cent pas, blême de rage, ne semblant pas apaisé par le baiser donné à Raphael. Il maudissait la tortue de jade, son obstination, sa duplicité et son manque de cœur. Cette dernière épithète fit sursauter le prisonnier d'indignation. Lui ne torturait ni ne massacrait personne. Mais il essaya de demeurer stoïque sous la pluie d'injures. Il ne voulait perdre les points accumulés, qui lui restaient, peut-être, de sa comédie jouée précédemment. Tout ce qu'il dirait ou ferait pourrait être retenu contre lui. Il resta donc de marbre, mais quand Mikey eut finit de clamer sa frustration et son agacement, à bout de souffle, Leo fut bien forcé de dire quelque chose.

"D'accord, Mike. Je comprends. A bien y penser, tu préfères rompre. J'avoue être beaucoup de maintenance, mais je croyais en valoir la peine. Prends Raph ou Don, tu mérites le premier choix. Je me contenterais du second." répondit-il d'un air faussement serein.

Pointant furieusement le visage de son ainé, le nouveau Shredder postillonna.

"Je peux bien ne plus t'aimer, tu n'es pas libre pour autant. Tu n'as été que des ennuis les dernières semaines et tu as besoin d'une bonne leçon, » menaça Mikey. "D dit que les oubliettes ne te vaillent rien. T'es une roulure, mais t'es quand même mon frère. Alors, je vais être sympa. Je vais te changer de cellule et te mettre avec les autres traitres, comme toi."

Leo jeta un regard à Donatello. Le génie semblait surpris. La suggestion ne venait certes pas de lui et son non-verbal montrait qu'il trouvait l'idée de Mikey, discutable et même, à la limite de mauvaise. Michelangelo, impulsivement, avait pris une décision sans en référer au scientifique. Cette nouvelle prison aura donc peut-être des failles, s'il réussissait à les trouver rapidement.

"Raph, sors-le-moi de là. Enferme-le avec les autres membres du Cirque." ordonna le Maitre

Raphael sembla hésitant.

"Mike...ils détestent Leo. Ils lui feront du mal..." tenta-t-il de s'opposer.

Mikey se retourna comme si on l'avait piqué et les yeux pleins de larmes de colère, il se pointa lui-même

"Et moi? Tu crois qu'il ne me fait pas mal? " questionna-avec aigreur. "A me repousser sans cesse, comme cela! Mais j'en ai ma claque de lui. Ils peuvent le passer à tabac, je m'en lave les mains!" finit-il, hystérique, levant les bras en l'air en un ultime geste de malédiction. Puis, avec un cri guttural, il se mit à tenter de griffer sa propre figure, plus spectaculaire dans le morbide qu'une pleureuse à l'enterrement d'un Pharaon.

Le cœur de Leo battit fort dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas peur de ce qui allait lui arriver. Ce qu'il venait de réaliser était beaucoup plus effrayant:

Michelangelo avait vraiment perdu la tête et quelque part en lui, malgré les horreurs commises, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié pour son frère qui de toute évidence souffrait d'un désordre mental. Ce n'était pas que sa capture. Mikey allait mal bien avant et Leo s'en voulu pour ne pas avoir insisté assez à l'époque, pour que son jeune frère obtienne des vrais soins. Il aurait dû réagir bien avant, mais le médecin de la famille ayant été le premier atteint par cette force obscure qu'est la maladie mentale, Leo avait trop vite baissé les bras. Maintenant, les trois étaient beaucoup trop enfoncés dans la folie et le crime pour que Leo puisse faire quoique ce soit pour eux. Il ne pouvait que sauver sa propre peau, afin de ne pas être englouti à son tour.

Raph soupira:

"Okay, Mike. Tu décides, mais je doute que cela soit une bonne idée. Ils le massacreront et cela nous brisera à tous le cœur. Surtout à toi."

Michelangelo haussa dédaigneusement les épaules et nia que cela pouvait l'affecter d'une quelconque façon, alors que Leo les fixait tour à tour, attendant que son destin se joue.

Ce fut Donatello qui emporta l'argument qui fit peser la balance. Ou du moins qui aurait dû s'il avait été adressé à un être logique.

"Je ne crois pas que cela est bonne idée. Je ne crains pas pour Leo, précisément, mais il est trop intelligent et charismatique. L'enfermer avec des personnes dont nous doutons de la loyauté n'est pas prudent. En cinq jours, il sera à leur tête." marmonna-t-il, songeur.

Le cœur de Leo manquât un battement. Il allait être enfermé avec des ennemis de leur famille. Sans doute des Foots loyaux au clan Saki. Grâce à eux, s'il réussissait à obtenir leur confiance, il accumulerait de l'information. Assez peut-être pour diriger une offensive ou une évasion. Donnie avait raison et Raph aussi, dans un certain sens. Soit que Leo serait battu à mort ou il serait le chef des rebelles. C'était une décision perdante pour Mike d'un côté comme de l'autre, mais ce dernier était trop aveuglé par sa colère pour s'en apercevoir. Colère que justement, Leonardo s'expliquait mal. Il avait, certes, tenté quelques manœuvres psychologiques, mais rien qui justifiait cette crise de rage. Mikey écumait au point que Donnie le regardait à la dérobée, une expression concernée sur le visage.

Il fit un geste vers Raphael qui baissa la tête en signe de soumission et ouvrit la grille, pressé d'en finir avec cette scène, pour le propre bien de Michelangelo. Raphael empoigna Leo sans que celui-ci tenta le moindre signe de résistance. Le leader ayant les jambes engourdies, la tête brûlée le prit dans ses bras. Alors qu'il avait dépassé leur deux autres frères, Leo risqua un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Raph. Ce qu'il vit l'interpella.

Mikey, dans son costume noir, supposé être imposant, était assis au sol, recroquevillé, les épaules secouées de sanglots, Don posant une main apaisante sur sa tête. Il avait l'air d'un gamin égaré et l'estomac de Leo se noua. Il avait beau haïr férocement Mikey pour ce qu'il avait fait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher un pincement au cœur devant ce spectacle. Après tout, le benjamin était malade. Mikey n'avait pas la carrure pour ce costume de géant, ni pour le rôle rattaché à. Tôt ou tard, il sera trahi et tué et ce, même sans l'apport de Leonardo.

« J'comprends pas pourquoi t'es si entêté, Leo. T'as toujours eu un gros faible pour Mikey. Pourquoi lui faire de la peine? Il a pas du tout envie de te punir, mais tu lui forces la main. » questionna Rapd d'un ton presque suppliant.

Leonardo mordit l'intérieur de ses joues pour ne pas hurler sa colère et son indignation. D'une voix basse, mais aigre, il siffla :

« J'ai eu un faible pour Mikey, c'est vrai. Mais c'était quand son pire pêché était de manger trop de bonbons ou de jouer des tours. Pas de torturer et d'assassiner notre père. Si tu veux ma place auprès de Mikey, prend-là, Raph. Tu es sur un bon départ. » persifla-t-il.

Raphael haussa les épaules.

« Le vieux a été capturé et torturé bien avant que Mike arrive, okay? Durant son absence, y en a qui ont peut-être exagéré aussi. De toute façon, tu sais qu'il le haissait…Et puis…bah, c'est pas mes oignons. Et pour prendre ta place, c'est n'importe quoi. Ça a toujours été toi, Leo. Le gamin pissait encore au lit qu'il te voyait dans sa soupe. Ça crevait les yeux. Il souffre, il se venge. »

Raph posa la main sur un scan à reconnaissance digitale et une porte s'ouvrit. Il soupira:

"J'suis pas fou à l'idée de te laisser-là. Mais les ordres sont les ordres. J'vais essayer de les effrayer, mais je ne garantis pas que cela va fonctionner."

Il posa son frère sur le sol et Leo se crispa quand il comprit enfin l'ampleur de sa situation alors que son regard détailla le nouvel environnement dans lequel on l'enfermait

De part et d'autres d'un long corridor se trouvaient des cellules, mais celles-ci étaient vastes en comparaison à celle où avaient agonisé Maitre Splinter, environ de 7 mètres par 7 mètres. D'un blanc clinique, elle était composée d'un lit superposé et derrière un mince muret se devinait une toilette et une douche. La douche en réalité n'était qu'un pommeau sortant du mur et un drain dans le plancher légèrement encavé. Un évier au moins semblait une garantie d'eau à volonté. Il ne serait ici ni sale, ni assoiffé ni incapable de s'allonger. Il y avait même une télévision, en hauteur, protégée par un écran de plexiglas, mais Leo n'eut pas le temps d'identifier le dessin animé en question qu'on y pouvoir voir, qu'un corps imposant lui bloqua la vue.

"Tiger Claw" murmura Leo, consterné.

Le félin lui sourit d'une façon menaçante.

"Leonardo. Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta compagnie? J'avais justement envie d'un compagnon de jeu, ou plutôt d'un jouet."

Leonardo n'écouta pas Raph tenté d'intimider le chasseur de prime. Il s'était attendu à voir des soldats Foots. Mais, ce n'étaient pas qu'eux. à sa grande stupéfaction, tous les mutants aux ordres de Shredder y étaient aussi enfermés, put-il constater voyant les visages de ses ennemis se presser entre les barreaux de leurs cellules. Les deux seuls humains qu'il reconnu formellement, malgré leur piteux état, étaient Hun et l'amie de Karai, dont Leo avait oublié le nom. Tous ses plus grands opposants rassemblés ici. Ils étaient certes enfermés, mais sans doute, parfois, ils étaient relâchés, pour des marches, les repas ou peu importe. Si Raph avait craint qu'il soit blessé, c'est que les mutants avaient la possibilité de le toucher. Mais ce qui l'effrayait davantage était que ceux-ci seraient impossible à circonvenir. Ils haïssaient tous profondément le leader du clan adverse, qui si souvent les avait humiliés, lors de combats ou de missions. Aucun doute qu'ils se disaient tous que même si la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid, c'était un plat délicieux tout de même.

"Ça, c'est mon frère Leo. Vous le connaissez : notre Fearless Leader. Il est ici car c'est un esprit fort. Shredder veut lui apprendre l'humilité. Mais cela reste mon frère. Et celui du Shredder. Gare à vous si vous l'abimez." aboya Raphael

De partout, des yeux gourmands de haine le détaillaient et Leo frissonna malgré lui. Il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Mais il ne déviera pas de son objectif. Il ne cèderait pas. Il remarqua que tous les prisonniers portaient un collier identique, quoique différent du sien. Mikey avait expliqué très enthousiaste que celui de Leo était en platine et en saphir. Les autres ne semblaient que de simple métal et plus épais que le sien. Mais l'apparence ne changeait rien : Leo n'était comme eux qu'un joujou. Plus luxueux seulement.

"Je dois vous prévenir que demain, c'est jour d'école." annonça Raphael d'une voix froide, tirant Léo de ses noires pensées. « Soyez prêts pour vos examens. »

La lumière alors s'éteignit dans plusieurs yeux à l'énoncé de cette phrase énigmatique que le porteur de katana ne comprit pas, mais il sentit l'air se charger d'anxiété.

Raph hésita encore un moment avant de partir. Toutes les cellules étaient occupées pas un individu. Toutes ayant des lits superposés, Leo pouvait être emprisonné dans n'importe laquelle. La fille était la moins dangereuse, mais Raphael n'osait prendre la décision. Il prit donc le parti d'appeler pour des instructions plus précises.

« Donnie. Où je mets Léo? Y a pas une cellule de vide. » questionna-t-il, agité. Puis, après un moment, Raphael hocha la tête, d'accord avec ce que son interlocuteur avait dit.

« Ouais, c'est sûr, demain, il y aura des recallés à l'examen et donc des cellules de libre, mais d'ici là, il crèche où? Je le mets avec la fille? La fille ne l'abimera pas.» proposa le porteur de sais. Effectivement, pour Leo, c'était le choix le moins dangereux. Elle n'était pas vraiment son ennemie. Karai avait dû lui parler de Leonardo comme d'un adversaire honorable.

Mais, Leo perçut les éclats de voix rageurs alors que Raph éloignait le cellulaire de son oreille et comprit que cette suggestion avait été vivement repoussée.

« Okay, j'ai compris… Pas la fille. Okay, alors je le mets avec Tony le Tigre. »

Leo se raidit. Tiger Claw était le plus redoutable de tous. Mikey devait être vraiment en colère, au point de vouloir de toutes évidence que Leo subisse un bottage de fesse dans les règles. Sans ses katanas, dans un espace clos, il ne pourrait faire le poids.

Raphael raccrocha et ouvrit la porte, menaçant le félin de son cellulaire.

« Tu fais des conneries, Tony, et je fais le code rattaché à ton collier. Même chose Leo. » dit-il en poussant son frère dans la cellule et en refermant prestement la grille.

Une fois Leonardo sous verrous, Raphael posa son front sur les barreaux.

« Essaye de réfléchir, de comprendre et surtout fais pas le con et ne joue pas de jeux. Donnie et moi, on va essayer de tout faire pour que ta punition ne s'étire pas, mais tu sais…IL est imprévisible », soupira le mutant émeraude.

Leo ne répondit pas, refusant même de le regarder et, après un au revoir, dans un souffle, Raphael ferma la porte du corridor, le laissant seul. Leo fixa son nouveau codétenu.

Tiger Claw sourit.

« J'ai enfin ma propre petite tortue domestique… »


	32. Chapter 32

Leonardo se mit en position de combat, malgré qu'il sût ne pas être de taille. Pour faire honneur à sa réputation, il allait quand même tout donner ou crever en essayant.

Tiger Claw accentua son sourire, tout en avançant jusqu'à ce que la carapace de Leo touche le mur. :

« Je le sais que tu es une balance. Un nouveau moyen de torture et d'amusement pour ton maitre. » grogna-t-il très bas.

Leo fronça les sourcils devant l'accusation.

« Tu fais erreur. Je ne suis pas une balance et Michelangelo ou Shredder ou peu importe le nom qu'il se donne n'est pas mon Maitre. », il hissa.

Cela eut le mérite d'abaisser un peu l'assurance de l'ancien second d'Oroku Saki. Mais il se reprit vite et d'un coup de patte trop rapique pour que Leo puisse l'éviter complètement, acculé comme il était, il griffa le biceps de jade, le marquant de longues trainées sanguinolentes.

L'ex-leader retint un cri de douleur et porta la main à sa blessure. Étonnamment, alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que le félin profite de son avantage, celui-ci se recula et marmonna.

« C'est intéressant…je n'ai reçu aucune électrocution. »

Ls yeux brillants de rage et de douleur, Leo riposta farouchement :

« Je te l'ai dit. Je suis dans la même situation que vous! Regarde! J'ai moi-même mon propre collier! »

Tiger Claw étudia quelques secondes la tortue devant lui, ses gros bras croisés.

« Ridicule. Ce collier me semble plus un jouet érotique qu'une menace mortelle. Il est trop fin, je doute que la décharge soit réellement électrique. Seulement statique. Je crois qu'une simple pile l'alimente. Rien à voir avec les nôtres. » déclara-t-il, péremptoire.

Leo secoua la tête.

« J'ai déjà reçu un choc. Ce n'est pas qu'un jouet. Ne te méprend pas sur son apparence décorative. »

Le tigre eut une impression d'incrédulité, à un point que le jeune mutant douta presque de lui. Le choc ressenti lui avait semblé atroce. Mais sa psyché ne l'avait-elle pas amplifié, dans son état de détresse morale?

« Tu n'es pas relié au même système. Tu vois, » expliqua Tiger Claw, en montrant un numéro marqué sur le mur à côté du lit « Je suis le numéro 8. Un de tes frères ou un des monstres qui travaillent pour eux prend un téléphone et n'a qu'à appuyer sur ce chiffre suivi du niveau de choc que je dois recevoir. De 1 à 6, selon l'offense. Je ne sais pas à quoi sert le 6 puisqu'on meurt à 5, mais bon… Pour t'avoir abimé, j'aurai cru recevoir un 3, comme avertissement. Chacune des cellules est surveillée par caméra, alors impossible qu'ils n'ont pas vu. Mais, ouais, Caligula doit t'en vouloir assez. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait? Je croyais que tu étais son préféré! »

Le mutant s'assit sur son lit, l'air intéressé et Leonardo s'aperçut que le chaos dans sa vie était au point que désormais, il devait chercher un confident chez ses ennemis.

« Il n'y a pas de micro ? » demanda-t-il avant toute chose, sans demander qui était référé comme Caligula, la réponse lui apparaissant évidente.

Le tigre secoua la tête.

« Non. On a testé. Puis, ils ne pourraient pas tous nous écouter à la fois. Puis, seul, que pourrait-on dire d'intéressant? Ya que des micros que dans la salle commune. Mengele à trop à faire pour nous mettre aussi sur écoute électronique 24 heures sur 24. «

« Qui? » Ce nom ne disait rien au porteur de katana.

« Ton frère scientifique. Mengele est le surnom que je lui donne. C'était le nom d'un médecin nazi. » expliqua le mutant, l'air sombre.

Leonardo en demeura muet. Soudain, il eut très peur de ce qui allait suivre. Ses frères avaient déjà commis assez d'atrocités. Il ne voulait en apprendre davantage, comme comment Donatello s'était mérité ce surnom glauque.

« Je n'ai rien à voir avec eux » répondit l'ancien chef en un souffle.

Tiger Claw fit craquer les muscles de son cou, las et blasé.

« N'empêche qu'ici, la plupart d'entre nous avons été torturé en ton nom. Pour mon frère Leo, qu'il répète, quand il s'amuse avec un d'entre nous. Je te croyais mort. Ou quelque part à te repaitre de nos souffrances. Je ne m'imaginais pas que tu finirais au Cirque, comme nous. Étrange…»

Leonardo demeura silencieux, à procéder tout en attendant que Tiger Claw s'ouvre davantage. Lorsqu'il vit le félin s'étendre sur sa couche, sans rien ajouter, Leo comprit qu'il devrait s'ouvrir auparavant, pour gagner sa confiance.

« Mon frère me demande…ce que je ne peux lui offrir. Il a essayé de me convaincre de plusieurs façons, puis de m'obliger. Je m'y refuse. Voilà la raison de ma présence, ici »

Le tigre tourna la tête, levant un sourcil, interrogateur.

« Que te demande-t-il? Moi, plutôt qu'atterrir ici, je ferai n'importe quoi ».

Le porteur de katana se raidit :

« Peut-être que, pour toi, qui vend tes services au plus offrant, cela t'est facile. Mais pas pour moi » déclara-t-il, froidement au chasseur de primes.

Leonardo commettait rarement des erreurs stratégiques, à cause de son tempérament, mais il vit bien qu'il en avait fait une quand le visage de Tiger Claw se ferma. S'il avait été plus souple, le tigre aurait pu être coopératif.

« Tu as tort. Crever dans ton honneur ne t'apportera rien. En tout cas, moins que si tu avais accepté ses avances. Avec de l'habileté et de la patience, tu aurais pu t'en sortir. L'entêtement conduit à une avenue plus incertaine. Mais cela reste ton choix, ninja. Pas le mien. Tu n'es qu'un gamin. » conclut-il, d'un ton sec.

Leo avait de nombreuses autres interrogations, mais il devina que son codétenu n'était pas d'humeur à le renseigner. Il aspergea son bras griffé, d'eau froide. Il faisait si chaud dans cette partie du sous-sol que cela le revigora. Dire qu'il avait eu si froid de l'autre côté. Mais, après un moment, Il tenta tout de même une question :

« Mon frère Raphael a parlé d'école et toi, de Cirque. Que voulez-vous dire? Il vous fait faire des acrobaties? »

D'un air mauvais, l'autre mutant grogna :

« Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire? Toi, il te laissera sur le banc. »

« Je ne crois pas. Je semble l'avoir profondément contrarié… »

Leo laissa ses paroles en suspend et voyant Tiger Claw toujours muet, il comprit qu'il devait courber un tant soit peu l'échine. S'il devait se faire un allié, cela devait être Tiger Claw. Il était le plus redoutable de tous, autant que par la force et l'habileté et aussi le plus malin.

« Je…je suis désolé. De mon insinuation que j'étais meilleur ou plus honorable que toi. Beaucoup de choses me sont arrivées dernièrement, de grands bouleversements et je tente de garder le cap. Ne pas perdre de vue qui je suis. »

Au même moment, les lumières de toutes les cellules s'éteignirent, mais Leonardo ne posa aucune question.

« Extinction des feux. » soupira Tiger Claw. « Il doit être 22h. Les lumières s'ouvriront à 6h. Nous avons le droit à 8 heures de sommeil. En théorie. Cela dépend de l'humeur du nouveau Shredder. Quand il est de bonne humeur, il ne pense pas trop à nous. Nous dormons. Parfois même, nous mangeons un repas comestible. Nous n'avons pas « d'école » comme il appelle, qui n'est en réalité qu'une autre forme de torture. Nous avons eu un mois d'horreur, suivit d'un mois paisible. La plupart d'entre nous venons de nous remettre de nos blessures de la dernière fois. Mais avec ton arrivée…je ne sais ce que cette nuit et surtout le jour de demain nous réserve. S'il a l'intention de nous « instruire » demain, t'aura plus à partager ma cellule. Il devrait en avoir au moins trois ou quatre de libres, s'il est aussi contrarié que tu le dis. » conclut-il, avec fatalisme.

Le cœur de Leo battit la chamade, alors que, dans la pénombre, il grimpait la courte échelle le menant à son lit. Effectivement, il devait être lié aux sautes d'humeur de Mikey. Il était probable que le mois d'enfer avait été durant le supposé voyage de Mikey alors qu'il vivait lui-même des moments idylliques avec Satoko 70 étages plus haut, totalement inconscient de la souffrance de quelconques prisonniers dans le sous-sol de l'édifice. Puis, le mois suivant où, dépressif du départ de la jeune geisha, il avait cédé à l'appel de la farniente inconscient cette fois, du corps qui se putréfiait au fond du lac. Ce mois-là, Mikey avait dû être calme, malgré qu'il n'eût pas semblé si heureux. Mais, tout comme Tiger Claw, il se demanda ce que Michelangelo préparait. Il ignorait peut-être beaucoup de choses et son frère avait peut-être changé, mais il ne doutait que le benjamin avait conservé sa vive imagination.

Allongé dans son lit, ses yeux fixant, effarés, le plafond dans l'obscurité, il osa demander :

« Raconte-moi…Comment est-il devenu le Shredder? Qu'est-ce qui se passera demain? Que veux-tu dire par vous instruire? »

« Ce n'est jamais pareil. Parfois, il y a cours de cuisine. Nous devons nous empiffrer au point d'en vomir. Où nous devons deviner tous les ingrédients d'une quelconque recette. J'ai vu un homme se faire descendre pour avoir confondu de la cannelle et de la muscade." expliqua-t-il devant un Leo tétanisé. "Parfois, ils droguent la nourriture et nous sommes malades durant des jours. Y a les cours de biologie, donné par ton frère Donnie, si on veut. Il ne tue personne, mais ses expériences donnent froids dans le dos. Ceux qui en ressortent deviennent complètement timbrés. Puis, ton autre frère s'occupe du sport. Il se contente de demander des pompes durant une heure. Parfois, il se met debout sur mon dos. Ensuite, c'est la récréation. Un pastiche du jeu du cirque des Romains. C'est pour cela qu'on l'appelle Caligula, ton frérot. Il nous fait nous déguiser en gladiateur contre les quelconques monstres ou robots élaboré par ton autre frère. Tes trois frères font parfois des paris sur les survivants…Et en tout temps, dès qu'on ne joue pas le jeu, c'est ton numéro tapé sur le cellulaire, souvent suivit de 5. La chaleur du sous-sol vient du four crématoire qui fonctionne presque en permanence »

« Tais-toi » souffla Leo si horrifié que, malgré sa fatigue, il sut qu'il ne fermerait pas l'œil de la nuit.

« Hé! Tu as demandé à savoir. De toute façon, tu n'as rien à craindre. Tu ne seras qu'un spectateur. Je doute que, tout frustré qu'il soit, ce fou te jette dans la fosse aux lions ».

Leo n'en n'était pas si sûr, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'objecter.

« Pour ce qui est du reste, de ce qui s'est passé…je ne te fais pas confiance. Et puis, si tu veux un conseil, profite de chaque minute de sommeil. Tu vas en avoir besoin. N'oublie pas que, durant les repas, nous sommes tous ensemble. Nous tous et toi, petit Eve, virée du Paradis Terrestre. Mes amis se feront sans doute une joie de te souhaiter la bienvenue si en plus, nous sommes garanties de l'impunité. Nous avons grand besoin d'une forme saine de défoulement, surtout si ta présence nous apporte encore plus de souffrances. » déclara le tigre, en guise de bonne nuit.

Quand les lumières se rallumèrent, à 6h, après une nuit sans interruption, Leo fixait toujours le plafond.

* * *

 _Mptoux, lilo, effaraiz, merci de vos commentaires…_


	33. Chapter 33

Tiger Claw s'appropria la douche en premier. Il avait l'air déterminé à ne céder sa place que lorsqu'il serait assuré qu'il ne restait plus une seule goutte d'eau chaude pour son codétenu. Cela importait peu à Leo : il avait l'habitude des douches froides. Mais il avait eu tout le loisir de remarquer un 8 scarifié sur la peau de Tiger Claw, à un endroit sur l'omoplate où il n'y avait pas de fourrure. Le tigre n'exagérait pas : c'était un véritable clan de concentration.

Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser la question qui l'avait tourmenté toute la nuit :

« Pourquoi vous ne préférez pas en finir? Pourquoi obéir? »

Le mutant tourna la tête et ferma le débit de la douche.

« L'instinct de survie…La sensation de l'électrocution n'en n'est pas une que l'on souhaite s'attirer. Si tu en avais reçu une véritable, tu comprendrais… »

Leonardo ne dit rien et prit la place du félin dans l'habitacle sanitaire. Tout le long, il sentit les yeux du chasseur de prime vrillés sur sa carapace et donc écourta sa douche.

« Il est étonnant que nous ayions eu une nuit pleine. Peut-être que Caligula est moins fâché contre toi que tu ne le croies. » déclara Tiger Claw avec suspicion.

Leo se pencha pour boire à même le robinet de l'évier avant de répondre.

« Ne t'attends pas à une explication ou une réponse de ma part » soupira le porteur de katana, « ses pensées sont aussi obtuses pour moi que pour toi. Il dit m'aimer…mais ce n'est pas de l'amour…Je…je ne sais pas ce que c'est. » expliqua-t-il le plus honnêtement qu'il put, se retenant à deux mains contre la porcelaine de l'évier afin de ne pas s'écrouler de fatigue et de faim. Depuis la salade, qu'il avait vomit suite à la sordide découverte du cadavre gonflée de Satoko, il n'avait plus rien mangé. Il n'aurait su dire cela faisait combien de jours, ayant perdu la notion du temps dans la cellule de Splinter.

Le tigre haussa un sourcil :

« Qu'est-ce que l'amour pour toi? Tu n'es qu'un enfant. Tu as quoi, 16 ans? Mutant, par-dessus le marché. La vie n'a rien à voir avec les contes de fée. »

« J'aurai bientôt 18 ans. Et je demeure persuadé que l'amour n'est ni du chantage, ni de l'intimidation. »

L'imposant félin haussa les épaules.

« Dans peu de temps, tu réviseras peut-être tes priorités, Tortue »

Le bruit du déverrouillage de la porte fit presque sursauter hors de sa carapace l'ex-chef. Il tourna vivement vers l'entrée pour découvrir LeatherHead, le gigantesque crocodile, accompagné de Slash, la tortue, faire leur entrée. En dernier lieu apparut Raphael, encadré de ce qui semblaient être trois foot Bots…

« Il est 6h30. C'est l'heure où nous sommes assez généreux pour vous donner à bouffer », beugla-t-il. Au même moment, un signal sonore signala que les portes étaient déverrouillées. Raphael ne jeta à son frère qu'un regard rapide, scannant son corps pour vérifier s'il portait des blessures. Ses yeux prirent un reflet furieux en constatant la griffure à son bras, mais il ne dit rien.

Il fit un signe sec à Tiger Claw qui sorti de la cellule et répéta le geste pour le leader.

« Tout le monde doit sortir, même toi, Leo. Tu dois manger. » statua-t-il.

Sans un mot, ni un regard, malgré l'anxiété qui lui broyait la poitrine, il sorti de la cellule pour suivre le félin.

Il pouvait, seulement à la manière dont il respirait et marchait, deviner que Raphael était contrarié. Son frère avait tenté de s'opposer, faiblement il est vrai, mais tout de même, à la nouvelle « punition » de la tortue de jade. Raph, de toute évidence, n'aimait pas voir Leo là, ni ce qu'il allait suivre, dont il était peut-être déjà informé. Mais, pour quiconque ne le connaissait pas vraiment, il ne semblait qu'indifférent ou maussade.

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle assez vaste à l'air de cafétéria d'hôpital. Deux longues tables métalliques visées au sol se faisaient face, avec un banc de même longueur de chaque côté. Il n'y avait pas de chaises, déduit le leader, pour éviter sans doute du bris de matériel et aussi d'offrir une possibilité d'arme offensive. Des mutants s'entassaient à une table et des humains, fidèles aux Saki, à l'autre.

Leonardo balança où il devait s'asseoir. Il était un mutant, mais, de par leur format plus frêle, il y avait davantage de place à la table des humains. Raphael lui donna une légère poussée.

"Tu t'assois avec les mutants. C'est la règle. C'est à ton avantage. Ils sont mieux traités." lui expliqua son frère, sommairement, lui pointant une place de libre, du doigt.

Sans un mot, Leo glissa sur les quelques centimètres de banc qui étaient disponibles à côté de Rocksteady. Celui-ci gronda et écarta sa position, pour laisser encore moins d'espace à son voisin. Leo demeura droit et stoïque, malgré que seule la moitié d'une de ses cuisses ne reposaient pas dans le vide. Raphael vit le geste du rhinocéros, mais ne fit aucun remontrance, phénomène qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des autres. La tortue de jade se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal que de garder la position de la chaise durant une heure comme leur Sensei leur faisait pratiquer. Ses quadriceps étaient suffisamment musclés pour cela, malgré le ralentissement de son entrainement durant les dernières semaines.

La pensée de Maitre Splinter l'assombrit et Rocksteady ricana, croyant ses brimades en être la cause. Devant le silence de Raphael, sûr désormais de leur impunité ou, voulant la tester, chacun y alla de son commentaire, enviant à haute voix le chasseur de prime de ne pas être seul dans sa cellule, expliquant à voix haute tout ce qu'ils feraient à Leonardo s'ils en avaient l'opportunité. Essentiellement, cela tenait à le voir s'étouffer avec leur membre viril enfoncé dans sa gorge. Tiger Claw fit son dégoûté et les autres alléguèrent que c'était parce qu'il avait eu la chance d'être avec un humain trois semaines plus tôt, alors que certains n'avaient pas eu de relations depuis des mois. Au fil des discussions, Leo compris que les humains semblaient être des détenus de seconde zone, là pour récompenser les mutants. Il ne pouvait croire que de telles atrocités s'étaient passé sans qu'il le sache et qui plus est, que ses frères le cautionnaient.

Soudain, un nouveau mutant fit son entrée, que Leonardo n'avait jamais vu, un lapin, habillé de pied en cap d'un attirail de samurai. Il portait à ses côtés une lourde épée.

Raph courba légèrement la tête en direction du nouveau venu et s'éclaircit la gorge, pour signifier qu'il voulait parler.

« Voici Usagi-San. Il arrive du Japon. Il est le garde du corps de Shredder, puisque mon frère Leonardo, ici présent, n'avait pas les qualités requises. Il a le droit de vie et de mort sur vous tous, comme moi-même et mes frères. Je veux dire, le Shredder et mon frère Donatello. » clarifia Raphael, sans un coup d'œil vers l'aîné.

Par contre, le samurai croisa son regard. La couleur de ses yeux était la même que celle de Donatello, mais avec un reflet plus serein. Juste par sa posture et le spasme nerveux des doigts, Leonardo le jugea comme un épéiste redoutable. Peut-être autant que lui-même. Le samurai détourna les yeux et expliqua que, les présentations étant faites, il retournait à l'endroit de son devoir. Leo le regarda partir, se demandant les raisons de sa venue. Mikey n'avait pas besoin d'un garde du corps. Il avait Raphael et Donnie à la limite, sans compter tout un tas d'autres mutants. Bien entendu, jamais Leonardo n'avait considéré les « amis » de Michelangelo comme fiables, mais Raph l'était et d'une carrure plus imposante que le lapin.

Il songea si Mikey, en demandant un porteur de katana ne cherchait pas un bouclier contre un autre porteur de katana. Raph, il l'espérait du moins, en cas de conflit armé entre ses frères, ne pourrait prendre un parti décisif. Jamais la tortue aux sais ne porterait un coup mortel à Leonardo, même pour sauver son nouveau Maitre. Mais ce lapin inconnu, lui, le ferait sans arrière-pensée.

Un signal de cloche se fit entendre, annonçant le petit déjeuner. Derrière le comptoir, un gecko remplissait des assiettes, appelant les prisonniers par leur numéro. Leo n'en n'ayant pas, il se demanda si son frère n'avait pas prévu le faire jeûner au milieu des assiettes pleines des autres, comme nouvelle façon de le tourmenter. Mais, après avoir appelé les mutants, le reptile l'appela par son nom entier, lui présentant une assiette similaire aux autres, ni plus pleine, ni composé d'un élément différent.

Les autres mutants se regardèrent du coin de l'œil. Léonardo semblait avoir vraiment perdu la faveur du maître. Ce n'était donc ni un piège, ni un espion. Mais l'attention vers la tortue fut déviée lorsque Tiger Claw renifla son assiette.

Leo abaissa les yeux vers la sienne. Effectivement, c'était un étrange petit déjeuner. Un morceau de viande, inconnue, probablement du poulet ou du poisson, était entouré de panure et servie avec des frites. Par contre, cette singularité ne semblait pas déplaire aux autres détenus, qui dévoraient leur assiette.

Tiger Claw demeura un instant figé, puis lentement, comme s'il avait pesé une décision, il porta la fourchette à sa bouche.

La lenteur du geste, presque du dédain fit battre à toute vitesse le cœur de Leo dans sa poitrine sans qu'il sût pourquoi. Le tigre capta son regard interrogatif et répondit du bout des lèvres, mais en articulant nettement :

« C'est du poisson ».

Leo, incertain de comprendre, regarda autour de lui pour une explication plus complète.

Soudain, Rahzar eut un haut le cœur suivit d'un frisson qui se communiqua à tous, chacun repoussant son assiette.

Rocksteady murmura aux yeux bleus interrogateurs à côté de lui :

« Camarade Xever est le petit déjeuner ».

* * *

 _Mptoux,effaraiz; Prédictions? Palmarès de la haine?_


	34. Chapter 34

Les yeux ronds, Leo fixa son assiette comme s'il pouvait y croiser les yeux globuleux du mutant. Entendant presque la voix à l'accent latin lui parler, il fit comme tous les autres et repoussa son assiette. Xever était son ennemi, oui, mais il était un mutant comme Leo, comme tous ceux à la table et donc cela pouvait être considéré comme un acte de cannibalisme.

Mais Tiger Claw continua à mastiquer le poisson, d'un air neutre, bientôt imiter des autres qui reprirent en main leur fourchette. Effaré, Leo les regarda comme s'ils avaient tous perdu la tête.

L'imposant félin, croisant son regard, hissa :

« Mange, imbécile! Dieu seul sait quand nous aurons autre chose et tu auras besoin de forces. Et puis, ne pas le manger ne le ressuscitera pas. »

Ce détachement troubla Leonardo encore plus que les commentaires mesquins et vulgaires lancées plus tôt contre lui. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux vers son assiette, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Soudain, la voix de Raph, légèrement embarrassé le tira de ses pensées.

« Pour toi, Leo, Shredder a prévu un plat alternatif…Puisque tu n'aimes pas manger aussi gras le matin…il a prévu une omelette…aux…hum...blanc d'œufs avec un smoothie kiwi-banane et…euh…fait à partir du même ingrédient spécial. Alors, tu as le choix, soit que c'est le choix du chef ou bien le fish and chip. » conclut-il, en ne regardant pas directement le leader.

Cette fois-ci, il sentit la bile monter dans sa gorge, tellement qu'il était proche de vomir. Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir longuement à l'ingrédient mystère pour le deviner. Ce satané pervers de Michelangelo s'était servi de son sperme pour cuisiner. Il sentit le poids du regard du félin. En plus de le dégoûter profondément, choisir le plat alternatif apporterait de la satisfaction à Mikey et le mettrait à part des autres détenus. Il devait s'en faire des alliés. Ne pas manger était hors de question. Il se sentait faible et ne savait pas de quoi la journée serait faite. D'une main tremblante, il porta la première bouchée à ses lèvres, puis mastiqua le plus rapidement possible, tentant d'éviter que le bout de viande caoutchouteux se retrouve en contact avec ses papilles gustatives. Dès ce morceau avalé péniblement, il prit une grande rasade d'eau.

Il coupa un second morceau, conservant un maintien fier, sans jamais regarder son frère qui l'observait en soupirant. Puis, Raph se racla à nouveau la gorge.

« Je suis venu vous annoncer qu'aujourd'hui, il n'y aura pas de cours… »

Un soupir unanime de soulagement vint accueillir ses propos, mais Raphael n'avait pas terminé.

« Vous avez votre recréation immédiatement. Les règlements sous les mêmes que d'habitude. Vous avez vingt minutes pour vous préparer » déclara-t-il avant de quitter la pièce, laissant les autres mutants les surveiller.

Leonardo perçut l'anxiété qui envahit tout le monde comme une vague, mais continua de manger, refusant de montrer que la panique l'atteignait. Lorsque le tigre se leva, tous le firent et Leo, par mimétisme, fit de même. Il les suivit dans un vestiaire où quelques lanières de cuir étaient accroché sous un crochet portant un numéro.

Leo regarda les autres vêtirent ses oripeaux de théâtre, immobile, n'ayant rien à porter. Finalement, Slash lui jeta un sac dans les mains.

« C'est pour toi. Le maitre veut que tu le portes. »

Leo pinça les lèvres, en ouvrant le sac. Un ceinturon de cuir crème, à la mode romaine, ainsi que des courrois pour glisser dans son dos des katanas invisibles, de la même matière, composait son costume, ainsi que des sandales. C'était ridicule et pourtant, chacun s'empressait de mettre son costume, comme des acteurs dans un mauvais péplum. Il fit donc de même, en maugréant.

« Que peux-tu me dire sur cette « récréation »? Nous n'affrontons pas des lions, pas vrai? »

Sans le regarder, nouant son ceinturon, Tiger Claw soupira :

« Si seulement…cela serait simple. Tuer un animal est aisé. Nous n'avons qu'à toucher un organe vital. Mais les monstres de ton frère scientifique sont bien plus redoutables. Ils sont entrainés au combat par ton frère en rouge et programmé pour obéir à Shredder, uniquement. Chaque créature à un point faible. Ils sont tous différent et cela change à chaque fois. Nous devons donc trouver le moyen de les désamorcer avant de nous faire tuer. »

« Avons-nous des armes? » questionna Leonardo, pâle.

« Si…et en même temps non. Ton frère Michelangelo a beaucoup, beaucoup d'imagination. Il pige notre numéro et alors, nous pouvons choisir un objet, qui peut nous aider. La dernière fois, j'ai eu la chance d'avoir une corde. Et la fois d'avant, un balai. Mais, si tu es pigé en dernier, tu peux avoir une gomme à mâcher. » expliqua le félin, résigné. « Tu auras probablement la chance d'être tiré le premier. Aucune chance que ton frère te laisse affronter ces monstres avec une paire de chausson de ballerines comme Stockman »

La tortue ravala sa salive. Il n'en n'était pas si certain.

« Si tu offres un bon spectacle, ton frère peut offrir une récompense. Il a conçu une chambre des amours où il te jette avec le partenaire de ton choix. La dernière fois, j'ai pris la fille. C'est elle que nous choisissons tous, mais je crains que nous allions devoir bientôt jeter nos yeux ailleurs…Elle ne fera plus long feu… » conclut-il, désignant du menton l'amie de Karai qui se vêtait avec des gestes lents, ses longs cheveux noirs cachant avec peine les meurtrissures de son corps mince. En un flash, Leo revit Satoko et des larmes perlèrent à ses paupières.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous prêt, Slash et LeatherHead, qui ne les avaient pas quittés des yeux, avec les autres Foot-bots, les poussèrent vers deux portes au fond, les menant à une salle immense. Éberlué, Leo regarda autour de lui. Il ne pouvait croire qu'une telle pièce pouvait être dans un édifice au centre de Manhattan, là où lui-même avait vécu trois mois, dans l'ignorance la plus totale.

Tout avait été fait pour donner l'impression d'être dans une arène. Une lumière aveuglante provenait du plafond, figurant une arène et même des sons enregistrés imitait une foule. Mais il y avait effectivement des spectateurs. Tous les sièges étaient emplis des soldats de son frère et lui-même, entouré de son garde du corps et de Donatello et de Raphael, trônait à une tribune auréolée de draperie safran.

Résolument, Leonardo soutient le regard turquoise de son benjamin. Mikey avait apporté des changements à son costume, comme si les moqueries de Leo à ce sujet l'avaient touché. Il semblait porter qu'un large pantalon traditionnel japonais de couleur orange. Des courroies de cuir noir maintenaient les katanas offerts à Leo dans son dos, en plus des nunchakus à sa taille.

Mikey se pencha et glissa un mot au samurai à ses côtés qui hocha la tête, observant avec acuité Leo comme s'il était, à cette distance et désarmé, un redoutable ennemi pour son Maitre. Puis, Mikey tira Donatello près de lui et se mit à le couvrir de câlineries avec une telle ostentation que Leo le prit comme cela était sûrement : une pathétique manœuvre pour le rendre jaloux. Juste l'air vaguement embarrassé de Donatello en disait un volume. Il se détourna, pour démontrer le peu d'intérêt que lui procurait la scène.

Le nouveau Shredder dut bien voir que sa machination ne portait pas fruit et d'une voix trop forte et saccadé il annonça que les prisonniers lui coûtant cher, il devait se débarrasser de bouches inutiles à nourrir, mais que, dans sa grande bonté, il leur offrait tout de même la possibilité de défendre leur vie comme d'habitude. Une boite fut alors déposée au centre de l'arène, sur la sable.

Grandiloquent, Mikey actionna un boulier et en sortit un numéro.

« 8 ».

Tiger Claw ne se fit pas dire deux fois pour se précipiter, tout comme les autres, par la suite. Leo en comprit la raison. Les participants n'avaient que trente secondes pour faire leur choix, sinon ils perdaient leur tour. Angoissé, malgré qu'il fît tous les efforts pour que cela ne paraisse pas, il vit tous les mutants, puis tous les humains appelés, mais pas lui.

Lorsque tous les participants eurent leur objet, de l'arc réellement utile tenu par Tiger Claw à une simple lampe de poche, obtenu par un humain quelconque, Leo seul restait les mains vides.

Le rire mécanique du Shredder résonna dans l'amphithéâtre.

« Oh, Leonardo. J'avais oublié que tu n'avais pas de numéro. Puisque tu sembles déterminé à demeurer longuement, tu seras le numéro 13. Mais je crois qu'il reste un objet dans la boite. Tu peux le prendre » déclara-t-il d'un geste magnanime.

Leo, méfiant s'approcha. Au fond de la boite, il n'y avait qu'un morceau de tissu bleu qu'il reconnut comme son bandana. Cet objet, parfaitement inutile contre des monstres programmés pour tuer, n'avait évidemment pas été choisi ce que, de toute évidence, Mikey avait prévu. Michelangelo le voulait mort ou voulait l'intimider pour le faire céder. Cette dernière alternative n'arriverait pas.

Les gestes sûrs, sans trembler, l'ancien leader noua le bandeau autour de ses yeux. Il n'allait pas montrer sa peur à ceux qui pouvaient s'en repaitre. Froidement, il retourna se mettre debout à côté des autres participants.

Le tigre lui jeta quelques conseils :

« Reste focusé, tortue. Les spectateurs font tout pour nous distraire, lançant des œufs ou des insultes ou nous éblouissant avec des miroirs. »

Leo hocha la tête au même moment où un signal se fit entendre, suite à un geste du Shredder de la tribune. Une porte s'ouvrit et un flot de créature en sorti, se répandant dans l'arène.

Elles étaient toutes robotiques mais d'une agressivité digne de Vélociraptors affamés. Rapidement, il les dénombra. Il y en avait deux de plus que le nombre de combattants. Chacune se précipitait vers un adversaire et une minute plus tard, la tête de Bebop était déjà détachée de son tronc. La créature était une sorte de mille pattes qui pouvait se maintenir debout. Elle envisagea Leo, mais celui-ci n'attendit pas le premier coup. Plongeant vers le sol, il lança du sable aux yeux de la créature, bien qu'incertain du résultat chez un robot et agrippa l'arme de Bebop, resté sur le sol, un simple kama.

Le kama n'était pas l'arme de prédilection de Leonardo, mais cela valait mieux pour se défendre qu'un simple bandana. Il frappa à des endroits qu'il présumait stratégique, mais la créature bloquait chacun de ses coups. Alors qu'il frappait à l'aveugle, il tentait de demeurer conscient de son environnement pour ne pas être frappé dans le dos. Plusieurs humains étaient morts et le nombre de monstres étaient supérieur aux vivants. Mais, par chance, aucune créature ne semblait le remarquer, s'attaquant aux autres. D'ailleurs, même son opposant ne lui portait aucun coup, se contentant de bloquer ou d'éviter, comptant sans doute le fatiguer pour l'achever plus facilement.

Il jeta un regard plein de haine vers la tribune et alors il capta un geste. Raphael, derrière le trône de Shredder, où il était familièrement accoudé pointa son œil gauche. Leo prit le risque de croire à une chance offerte par son frère et pointa le kama dans l'œil de la créature. Aussitôt celle-ci s'éteignit dans une grande gerbe d'étincelles et Leo, qui par reflexe, voulait remercier Raph des yeux vit Mikey se retourner désagréablement vers son frère en rouge. Raphael allait avoi des ennuis pour l'avoir aidé et Leo se promit de ne plus regarder la tribune. Raph avait beau être un monstre, lui aussi, il avait intercédé plusieurs fois en sa faveur. Mikey sans doute, le tenait dans l'effroi et donc l'obéissance d'une façon ou d'une autre. Leo le savait désormais, Mikey avait de nombreux moyens de persuasion.

Il jeta les yeux vers les autres combattants, incertain. Aucun monstre ne semblait lui porter attention. Rocksteady, s'était servi de sa puissance pour charger les ennemis, mais, il était au sol, cerné de trois créatures qui semblaient déterminés à l'écarteler. Leonardo ne réfléchit pas et se jeta dans la mêlée. Ennuyée, une autre créature, ressemblant à une mante, se tourna vers lui et se mit à parer ses coups, comme le mille-pattes. Le rhinocéros, débarrassé d'un ennemi, s'était relevé. Et Leo réalisa quelque chose, en regardant les autres combats autour de lui.

Avec les autres, les monstres étaient à l'offensive, alors que contre lui, elles ne faisaient que se défendre. Don avait donc dû les programmer pour qu'elles ne l'attaquent pas. Pour être certain du bien-fondé de son observation, il cessa de combattre un bref moment et aussitôt, la mante métallique se détourna de lui, inintéressé.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la loge, afin de voir si Donatello, sa magouille découverte, allait subir l'ire de Shredder. Il vit que Donatello avait les yeux plongés sur une tablette électronique et que seul Mikey, le regardait, très intéressé, mais pas du tout surpris.

Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir devant ses yeux brillants de convoitise et d'excitation. Mikey SAVAIT que les créatures ne lui feraient pas de mal. Il avait donné son accord à Donatello et, il en fut presque déçu. Don n'avait pas tenté de lui sauver la vie. Il n'avait que suivit les ordres.

La fierté de Leonardo rejeta cette faveur et il attaqua de plus belle la mante qui, se retourna, mécaniquement vers lui. Refusant de se fier à Raph une seconde fois, il se demanda comment les créatures faisaient pour le distinguer des autres participants. Puis, en un flash, il comprit.

Son bandana bleu.

Le même qui avait fait que Mikey avait été pris pour lui et amené chez les Foots. Les robots avaient dû être programmé pour que la couleur bleue désamorce leur combativité. Il regarda autour de lui. Personne ne portait cette couleur. Il vit alors la Japonaise, Shinigami, en bien mauvaise posture contre une sorte d'araignée dont chaque patte se terminaient par une lame et sans y penser, il se jeta entre elles et arracha son bandana.

« Mets-le. Il te protégera. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de voir la jeune fille acquiescer que, se retournant vers la bête, une des lames le transperça. Sans pousser un cri, il tomba à genou dans le sable alors que du sang couvrait sa main, sonné par la vitesse du coup qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir venir.

Il entendit vaguement un hurlement, se demandant si lui-même l'avait poussé, tout en se laissant glisser sur le sable. Avant de fermer les yeux, il n'eut le temps que de voir un éclair orange.

* * *

 _mPTOUX: oui, je sais c'est glauque. Ma contribution pour l'Halloween Soit dit en passant, j'ai hâte de lire ta fic._

 _Leonet: Tu as fermé tous tes comptes? Pourquoi?_

 _Effaraiz: Et puis? Tu t'attendais à cela?_


	35. Chapter 35

_Un petit tête-à-tête avec Donatello._

* * *

Il se réveilla, nauséeux, un poids sur son plastron. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit une tête posée sur son abdomen et recula d'horreur en reconnaissant le crâne vert de mer de Mikey. Le nouveau Shredder lui enserrait aussi la main et la tortue de jade la dégagea vivement. Il remua malgré une douleur lancinante au côté, mais il ne pouvait aller plus loin. Il était ligoté.

Mikey ne bougea pas mais une voix fit sursauter l'ex-leader.

« Ne bouge pas autant. Tu vas faire sauter tes points rapprochements et tu risques de aussi de le réveiller. J'ai dû lui donner une dose à assommer un orignal pour qu'il se calme. » expliqua Donatello qui apparut en lumière lavant ses instruments.

« Donnie » hissa Leonardo avec fureur. « Relâche-moi immédiatement. »

Le scientifique haussa les épaules.

« Quelle façon de me remercier après trois jours à lutter pour te sauver la vie ».

Le ton semblait détaché, mais l'ancien chef connaissait ses frères. Donatello était nerveux.

Il répéta son ordre entre ses dents et il vit l'hésitation luire un instant dans les prunelles couleur acajou de son frère. Mais Mikey gémit dans son inconscience et enfouit son visage contre le plastron de Leonardo à nouveau.

Les traits de Don affichèrent alors une expression résolue :

« Je peux te détacher, quand tu seras guéri, mais pour te conduire seulement à deux endroits : soit au penthouse, soit en cellule. »

L'air glacial, Leo rétorqua qu'il préférait la cellule. Don ferma les yeux, en poussant un long soupir. Quand il les rouvrit, il sembla avoir vieilli de dix ans.

« Je savais que cela serait ta réponse, Leo. Toi et Mikey vous ne faite que courir en cercle. Il s'obstine à te pourchasser et toi, à le fuir. Je ne comprends pas. Toi, notre protecteur, tu fais souffrir tout le monde. Raph et moi, qui détestons chaque minute de notre vie, à assister impuissants, à la désintégration de notre famille… »

Les yeux de Leo s'ouvrirent démesurément à ce qu'il considérait comme de la mauvaise foi.

« C'est toi et Raph qui en êtes la cause. Au lieu de m'aider à mettre un frein à sa folie, en me disant la vérité, vous vous êtes honteusement laissé acheter…En plus, achetés par la possibilité de torturer des gens en échange de votre support pour me torturer, moi, votre frère! Vous me dégoûter » s'exclama-t-il, outragé.

La lèvre inférieure de Donatello se mit à trembler et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes de rage.

« Je regrette, okay? » éclata-t-il. « Je croyais que ça me ferait du bien…ou qu'alors, je passerai à autre chose. Mais non, cela n'a pas fonctionné! Je pense à elle CONSTAMMENT, Leo. Mais elle ne m'aimait pas. J'ai essayé de la faire souffrir, pour qu'elle comprenne ce que je ressentais et lui faire désirer que cela arrête. Qu'elle m'aime enfin et que j'arrête sa souffrance…Et elle morte en me haïssant…et cela ne m'a procuré aucun soulagement. Raph pense la même chose. Et nous voyons Mikey suivre nos traces…mais avec toi! tu crois que nous n'avons pas tenté de le délivrer de son obsession? » cria Donatello, énervé, postillonnant et les bras gesticulant dans les airs. « On lui a dit que cela ne fonctionnerait pas, que tu serais aussi entêté qu'April et Casey. Mais le fait que tu es de notre espèce et non répugné par lui sexuellement le convainc du contraire. Tu ne peux lui reprocher de manquer de créativité à ce sujet! Il pense avoir les moyens de te faire changer d'avis! Il est persuadé qu'avec de la persévérance, il y arrivera, car tu lui as toujours répété cette connerie à l'entrainement pour apprendre ses katas!» hurla le génie, d'un ton désespéré.

Michelangelo s'agita un peu, frottant son visage contre les plaques du plastron et sourit dans son sommeil en murmurant un « Eo » distinct. Le chef se crispa de tout son être, refusant le contact, reflexe que Donatello perçut et qui sembla le chagriner. Il se tourna un moment, s'agitant, mais Leo ne voyait que sa carapace.

Finalement, il se retourna, les yeux rouges et continua son laïus d'une voix qu'il tentait de garder posée.

« Tu peux bien nous juger et nous lancer la pierre. N'empêche que toi, avec ta vertu et ton honneur, tu couteras bien plus cher en vies que Raph et moi. Je connais les symptômes de cette maladie et c'est pour cela que Raphael et moi, nous compatissons malgré tout avec lui. On sait ce que c'est d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne nous aime pas en retour. Mikey a toujours été plus…sensible et intense que nous…Mais c'est plus par cela, l'empathie, qu'il nous garde à ses côtés que par reconnaissance ou crainte, comme tu le penses. » conclut froidement le scientifique.

Leo secoua la tête. Est-ce que Donnie ne venait-il pas oser prétendre être empathique alors qu'il voyait des tas d'êtres vivants périr, parfois de sa propre main.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses. Personne ne meure dans mon labo. Mikey m'a mandaté pour trouver un sérum d'amour. C'est impossible, mais je n'ai pas le droit de baisser les bras. Alors, je fais des tests…Oui, c'est pathétique où il en est réduit, n'est-ce pas? » ricana sans joie le génie. « Il a même essayé de se consoler avec Raph et moi. Cela aurait pu être intéressant, mais il a pleuré tout le long… » ajouta-il, en haussant les épaules, d'un air découragé. « Il n'y aucun substitut possible. Il ne veut et n'aime que toi. »

Leo refusa de se laisser circonvenir. Ce que disait Donnie était absurde. Oui un amour non-partagé faisait mal, mais passer à autre chose était possible. Il avait renoncé de son plein gré à Karai. Mikey pouvait renoncer à lui, comme Raph et Don auraient pu passer à autre chose après leur fiasco amoureux. Bien sûr, ses frères avaient essayé, avant que Mikey le leur offre, mais ils y avaient mis de la mauvaise volonté, broyant du noir durant des mois et devenant sauvages.

« S'il m'aime, qu'il me laisse libre. De partir d'ici. » grinça le porteur de katanas

Don secoua la tête.

« Tu te souviens comment Raph et moi avons pris mal le rejet définitif de ceux que nous aimions. Mikey serait mille fois pire. En plus, il a les moyens financiers et militaires de faire beaucoup plus de mal. Raph et moi, on est à ses côtés pour diminuer les dommages collatéraux, mais toi, parti…On ne sera pas assez de chaleur dans sa vie. Tu ne sais ce que c'est, le froid gangrenant d'être seul… »

Leo, exaspéré, cracha qu'il avait toujours été seul, comme eux et que, il avait pratiquement fait vœu de célibat en renonçant à Karai.

« C'est la différence, tu ne vois pas? Tu as fait le choix. Nous, non. Nous sommes de chair et de sang et nous voulons être aimé par le partenaire que nous avons choisi! » argumenta le génie. « C'est un besoin normal. Mais notre apparence nous empêche un grand éventail de choix et puis, nous n'avons pas de contrôle sur ce que veut notre cœur! »

Leonardo savait que, en dialectique, il était impossible de s'opposer longuement à Donatello. Tenter de rivaliser par l'éloquence ou la logique, ne menait à rien. Le scientifique aura toujours le dernier mot en apportant un argument imparable. La seule avenue était l'opiniâtreté. Il le savait d'expérience, s'étant frotté à son cadet des centaines de fois. Maitre Splinter avait beau lui dire d'user de ruse, en faisant le contraire de ce qui y était attendu, il en était à un niveau d'impatience qui refusait les faux-semblants. De toute façon, cela ne l'avait mené nulle part, la dernière fois.

« Tu lui diras de s'en choisir un autre », s'obstina le leader. « Je ne veux pas. Et chaque jour qui passe me conforte dans cette opinion. Je n'étais pas intéressé de prime abord à Mikey dans cet optique et ce, bien avant de savoir que c'était un baron du crime organisé doublé d'un psychopathe. Désormais, c'est encore plus doublement impossible, sachant quel monstre il est. »

« Si ne t'intéressait pas, pourquoi t'être glissé dans son lit? Je veux dire, bien avant tout cela, au repaire? Si tu es descendu de ton piédestal de pureté pour lui, il devait bien y avoir une raison! » contra Donatello, logique.

Leo se mordit la lèvre. Il ignorait que Mikey en avait parlé.

« Je ne voulais pas qu'il devienne comme Raph et toi » céda-t-il, en un souffle. « Vous étiez si sombres et si…malheureux. J'ai voulu un meilleur sort pour lui. »

Don se laissa tomber dans sa chaise à roulettes et Leo comprit qu'il avait commis une erreur.

« Tu veux un meilleur sort, mais en le traitant plus durement qu'April ne m'a jamais traité. Je peux, moi au moins, me bercer de l'illusion que, si j'avais eu le bonheur de ne pas être mutant, April aurait pu être intéressée. Je peux blâmer ma peau verte et ma carapace. Mais Mikey…c'est son être intrinsèque que tu rejettes. Il était bon pour quelques heures, sous les draps, pour lui remonter le moral, par pitié, mais il ne mérite pas un engagement émotionnel de ta part. Pourtant, il te voue une adoration sans borne depuis des années, bien avant que nous rencontrions le moindre humain. Tu as toi-même nourrit cette passion en prenant un soin jaloux de lui et en le gâtant comme pas possible toute son enfance. Te glisser dans son lit a été le coup déterminant. Il a cru à une possibilité de romance et que sa vie n'avait pas à être un cul de sac stérile comme les notre. Il a cru pouvoir atteindre le bonheur. Toute sa vie, tu avais été la clé de toutes ses joies. Il a pensé que cela pouvait aller plus loin. Je ne le blâme pas. Vous feriez un très beau couple si tu te donnais la peine de lui laisser une vraie chance. »

Un faux mouvement fit hisser Leo de douleur, alors qu'il s'animait pour contredire son frère et le docteur en Donatello prit la place de l'avocat.

« Tu as tiré tes points… » expliqua-t-il, concerné, vérifiant les dommages.

Leo poussa un gémissement au contact et sa tête retomba lourdement sur l'oreiller. Il n'était pas en position d'argumenter davantage. Il changea de sujet, voulant connaitre l'étendue de ses blessures.

« Que s'est-il passé, Don? Je ne me rappelle de rien… »

Don en soupirant, pris ses instruments à nouveau et ses gants.

« Tu as été amené ici en arrêt cardio-respiratoire. J'ai dû te faire une thoracotomie de résurrection. Ce genre de manœuvre a 17% chance de réussite et avec Mikey qui était hystérique, mais refusait de quitter ton chevet, je ne croyais pas y arriver. »

Leo jeta un œil sur la tortue couchée sur lui.

« C'est sa quatrième dose que je lui donne. Il était temps que tu reprennes conscience car il commence à y développer une résistance. Ne bouge pas! »

Leo, maté, laissa Donatello le recoudre. Donnie avait beau être très bas dans son estime désormais, il était un chirurgien très capable.

Don, profitant de son immobilité forcée, continua :

« Quand il a vu que tu avais enlevé ton bandana…Car oui, il est en colère, mais il ne veut pas risquer ta vie, car il t'aime, l'imbécile, il a sauté dans l'arène pour te sauver en te faisant un rempart de son corps et en frappant ses propres gladiateurs. Heureusement que, étant présent à chaque étape de leur conception, il connaisse leurs points névralgiques. N'empêche que, pour te sauver, il s'est déconsidéré à la face de son propre clan. Tu ne cesses de le repousser et il a encore la faiblesse de t'aimer au péril de sa vie et de sa réputation! Que crois-tu que ses soldats ont pensé de le voir agir ainsi? Il risque sa position si durement acquise! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut qu'il fasse pour que tu comprennes qu'il t'aime et que ce n'est qu'un mécanisme de défense de bête sauvage qui a peur. Peur de te perdre! » s'enflamma Donatello.

« Tuer notre père, après l'avoir si cruellement torturé, n'était pas un mécanisme de défense! » s'emporta à son tour le porteur de katana.

« Mikey ne l'a pas torturé. Saki et Karai l'ont fait. Il était déjà dans cet état. Mike l'a découvert trop tard et l'a gardé là pour éviter que tu souffres de le voir. Je ne pouvais pas le soigner Leo! Je ne pouvais lui faire repousser des mains, des pieds et des yeux! Et il semblait être devenu fou! Il a tenté de me mordre au moins trente fois. Mikey a abrégé ses souffrances. » tenta de le convaincre Donnie.

Leo secoua la tête farouchement. Il ne croyait pas un mot de cette version, mais dévia le sujet vers un auquel Don n'aurait aucun argument.

« Et Satoko, hum? Pourquoi avoir tué une jeune fille innocente? » s'emporta Leonardo. « Il ne l'a tué que par jalousie »

Don fronça les sourcils.

« Qui? » Puis, soudain, la recognition parut dans ses yeux : « Ah! La geisha. J'ignore où elle est allée. » expliqua le génie avec sincérité.

« Elle est morte. Mikey l'a étranglé et jeté dans l'étang espérant que les carpes mangent son cadavre » cracha l'ex-leader avec rancœur. « Ne fais pas l'innocent, Don. Cela ne te va plus très bien! »

Le scientifique s'empourpra de colère.

« Si je te dis que j'ignore son sort, c'est que c'est vrai. Michelangelo ne nous dit pas tout. Je n'ai encore aucune idée de comment il a pris le contrôle des Foot, malgré toutes les questions subtiles que j'ai posé à tout le monde! J'ignore ce qui s'est passé le mois de sa disparition. Tout le monde me fait un récit abracadabrant! », s'emporta Donatello fougueusement.

Leo se tut un instant. Don semblait contrarié, comme il l'était toujours devant un problème insalubre. Il devait donc dire la vérité.

« Je te crois » articula-t-il, simplement, pour apaiser Don et ainsi obtenir des réponses.

Donatello se recula pour regarder à nouveau d'un œil critique ses points de rapprochement, sans répondre.

« Et les autres mutants? Que leur est-il arrivé? » questionna Leonardo.

Don eut l'air surpris.

« Tiger Claw, Rahzar et compagnie? Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire? Ce sont nos ennemis » déclara tranquillement le scientifique en nettoyant à nouveau ses instruments. « J'avoue ne pas savoir ce que Raphael a fait du reste de la séance après que Mikey ait massacré tous mes robots, trop occupé que j'étais pas ton état. Dommage que tu étais inconscient, Mike a livré une performance spectaculaire avec ses katanas. Tu aurais été fier de lui. Usagi aussi était très bon. Mais je crois me rappeler que la Japonaise est morte. » annonça Don de sa voix trainante, indifférent.

« Comment…le bandana devait la sauver… » murmura Leo, horrifié. Cette jeune fille n'était pas son ennemi et lui rappelait Karai et Satoko, les deux seules personnes qui lui avait causé un émoi amoureux.

Don, maussade, en rangeant ses aiguilles, expliqua que Mikey n'était pas un robot programmé pour ne pas ressentir d'agressivité devant cette couleur et qui n'avait pas voulu que Leo risque à nouveau sa vie en jouant au gentleman pour elle.

Leo comprit le geste pour ce qu'il était : Encore de la jalousie. Et que Donatello semblait si froid à ce propos le révoltait.

« Ce n'est pas ainsi que nous devons traiter des ennemis. Ce n'est pas la voie du Bushido et je refuse d'être associé à des gens employant de telles méthodes, fusse mes frères. Je veux descendre. Immédiatement! »

Don, avec incrédulité, scruta le leader.

« Un, tu ne peux pas descendre immédiatement. T'es-tu regardé? Tu as un drain pleural. Je dois te garder aussi au moins trois semaines encore. Ensuite, le traitement en bas est contre-indiqué pour ta convalescence… »

Le leader coupa sèchement :

« Tu me laisses ici et je trouve un moyen d'en finir avec moi-même. Vous me montez dans ma cage dorée en haut et je me jette du 70 ième étage. Nous verrons comment cela sera indiqué pour ma convalescence. Débranche-moi. Je veux mettre le plus de distance possible entre vous et moi. Vous êtes des monstres. Vous n'êtes plus mes frères. J'ai déjà été ton leader, Donatello. Officiellement, je le suis toujours. Obéi-moi avant que ce forcené ne se réveille! », commanda-t-il de sa voix la plus ferme.

Les derniers mots de Leo avaient été craché avec un tel mépris que Donatello pâlit atrocement, mais avec des gestes saccadés, il fit ce qu'il lui était demandé, enlevant le drain et recousant à nouveau, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller le Shredder qui, la bouche ouverte, bavait sur la peau de jade. Puis, tremblant, il pianota sur son cellulaire et quelques instants, Raph apparut, l'air content.

« Fearless…Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs! »commença Raphael.

Don l'interrompit sèchement.

« Tu dois le remettre en cellule en bas. C'est sa volonté »

Le sourire sur les lèvres émeraudes s'évanouit.

« Pourquoi Leo? T'as pas assez souffert? Voyons, grand frère, tu ne peux être sérieux. »

De sa voix d'une froideur toute clinique, Donnie spécifia :

« Nous ne sommes plus ses frères. Nous sommes des monstres. Il l'a lui-même déclaré ».

Raph, à ses mots, s'assombrit et sans un mot supplémentaire, prit le prisonnier pour le sortir de l'infirmerie.

Leo se sentit brièvement coupable. Raph, après tout, avait triché pour lui, dans la tribune, mais il ne dit rien. Tout ceci n'était peut-être qu'un jeu psychologique et c'est Mikey qui lui avait demandé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Raphael le jeta dans la cellule de Tiger Claw.

« J'ai pas reçu d'ordre où te mettre, alors amuse-toi avec Tony. J'en ai fini de me préoccuper de ton sort», déclara-t-il froidement, avant de sortir.

Leo tient le côté de sa plaie, mise à mal par la brusquerie de Raphael et, avec des gestes lents, sans un regard pour le félin, il s'apprêta à monter l'échelle vers sa couche.

Tiger Claw, le regard brillant, l'arrêta dans son geste.

« J'ai vu ce que t'as fait pour la fille. Elle est morte, mais cela n'est en rien ta faute. Elle est mieux ainsi, de toute façon. Mais tu as mérité quelque chose pour ta bravoure qu'aucun de tes autres frères a mérité. Ni le rouge, ni le violet n'ont su la vérité sur ce qui s'est passé. Mais moi, je le sais…et je vais te le raconter… »

* * *

 _Mptoux; Je suis désappointée que mon choix te déçois. Mais s'il l'aime, il ne peut souhaiter sa mort ou qu'il soit grièvement blessé, non?_


	36. Chapter 36

« Je n'ai pas assisté à tout ce qui s'est passé et il reste des zones d'ombres, mais tu peux te fier au reste. J'étais là quand ton frère a été amené, une froide nuit de décembre…Malgré son bandana bleu, dès qu'ils l'ont amené, j'ai tout de suite su que ce n'était pas toi. » commença le félin. « Karai était mécontente. Il y avait des semaines qu'elle ne parlait plus que de ta capture. C'était devenu son obsession, elle voulait savoir où tu te cachais. Le rat qui vous tenait lieu de Maitre refusait de parler aussi. Elle a donc tout d'abord pensé faire parler ton frère par la torture. »

Leo releva la tête vivement :

« Donc, ce n'est pas un mensonge. Il a vraiment été torturé? »

Le tigre haussa un sourcil :

« On dirait presque que cela te fait plaisir. Le fait est qu'oui, il a été torturé près d'une semaine. Mais surtout mentalement. Je n'ai pas assisté à toutes ces séances. Je sais que ton nom revenait souvent et qu'elle semblait le narguer sur le fait qu'elle était plus digne de toi que lui. Elle s'amusait à lui raconter de supposés moment entre vous ou bien en tentant de susciter sa haine ou sa jalousie à ton égard. Je sais qu'il a reçu beaucoup de chocs et elle l'a même fait violer par des soldats au moins deux fois. Elle l'a affamé aussi, se faisant servir des repas somptueux juste devant son nez. Mais je sais que ton frère n'a jamais craché le morceau. Pour ça, tu peux être fier de lui. »

Leonardo sentit une boule aussi large et acide qu'un pamplemousse, obstruer sa gorge. Sur plusieurs aspects, Michelangelo n'avait pas exagéré. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Karai pouvait être aussi monstrueuse. Il comprenait presque l'indignation de son petit frère quand il avait appris que son aventure avec Karai était fondée. Tiger Claw pencha sa tête pour boire de l'eau au robinet, laissant la tortue à ses réflexions quelques instants, avant de continuer.

« L'ultime fois, elle lui disait qu'il ne valait rien, ni au lit, ni au combat et que tu devais être ravi de t'être débarrassé du fardeau qu'il était. Ton frère a ri de façon hystérique et a dit qu'il pouvait vaincre Karai à mains nues en moins de trois minutes. On a tous dit qu'il était fou. La fille de mon maitre, sans être invincible, ne pouvait être battue à mains nues, en moins de trois minutes par ce mutant maladroit épuisé, qui avait été si facile à capturer et qu'on pouvait électrocuter à distance. Il a dit que s'il ne réussissait pas, il la mènerait à toi, mais que le cas contraire, il voulait les Foots. Cette prétentieuse a accepté. J'avoue que, moi-même, je ne l'aurai pas vu venir…Ton frère pleurait et gémissait sans arrêt. On le croyait brisé. On l'a détaché…Elle croyait affronter un ninja… Pas une bête féroce. Il est plein de surprises. Faut lui accorder cela. »

Le félin pris une pause, ses yeux fixant un point invisible.

« Je n'aimais pas cette femme, mais c'était la fille de mon Maitre…je devais la défendre, mais moi-même, la surprise m'a scié les jambes… »

Leonardo était suspendu aux lèvres de Tiger Claw. Il allait enfin entendre cette vérité qu'il voulait depuis des mois.

« On a détaché un seul côté et d'une seule secousse, il a réussi à faire céder la chaine reliant son autre poignet et il s'est précipité à sa gorge…Il l'a mordu à la carotide, comme un foutu vampire. J'appuyais sur la manette de contrôle reliant son collier, mais…il semblait avoir développé une résistance aux chocs. Il ne l'a lâché que lorsque la tête ne tenait presque plus au tronc. J'ai découvert plus tard comment ce salaud a fait…Il n'avait pas ton bandana au poignet, comme à l'habitude, son « porte-bonheur », qu'il disait. A un moment où ce salaud a eu une main libre plus tôt, il a glissé ton bandana sous son collier, de façon à ce qu'aucun bout ne dépasse. Il est en soie. La soie est un isolant reconnu. Mais je me suis figuré sa ruse trop tard. Je te le dis, il ne semblait que l'ombre de lui-même, complètement inoffensif, malgré que c'était visible que les tortures lui avaient fait perdre la tête. Trop reçu de chocs…en ayant reçu que le 1/20 de lui, je peux dire que, ouais, cela doit laisser des séquelles, là. » expliqua le chasseur de prime en tapant sa tempe, pour démontrer que Mikey était cinglé. « Pourtant, malgré sa folie, il a pensé à la soie de ton bandana. Aussi brillant qu'imprévisible ».

Leo n'en revenait pas. Une telle astuce,chez Donnie, ne l'aurait pas étonnée. Mais venait de son petit frère, il s'avouait être impressionné. Mais il avait toujours su que, pour ce qui est des dons de comédien, Mikey était leur Maitre à tous.

« Alors, tu comprends, il a proclamé être chef des Foots, le nouvel héritier Saki, maillon qui apporterait la paix avec le clan Hamato, étant aimé de leur chef, c'est-à-dire, par toi. Certains l'ont acclamé. D'autres, c'est-à-dire les lieutenants comme moi, ont refusé de reconnaitre son autorité. J'ai prétendu que son pouvoir était inutile sans le Kuro Kabuto ainsi que tous les papiers de la famille Saki. Il m'a dit que, en trois minutes, il les aurait. Comme un enfant, j'ai cru à une fanfaronnade. Le fait est qu'il est allé au coffre-fort, et a entré la bonne combinaison du premier coup. Comment il l'a su? Mystère. Je te le dis. On croyait que c'était un idiot, mais il s'est avéré plein de ressources. Puis, il s'est rendu à l'aile des prisonniers, où lui-même avait été enfermé et où il avait tissé des amitiés. Il leur a demandé s'ils lui juraient fidélité. Ils ont accepté et il les a délivrés. Mais pour s'assurer un contrôle sur eux, il leur a fait croire un truc sur une puce explosive sous-cutanée dont lui seul connaissait le secret. Personne n'a voulu tester si cela était vrai ou non. Après tout, c'est probable. Mais pour convertir encore plus de gens, il m'a défié en duel. Au katana. Ce n'était pas son arme fétiche, je croyais avoir une chance. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais sur le dos, la lame sous la gorge. Je me suis rendu. Il a dit qu'il avait appris le katana d'un Maitre. Toi. »

Le félin ferma les yeux et s'étendit sur son lit, en soupirant. Leonardo remarqua alors les nombreuses blessures que le tigre avait reçu. Du sang séché maculait sa fourrure à plusieurs endroits. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Mikey, qui n'avait pas tenue une épée presque de sa vie, avait pu devenir un si redoutable épéiste. Léo, après que le benjamin se soit coupé gravement, vers son dixième anniversaire, l'avait exempté de pratique à l'arme blanche, malgré le désaccord de Splinter, pour sa propre protection. Mais Tiger Claw continua, d'un ton las, son récit et Leo reporta son attention sur lui.

« Puis, ayant toute la majorité pour lui, car ma défaite lui avait apporté de nouveaux suffrages, il a permis à ses mutants de nous faire subir à nous, les mutants de Saki, les mêmes supplices, c'est-à-dire les colliers électriques, les tests scientifiques, etc. même si nous nous étions rendus. Ton frère n'a rien inventé vraiment, sauf qu'il apporte des raffinements dans la vengeance qu'aucun Saki n'a eu avant lui. Il venait assister à nos tortures, proclamant que c'était pour toi, pour les fois où nous t'avions blessé. Il a envoyé un émissaire au Japon, qui a rapporté toutes les liquidités possibles, j'imagine et a aménagé rapidement cet immeuble, vendant l'autre. Je l'ai entendu dire qu'il avait enfin la possibilité de te démontrer son affection et de te traiter selon tes mérites, ayant du pouvoir et de l'argent. Puis, il nous a annoncé qu'il partait vous chercher et j'ai été surpris par les marques sur son corps. Il semblait avoir été sévèrement battu, mais sans en ressentir de douleur. Il avait même ton diminutif de marqué dans sa chair. Il l'a ordonné lui-même car, quand il a battu Karai, il ne l'avait pas. Quand il est revenu, tes deux autres frères étaient avec lui, lui donnant leur appui. Depuis, c'est une sorte de tétrarchie qui règne ici. Le nouveau Shredder n'a que confiance en tes frères. Ils le remplacent très bien, presque aussi fous que lui. Ainsi, il peut vaquer à d'autres occupations, comme de toute évidence, te courtiser. Raconte-moi ce que toi tu sais. »

L'ex-leader demeura silencieux un moment, procédant. Ce que le tigre disait était cohérent et regroupait des informations qu'il avait eu de Mikey lui-même et de Splinter. Bien sûr, cela ne le renseignait pas complètement sur le véritable état mental de son frère, mais, en quelque part, aussi immoral c'était, il était soulagé que Mikey ait dit une partie de la vérité et aie vraiment souffert. Son comportement avait presque un semblant d'excuse. L'instinct de survie, le désir de revoir Leonardo, peut-être, avait fait que Mikey était sorti vainqueur et vivant de l'emprise de Karai, mais au prix de sa sanité. Michelangelo, d'eux tous, avait toujours été le plus impressionnable et fragile et ce qu'il avait traversé en aurait fait céder des plus solides.

Leo alors raconta succinctement sa version, mais honnêtement, commençant par le rejet d'April jusqu'à sa conversation avec Donnie dans le labo, laissant les larmes couler aux épisodes de Splinter et de Satoko. Après tout, Tiger Claw n'était pas son ennemi le plus redoutable. Celui-ci, à la fin du récit de Leo, hocha la tête d'un ai entendu, mais confirma que Maitre Splinter, à sa connaissance, avait déjà été torturé avant l'arrivée de Michelangelo, mais il ignorait la part que celui-ci y avait prise après, étant lui-même enfermé dans une autre aile.

« Malgré ce que je t'ai raconté…es-tu toujours de notre côté? Car tu sais que ton frère…Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour le ramener. Peut-être lui donner ce qu'il souhaite…mais personne ne sait comment cela va se terminer. »

Leonardo réfléchit. Le tigre avait raison.

« Que propose-tu? » questionna-t-il, se doutant que l'autre mutant avait peut-être un plan. Mikey devait être arrêté. Il ne savait à quel point, mais il devait être mis hors d'état de nuire.

« Tu as vu le samurai? Ton frère l'a pris comme garde du corps, mais il sera son talon d'Achille. » décréta le chasseur de primes.

Leo secoua la tête :

« On le dit redoutable. » protesta-t-il.

« Avec un sabre, peut-être, mais j'ai vu par ses yeux qu'il a un point faible. Le même que Karai, que ton frère Michelangelo, que ton frère aux sais, à la limite. »

Voyant que Leo ne comprenait pas, le tigre sourit de toute sa large gueule dévoilant ses dents acérées.

« Toi. Leonardo. Ce Samurai te désire. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Le séduire et le faire trahir son maitre devra être aisé. Mais pour cela, tu dois remonter. »

* * *

 _Fiou! Soulagée que cela vous plaise encore! Pour ceux que cela intéresse Sherenelle a illustré un moment de cette fic pour moi. Vous pouvez voir le dessin sur DA ou sur ink bunny_


	37. Chapter 37

Tiger Claw avait expliqué son plan en général. Un trop précis était impossible. Le Shredder étant imprévisible, un plan de conduite approximatif était le mieux qu'il pouvait concevoir. Malgré l'isolement, le tigre avait gardé trace du temps qu'il passait. C'était, selon son expérience, une façon de toujours garder un pied dans la réalité. Il savait donc que, les jeudis, Donatello se livrait à une petite expérience sur ses cobayes, à leur insu, ou du moins, il le croyait. Une journée sur deux, le matin, du thé était servi. Les tasses étaient posées sur un tableau et distribuées aléatoirement. Donatello, supposait le félin, aimait avoir la surprise de qui avait absorbé sa mixture secrète, à l'affut des indices comportementaux dévoilant son prochain sujet d'étude, de sa caméra. Tiger Claw, avec son flair, pouvait sentir l'odeur différente provenant parfois d'une tasse, parfois de deux, signifiant que le breuvage était drogué, mais le tigre l'avait senti et avait subtilement opté pour une autre tasse, les premières fois. Selon le chasseur de prime, ce n'était pas toxique, cela ne faisait que faire entrer les victimes dans une frénésie sexuelle qui, pour les premiers sujets avait duré 3 heures et, pour les derniers, trois jours. Selon Tiger Claw, il était impensable que l'on serve à Leonardo ce thé, la formule n'étant pas au point et son frère ne voulant sans doute pas qu'il serve de rat de laboratoire. Mais, si la tortue prenait le thé aphrodisiaque, le Shredder ne voudrait pas le laisser dans un état semblable, seul ou à portée de d'autres partenaires. Le mal étant fait, sans doute le chef des Foots voudrait profiter de l'occasion, sachant que la tortue de ses rêves ne lui opposerait pas de résistance. Habituellement, Don pouvait soit laisser son cobaye à sa routine habituelle, ou bien le mettait en isolation, mais cela finissait tojours au labo pour des études plus poussées, selon le tigre, qui, avait pris la mixture une fois, de son plein gré, pour ne pas attirer de soupçons en plus de retirer quelques témoignages. Mais, il affirmait que Leonardo aurait un traitement différent. Si Mikey était possessif la moitié de ce que le porteur de katanas prétendait, il ne laisserait même pas leur frère vert olive s'approcher d'un mètre de l'ex-leader en rut.

C'était, selon Leonardo, un pari risqué. Boire un produit inconnu, élaboré par les mains de chimiste sociopathe de Donnie, ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Mais la pire avenue étant la mort, il accepta. C'était un moyen comme un autre de se sortir de cette situation. Don lui avait parlé de tests pour concocter une sorte de philtre d'amour et donc, ce que disait Tiger Claw devait être vrai. Que Mikey le fasse monter à ses côtés était très hypothétique par contre, et encore davantage que, étant sur place, Leo pourrait séduire un garde du corps, qui devait veiller continuellement sur son frère. Le porteur des katanas se souvenait avoir été vaguement troublé par le regard profond du lapin, mais il ne croyait pas que le tigre avait raison d'y lire du désir. Comment ce samurai, mutant mammifère, pouvait s'éprendre de lui, tortue mutante inconnue, au premier regard? Sans compter que Mikey avait dû mette en garde le lapin contre Leo. Si le lapin était dans les reptiles, il pourrait s'éprendre de Michelangelo lui-même, ou d'un autre de ses frères. Rien ne les distinguait vraiment : une nuance de vert différente, quelques centimètres et la teinte des yeux. Dans l'obscurité, Leonardo aurait très pu passer pour Mikey et vice-versa. Rien ne pouvait justifier pour ce garde du corps de risquer sa vie pour une tortue contre une autre.

Tiger Claw secoua la tête, bien que Leo ne pût le voir :

« Tu as quelque chose de différent. Ni ton frère, ni Karai, ne voulait d'un autre. C'est ton maintien, quelque chose que tu dégages. Ne m'en demande pas plus, je n'ai aimé que des femelles. » conclut-il, en haussant ses épaules d'un air bourru.

Leo aurait pu faire la même affirmation, mais il ne semblait pas avoir voix au chapitre.

Le plan du félin était simple en théorie, mais très incertain en réalité. Leonardo devait séduire le samurai au point que fou d'amour et de jalousie, il mette Mikey hors-jeu, pour ses beaux yeux. Tiger Claw et ses comparses seront alors libres, soit par le lapin, soit par Leo rien ne pouvant être encore déterminé avec certitude. L'ex-leader s'était inquiété du sort de Michelangelo, expliquant que son frère, malade, ne méritait pas la mort, mais d'être soigné, contre son gré puisqu'il le fallait. Si le lapin trahissait son maitre, ça serait pour mettre Mikey sous des verrous où Leo verrait personnellement à ce qu'il ne soit pas maltraité. Ni lui, ni Don et Raph. Le récit des souffrances de Mikey avait éveillé sa pitié. Il savait Donatello et Raphael émotivement instables depuis le rejet d'April et de Casey. Leo n'avait jamais su jusqu'à quel point ce rejet avait été horrible. Raph et Don n'en n'avait parlé que par monosyllabe. Mais à voir comment ils étaient devenus sombres suite à cet évènement, Leonardo pouvait l'imaginer. Don et Raph étaient devenus farouchement hostiles à tout ce qui n'était pas leur famille. Les entrainer du côté obscur, leur promettant que cela apaiserait leurs souffrances, avait dû être aisé

« Il reste mes frères, malgré ce que j'ai prétendu. Michelangelo est devenu ainsi suite à ces tourments inhumains. Il a assez souffert. Il a besoin d'être restreint, mais ensuite, soigné. Don et Raph, aussi. Leur haine des autres et leur désir de vengeance leur a monté à la tête, mais ils ont un bon fond. Je me chargerai d'eux. »

Tiger Claw avait promis.

Nous étions le mercredi soir. Leo devait faire profil bas jusqu'au lendemain. Ensuite, à la cafétéria, après un délai de quelques minutes, le temps de laisser les breuvages refroidir et donc être plus rapidement avalé, Leo devait renverser son thé, sans doute préparé à part et, Tiger Claw, qui aurait choisi la tasse dangereuse, tendrait la sienne. Leo devait alors la boire rapidement et ensuite espérer que le reste se passe comme prévu et s'ajuster aux circonstances imprévisibles qui pourraient faire obstacle. Leonardo devait trouver un moyen d'informer Tiger Claw de ses progrès, le félin se fiant à sa ruse. Bien entendu, le chasseur de prime savait que cela pouvait prendre des semaines : attendre que le produit cesse d'enflammer ses sens, ce qui pouvait être long, puis gagner à nouveau la confiance de Michelangelo tout en séduisant son garde du corps, ne se ferait pas en quelques jours. Leonardo ne le disait pas, mais il espérait ne pas avoir à jouer à la Salomé pour libérer les prisonniers. Peut-être pourrait-il convaincre Michelangelo, lui-même, de le faire.

Tout leur plan avait été fait chacun de leur lit, le dos contre la caméra, chacun ayant l'air de dormir, malgré que cela ne fut pas encore l'extinction des feux. Soudainement, les deux mutantes qui travaillaient pour Michelangelo se présentèrent devant la cellule : une renarde et une salamandre. Leonardo n'avait jamais eu affaire expressément à elles, ne les voyant que de loin. Il savait uniquement que Raph avait couché avec la salamandre, deux ou trois fois, mais finalement, s'était trouvé manquer de goût pour leur différence corporelles.

« Nous venons chercher la Tortue. Le nommé Leonardo doit aller dans une autre cellule. » expliqua pompeusement la salamandre.

Leo soudain ressentit une angoisse profonde. Cette arrivée si intempestive, avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de bien réviser le pan lui semblait trop synchronisé et donc, de mauvais augure. Tiger Claw avait-il bien raison de croire qu'il n'y avait pas de micro? Il n'eut pas l'occasion de poser de question qu'on l'extirpa de la cellule pour le conduire dans une autre identique, mais à l'autre bout du corridor. Si Mikey avait entendu le plan, il était cuit et toutes ses chances d'évasion étaient mortes dans l'œuf.

La renarde lui demanda de s'allonger sur le lit pour vérifier ses plaies et Leo, trouvait son aspect moins repoussant et cruel que celui des autres mutants de son frère, la laissa faire.

Puis, elle ouvrit sa patte :

« Le docteur Donatello m'a demandé de te remettre des antidouleurs. A prendre, au besoin. »

La vérité était qu'il souffrait, mais il regarda avec beaucoup d'appréhension les cachets du contenant. Donnie n'avait aucune raison de se préoccuper de son sort, dans un but thérapeutique, après ses déclarations de haine. Mais, il hocha la tête. Elle avait dit « au besoin », donc la mutante ne pourrait s'étonner qu'il ne les avale pas cul sec immédiatement

La vérité était que, dès que les mutantes eurent le dos tourné, il s'en débarrassa de manière subtile tout en simulant les avaler. Puis, il s'étendit sur sa couche, faisant semblant de dormir, même s'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, se disant que sans doute les antidouleurs devaient procurer de la somnolence. L'idée du lendemain l'angoissait, car rien plus que l'inconnu ne l'avait jamais atteint. Mikey, de par son imprévisibilité, était la chose la plus terrifiante qu'il n'avait jamais affronté, encore plus lorsqu'elle était équipée du cerveau de Don et de la force brute de Raphael.

Les lumières s'éteignirent, signifiant qu'il était 22heures et Leo s'obligea à dormir, faisant tant bien que mal, le vide dans son esprit.

Le lendemain, dès 6h, les lumières se rallumèrent, mais Leonardo remarqua que, c'était plus le bruit provenant des autres détenus, que la clarté, qui l'avait éveillé. Le plafonnier de sa chambre était éteint, alors que la lumière du couloir et des autres cellules étaient ouvertes. Leo eut alors peur de comprendre la signification de cette différence. Michelangelo savait. Et il avait décidé que Leo ne suivrait pas le même horaire que les autres détenus et donc, mangerait à part. Il se leva malgré tout et se doucha à l'eau tiède, évitant les points de suture.

La salamandre, la veille, lui avait remis la même combinaison que les autres prisonniers, orange et très large pour couvrir les corps mutants. Malgré tout, à cause de la carapace, Leo ne parvient pas à attacher les bouton-pression de la combinaison sur le devant complètement. C'est à donc à moitié-habillé qu'il attendit qu'on vienne ouvrir sa cellule, espérant que cela soit le cas et qu'il puisse joindre les autres pour un petit déjeuner.

Ce fut le crocodile qui lui ouvrit la porte, accompagné de Slash et d'un Triton que Leo n'avait jamais vu. Cinq Foot-Bot les suivait, ainsi que la renarde, mais aucun de ses frères n'étaient présents. Aucun mutant ne lui accorda un regard particulier et Leo suivit donc le flot de prisonniers jusqu'à la cafétéria.

Il s'assit à la table des mutants et remarqua que cette fois-ci, sans l'accueillir avec bienveillance, personne ne lui adressa la moindre brimade, se contentant de faire comme s'il était transparent, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Leonardo. Le regard de Tiger Claw, sur lui, ne se posa pas plus qu'un instant.

Une musique joyeuse emplit la pièce et Leo grinça devant cette dichotomie avec la situation de détenus mangeant avec des colliers à impulsions électriques. Mikey devait avoir un mot à dire sur les choix musicaux, car il avait déjà entendu cette chanson dans leur repaire.

 _Dear, I fear we're facing a problem_

 _You love me no longer, I know_

 _And maybe there is nothing_

 _That I can do to make you do_

 _Mama tells me I shouldn't bother_

 _That I ought to stick to another man_

 _A man that surely deserves me_

 _But I think you do!_

 _So I cry, and I pray, and I beg_

 _Love me, love me_

 _Say that you love me_

 _Fool me, fool me_

 _Go on and fool me_

 _Love me, love me_

 _Pretend that you love me_

 _Leave me, leave me_

 _Just say that you need me_

 _So, I cry, and I beg for you to_

 _Love me, love me_

 _Say that you love me_

 _Leave me, leave me_

 _Just say that you need me_

 _I can't care 'bout anything but you_

 _Lately I have desperately pondered_

 _Spent my nights awake and I wondered_

 _What I could have done in another way_

 _To make you stay_

 _Reason will not lead to solution_

 _I will end up lost in confusion_

 _I don't care if you really care_

 _As long as you don't go…_

Leo se concentra sur son environnement et de possibles failles. Comme la dernière fois, les numéros furent appelés, sauf celui de Leo et une grenouille vint servir un plateau avec des tasses fumantes. Rapidement, Leo les dénombra et vit, qu'effectivement, il en avait une de moins que le nombre de mutants à table.

Puis, avec ostentation, Leo reçut un plateau ne contenant qu'un smoothie, un verre d'eau citronné et une tasse de thé au jasmin. La grenouille expliqua que c'était la diète prescrite par le docteur qui ne voulait pas que la tortue mange solide, à cause de sa blessure et que la recette ne comportait que du jus d'orange, une banane et quelques fraises. Leo demeura malgré tout incertain, n'ayant nulle envie de plonger ses lèvres dans un breuvage préparé par un inconnu. Mourant de faim et admettant que celui-ci avait l'air délicieux, il but quelques gorgées du smoothie qui se révéla très bon. Pour agir de façon naturelle, il avait également trempé les lèvres dans la tasse de thé au jasmin, au goût délicat et floral. Il jeta un œil à la tasse de son voisin, Rahzar, dont la tasse était emplie d'un liquide si foncé que l'on aurait presque dit du café allongé. Tiger Claw, comme convenu, il l'avait remarqué, s'était approprié rapidement une tasse. Il devait suivre le plan, bien que, si Don les observait, il trouverait très inhabituel que son frère ainé, si peu maladroit, puisse renverser sa tasse. Il prit le partir d'agir de façon détournée, au même moment où les prisonniers, récalcitrants, se faisait japper l'ordre de boire leur thé.

Tiger Claw, avec reluctance pris sa tasse le dernier, devant se dire sans doute que Leonardo avait changé d'avis, quand la tortue parla :

« Si tu n'en veux pas, tu peux me le donner. Je me sens encore endormi. J'ai besoin de quelque chose de plus fort. » Leo, ayant supposément pris des médicaments, trouvait ce moyen plus crédible.

Le félin tendit sa tasse nonchalamment vers l'ex-leader au nez de leur gardes, qui ignorant s'il avait un produit quelconque dans la tasse, laissèrent faire. Sans doute, pensa Leo, en buvant le thé à grandes gorgées, on leur avait dit d'être moins pointilleux envers lui.

Il s'arrêta au deux tiers de la tasse, écœuré du goût âcre du thé trop longtemps infusé. Il ne pouvait boire trop vite non plus, ne voulant pas s'attirer la suspicion de Donatello. Il se demandait si celui-ci les surveillait bel et bien en tout temps. Don, parfois, devait s'éloigner de ses écrans, non? Peut-être n'avait-il même pas vu Leo prendre la tasse de Tiger Claw? Il jeta à nouveau les yeux sur le thé avec un frisson de dégoût. En avait-il bu suffisamment? La dernière victime avait été dans cet état trois jours et le félin l'avait averti que, les effets étaient peut-être plus longs, cette fois-ci. Leonardo n'avait pas du tout envie de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler durant des jours.

Un coup de pied sous la table lui fit comprendre qu'il ne pouvait arrêter. Il porta donc à nouveau la tasse à ses lèvres et but résolument le reste.

Les autres achevaient leur petit déjeuner et Leo devait admettre, qu'à part le mauvais arrière-goût, qu'il essayait de noyer à grandes rasades d'eau, il ne ressentait rien.

Puis, on fit signe aux prisonniers de se lever pour entendre l'horaire de la journée et soudain, une grande chaleur commença à monter en lui, dilatant sa poitrine et faisant battre furieusement son cœur. La lumière, le son, le mouvement de l'air, tout semblait amplifié. Les sensations devinrent si intenses qu'elles en étaient insupportables. Il enfonça ses doigts sur la surface de plastique de la table comme s'il essayait de la broyer, tout en grinçant des dents. Mais le plastique rugueux de la table ne lui donnait pas la friction dont il avait besoin tout à coup. Il tenta de résister plusieurs minutes, très droit, à la table, mais la voix de sa conscience faiblit jusqu'à s'éteindre presque complètement.

Il regarda autour de lui, voyant des corps, des promesses de contacts, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la renarde. Sa fourrure blanche, ce qu'il y avait en-dessous, à découvrir l'interpella. Rapide comme l'éclair, il se jeta sur elle.

Le reste se passa trop vite, comme dans un brouillard. Il n'avait à peine eu le temps de poser ses mains sur elle qu'on l'en avait arraché. Puis, il était maintenu solidement sur une table et le visage de Donatello, ennuyé, apparut, lui projetant une lumière dans les yeux. Il ne voyait pas Raphael, mais il entendit sa voix questionner le scientifique et cette voix grave et rauque lui envoya des frissons de plaisir partout dans ses os.

Il avait conscience de supplier son frère de le toucher, mais Raphael, enfin dans sa vision, secoua la tête.

« Que tu veuilles ou pas, Leo, t'as gagné un voyage en haut »

Don expliqua qu'il ne pouvait donner un calmant à Leonardo, car cela serait contre-indiqué pour son cœur, devant Raphael, bien embêté de comment il allait transporter cette créature lascive.

Il fut balancé derrière l'épaule musculeuse de Raphael, qui, malgré ses supplications, tenta d'éviter tout contact trop intime.

La montée dans l'ascenseur parut incroyablement longue à Leo, puis finalement les portes s'ouvrirent et il reconnut le corridor menant à l'appartement qu'il avait occupé avec Michelangelo.

Mikey ouvrit la porte, en robe de chambre de satin couleur feu et fit signe à Raph de déposer son embarrassant paquet dans son lit.

La douceur des draps lui procura comme de délicieuses morsures et il gémit, entrouvrant les yeux pour voir le regard topaze d'une intensité troublante le scruter.

Tous les crimes de Michelangelo furent oubliés. La seule chose qui comptait pour Leo en ce moment était qu'il avait les moyens d'apaiser la faim dévorante qui le consommait.

« J'ai besoin de toi » appela-t-il.

Mikey, sérieux, hocha la tête et combla la distance entre eux.

Tout le long de leur accouplement, les yeux noisette d'Usagi devant à deux mètres du lit ne les quittèrent pas des yeux.

* * *

 _Lilo : moi aussi, je ne connais pas Usagi vraiment et je ne m'en sers que comme bisbille entre R/L._


	38. Chapter 38

Il semblait à Leo que sa conscience vivait quelque part, pratiquement submergé dans un océan de luxure. Il s'en voulait d'accepter les caresses de son frère et même, de les mendier, mais ses caresses lui faisaient du bien. Aucun mot ne fut échangé entre eux, au-delà des supplications de l'ex-leader pour être touché. Mikey, pourtant un être prolixe de nature, ne disait, lui, absolument rien. Il semblait parfois à Leo de discerner son prénom murmuré, mais, dans son état de sens exacerbés, il n'en n'était pas sûr. De toute façon, il n'avait pratiquement plus, la plupart du temps, conscience de son identité, dépassé le stade de créature en manque.

Le sexe n'avait pas été violent et absolument parfait, aux yeux de Leo, Mikey étant son partenaire d'assez longue date pour savoir ce qu'il lui faisait plaisir. Il savait exactement quels gestes posés et comment. Son corps merveilleusement manipulé, criait à la conscience de ne pas jouer au trouble-fête.

Michelangelo l'avait pris une dizaine de fois, il lui semblait, Leo en avait perdu le compte, comme de la conscience du temps, quand le Shredder, qui le caressait d'une main languissante, roula sur sa carapace en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. Leo fit un son plaintif à la perte de sensation.

"Je ne peux plus, Leo, je suis désolé. Onze fois en 5 heures, c'est trop demandé à un seul mutant.", déclara la tortue, se levant, maussade. "Je ne suis pas une foutue machine."

Leonardo s'agita, les yeux saphir lançant des éclairs de frustration. Mikey, haussa les épaules, ne se retournant même pas.

"Je le sais que c'est plus fort que toi et que, en pleine possession de tes facultés, tu me trancherais la main plutôt que de me laisser te toucher...C'est une pensée quelque peu débandante, je te l'avoue.", admit-il, sa mauvaise humeur apparente, jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule. « Si j'avais voulu seulement du sexe, j'aurais gardé ce qu'on avait, avant, au repaire."

Leo hissa et il s'avança pour prendre Mikey par le bras, afin de le ramener au lit. Le nouveau Shredder se dégagea d'une secousse, ses yeux brillants de larmes de colère, mais la tortue de jade insista.

"J'ai si chaud. C'est insupportable. J'ai besoin de toi..." supplia l'ex-leader.

Le visage juvénile de Michelangelo prit une expression triste.

" Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état. Je veux que tu sois bien..." Il laissa traîner sa phrase en suspens, puis, tirant son cellulaire de sa poche, il pianota sur le clavier.

Il approcha un fauteuil orange du lit et agrippa une boite, sortant un drôle d'objet qui ressemblait à une petite girafe faite de ballons par un clown qu'il semblait remplir d'eau. Leo n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner ni les ressources mentales pour le faire, que ses deux autres frères entrèrent.

Mikey ne releva pas la tête alors que le porteur de katanas regarda les nouveaux partenaires potentiels, les yeux brillants.

"Tout va bien en bas?" questionna le Shredder, mécaniquement.

Raph, répondit du même ton, déconcentré par le regard fixe de la tortue intoxiquée qui le dévorait des yeux.

"Ouais. On les a renvoyés en cellule. Tout est sous contrôle." bredouilla-t-il.

"Don?" interrogea Mikey, tout en continuant à manipuler la girafe, déposant dans une sorte de douille une boule kaki de la taille presque d'une balle de golf.

"Tout est calme. Je n'ai rien trouvé pour diminuer l'effet chez Leo. Mais je crois que, chez-lui, cela durera assez peu. Les autres cobayes avaient moins de maitrise de soi et pas la chance d'autant de rapport. Après un certain nombre de coïts, il devrait progressivement rentrer en son état de frigidité habituelle. Donc, du temps et peut-être de la tisane…Par contre, notre autre projet avance. Avant la fin de l'été, tout sera au point."

Leo, malgré son énervement, entendit les paroles et se dit que, plus tard, il cogiterait dessus. Pour l'heure, il était trop préoccupé par le feu dévorant de ses entrailles. Mais il comprit enfin ce qu'était l'objet en question quand il vit Mikey allumer un briquet, sous un des membres de la girafe et inhaler profondément. C'était une pipe à eau. Il se promit de sermonner Mikey dès qu'il ne se sentirait plus aussi agité, oubliant, dans sa frénésie, ne plus être le maitre de quoique ce soit et que son benjamin avait de bien plus lourds crimes sur la conscience que de fumer du cannabis.

"Vas-y Raph. Il est à toi." déclara en un souffle, le chef du clan des Foots. "J'ai besoin d'un moment et il ne peut être laissé ainsi."

La brute jeta des yeux effarés.

"Moi? Pourquoi? Et puis, ça te briserait le cœur, Mike. J'peux pas faire cela." protesta Raphael.

Mikey prit une deuxième inhalation après avoir fait un geste négligent de la main.

"Il m'a déjà brisé le cœur plus de fois que je peux compter" expira-t-il. " Ça ne fera aucune différence pour lui. Il veut une queue, peu importe à qui elle est rattaché. Et je suis fatigué. Tu me rendras service. Je vais regarder. Qui sait? Cela me donnera peut-être le cœur à l'ouvrage" finit-il en un rire sans joie.

Le ton était las et le visage de Mikey semblait de même. D'un pas incertain, la tortue aux sais avança vers le lit.

"Sois doux. Il a été blessé, il y a peu." prévint Mikey d'une voix chevrotante, tout en lui lançant un bout de tissus. "Tu peux nouer mon bandana orange. Je me sentirais moins...trompé"

Raphael se retourna vers son jeune frère, réticent, le bandana orange à la main

"Je le vois que c'est à ton corps défendant, Mike. Leo n'en mourra pas s'il est laissé quelques heures, seul avec son poignet et un jouet." plaida la brute, mais tout en nouant le foulard autour de ses yeux. « Ou tu peux prendre le même truc que lui. Tu seras dans le même état et alors… »

Mikey secoua la tête.

« Non. Il vient d'être opéré. Je ne veux pas perdre la tête et le blesser. Faut qu'un des deux reste conscient »

Leo se savait déraisonnable et en quelque part, il avait honte de sa conduite, mais le corps musclé émeraude hésitant, à portée de mains, irradiait à ses yeux comme s'il était vraiment sculpté d'une pierre précieuse. Il en percevait en vagues brûlantes la chaleur, et d'un mouvement rapide, il captura les lèvres de l'indécis, le tirant à lui. Le geste décida Raphael qui, avec empressement, le plaça en position levrette. La tortue émeraude devait être nerveuse ou trop pressée, car il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde, sans aucune préparation, en poussant un gémissement de satisfaction de pair avec celui émit par Leonardo.

Mikey eut un rire nerveux et entre deux bouffées, regarda le spectacle de ses deux frères entrelacés dans un duo passionné, la lumière de ses yeux turquoise filtrant à peine à travers ses paupières presque entièrement fermées et un nuage de fumée le voilant. Leo, malgré ses préoccupations, jetait parfois un coup d'œil inquiet. Mikey avait rejeté la tête vers l'arrière, expirant des volutes vers le plafond et, avec tendresse, Donatello caressait son crâne, plus préoccupé de son petit frère que de la scène érotique devant lui.

La chaleur bienfaisante du corps de Raphael communiquait à Leo un apaisement de sens et l'inverse semblait vrai car la tortue derrière-lui commentait à voix haute son appréciation. Le sexe, consensuel, pour ses frères étaient rare et qui plus est, avec une personne nullement dégoûtée par les spécifiés physiques des tortues. Raph avait l'air de prendre son pied et Leo se sentit vraiment utile à ses frères pour une fois. Lui et Raphael avait eu tant de conflits par le passé et il semblait qu'enfin, ils se comprenaient, chacun apportant à l'autre ce sont il avait besoin. Le fait qu'ils soient observé de leurs deux autres frères ne le dérangeait pas, puisque ceux-ci demeuraient en retrait, nullement scandalisés.

Quelques fois, Mikey y allait d'un commentaire, encourageant Raphael à stimuler tel point sensible chez son partenaire. A un moment même, il se leva, pour corriger la façon dont Raph caressait la queue de son amant.

« Tu vois » expliqua Mikey d'une voix rauque. « Tu caresses en cercle, dans le sens horaire, sous sa queue. Ça le rend fou. Il atteint souvent l'orgasme, comme cela»

Pour donner raison à son jeune frère, Leo jouit au moment précis où il fit ce mouvement. Mikey retourna s'asseoir pesamment sur le sofa et voyant l'expression hagarde sur son visage, Donnie se pencha pour inhaler à son tour et expira dans la bouche de son frère en un baiser affectueux.

Cette scène, pourtant relativement innocente comparativement à Raphael qui le pistonnait, le sorti de sa transe quelque peu. Cette familiarité entre Donnie et Mikey le surprenait. Il aurait même pu se dire « le choquait », mais, ayant Raphael derrière lui qui le menait inéluctablement à un second orgasme, il se sentait quelque peu hypocrite. Mikey, une fois le visage de Donnie éloigné du sien, dut lire ses pensées, car il eut un sourire goguenard. Le baiser de Donatello semblait l'avoir réconforté quelque peu. Ou bien la drogue faisait son effet.

« Jaloux? »

Souriant, mais avec une pointe de tristesse, après une dernière bouffée, il s'approcha de Leo, se mettant à la hauteur de son visage pour lui offrir le même genre de baiser que lui avait offert Donatello.

Leo s'étouffa avec la fumée et Mikey rit, le réembrassant sur le front pour lui demander pardon.

Puis, finalement, Raphael retomba, épuisé et Leo ferma les yeux, soulagé. Raphael, malgré les recommandations de Mikey, avait été plus raide que le benjamin et pour le moment, il se sentait comblé assez, pour dormir un peu. La bouffée de fumée l'avait aussi tiré de son état d'affolement priapique. Pour le moment, il lui semblait que l'effet de l'aphrodisiaque de Donnie avait déjà chuté de plus de 60%. Tant qu'on ne le touchait pas, il répondait de lui-même.

Les paupières lourdes, en se tournant dos à ses frères, il remarqua enfin Usagi. Le plan, soudain, lui revint en mémoire. Depuis combien de temps le samurai était là? Ce n'est pas en agissant en chatte en chaleur que Leo pouvait espérer le séduire. Trappé dans cet état de surexcitation, il n'avait été plus maitre de ses nerfs et n'avait pas eu la concentration nécessaire à l'élaboration de stratégie.

Il entendit, derrière lui, Mikey proposer le relai à Donatello mais le génie refusa.

"Je peux attendre la fin de notre projet. Une abstinence de quelques mois de plus n'est rien".

C'était la seconde allusion à ce mystérieux projet et Leo, se sentant assez en contrôle pour le moment, dressa l'oreille, malgré les ronflements bruyants de Raph.

"Ouais..." marmonna Mikey, l'élocution un peu troublée par l'usage du cannabis. "Toi et Raph, vous serez enfin heureux. Y a que moi qui restera coincé avec Tête de Mule.

"Tu le sais, Mike. Leo n'a pas à être le seul mutant de ta vie. Tu auras enfin du choix. Des dizaines de milliers de candidats! tu rencontreras peut-être quelqu'un d'autre"

Le souffle se coinça dans la gorge de Leonardo. Comment son frère pouvait avoir de potentiels partenaires aussi nombreux? Il était riche et puissant, mais toujours un mutant et même son pouvoir était sans doute éphémère.

"Bah. On verra." murmura sans enthousiasme aucun, Michelangelo. "Mais même avec une centaine de milliers de nouveaux mutants à New York, je ne crois pas que je vais décrocher. J'ai ce salaud dans la peau." admit-il, avec mélancolie. " Vérifie ses points pendant qu'il dort. Raph est une brute."

Leo ferma aussitôt les yeux pour soudainement penser que, Usagi venait de le voir faire et donc, pouvait signifier à son maitre que Leonardo simulait dormir. Mais le samurai n'en fit rien pour le moment, car il n'ouvrit pas la bouche alors que Don se penchait vers lui.

"Tout est en place. Pour le calmer, au moins légèrement, tu as la tisane de valériane." Il entendit le soupir de Donnie. "Je sais que tu aimes Leo, Mikey, mais pense aussi à toi. Protège ton cœur. Leo n'est pas mauvais, mais il se laisse conduire par des idéaux très particuliers." expliqua le scientifique, de la voix aimante d'une mère expliquant la laideur du monde à son fils. "Appelle-moi, si tu as des problèmes."

Leo entendit Don quitter et à sa grande surprise, d'une voix désabusée, Mikey lui parla.

"Inutile de faire semblant. Je sais que tu ne dors pas. T'as tout entendu et tu as des questions, je paris. T'as beau avoir perdu la tête, je ne crois pas que t'as perdu le sens de la réalité."

Leo, croyant, peut-être à un signe d'Usagi le dénonçant, compris qu'il était stérile de s'acharner. Il se retourna.

Nonchalamment, Mikey rallongea le bras vers son bong, voulant le bourrer d'une seconde boulette, mais Leo, plus en contrôle que dans les dernières heures, hissa:

"N'y pense même pas, Michelangelo! Je n'ai pas toute ma tête, c'est vrai. Mais assez pour me rendre compte de ce que tu fais! »

Le benjamin tourna les yeux vers lui, surpris, ne semblant pas certain de comprendre à quoi son frère faisait allusion, puis un sourire fendit sa frimousse rousselée, suivant le regard bleu courroucé sur sa pipe à eau.

"Le grand frère a pris la place de la nymphomane? Intéressant. Avoir su, je t'aurai mis en colère bien avant. Tu m'as tellement claqué qu'il va me falloir une douzaine d'œuf au moins pour ravoir une érection."

Leo rétrécit les yeux devant la tentative d'humour de son jeune frère.

« Ne change pas de sujet. »

« Relaxe. C'est autorisé dans plein de pays et c'est médicinal. Don dit que cela va calmer mon agressivité en situation de stress et régler mon problème d'insomnie. Je dors mal, seul, tu le sais. Tant que je n'abuse pas, je ne fais rien de mal et qui plus est, je ne le fais même pas dans ton dos. Tu ne peux rien me reprocher si Don utilise sa carte docteur. » expliqua négligemment le benjamin.

Leo remarqua que son frère semblait cette fois-ci, celui des deux le plus dans la brume. Mikey sourit à nouveau.

« Tu devrais essayer. Cela te détendrait. Mais, pour te faire plaisir, je veux bien laisser ma drogue douce si je peux avoir un coup de ma drogue dure ».

Voyant les yeux topaze qui, malgré leur aspect rougi, laissait luire encore quelques reflets paresseux de lubricité, le regarder, Leo n'eut besoin d'aucune explication concernant « la drogue dure » de Michelangelo. Finalement, il n'avait pas eu besoin de sa douzaine d'œufs.

Plus son frère s'approchait, plus le contrôle de Leo s'amenuisait, la chaleur revenant par bouffée. Alors qu'il avait encore sa conscience, il tenta de tirer au moins le maximum de sa faiblesse.

« Que planifiez-vous, dis-moi? » questionna-t-il, ne pouvant en dire davantage car ses lèvres furent close par un baiser très gourmand et au goût épicé d'herbes.

D'un sourire enjôleur, Mikey finassa,

« Si tu te mets en amazone et que tu démontre de l'enthousiasme, je te le dirais. Mais, toi d'abord. J'ai pas confiance ».

Mikey adorait quand Leo le chevauchait, excepté qu'il lui reprochait souvent son manque de passion. Leo, n'ayant rien à perdre et ayant à nouveau un brasier intérieur le dévorant depuis le baiser, accepta, mais, au moment de s'empaler sur le sexe dressé, se rappelant de l'existence d'Usagi, il demanda si le samurai pouvait s'éclipser un moment.

Mikey secoua la tête.

« Non, sweetie. Tu es trop sournois. Usagi doit veiller sur moi en tout temps et observer tous tes faits et gestes. Je l'ai prévenu que tu étais un rusé. »

Leo en était à un point que cela lui était égal. Peut-être même cela aguicherait le samurai si Tiger Claw avait vu juste à son propos. Il décida donc, alors qu'il se propulsait avec appétit sur le membre de son frère de regarder le lapin, droit dans les yeux, par provocation.

Il ne voyait pas l'expression de son visage, dissimulé dans l'ombre, mais il voyait les perles presque noires qui servaient de yeux au lapin suivre chacun de ses mouvements, sans ciller. On n'aurait presque pu douter qu'Usagi était fait de chair et de sang, tant que son immobilité était totale.

Mikey dut s'en apercevoir car il parla, comme pour ravoir l'attention sur lui.

« Tu veux connaître le plan? Pour sûr, tu ne sauras pas tout, mais Don ne m'en voudra de te spoiler les grandes lignes. Donnie peut synthétiser le mutagène en grande quantités. Placé à des endroits stratégiques, déversé à un moment stratégique, près de cent mille humains muteront. Donnie tient à ce chiffre, car en bas de cela, il a peur que le gouvernement étouffe l'affaire. Tu te rappelles de DeadPool, Leo? » Le porteur de katana, horrifié, toute luxure évaporée de son esprit, ne put qu'hocher la tête.

« Ce film a vraiment été déterminant à mon développement…bref, si tout le monde avait été aussi horriblement défiguré, DP ne se serait pas cru obligé de laisser sa copine et de se cacher, non? Ce n'était pas grave dans le film, car elle l'aimait, mais la réalité est beaucoup plus cruelle, Leo. Tu imagines, Leo avec 100 000 autres mutants? Notre droit d'exister serait enfin reconnu…Nous pourrons alors sortir en plein jour et Raph et Don pourront trouver l'amour. T'as toujours voulu le bonheur de tes frères n'est-ce pas Leo? Je sens que t'as perdu de l'entrain…Continue. » commanda Mikey, arquant les reins.

Leo ne bougea pas, tétanisé, devant ce plan absolument diabolique. Le genre de plan dont Splinter lui avait dit que son devoir était de les combattre.

« Je vois ce que c'est…T'as peur de me perdre, avoue? Va falloir que tu remue tes fesses, beauté. J'vais être le mutant célibataire le plus recherché en ville. On pourrait même en faire une télé-réalité. »

Mikey s'étouffa de rire et Leo s'aperçut que son frère était tellement défoncé qu'il n'avait aucune idée si cela était vrai ou s'il n'avait fait que se moquer de lui. Puis, d'un mouvement, Mikey retourna leur position, sans se retirer du fourreau de chair de son frère.

« Je blague, bien sûr » souffla-t-il et Leo fut brièvement soulagé. Michelangelo l'avait fait marcher. Ce plan était trop horrible pour que son frère l'ait envisagé autrement que comme un moyen de lui donner une frousse. Il devait reconnaitre qu'il l'avait bien eu.

« Je ne serai pas célibataire » continua Mikey, ponctuant chaque mot d'un coup de rein étonnamment vif et précis pour une personne dans les vapes. « J'ai tes trucs que tu voulais… Du Japon. » finit-il, victorieux, se répandant à l'intérieur de Leo.


	39. Chapter 39

Leonardo se réveilla avec un poids sur lui, à nouveau. Mikey dormait à poings fermés, son souffle chaud lui chatouillant le creux du cou et il n'était pas le seul. A sa gauche reposait Raphael qui avait passé un bras autour d'eux. Leo ferma les yeux, la confortable chaleur provenant des deux corps forts et aimants, contre lui, le portant presque à nouveau au sommeil. Il devait l'admettre : cette affection, cette intimité, lui faisait éprouver un certain bien-être. Il se sentait, entre Raphael et Michelangelo, aimé et protégé et pendant un instant, l'idée qu'ils étaient des monstres ne l'effleura même pas. Puis, la mémoire lui revint et tout en levant la tête pour voir si Usagi était toujours là, à l'observer, il tenta d'enlever le bras de Raph qui maintenait Mikey contre lui.

Le mouvement éveilla Raph qui ouvrit un œil paresseux.

« Leo? » marmonna-t-il, encore endormi, se demandant sans doute s'il rêvait. Voyant que la chair de jade était bien réelle sous ses doigts, ferme et souple, il lui dédia un sourire ensommeillé.

« J'ai fait un rêve magnifique, mais je ne regrette plus de m'être réveillé ».

Avant que Leo puisse même répondre, Raphael poussait sa langue dans sa bouche.

La chaleur était toujours présente, mais diminué, le feu n'étant plus que quelques braises. Leo, en tous cas, avait assez toute sa tête pour s'inquiéter de la présence de Michelangelo si près. Il se rappelait trop bien la scène de jalousie que celui-ci avait fait, au repaire, après son premier contact intime avec la tête brûlée. Oui, Mikey avait cautionné leur dernier rapport, mais peut-être n'apprécierait-il pas un second. Son benjamin planifiait déjà un quasi génocide. Il ne voulait pas ajouter un fratricide à ses crimes, Leo ayant déjà assez de difficulté avec sa conscience. En tant que frère aîné, il les avait tous pratiquement élevé, surtout Mikey. En fait, plus il s'était occupé d'un frère, pire il se dévoilait. Raphael, malgré son agressivité, était le moins pire d'entre eux et il était celui dont Leo s'était le moins chargé de surveiller, n'ayant qu'une différence de 9 mois. Don et surtout Mikey, s'était trouvé davantage sous sa responsabilité et tous deux se révélaient être de dangereux sociopathes. Leonardo ne pouvait que ressentir un sentiment d'échec et de culpabilité à ce constat. En quelque part, il s'était trompé dans l'éducation qu'il leur avait donné. La preuve était que, lui, élevé par Splinter seulement, était normal.

Mais il ne pouvait approfondir ses pensées alors que des lèvres brûlantes se pressaient contre les siennes, avec urgence, peu embarrassé de Mikey qui ronflait toujours, échoué sur le porteur de katanas.

« Encore une fois, Leo… Profitons que tu sois d'humeur! » susurra d'une voix séductrice, le porteur de sais.

Ébranlé par la voix lascive et les mains étrangement douces, malgré leur calosité, Leo secoua tout de même la tête, indiquant du regard le mutant endormi sur lui.

« Je ne veux pas que tu subisses les effets de sa jalousie. Il est imprévisible, il peut être très en colère. » chuchota-t-il, avec inquiétude.

Tous ses mouvements avaient dû déranger le sommeil du nouveau Shredder qui protesta, la voix pâteuse, en roulant de Leonardo, pour pelotonner sa carapace sous les couvertures.

« Faites ce que vous voulez…mais fermez-là. Je suis mort de fatigue. » bougonna-t-il. Quelques instants plus tard, un ronflement indiqua qu'il s'était déjà rendormi, peu concerné de ce que pouvait faire ses frères à côté de lui.

« Tu vois? » sourit victorieusement Raphael. « A travers les évènements des derniers mois, on a tous muri. Tant que cela reste dans la famille, ça importe peu. »

Leo ouvrit grand les yeux à ce non-sens, selon lui. Et le rappel des « événements des derniers mois » lui rappela que, alors que des gens étaient gardés en cage et torturés au sous-sol et que Donnie planifiait de muter contre leur gré des centaines de milliers de personnes, lui semblait se complaire dans une sorte de ménage à trois avec ces deux frères. Il tenta de se rappeler le plan. Mais excepté « séduire Usagi », Tiger Claw ne lui avait suggéré aucune ligne de conduite envers ses frères, laissant Leonardo, un stratège hors pair, selon lui, se débrouiller et s'adapter aux circonstances. Et pour ce qui est même de séduire le Samurai, pensa-t-il, jetant les yeux de ce côté, c'était mal-barré. Le lapin aurait pu être une des milliers de soldat de terre cuite, tant il était inexpressif. Comment Tiger Claw avait pu voir du désir briller, dans ses pupilles insondables, était aberrant.

Et soudain, un mauvais pressentiment le saisit.

Il était là, en haut, dans ce penthouse où il avait juré ne jamais remettre les pieds, pressé par les corps de ses deux frères à qui il aurait craché à la figure la veille. Leo était là où Mikey l'avait voulu. Dans son lit, relativement consentant.

Et si tout cela n'avait été qu'un piège? Si le chasseur de prime était de mèche avec Michelangelo, inventant un complot de toutes pièces pour convaincre Leonardo de prendre le thé drogué? Cela lui parut très possible. Tiger Claw n'avait aucun sens moral. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il se vendrait! Car, il devait l'admettre, l'idée que le garde du corps de son frère le voulait était très improbable. Comment il avait pu y croire le dépassait. Il avait été naïf.

Raphael sembla décidé à attirer son attention car, avec insistance, il se mit à presser du pouce l'ouverture où était trappé son sexe. La manœuvre commença à faire de l'effet, son corps étant encore plus sensible qu'il était d'ordinaire. Mais son esprit n'était pas aussi réceptif, trop tourmenté de questions. Si ce que Mikey avait dit au sujet de leur plan était vrai, il devait faire quelque chose. Et même si dans l'hypothèse que Tiger Claw n'avait pas été sincère, il devait faire quelque chose. Il avait bien vu que ses frères prenaient plaisir à massacrer leurs anciens ennemis. Cela devait cesser.

« Tendu, Fearless? Je peux régler cela… » proposa la tête brûlée, en plongeant le visage contre le bas du plastron de son frère, frottant ses lèvres dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente le gonflement espéré. Leur sexe ne pouvait pas demeurer ainsi longuement dans leur plastron, cela était trop inconfortable et Raph, ayant la même physiologie, le savait bien.

Leonardo ne bougea pas, incertain encore de la conduite à tenir, ignorant les pensées de Raphael, se sachant espionné par Usagi et de même, ne voulant pas éveiller Michelangelo, beaucoup plus difficile à manier que Raphael.

Puis, soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et le grand corps olive de Donatello, flottant dans son sarrau blanc, fit son entrée.

« Usagi » jeta-il sans préambule, « tu peux quitter pour te reposer. Je prends le relai. » Le lapin hocha la tête, et sans un regard, quitta. Donatello, sans y prêter la moindre attention, s'approcha du lit, tirant Raphael par les bouts de son bandana orange, l'arrachant du corps de Leo sans se préoccuper de ses grognements de protestations outrées.

« Raph, c'est à ton tour de maintenir la discipline. Mikey est crevé et je viens de me taper 4 heures. C'est ton quart de surveillance. »

Raphael grogna à nouveau.

« Je venais de me chauffer Fearless. » maugréa-t-il.

D'un geste négligent, tout en roulant des yeux, Donnie le tira cette fois-ci par le bras.

« Leo ne va nulle part. Tu pourras te le réchauffer une autre fois. » expliqua Donnie, mettant l'accent sur le « nulle part » d'une façon qui fit frissonner l'ex-leader.

Raphael résista un ultime moment afin de voler un baiser à la tortue de jade trop choquée de cette arrivée intempestive et de ce qu'elle pouvait signifier, pour réagir.

« T'en fais pas, Leo. On va bientôt reprendre où on en était » ajouta la brute, avec un clin d'œil égrillard, avant que Don referme la porte sur lui.

Inquiet, l'ancien chef vit se retourner le scientifique vers lui et il fut stupéfié de voir une gourmandise dans ses yeux.

A grandes enjambés, Don s'avança vers le lit et Leo, sur les dents, s'assit, adoptant une attitude circonspecte. Cela faisait tant de mois qu'il n'avait pas vu les yeux de Donatello exprimer une émotion si chaude. Habituellement, il avait le froid reflet d'un grenat. Mais le regard qu'il posait sur Leonardo était d'une tendresse qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas vu depuis la fin de l'enfance du génie. Donnie avait été un enfant très sensible. Sa précoce intelligence lui avait révélé rapidement la laideur et l'injustice du monde et qu'il ne serait probablement jamais acceptés. Mais étant un doux rêveur, un incorrigible romantique, il avait espéré en April. La déception avait été trop à supporter. Il avait radicalement changé, devenant un être froid, cruel et calculateur.

Leo en avait oublié le Donnie qui, émule de Tesla, avait voulu magouiller pour donner à tous les habitants de New York le courant gratuit et effacer les données des compagnies de crédit. Donatello, à l'origine, avait été un humaniste.

Don avait mal géré ses sentiments négatifs et, en tant qu'aîné et leader, il aurait dû être plus proactif, laissant ses petits frères se perdre dans les ténèbres. Mais il laisserait s'appesantir sa conscience là-dessus à un autre moment. Les yeux de Don avait les reflets cuivrés d'un dispendieux cognac, miroitant une adoration similaire à celle qui avait dû avoir pour April. Comment la jeune fille avait pu repousser un regard si énamouré et emplis de promesses tendres, il n'arrivait pas à le concevoir.

Le scientifique s'approchait et la tension quitta le corps de Leo. Peu importe ce que Donnie voulait, ce n'était rien de mal et ce n'était pas le temps de le contrarier, n'ayant pas vu son frère en de si bonnes dispositions depuis longtemps.

"Don?"

Donnie posa son doigt sur les lèvres de jade.

"Chut. Mikey a beaucoup de sommeil à rattraper. Ne l'éveillons pas." répondit-il simplement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" questionna l'ancien leader, d'une voix plus basse.

"De la chaleur. De l'affection. Rien de plus. Tu ne peux me le refuser, non? » demanda doucement le scientifique, mais avec une pointe d'anxiété.

Leo secoua la tête. Effectivement, il ne pouvait le refuser. C'était le manque d'amour d'April et la crainte de ne pas en trouver d'autre, qui avait transformé Donatello en monstre. Leo n'avait pas agi à l'époque, mais il n'était peut-être pas trop tard pour corriger le tir et offrir à Donnie ce dont il avait si impérativement besoin. Peut-être cela suffirait-il à sauver des vies.

"Non, bien sûr que non. Viens la" proposa-t-il en attirant la tortue olive entre ses bras.

Délecté, Donatello se laissa faire avec un soupir d'aise. Ils restèrent un moment, silencieux, entrelacés. Puis, Don bougea la tête, posa un baiser à la commissure des lèvres de Leonardo.

"Fais-moi l'amour" implora le génie d'une voix douce. "Jamais personne ne l'a fait avec moi. J'ai envie que cela soit avec une personne qui éprouve quelque chose pour moi. Une véritable tendresse, pas de la curiosité. Qui le fasse par amour de moi, pour me faire du bien. J'ai besoin d'une personne généreuse, aimante, bien dans sa tête et son cœur. Pur. Il n'y a que toi, Leo".

Les yeux saphir se voilèrent de compassion. Effectivement, dans la vie de Donatello, il ne devait n'y avoir que lui qui rentrait dans cette catégorie, Raph étant émotionnellement instable et Mikey, un désastre mental.

Leo n'en n'était plus au tabou de l'inceste. Il avait passé ce complexe des mois auparavant. Donatello faisait une demande raisonnable et la formulait adéquatement, sans menace ou chantage. Il était le seul de ses frères avec qui il n'avait pas tant dépassé les bornes de la fraternité. Leo avait envie d'apaiser la soif d'amour de ce frère, qui avait déjà été semblable à lui-même: généreux et idéaliste. Il devait compenser pour le laisser-faire d'autre fois et soigner en Donatello ce qui pouvait encore être soigné. De la douceur et beaucoup d'amour pouvait peut-être être la solution qui mettrait fin à ce cauchemar. Don demandait de l'aide et il n'allait pas demeurer sourd à cet appel. Donatello était un être brisé, qui avait recollé les morceaux de son cœur lui-même, de travers. Leonardo lui ferait l'amour avec tendresse et considération, comme à une créature fragile.

Comme Mikey, la première fois, même si, à long terme, cela s'était révélé un échec.

Il se redressa au-dessus de lui et avec des gestes lents et calculés, il fit glisser le sarrau du scientifique. Ce simple geste fut déjà suffisant pour tirer un gémissement de plaisir de Donatello. Gentiment, il parcouru le plastron presque immaculé de son frère, de ses mains, fasciné de ces plaques, si lisses, Donnie, d'eux tous, était celui qui était le moins souvent blessé, son bo de six pieds lui procurant une plus grande marge de manœuvre pour éviter les coups. Le génie frissonna des pieds à la tête à ce simple contact et Leonardo se dit en lui-même que mener Donatello à l'orgasme serait aussi aisé que les premières fois avec Mikey et peut-être même, davantage.

Il caressa du pouce l'ouverture du bas du plastron, comme Raphael lui avait fait et n'eut pas à attendre quinze secondes pour que l'érection protubérante de son frère lui tombe dans la main. Le sexe de Donatello était le plus violacé et long d'entre eux tous et il expérimenta quelques mouvements, le pressant à différent endroits, avant de se décider à le prendre en bouche et d'en titiller le revers, de la langue.

Comme il se l'était imaginé, ce fut suffisamment pour mener son frère à l'extase, qui mordit violemment son poignet pour étouffer son cri. Cette vision enflamma le porteur de katana qui se tourna alors vers ses propres besoins. Après tout, la drogue absorbée, bien qu'un feu sous la cendre, faisait encore effet. Assez pour plier sa conscience à penser de la même façon que son corps.

Avec délicatesse, il collecta le liquide expulsé par son frère pour lubrifier le pourtour de son anneau de muscle, qui frémit au contact, se contractant.

« Tout doux, Donnie. Je ne te ferai pas de mal »

Lentement, il fit pénétrer le bout de son doigt, tout en caressant la queue recourbée du génie pour détourner son attention de l'inconfort de l'intrusion, et ce fut suffisant pour que Donatello se tende comme un arc, la bouche grande ouverte sur un cri muet.

Leo devait l'admettre : voir Donnie si réceptif à ses caresses, l'allumait. Mikey l'avait été tout autant, mais à l'époque, Leo portait la croix de la culpabilité et de la paranoïa, sachant commettre un crime et ayant peur qu'il soit découvert. Mais, cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas de tels préoccupations dans l'esprit.

Alors qu'il le pénétra enfin, y allant le plus doucement que ses sens aiguisés lui permettaient, Don se mit à s'agiter, balançant ses bras d'un côté comme de l'autre, comme lorsqu'il se lançait dans une explication scientifique laborieuse, marmonnant des phrases incohérentes où il se plaignait de ne plus sentir le sang circuler dans ses extrémités. Quand le membre du leader disparu complètement dans le corps du génie, il poussa un cri décroissant, passant du hurlement à la plainte étouffée, qui réveilla pour de bon Michelangelo.

La vision des yeux couleur océan ouverts raidit Leonardo dans l'attente d'une réaction, potentiellement négative et peut-être violente. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Mikey eut un sourire ensommeillé, comme un enfant qu'on réveille à minuit, pour Noel.

Il extirpa sa main de sous les couvertures pour tourner vers lui le visage de Don, l'embrassant, tout en descendant sa main pour capturer le membre à nouveau gonflé de Donatello. Ce geste alluma un brasier dans les entrailles du porteur de katana qui se mit à donner des coups de reins à pleine puissance.

Le regard turquoise brilla en coulisse, un sourire appréciateur se dessina sur les lèvres du Shredder

« Tu es si bandant quand tu ne te retiens pas… » commenta-t-il, se levant sur un coude pour donner plus de vigueur à ses coups de poignet. « Tu es magnifique, Trésor… »

« Leo…tu es si fort…je te sens si bien » gémit ou sembla gémir Donatello

Leo laissa les mots d'appréciation couler comme une pluie d'or sur lui, durant un instant, avant que la réalisation le frappe.

Il avait tenté de combler le vide dans la vie de Mikey par du sexe, mais le benjamin avait vite trouvé cela insuffisant, et même cela avait mis du sel sur ses plaies, effleurant ce qu'il voulait, sans l'obtenir pleinement. Car Leo donnait des coups de bassin, mais pas d'amour. Du moins, pas de l'amour dont avait soif Mikey et, apparemment, ses autres frères.

Jamais ses frères, sans doute, n'avait reçu un mot élogieux sur leur physique.

« Vous êtes beaux aussi. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de si à couper le souffle que vous, en ce moment, avec vos yeux si étincelants. On dirait des pierres précieuses » déclara-t-il, avec feu et conviction, sachant très bien que c'était là un compliment cliché, mais il le pensait et ses frères, sans doute, n'avait jamais rien entendu de comparable.

Il vit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé en voyant ses frères presque se pâmer sous la louange.

Mikey se redressa entièrement, se mettant à genoux, le visage contre celui de Leonardo, sans jamais lâcher le sexe de son frère au bandana mauve, pour presser leurs lèvres ensemble, ouvrant avec force les lèvres, poussant sa langue contre celle de l'aîné. Complètement pris dans le moment, Leo lui rendit le baiser.

Puis, tout en prenant en même temps Leo par derrière, les transformant en brochette de tortues, il lui murmura à l'oreille des paroles d'amour, d'un débit si passionné que Leo, sans en comprendre les mots, en comprit instinctivement le sens, malgré que cela ne l'empêcha pas de jouir, après avoir complimenter son frère, en lui exprimant tout le bien être qu'il ressentait, de le sentir en lui.

Mikey élargissait les horizons de Leo, pour que celui-ci se sente moins pris au piège. Mais en fait, il ne faisait que tripler son nombre de geôliers, motivés à le surveiller, se dit-il, étendu sur Donnie, entendant son cœur décroitre la vitesse de ses battements, alors que Mikey, encore épuisé, caressait sa tête.

Ce fut Donatello qui brisa le silence, après près d'un quart d'heure.

« Je crois avoir pris des réserves pour survivre aux prochaines semaines… » soupira-t-il, en regardant le plafond, d'une voix languissante.

Ces paroles firent l'effet d'une douche froide pour Leo, lui rappelant toute l'horreur du plan de ses jeunes frères. Il ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir :

« Donnie, tu ne peux songer sérieusement à muter des centaines de milliers de vies innocentes…Il y a d'autres solutions… » le pressa-t-il d'une voix urgente.

Donatello se releva prestement, loin de l'être complaisant et vanné de quelques instants plus tôt. Il jeta un regard courroucé au benjamin

« Toujours incapable de garder un secret à ce que je vois… » maugréa-t-il. Puis, s'extirpant du lit, sans un regard pour le leader, il déclara que cela n'était pas de ses affaires.

Leo, hérissé, tenta de se lever du lit, mais fut fermement maintenu par Michelangelo, lui tenant le poignet. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de se vider le cœur.

« Donnie, cela ne changera rien. Cela ne ramènera pas April et des jeunes filles, mutées contre leur gré, n'auront pas le cœur à la romance pour le responsable de leur malheur! »

Donnie piqué, se retourna, tout aussi ulcéré, loin de la créature soupirant dans ses bras, vingt minutes auparavant. Ce changement était si abrupt qu'il en donna le tournis à Leonardo.

« Alors, que propose-tu, M. « Je suis trop divin pour éprouver des sentiments? » On sait bien que pour toi, c'est facile! Tu as Mikey. » cracha Donatello avec rancœur.

Leo ne pouvait pas protester qu'il avait Mikey contre son gré, n'en voulant même pas. Il avait joui en criant son nom, qu'il lui semblait se rappeler et le Shredder, en ce moment même, caressant avec amour son bras.

« Tu as même Raph! » s'emporta-t-il. « Il aime les défis et je crois qu'il me trouve trop pathétique pour en être un! Et même, tu m'as moi! » ricana sardoniquement le génie. « Avec mon ridicule fétiche sur les yeux bleus, je n'ai pas un grand éventail de choix. Toi et Mikey êtes les seuls mutants aux yeux de cette couleur! Et je n'ai pas envie de me sentir comme un pis-aller! » finit aigrement Donatello, sous-entendant sans doute que Michelangelo, aimant Leo, n'avait que peu d'intérêt pour lui.

Mikey leva la main dans un signe d'apaisement, coupant l'élan de Leo, délibérément.

« Donnie. Nous venons de passer un bon moment. Ça ne nous donnera pas envie de recommencer, ni à Leo, ni à moi, si tu beugles après. » Puis, ses yeux prirent une lueur menaçante. « J'ai fait un foutu effort. Ne me le fais pas regretter. » grinaca-t-il, entre ses dents.

Donatello aussitôt se recroquevilla. Le changement si rapide était stupéfiant et Leo se dit que, quoique prétendre le scientifique, son frère les tenait par la crainte. Il y avait sans doute encore beaucoup de choses qu'il ignorait.

Don, d'un geste preste, agrippa son sarrau, l'enfilant.

« J'ai fait des progrès. Et puis…j'ai enfin été capable de visionner une comédie romantique avec Molly Ringwald… » expliqua-t-il. « D'où mon enthousiasme… »

Mikey hocha la tête.

« Je comprends » confirma-t-il, alors que Leonardo, lui, ne comprenait rien du tout, surtout pas à l'interférence possible d'un film pour adolescent des années 80, sur l'humeur de Donatello. « Je veux que mes frères soient heureux. Pour partager mon bonheur » Michelangelo déclara, sérieux, et soudain, Leo se rappela sa ridicule promesse si Mikey pouvait dérober le trésor impérial du Japon.

Il ne pouvait croire que son frère avait réussi à obtenir ces objets sacrés, mais, en si peu de jour, il n'aurait pu en faire des copies vraisemblables. Mais que les artefacts soient authentiques ou non, il n'avait pas l'intention de rester aux côtés d'un meurtrier en tant que partenaire de vie. Cela serait valider les actes passés de Michelangelo. En temps et lieux, il trouverait une ultime parade…le temps d'ouvrir les cellules des prisonniers, créer une insurrection et mettre hors d'état de nuire ses frères. Peut-être que Raphael était possible à rescaper. Il semblait le moins enfoncé dans les crimes de ses frères.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'écouta pas le dernier échange de ses frères et quand il revint dans le moment présent, Donatello avait quitté l'appartement.

Mikey se retourna sur lui, un air insondable et Leo, soudain, lui trouva la même expression que lorsqu'il jouait au poker, naguère.

« Je peux te les montrer tout de suite ou, plus tard… » commença Mikey, sachant approximativement à quoi Leonardo pensait. « Quand le plan de Don sera en place. Nous porterons les deux habits traditionnels des hommes, mais tu seras éblouissant en blanc. Mais, si tu tiens au noir, je porterais le blanc. Les deux en noir, je trouverai cela trop sinistre. » fit-il, avec une grimace.

Leo se tut, pensant au nombre de choses beaucoup plus sinistres que pouvait avoir vu Michelangelo. Autant à celles qu'il avait subi, que faite subir. Il ne savait s'il devait ressentir plus du dégoût ou de la pitié.

Comment en était-il tous devenus à ce point, pensa-t-il, pour la millième fois. Mikey sembla lire sur son visage car il parut soudain désappointé et soupira.

« J'ai beaucoup de choses à préparer, mon amour, d'ici ce grand jour. Je serai parti souvent. Ou occupé. Je m'en excuse d'avance. Je te promets qu'ensuite, je serai tout à toi. Mais, je laisse Usagi veiller sur toi, il ne t'arrivera rien. Et il te plaira, vous avez beaucoup de points en commun. » déclara le Shredder, en un souffle. « Est-ce que cet arrangement te va? »

Leo sentit son souffle se coincer dans sa gorge. La dernière fois que Mikey était parti, Satoko avait « veillé » sur lui. Mais Mikey ne pouvait promettre le même sort à ce robuste samurai. Usagi n'était pas une orchidée délicate, comme la jolie geisha, pour se laisser faire. Il hocha donc la tête.

Mikey le regarda longuement, diverses émotions se peignant si rapidement sur son visage, que Leonardo n'eut pas le temps de les saisir.

Mikey se retourna vivement, comme s'il ne voulait pas que son frère lise sur son visage trop expressif. Il se leva pour fouiller dans une commode et Leo, inquiet qu'il ressorte sa pipe ouvrit déjà la bouche pour une protester, mais la protestation mourut sur ses lèvres quand Mikey en sorti un écrin.

Son frère se retourna, luttant visiblement contre plusieurs émotions, puis soudain, il changea d'avis.

« Cela sera pour plus tard », décreta-t-il, sans croiser son regard, remettant l'écrin dans le tiroir. Puis, comme essayant de lui-même se motiver, il expliqua qu'il avait commencé à composer une mélodie à la guitare et que, si Leo voulait, il était prêt à lui faire entendre.

L'ex-leader hocha la tête et Mikey, de bonne humeur, se leva avec entrain, pour chercher son instrument. Leo regarda la commode ou avait disparu l'écrin.

Ce n'était pas qu'un simple bijou qui s'y trouvait. Mikey n'aurait pas autant hésité, adorant le couvrir de cadeaux. Non, c'était beaucoup plus dangereux. Leo, un instant, avait vu se jouer sa vie et sa mort dans le reflet topaze des yeux de son frère.


	40. Chapter 40

Leonardo avait conscience de marcher sur de la glace fine. Il voulait sauver les prisonniers, les citoyens de New York, ses frères et lui-même. Il doutait pouvoir accomplir le tout, sans dommage collatéraux. Mais il essayerait.

Les confidences de Tiger Claw sur le traitement subi par Mikey, en admettant que cela soit vrai, avait diminué l'horreur qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Le benjamin souffrait de lourdes séquelles suite à ces tortures. Donatello et Raphael avait eu leur lot de souffrances aussi et soudain, il s'est aperçu que ses frères, excepté un amour fraternel entre eux, n'avait jamais reçu de réelle affection hors de leur petit noyau. Même Splinter, il pouvait l'admettre maintenant, lui avait toujours accordé une préférence éhontée.

Jamais ses frères n'avaient connu un second parent, plus tendre, une sorte de figure maternelle excepté Leo lui-même, juste qu'au moment où, Splinter partit, il était devenu maitre de la maisonnée, reprenant un rôle plus patriarcal, alors que, au moment même, leur famille s'écoulait.

Leo avait été sévère, pour compenser l'absence de leur Sensei, alors que, au contraire, il aurait être plus doux et compréhensif. La nuit où April lui avait craché à la figure, Leo aurait dû se glisser dans la douche où Don avait passé des heures sous le jet, pour effacer les réminiscences du crachat et étouffer l'écho de ses pleurs. Il aurait dû pénétrer dans la salle de bain et faire couler un bain au génie, y pénétrer à son tour, le savonner tendrement, puis lui faire l'amour, si l'autre tortue avait été consentante. Donatello, sans être peut-être consolé pleinement, ne serait peut-être pas devenu un tel misanthrope par la suite.

Et si Leo, à la base, aurait donné plus d'amour et d'attention aux sentiments de ses frères, ceux-ci n'auraient peut-être pas chercher ailleurs des compensations. Il s'était contenté de les savoir physiquement bien portant. Nourri, au chaud, en sécurité et dormant un nombre suffisant d'heures. Il s'était préoccupé de leur humeur, des liens entre les membres de l'équipe, mais jamais de leurs émotions profondes.

Jusqu'à Michelangelo.

Voir son petit frère aussi sombre, l'avait anéanti. Et encore une fois, il avait choisi de combler le besoin physique plutôt qu'émotionnel.

Il avait donné un exutoire aux hormones de Mikey, mais avait-il seulement écouté ce qu'avait dit leur petit frère? Il avait parlé d'amour et Leo s'était moqué de lui, niant la possibilité d'un tel sentiment entre eux. Pourtant, il aurait dû s'en rendre compte dès le départ : Mikey avait repoussé les faux-semblants rapidement, incapable de faire abstraction que son frère était son amant, étant de toute évidence comblé à cette idée.

Il était vrai que son plus jeune frère lui avait voué une adoration évidente dès le berceau. Leo n'avait rien fait pour démériter cette affection. Au contraire, les rares fois que son sa morale d'airain avait montré une faille, cela avait eu rapport avec le plus jeune. S'il avait eu un chouchou, cela aurait été Michelangelo, si joyeux, innocent et affectueux.

Lui faire découvrir les plaisirs de la chair avait été le coup décisif. De fan numéro un de son grand frère, il en était devenu épris, comme un amant peut l'être.

Et le rejet de Leo avait fait fuir Mikey, blessé peut-être autant que Raph et Don l'avait été, car Mikey, lui, avait dû croire plus fortement à ses chances.

Puis, cela avait été sa capture où, Mikey, pour ne pas le trahir, avait supporté des tortures innommables. Son petit frère avait été loyal et brave.

Alors que lui, Leo, se préparait à le faire et qui plus est, de son plein gré, avec leurs ennemis jurés, après avoir subi comme tourment de porter un collier dans un penthouse. Mais en fait, il n'avait sans doute même pas de complots réels contre Mikey. Le chasseur de prime avait dû être circonvenu par Mikey ou, s'il avait été sincère, il n'aurait peut-être pas tenu sa promesse de ne pas blesser ses frères. Leo avait été fou de mettre sa confiance en lui et d'avoir pensé trahir son jeune frère qui avait tant souffert pour lui, sans en recevoir la moindre récompense. Au contraire.

Depuis sa déclaration d'amour, il repoussait soit les avances de Mikey, ou rusait, ou simulait, malgré toutes les tentatives, de plus en plus désespérées, de son frère, pour se faire aimer. Celui-ci ne devait pas être entièrement dupe des simagrées de l'ex-leader. Pourtant, une lueur d'espoir subsistait en lui. Il avait été chercher, il ne savait comment, les trois objets sacrés du trésor impérial, à sa demande, malgré avoir deviné que cela n'était qu'un prétexte pour gagner du temps. Leo avait de même simulé un intérêt sexuel possible envers ses autres frères et le benjamin, que cela soit vrai ou non, lui avait permis des relations intimes avec eux.

Et surtout, Mikey était là, à ses pieds, grattant sa guitare, en tirant une mélodie mélancolique, chantonnant trop bas pour qu'il puisse comprendre les paroles. Leonardo sentit son cœur se gonfler d'affection envers cet être si tourmenté mais si aimant. Était-ce un effet secondaire de l'aphrodisiaque, mais soudain il se sentait un désir d'entrer en harmonie avec tout le monde. De prendre ses frères si malheureux avec lui et de les caresser jusqu'à ceux-ci n'aies plus de larmes. Soudain, il sentait que c'était la raison et le but ultime de son existence. Offrir du bonheur à ses frères, incompris. Après tout, il n'aimait rien sur Terre mieux qu'eux, non? Et qui d'autre pourrait leur offrir un amour inconditionnel, hormis lui? Ils en avaient si besoin…Surtout Mikey, si adorable…

Chaton joueur, puis chat sauvage martyrisé, Mikey ne demandait que de l'amour, pour devenir un matou ronronnant. Il comprenait maintenant ce que Splinter avait voulu dire : fais-le contraire. C'est-à-dire, céder, se laisser emporter par la vague de cette passion incestueuse et aimer Mikey comme celui-ci le réclamait au lieu d'y mettre obstacle comme sa moralité inflexible le demandait. Il écarta l'idée de Splinter martyrisé pour le moment, essayant de se concentrer sur des aspects positifs de Michelangelo, comme leur première étreinte. Cela lui fut facile, c'était comme si rien de glauque ou de mauvais ne pouvait rester dans son esprit plus que deux secondes. Il pensa aux yeux débordant d'amour de son frère à mille occasions. Cette image en tête, il avança la main pour caresser la tête de son jeune frère. Celui-ci leva les yeux, le regard brûlant de question.

« Je suis désolé, Mikey. Pour tout. » expliqua-t-il simplement. « J'ai échoué avec toi comme frère, leader, Sensei et aussi partenaire. Je n'ai pas su t'écouter et te donner ce dont tu avais besoin. Ni te protéger ».

Le Shredder ne dit rien, fixant Leo, pesant ses paroles et Leonardo vit que son frère calculait les possibilités que cela ne soit qu'une comédie, un mensonge de sa part, qui entrait dans la composition d'un plan et qu'il s'interdisait de trop espérer.

« Je t'aime, Mikey. Comme frère, mais aussi…plus. Je ne sais comment le définir, mais c'est la vérité. » insista-t-il d'une voix sérieuse, sans briser le contact visuel.

Le visage taché de son s'illumina, au mot « vérité ». Mikey connaissait assez son frère pour savoir que Leo n'insisterait pas sur l'honnêté de sa réponse, s'il n'était pas sincère. Ce n'était pas une déclaration d'amour passionné, mais elle avait le méritable d'être franche.

Puis, les yeux turquoise se troublèrent, l'euphorie se ternissant.

« Je sais ce que c'est que ce « plus » : la pitié. Tu te dis que j'ai souffert, que je suis malade et que tu dois t'occuper de moi. » maugréa-t-il, en posant sa guitare. « T'es tellement un grand frère! » laissa-t-il tomber, avec dédain, comme si cela était une mauvaise chose.

Leo n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer, que, agité, Mikey se releva.

« C'est la drogue qui te fait parler ou bien, c'est un de tes jeux psychologiques à la con! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je continue à espérer! Tu ne veux pas être à moi! »

Leonardo secoua la tête :

« Effectivement… », mais avant que Mikey eut le temps de s'écrier qu'il le savait, Leo développa sa pensée :

« Je ne veux pas être à toi. Je veux que nous soyons l'un à l'autre » expliqua-t-il, doucement. « Je comprends ton désir de prendre soin de moi, mais tu dois comprendre aussi qu'il n'est pas dans ma nature de demeurer passif. »

Mikey demeura debout, incertain. Puis, il articula lentement :

« Okay, Leo. Je veux bien te croire. Mais trompe-moi encore et c'est terminé ».

Mikey ne précisa pas sa menace et d'ailleurs avait l'air plus las, que menaçant. Cela semblait être plus le « j'abandonne mes poursuites » que « je te remets en cellule » type d'ultimatum.

Le Shredder continua :

« J'avoue que je n'ai pas pris en considération certains aspects de ta personnalité. Tu es libre, Leo. Tu peux te promener partout dans l'édifice. Mais pour des raisons évidentes, je ne veux pas que tu sortes, seul, dans la ville. Et aussi, je demeure le chef. J'ai gagné mes gallons. Je garde ma position. Tu peux demander ce que tu veux, tant que cela ne contrevient pas à mes ordres… »

Michelangelo hésita encore un instant et avec reluctance, il ajouta :

« Si tu vas voir les prisonniers, je veux que tu sois accompagné d'Usagi. D'ailleurs, comme je te disais, je le mets à ton service. Tous me craignent, ici, mais pas toi. Tu es celui qui a besoin d'un garde du corps. Moi, non. Et puis, j'en suis presque rendu à un point où ce qui peut m'arriver m'est égal. » finit-il, dans un murmure.

Leo, bouleversé, se leva, prenant le visage du benjamin entre ses mains, le pria de ne pas parler ainsi.

Mikey enleva les mains et en baisa les paumes.

« Je t'aime tant…si tu pouvais toujours être ainsi… » chuchota-il avec une indicible tendresse.

Leonardo jura que cela sera le cas et Mikey se détourna, murmurant qu'ils verront.

Il prit de sous le lit une boite et présenta à son frère le trésor rapporté du Japon. Leo, effaré, ne put qu'admettre l'authenticité indéniable des objets, malgré qu'il n'en existât aucune photo. Comment son frère avait pu mettre la main sur ces trésors placés sous hautes surveillances, dans trois endroits différents, l'estomaquait. Lui-même n'y serait pas parvenu et il fit part de son admiration à son frère.

Celui-ci referma le coffre.

« J'ai triché, admit-il. Je manquais de temps et Usagi les a dérobés pour moi. Il est l'ultime ninja digne de toi. C'est lui que tu devrais épouser » conclut Mike dans un rire sinistre.

Leo ne dit, procédant que Michelangelo mettait beaucoup d'accent sur le Samurai. Un mauvais pressentiment le saisit, malgré son optimiste persistant et il senti la nécessité de répondre:

« Je ne le connais pas. Il est peut-être un homme de valeur, mais je ne peux avoir confiance ni l'aimer comme je vous aime. » expliqua doucement.

Mikey se retourna, surpris :

« Nous? »

« J'aime aussi Raph et Don. Ils ont besoin de moi, eux aussi. Nous avons besoin de nous tous. Tu es mon fiancé, je te l'accorde, mais je ne veux pas les laisser dans la poussière. Je les veux heureux, aussi. »

Soudain, toutes pensées pessimistes s'évanouirent dans le regard de topaze bleue et Leo se dit à nouveau que les émotions se succédaient vite chez Mikey. Mais cela avait toujours été le cas.

« Tant que je suis ton préféré, Leo, cela m'est égal. Moi aussi, je veux leur bonheur. Pour que tu m'aimes et t'enlever du souci, je me suis beaucoup astreint à les satisfaire. Donc, je suis ton fiancé, vraiment? » demanda-t-il les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, scintillants.

Cette joie si pure réchauffa encore de cœur du leader qui sourit, attendri.

« Tu peux même me donner une alliance si tu veux, à la place de cet horrible collier. »

Étrangement, Mikey pâlit et son regard se porta quelques instants sur la commode où était rangé l'écrin, montré plus tôt.

« Ouais… » énonça-t-il d'une voix blanche. « J'y avais pensé, mais…je ne suis pas certain que le modèle convienne…Je…ferais venir un orfèvre. Pour des mesures » ajouta-il, pressé de clore le sujet.

Leo fronça les sourcils. Ce comportement était inhabituel de la part de son petit frère. Il insista :

« Tu sais, je blague! Je n'ai pas besoin d'une bague pour me rappeler ton amour, Mike. Tu es mien et je suis tien et pas besoin d'un anneau en or pour cela. Nous pouvons si tu tiens à un rappel visuel, tatouer nos prénoms sur notre doigt ou notre poignet…ou peu importe! » déclara-t-il avec une emphase un peu hors de son caractère.

Cette acceptation et cette proposition semblèrent presque décevoir l'autre mutant, comme si, soudain, il venait de se rappeler quelque chose.

« J'ai des trucs à faire. » coupa-t-il abruptement. « Rejoins-moi plus tard, okay? Je vais dire à Don de te donner un cellulaire. Cet immeuble est immense. Une ville dans la ville. Si tu cherches un d'entre nous, cela sera plus facile. Je vais donner des ordres pour que personne ne te bloque le passage, désormais. »

Mikey l'embrassa avec une passion si désespérée, comme le dernier d'un homme qui se noie et Leonardo en fut perplexe.

Dès que Mikey fut dans le corridor, il s'écroula et sorti son cellulaire pour écrire un message à son frère.

 _ **« D. A moins qu'il soit sincère, et je l'ai presque cru…je crois que ta dernière formule était bonne. Reste à savoir combien de temps cela durera. Mais détruis-la et abandonne tes recherches. L'illusion de son amour me fait trop mal et je ne veux plus croire à des mensonges. De toute façon, je serai bien assez tôt ce qu'il en ait vraiment et j'ai peur de le découvrir. Mais je ne fermerai plus les yeux devant la vérité »**_

* * *

 _Désolée, j'ai relu ma fic depuis le début et il me semble que je m'égare. Ce n'était pas du tout ce que je devais faire au départ et il me semble que cela parait que j'ai changé une trentaine de fois d'idées en court de route. Est-ce toujours crédible? Est-ce que je fais durer cette fic trop longtemps pour rien? Car elle aurait pu finir bien avant ou ce chapitre-ci. Car j'attends la fin de celle-ci pour poursuivre Neige et Fracture. C'est trop mêlant d'aller d'une fic à l'autre, surtout quand elles sont longues et complexes. A chaque fois, je dois les relire du début. Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier les quelques personnes, comme Mptoux et Effaraiz, qui commentent presque tout ce que je fais. Écrire est archi long et quand on a passé six heures à écrire dans sa journée, sans recevoir de reviews, c'est très décourageant. Je dois passer une quarantaine d'heure par semaine à écrire, alors qu'écrire un commentaire ne prends que quelques minutes, voire quelques secondes. Les reviews/follow/fav/ sont mon salaire. Même si vous ne savez pas écrire français cela m'est égal. Je traduits mes commentaires reçus en espagnol. Alors merci à vous!_


	41. Chapter 41

Leonardo passa plusieurs jours très heureux, sans aucune dispute, comme s'il vivait une lune de miel, parfaitement satisfait de son sort. Mikey, quoiqu'il eût prétendu être occupé, était avec lui plus de 70% du temps, mais, lorsqu'il n'y était pas, Leo était libre de se promener à sa guise dans l'immeuble. Son frère n'avait pas menti : la bâtisse était immense et il fut surpris de tout ce qu'il pouvait y trouver : restaurant, cinéma, salle de gym, salle de quille, billard et même, un musée. Sans compter les commodités dont il connaissait déjà l'existence comme la piscine et le sauna. Mikey avait raison et il n'avait rien qu'il pouvait désirer vraiment, qui se trouvait à l'extérieur de l'édifice.

Son frère lui faisait l'amour passionnément, plusieurs fois par jour, avec beaucoup de raffinement. Un après-midi, il avait rencontré sur son chemin Raphael, qui de toute évidence, voulait profiter de sa « pause » concomitante avec celle de Slash, pour prendre une bière et jouer une partie de billard. Leo avait cru comprendre que ses frères se divisaient la gestion du clan. L'ex-leader s'était joint à eux et il ne savait trop à quel moment, mais, après avoir entendu quelques commentaires salaces ou appréciatifs de son frère, à son sujet, il lui avait enfoncé la langue dans la gorge. Raphael avait répondu au baiser avec enthousiasme et tous les mutants de l'établissement avait quitté la pièce, laissant les deux frères poursuivent seuls leurs démonstrations de passion.

Leo n'en n'avait pas eu le moindre remord, le fait lui semblant naturel. Le lendemain, il avait rejoint Don dans son laboratoire pour la même activité, à l'agréable surprise du scientifique, qui laissa tout en plan pour se laisser prendre sur sa table de travail. Michelangelo, sans doute, le savait, ayant des espions partout. Mais, le Shredder ne lui fit aucun reproche, ni même en glissa un mot. Il ne paraissait même pas contrarié.

Leo était euphorique. Il était aimé et désiré et n'ayant aucune inquiétude à avoir puisque ses frères étaient aussi heureux. Leurs désirs à tous les 4 étaient comblés et les relations entre eux plus épanouies et harmonieuses que jamais.

C'était exactement comme cela qu'il se sentait : une fleur épanouie au soleil. Mikey, avec l'habileté d'un magicien arrivait toujours à le surprendre et lui plaire, sachant comme d'avance tout ce que Leo pouvait désirer et comblant chaque besoin ou fantaisie avant même que Leo lui-même eut conscience de les vouloir. C'était un pur paradis.

Puis, un matin, il se réveilla dans une humeur beaucoup plus tiède, malgré les bras qui l'entourait. Il se souvenait de tout, mais il ne comprenait pas comment sa nature inquiète avait pu prendre ainsi un banc arrière. Comment avait-il pu roucouler ainsi durant des jours avec ses frères dans une sorte de ménage à quatre? Mikey avait tué Karai et Satoko, deux femmes dont il avait été épris et Splinter, l'être qu'il admirait le plus au monde! Raph avait tué Casey et April, devant lui! Don, après avoir torturé son ancien béguin, se vengeait de ce rejet en préparant presque un génocide! Et lui, durant ce temps, les avait couverts de caresses!

Il se dégagea prudemment de l'étreinte de Michelangelo. Oui, il se souvenait parfaitement de la veille. Son frère l'avait mené à la jouissance d'une nouvelle manière, enfilant une mince barre métallique dans son urètre. Déjà qu'il ait accepté cela, sans s'étonner ou résister, montrait qu'il n'avait pas été dans son humeur normale. Il eut la faiblesse de presque regretter son état de béatitude de la dernière semaine.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait été pleinement heureux. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre le bonheur quand le prix à payer était de laisser des crimes se produire. Ce n'était pas ainsi que Maitre Splinter l'avait élevé. Il n'avait pas eu de vraies pensées pour son ancien Sensei durant toute cette semaine, perdu dans sa bulle d'euphorie égoïste, mais là, l'image du rat lui revenait, accompagné de la honte et de la culpabilité.

Non, son état d'exaltation était derrière lui, et son sentiment d'oppression lui revenait progressivement. Il se leva du lit sans bruit et décida d'aller respirer sur la terrasse, le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel. Ses pas le conduisirent au bord de l'étang. Il n'y avait plus de carpes, dont les bondissements venaient dérager les nénuphars. Mikey avait dû faire drainer l'étang. Il respira un coup, nostalgique et triste, essayant de se rappeler l'odeur florale dégagée par Satoko.

Il n'y arriva pas. La jeune et jolie geisha n'avait été qu'un rêve évanescent. Une illusion plutôt car, de toute évidence, la ravissante Japonaise ne l'avait pas aimé. Il ne pouvait vraiment le lui reprocher: qui pourrait aimer une tortue mutante, exceptée une autre tortue mutante? Même Karai n'avait dû aimer que l'idée de l'asservir, plus que sa personne.

Mikey, malgré qu'il fût monstrueux, n'était que la seule avenue possible, en admettant que passer sa vie aux côtés d'un psychopathe ne le dérange pas, hormis un célibat éternel.

Pour la première fois, sa combativité naturelle en pris un coup et il songea sérieusement au suicide. Tout plutôt que ce cul de sac.

Il jeta un œil vers le bas. Sa mort serait instantanée s'il se jetait en bas du 70 ième étage, mais attirerait l'attention des médias et pourrait mettre ses frères en danger. Puis, il se dit que, sans doute, leurs existences n'étaient qu'un secret de polichinelle. Il devrait le faire, pendant que Mikey était dans les vapes. La nuit dernière, son benjamin s'était levé, après une partie de deux heures de jambes en l'air, pour fumer sa pipe à eau, agité, et avait demandé à Donnie de venir faire à Leo une prise de sang. Sans doute, Mikey avait deviné que l'humeur exceptionnellement bonne de Leonardo, touchait à sa fin et, en ayant eu la confirmation par le scientifique, avait eu besoin de réconfort. Le fait était qu'assommé par la drogue et leur sexe interminable, Mikey dormait à poings fermées. Leo pouvait donc abréger sa vie, maintenant, sans craindre d'interférence.

Il retourna, décidé, à l'intérieur. Il voulait au moins écrire un mot, un dernier, pour admonester ses frères à changer de vie. Il n'y avait nul papier dans l'appartement et il pensa à déchirer les pages d'un livre pour écrire sur une page de garde quand, il se remémora tout à coup, les grues de papier de Satoko.

Jamais il n'avait pensé à déchiffrer leur message.

Avant de mourir, il voulait en connaitre l'ultime mystère.

Il ouvrit donc la boite contenant ses souvenirs du repaire, dans laquelle il avait également rangé les innombrables oiseaux, délicatement pliés.

Cela lui prit près de deux heures en résoudre l'énigme, mais le résultat en valut la peine.

Satoko avait prévu sa mort, car elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, de son âme de poète, dans un corps de guerrier, malgré que le maitre le lui eût interdit. Elle avait été engagée pour que Leo souffre d'aimer une personne simulant des sentiments, comme il devait le croire, car c'était ce que Michelangelo éprouvait avait lui. C'était effectivement une époque où Leonardo simulait la soumission. Elle devait le divertir aussi, tout en lui démontrant que, hormis un mutant, personne ne l'aimerait. La tortue de jade devait donc vivre une peine d'amour que son frère aurait du plaisir à consoler. Il lui avait expressément défendu de relation sexuelle complète sous peine de mort et voyant aucune issue, elle avait choisi donc l'amour et la mort. Leonardo, bouleversé, se rappela que, effectivement, c'était la geisha qui avait insisté pour une relation sexuelle et non lui.

Elle avait voulu entrer en communion avec la seule personne lui ayant démontré de la bienveillance, même à n'en connaissant le prix, puisque de sinon, elle ne pourrait jamais lui appartenir. Elle était donc morte, comblée, ayant connu le véritable amour dans toute sa splendeur avant sa fin précoce.

Elle lui disait donc adieu, prédisant que, s'il lisait ceci, son maitre l'aurait tué.

Leonardo froissa une poignée des grues dépliées dans ses mains, les portant à ses lèvres, les joues ruisselantes de larmes de rage et de chagrin. Satoko l'avait aimé. Satoko était morte, mais après avoir été jusqu'au bout.

Lui aussi le ferait.

Mais pas en mourant. Il n'était pas une fleur délicate, ne pouvant rendre coup sur coup. Il allait faire payer à Mikey tout le mal qu'il avait fait et aussi, celui qu'il prévoyait.

Il se pencha vers son frère qui dormait du sommeil du juste alors qu'il avait tant de crimes sur la conscience. Il ne lui ferait pas la faveur d'une morte prompte dans son sommeil. Oh non! Mikey lui avait tout volé: son Sensei, sa position, ses chances de bonheur. Il allait, lui aussi, lui enlever tout ce qu'il aimait.

Subtilement, il prit le cellulaire de son frère, le changeant avec le sien. D'apparence, ils étaient identiques. Mais, ils ne l'étaient pas. Mikey avait sur son cellulaire une application-mère pour désamorcer tous les colliers de servage. Sans les électrochocs, les mutants prisonniers au sous-sol, ne se verraient plus forcés à une si passive obéissance. En coupant le courant, les cellules ne seront plus fermées et dans le noir, avec le bandana noir et les pantalons orange, tous le prendraient pour Michelangelo et ne s'opposeront pas. Du moins, pas avant qu'il ne se soit trop tard.

Car Leo, pour son plan, avait besoin d'alliés.

Couper le courant à l'aide de son esprit fut beaucoup plus aisé qu'il ne l'aurait cru de même que brouiller les ondes numériques. Maitre Splinter avait toujours vu en lui un potentiel de télékinésie, mais malheureusement, il ne savait combien de temps il pourrait conserver assez de concentration tout en étant actif. Il avait, bien entendu, attendu d'être au sous-sol avant de le faire, personne ne lui faisant désormais obstacle.

Il n'avait en fait que croiser le Samurai et son cœur avait battu à grands coups dans sa poitrine. Le lapin l'avait reconnu, mais il ne s'était qu'incliné et Leo, n'en demandant pas davantage, avait passé son chemin.

Dès que la noirceur s'établit au sous-sol, plusieurs gardes paniquèrent, mais de sa voix la plus proche de Mikey possible, Leo les calma.

"Mon frère Donatello fait des tests. Inutile de vous agiter." expliqua-t-il, du ton incisif que Mikey employait désormais.

Il alla directement à la cellule de Tiger Claw et celui-ci se leva, sans précipitation, alors que Leo ouvrit la cellule.

« Tu as pris la bonne décision, Tortue. »

* * *

 _Lilo : Merci d'avoir pris la peine de m'écrire un commentaire! C'est gentil!_

 _MPtoux : Puis-je avoir des spoilers de ta fic? Pairing? Genre? Quand prévois-tu faire paraitre le premier chapitre? Je n'ai rien à lire!_

 _Effaraiz : merci de ton support éternel!_


	42. Chapter 42

« Dis-leur de nous remettre leurs armes » ordonna Tiger Claw. Leo ouvrit la bouche pour se faire, mais le Tigre trouva plus rapide de se servir lui-même, décochant un coup de coude au garde et recueillant son Ak-07

Les autres mutants s'attroupèrent autour d'eux et la tortue soudain, ressentit une certaine angoisse, seule, au milieu d'eux. Mais, toute sa vie, il avait élevé à camoufler ses sentiments.

« Il faut partir. J'ai une idée. Nous devons nous refugier… »

Le chasseur de prime le coupa.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui décide, Tortue et il est hors de question que je quitte sans l'héritage de mon maitre. Nous devons prendre le Kabuto et les papiers de la famille. Les avoir, c'est avoir les Foots. Sans les Foots, qu'une poignée de mutants appui tes frères.! »

Leo admettait la justesse du raisonnement, mais trouva l'entreprise, risquée. Il n'allait pas perdre son opportunité de fuite. Il ne se sentirait mieux que lorsqu'une centaine de km le séparerait de ses frères.

Le tigre dut lire ses pensées car, alors que Leo se détournait pour fuir de son côté, il le prit par le bras.

« Toi, tu ne vas nulle part! On a besoin de toi pour ouvrir la voûte! Ton petit frère a dû te donner la combinaison! »

Leonardo protesta que c'était faux, mais le félin, enfonçant ses griffes dans la chair jade, insista, brisant la concentration de Leo qui avait réussi à maintenir la panne.

« Tu viens avec nous! Tu vas convaincre le médecin nazi qui te tient lieu de frère, de collaborer. On a besoin de lui. Il est le seul qui peut faire fonctionner son plan. Il a dû détruire la formule. Et aussi, t'es notre garantie. Ton frère n'osera pas lancer un de ses monstres contre nous ou dieu seul sait quoi d'autres, avec toi marchant par mis nous. »

Leo ne comprenait pas comment le Tigre pouvait être au courant du plan de Donatello, mais il comprenait que celui-ci devait être arrêté. C'était la menace la plus urgente : Don, à n'importe quel moment, pouvait tout faire foirer avec son système de sécurité ou même lancer son terrible plan prématurément. Le leader se rappelait comment le génie pouvait être paranoïaque et cruel et comment il avait truffé les égouts de pièges. Mais il était moins convaincu des réserves que le scientifique pourrait avoir à l'idée qu'il soit blessé. Il se souvenait que Donnie, durant qu'il était sous l'influence du philtre, avait roucoulé de plaisir dans ses bras, mais il demeurait farouchement partisan de Mikey. La loyauté de Donatello irait au benjamin, s'il devait choisir entre lui et le Shredder.

« Je vous suis. »

Leo les mena à l'étage où était les quartiers de Donatello, c'est-à-dire le rez de chaussé et le 1er étage, alors que Tiger Claw ordonna à une partie de ses partisans de mettre hors d'état de nuire, la brute, au 20 ième, La tortue de jade comprit la référence à son frère Raphael et se retourna vivement.

« Mais vous ne lui faites pas mal, c'est entendu? Vous ne faites que le maitriser! »

D'un geste négligeant, le félin promit, arguant que, Raphael était le moins dangereux, malgré sa force, il ne courrait aucun danger.

Les étages réservés à Donatello comportaient une infirmerie, un labo immense, un atelier de mécanique, un garage et une réserve pour y entreposer un inventaire, au rez-de-chaussée, avec un escalier intérieur le menant à l'étage au-dessus où il avait une chambre, une salle de bain et une cuisinette, qui n'était là que pour l'apparence. Don pouvait carburer seulement avec de l'expresso et une poignée de noix durant des jours.

Mais pour ce qui était de Donatello lui-même, il semblait absent.

Le chasseur de prime ne perdit pas de temps.

« Tant pis. Ton frère doit être avec ses scientifiques à travailler dans un autre labo. Nous n'avons pas le temps de chercher sur tous les étages. Nous allons à la voûte immédiatement. Je sais qu'elle est vide. Ton frère à transposer ce qu'il avait de plus précieux dans votre chambre. Derrière une peinture » déclara-t-il, tout en tirant à nouveau Leonardo dans l'ascenseur et appuyant précipitamment sur la touche menant au penthouse

Leonardo fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais vu cela. Effectivement, il y avait de nombreux tableaux ornant les murs de leur appartement, de grandeur nature. Mais il n'avait jamais vu Michelangelo y toucher. Et comment Tiger Claw pouvait avoir cette information? Est-ce que Mikey avait été assez bête pour s'en vanter?

Arrivée dans leur chambre, tout de suite, les yeux de Leonardo se posèrent avec inquiétude, vers le lit. Un renflement sous les couvertures montrait que le Shredder dormait toujours. Le félin regarda autour de lui et se positionna devant une peinture représentant Mikey, costumé de pied en cap en dangereux Shredder, avec un Leonardo en samurai.

« C'est celle-là. Tu vois? En bas, il y a clavier. Tu dois entrer le code numérique. Si tu fais deux erreurs, parait que quelque chose de terrible arrive. Si, après le premier chiffre, tu hésites plus de vingt secondes, aussi. C'est ton frère, le scientifique fou qui a fait cela. »

Leonardo demeura un instant incertain. Oui, il ne doutait que Donatello ait mis un système de protection très sophistiqué, mais il se demanda à nouveau comment Tiger Claw pouvait avoir des informations aussi précises.

Soudain, Usagi sorti de l'ombre, son épée scintillante à la main.

« Usagi me l'a révélé. Il a été envoyé du Japon, par le même avion que ta petite geisha, pour détruire ton frère et c'est pour cela qu'il a réussi si aisément à rapporter ces trésors du Japon. Je connais Usagi depuis des années. Établir un plan a été aisé, lorsque ton frère n'avait pas besoin de lui. Maintenant, entre la combinaison, sinon Usagi le décapite ou je le tire. »

Éberlué, Leo comprit qu'il avait été manipulé. Jamais Usagi, comme il s'en était tout de même douté, ne l'avait désiré. Ce n'était qu'un moyen de convaincre Leo de la possibilité d'une chance de renverser le pouvoir de son frère.

« Il n'osera pas. Il est déshonorable de tuer un être dans son sommeil. »

« Usagi n'hésitera pas. Ce n'est pas un samurai. Il n'a pas hésité à étrangler ta petite Geisha, malgré que ton frère ne lui eût dit que de la renvoyer. Il n'a su que plusieurs jours plus tard qu'elle était au fond de l'étang, supposément dévorée. Ton frère est un naïf. Il a même cru ce que nous lui avons dit sur Splinter. Maintenant, ouvre ce coffre ou il meurt et je donne l'ordre qu'on tire à vue sur les deux autres. La moitié des supposé amis de tes frères me suivront. Ils sont las de leur folie sans envergure. »

Léo maudit la drogue qui rendait son frère si comateux, qu'il ne se réveillait pas et donc ne pouvait se défendre. Le félin ajusta son pistolet.

« Ouvre! » commanda-t-il une dernière fois, sommairement.

Leo obéit, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de faire tuer son frère qui, il le découvrait, était un monstre moindre qu'il avait cru. Il n'avait aucune idée de la combinaison, ignorant le nombre de chiffre la composant. Mais, il savait que Donnie, chez-eux, avait un jour, sur son ordre, mis un verrou au réfrigérateur car Michelangelo mangeait trop. Il avait donné par contre la combinaison à Leo qui l'avait mémorisé. C'était peut-être la même. 5736.

N'ayant rien à perdre, il entra la combinaison et au moment où un déclic s'entendit, causé par le mouvement du tableau, livrant à leur vu ce qui semblait une pièce secrète, Leo entendit une détonation. Vivement, il retourna sa tête pour voir une tache de sang s'agrandir sur les draps blancs.

« Vous aviez promis! » hurla Leo, les yeux agrandis d'horreur.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise! Tu es naïf comme lui! Mais je te garde, au cas où le scientifique nous prépare un tour » gronda le tigre en appuyant le canon contre sa carapace. « Prends le Kabuto ». Le casque ancien était effectivement illuminé, au centre d'une nouvelle pièce, plongée dans le noir. Au même moment, déboula dans la pièce tous les partisans du Tigre. « On a trouvé personne, chef! Tout est vide! »

Le tigre répéta son ordre et Leo, menacé, craignant pour ses autres frères, encore sous le choc du meurtre brutal de Mikey, obéit à nouveau. Il devait demeurer vivant s'il voulait pouvoir les protéger.

Mais, une fois le casque en main, sa panique le quitta et, se ressaisissant, il pensa que le casque étant le symbole du pouvoir absolu sur les Foots, il devait le garder. Ou du moins, semer le doute parmi les mutants de qui méritait vraiment le casque. Diviser pour mieux régner.

Il secoua la tête.

« Non, je le garde… » il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, ayant enlevé le casque du piédestal, qu'une fumée envahit la pièce.

Le reste se passa trop vite.

Le Tigre fit feu sur lui, mais avant même que la balle le touche, il fut projeté et une masse tomba sur lui.

Quelque chose appuya sur sa bouche.

« Mets le masque! » enjoignit Michelangelo et Leo, tétanisé se laissa mettre le masque à gaz, voyant que Raph et Don, en portait eux aussi, frappant leurs ennemis qui étouffaient à cause du gaz toxique.

Il chercha des yeux le Tigre, mais il ne le vit pas. Par contre, il vit que Michelangelo, tenait son côté où s'échappait un flot de sang.

Raph, se retourna, criant par-dessus la mêlée à Mikey de ne pas faire le con davantage, lui lançant quelque chose.

Leo vit que l'objet lancée était un quatrième masque. Il le prit rapidement et voulu le mettre à Mikey qui, détourna la tête, signifiant son refus. Au sol, dans la voute, il y avait peu de fumée, celle-ci se tenant à hauteur d'homme, dans leur ancien appartement, mais dans quelques minutes, Michelangelo probablement mourrait dans les mêmes convulsions que les autres.

« J'ai pas envie de crever avec cela sur la figure. J'vais mourir de toute façon, la balle a dû toucher un truc vital…je le sens." expliqua Mikey, avec difficulté, l'élocution embarrassé par la souffrance. "Je veux pas que tu me voies ainsi et je veux bien te voir, toi, avant de mourir. Puis, c'est moi qui avait insisté pour qu'il n'y ait que trois masques. Tu devais crever avec eux. Mais Raph et Don me connaisse bien. Ils savaient bien que je n'irai pas jusqu'au bout. Ils en ont amené un, en secret, pour toi. On n'avait pas prévu que ce connard tirerait…mais eux savait. Même si tu m'as trahi, je n'aurai pas pu supporter te voir mourir. Il y avait...des micros...j'ai tout entendu leur plan...je le savais. Que tu me trahissais et me haissais...Je faisais semblant de dormir...Le casque est piégé aussi...des lames...dissimulés..»

Leo, bouleversé, insista, tentant de lui mettre de force le masque, autant pour le faire taire que pour lui sauver la vie, mais Mikey résista.

« Non. Je voulais prendre soin de toi…Je t'ai tout donné, Leo. Il n'y avait que ma vie que je ne t'avais pas offert, encore. Même si ce n'est pas assez pour que tu m'aimes, je te la donne. Raph et Donnie…prendront soin de toi. » finit-il, las de l'effort que lui coûtait la parole, alors que la vie s'échappait de lui.

En ce moment, tout fut oublié et Leo ne se rappela que le fait que l'être agonisant dans ses bras était son petit frère, qu'il avait fait sauter sur ses genoux, puis gémir de plaisir dans sa chambre. Mikey, ses yeux bleus innocents et rieurs, qui s'illuminaient depuis toujours quand il apparaissait, irradiant la plus pure adoration. La même qui luisait encore dans ses prunelles d'océan, voilées par l'approche de la mort.

Mikey l'avait toujours aimé, même bien avant ce fil de super héros ridicule. Pourquoi il avait eu aussi peur de ce sentiment, maladroitement exprimé, mais réel, il n'en avait aucune idée. Tout lui semblait désormais futile, excepté le fait que Mikey allait mourir d'un instant à l'autre, se croyant non-aimé, idée que le leader ne pouvait supporter. Si Michelangelo devait partir dans l'au-delà, cela devait être le cœur léger. Et son benjamin avait toujours eu tellement horreur de la solitude.

Leonardo enleva son masque à son tour et souriant le plus tendrement possible, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres encore tièdes de vie de l'autre mutant.

« Raph et Don prendront soin d'eux-mêmes. Je t'aime, petit frère et je ne vais nulle part sans toi. »

Fin.

* * *

 _Merci à mes lecteurs de m'avoir suivi jusqu'à la fin dans ce premier LeoxMikey!_


End file.
